


Rewrite

by PatientA



Series: RE [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Pre-Slash, Time Travel
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-01
Updated: 2018-11-29
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:00:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 32
Words: 131,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21829381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PatientA/pseuds/PatientA
Summary: Voldemort把玩著手中的金色小沙漏，小心地不翻轉它，這是在一星期前神秘部門之戰的時候，他從時間廳裡偷出來的。他總留有後手，早在那愚蠢的救世主躡手躡腳要進入預言廳之前，他就先弄來了這東西。
Relationships: Harry Potter & Voldemort, Harry Potter/Tom Riddle, Harry Potter/Tom Riddle | Voldemort, Harry Potter/Voldemort
Series: RE [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1775032
Comments: 11
Kudos: 12





	1. Wedge+1

**Author's Note:**

> 正劇向小說 (第一部)  
> 一部無戀愛成分，但二部開始會談戀愛

Voldemort把玩著手中的金色小沙漏，小心地不翻轉它，這是在一星期前神秘部門之戰的時候，他從時間廳裡偷出來的。他總留有後手，早在那愚蠢的救世主躡手躡腳要進入預言廳之前，他就先弄來了這東西。  
好在他有先見之明，在後來的混戰之中，裝載著時光器的櫃子被炸毀，成了死循環中的廢物，那些貴重精密的儀器，如今已成了別具效果的裝飾品。  
想起了那些令人失望的廢物們如何背棄他的信賴，他便覺得握著魔杖的手隱隱發熱，這幾天不間斷地折磨那些逃回來的失敗者也無法讓他消氣，然而該為此負責的Lucius卻遠在魔法部安全的籠子裡，但沒關係，黑魔王總會有辦法懲罰那些無用的僕人的——例如指派給他的孩子一項不可能達成的任務。  
關於那個預言，Voldemort皺起了眉頭，自從那該死的、被詛咒的預言出現開始，他原本順遂的統治人生因此捲入了一連串的失敗，都是因為Potter家那該死卻沒有死的男孩。  
他不是一個會為自己所作所為而後悔的人，但是企圖殺死Potter的那場失敗，以及那恥辱的十三年時光，讓他第一次產生出自己是否太在意預言的想法。   
說到底，預言這東西，他本就是寧可信其有的心態，想把可能的威脅扼殺於搖籃之中。像他自己不正是在成長的途中不斷被Dumbledore懷疑，卻被放任自此，而最終導致了巫師界的黑暗時代。

但黑魔王本是既不信命也不認命的。

不過⋯他現在開始有那麼一點懷疑命運這種東西，或許真有其詭秘莫測的能量存在⋯像是一種極其龐大又亙古的魔法，一切都在其規則之下運行，這被稱為歷史定律的東西。  
他對於那男孩，是開始有些顧忌了，自他復活之後，他從未想過男孩可以從他手中逃走兩次——畢竟，他知道了男孩身上的神秘力量是源自於他麻種母親的愛，而他解決了它——然而Dumbledore的黃金男孩總是超出他的想像。若說運氣也是一種實力，Harry Potter無疑是不容小覷的，他在他手下逃脫的次數如此之多，他的僕人們都該為此感到嫉妒了。  
他不禁開始產生一種奇怪的想法，若讓救世主這樣一直持續下去，說不定最終滅亡的會是他自己。  
也許他應該採取一種更為穩妥的方式，儘管他無法估量這行為會產生的後果，但，他想他願意賭賭看。

他翻動了金色的沙漏，消失在了原地。

* * *

Harry睡死在窗前，他完全不敢相信Dumbledore給他寄了一封信要提早讓他離開Dursley家——這簡直像是一場夢——他甚至不敢收拾行李，不敢相信自己的好運，直到Dumbledore真的前來，並把他接走為止。  
他感謝這項決定，他現在最不需要的就是獨處了，它總會讓他想起Sirius，他死去的教父，他甚至不敢相信事發之後已經快一個月了，回來之後他總是下意識地在逃避月曆，卻不得不被預言家日報提醒。  
他這段日子的煎熬在寄給朋友們的信中隻字未提，他們也默契地從未在字裡行間談及他們逝去的夥伴，他想他們都明白，Sirius的死是Harry胸口上的一道瘡疤，而他們沒有人有這個勇氣去揭開它。  
就在他輾轉反側、猶豫不決地把行李箱攤在地上，卻不敢收拾，並且最後不小心睡著之後，先於校長而來的竟是一隻灰黑色的游隼。  
訪客規律而不耐地敲擊著他闔上的玻璃窗，Harry被那聲音吵醒了，他翻身下床打開窗，猶疑著是誰給他寄了信，他可從未看過這麼⋯兇狠的信差。  
游隼優雅地滑進他的房間，停在Hedwig的籠子上，惹得那女孩憤怒的振翅啼叫，牠抬起一隻爪子，傲慢的像個君王一樣居高臨下的要Harry領信。  
Harry解下信的途中還要提防被牠攻擊的可能，然而牠只是用漆黑的眼睛盯著男孩看，那鄙視的眼神讓他感到有些似曾相識，卻想不起來是誰。  
透著銀光的信紙上印著黑色的火漆印，華麗的V字母上裝飾性的線條透著討人厭的貴族式氣息，他可從未收過這種風格的信件。  
熟悉的綠色手寫字寫著他的名字，Harry端詳著，碧綠的眼微微瞪大，他手抖了抖，差點把信丟在木頭地板上，他認出了那個字跡，在幾乎半學期的筆談並多次差點被對方殺掉之後他根本不可能忘記那張揚的筆跡。  
他拿捏不準是不是該打開它，如果上面附了什麼惡咒⋯⋯也許他該把這封信交給Dumbledore，讓老校長來做判斷，之前的他就是因為太急切想獲得訊息，從而莽撞行事，相信了Voldemort在他夢境裡餵養給他的資訊，而招致了Sirius的死亡。  
思及此，Harry失去了拆信的慾望，他對寫信者的怨恨以及自我厭惡像是濃稠的影子，自他的體內深處溢出，淹沒了整個房間，他感覺自己在仇恨與罪惡感中無法呼吸，他只能閉上眼，試圖不要去想。  
他揮手把信往床上扔，沒想到信一滑出他的手，像是一隻紙飛機一樣向前滑翔了一下，接著竟優雅地折成了咆哮信的樣式，Harry怔住了，他反應過來該撲上去壓住它的時候，它已經開口說話了。  
意外的，不是咆哮聲，而是輕柔緩慢的語調，一如對方初在墓地復活時的語氣，那個總在夢魘中出現的嗓音悠悠說著：「 **Potter，我們必須談談。** 」  
Harry懷疑的打量它，拿不準是該後退還是該去找他的魔杖，但它接著說出來的話猶如驚雷一樣打在他身上，讓他張大嘴巴忘了思考下一步。  
「 **這是一封休戰通知，我想跟你談談終止這場戰爭的相關事宜。** 」  
休戰通知？Voldemort？黑魔王主動表示要休戰？這怎麼可能！  
「 **這封信你可以轉交給Dumbledore，為了表示誠意，時間與地點由你們決定，返信請交由我的信使，只有牠能夠找到我。** 」  
「誰會信你！這肯定又是個騙局！」Harry怒氣沖沖地對著信吼到，他才不管這個舉動有沒有實質意義，他心底對於Voldemort的怨恨跟憤怒像是一塊燒紅的石頭，壓在他的胸口，讓他幾乎像隻龍一樣能噴出火來。  
「 **我以黑魔王的名義起誓，這不是一個陷阱。** 」  
然而像是早就料到他會說出這樣的話一樣，Voldemort慢吞吞的飄出了這句話，Harry像是被即將滾出口的石頭噎住一樣，生生地哽在那。  
「 **如果你能控制好你的情緒，並理智分析狀況，你就能明白，與我停戰將是你們最好的選擇。** 」  
他怒目瞪著那封信，它對著他上下飄動了一會兒，就像是那個人透過信紙在打量他一樣，最終它沒說什麼其他的話，一陣短暫的沈默過後，只吐出一句略帶諷刺的結尾：「 **靜候佳音。** 」  
然後信紙恢復平整，悠然飄落在Harry凌亂不堪的床上。  
下一秒Vernon姨丈的叫罵跟捶門聲馬上響了起來，他一邊質問著Harry剛剛在跟誰講話，一邊怒斥著他休想在他家裡搞怪，Harry完全沒有心思去理會他，就在他敷衍地隔著門板應付他的姨丈的時候，Dumbledore來了。  
他巴不得馬上把信交給老人，但是，考量到他也許不該再繼續刺激Dursley一家，他們可能會因為Voldemort竟然有辦法穿過防護把信寄給他而把他趕出去，而與此同時Dumbledore正在致力於保障他一年必須回來住一段時間，他最終咬牙忍住了這份渴望。  
等到一連串重要的事情過後——他甚至不知道該怎麼處理那隻游隼！最後他只好放飛牠跟Hedwig，並囑咐那女孩帶著游隼到Wesley家去找他——他跟校長談起這封信的時候，已是在Burrow的掃帚儲藏室裡面了，在抵達此處前他們還跑去勸服Horace Slughorn回來任教。  
不知道為什麼，Harry覺得自己此刻仍身在夢中，可能還沒有睡醒，也許是因為那個高大的老巫師必須擠在這個擁擠凌亂的小儲藏間裡的滑稽景象，又或許是因為這足俱歷史意義的一刻——他正在跟當代最偉大的白巫師討論當代最邪惡的黑魔王提出的停戰協議——卻發生在一個雜亂的掃帚間裡，再也沒有什麼比這個更荒謬、更不真實的了。  
Dumbledore嚴肅地向Harry再三確認他是如何收到這封信的，在明確了情況之後，他沒有檢查便直接打開了那封信。  
「教授——這上面難道不會有黑魔法或者詛咒什麼的嗎？」Harry遲疑地問著，他早就注意到老人黝黑的右手，他真心懷疑那也是因為某種詛咒，但顯然老人並不願意回答他那個疑問。  
「啊⋯是的，如果這信是送到Hogwarts，我可能會需要施點小法術，檢查看看它是否攜帶了一些隱密的詛咒，但是——正因為它是寄去Dursley家，我能夠肯定它的安全無慮——我剛剛已經向你姨丈一家說明你必須待在那兒的理由了，你母親所給予你的保護遠遠比任何魔咒要更強大，我基於它所施加於那個房子的魔法，會使任何對你懷抱惡意的物品無法靠近，也就是說，當你住在Privet Drive時，Voldemort是無法寄詛咒信給你的。」老人向他解釋，並推了推他的眼鏡，展開信仔細閱讀，後陷入了沈思，Harry不好意思打攪他，只能乾巴巴地盯著Dumbledore的臉看。  
良久，Dumbledore發出了一聲嘆息，湛藍的眸子掃向他：「Harry，我想聽聽你的看法。」  
「這肯定是個騙局！停戰對Voldemort有什麼好處呢？」Harry幾乎是立馬皺眉反駁，他覺得這件事情一定不單純，Voldemort從來沒有停戰的意願，而且他如今不但擁有了新的身體，還收回了大部分的部下，他沒有理由向他們示弱。  
「是的，我也不覺得他有理由跟我們休戰。」他頓了頓，仔細打量了男孩皺眉苦思的樣子，捋了捋白色的鬍鬚：「我希望你原諒我提起這件事，但是，Harry⋯你一直以來都表現得很好，不論是現在，或是在魔法部的時候，我為你感到驕傲，我相信Sirius也是如此。」  
Harry哽住了，他沒有想到Dumbledore會突然把話題轉到這件事上去，他還沒有準備好談論這件事情，至少他現在這麼覺得。他的思緒煩亂的就像一團亂麻，讓他來不及遮掩底下未癒的傷跡。  
Dumbledore的藍眼睛溫柔的看著他，就像是晴朗的天空，透著光與熱：「這很殘酷，你與他相處的時間這麼短。」  
「我只是⋯我只是很難想像我再也無法寫信給他。」直到聽見自己的聲音，男孩才發現原來自己在哽咽，他的眼角酸澀，他只能期望自己沒有流下眼淚。  
「他在你的心底，Harry。」老人溫暖慈祥的目光籠罩他，像是有一隻隱形的大手正在撫摸他的頭頂，安撫他的傷痛，儘管是他揭開那虛掩著的傷口：「他是你生命中從未出現過的角色，這種損失是難以挽回的⋯⋯」  
Harry明白Dumbledore所說的話，他從來就沒有過關心他的家人——至少在他的記憶中沒有，他的父母太早從他的生命之中離去——而Sirius是他第一個真正的家人，一個全心全意關愛他、把他放在自己生命前面的男人，沒有人可以取代他在自己心中的位置，正因如此，這份失去才如此令人痛苦。  
就像是從來沒有光的世界有了光亮，卻又被殘忍地奪走，然而你已經記住了那份溫暖，卻只能待在陰冷的黑暗之中。  
「當我在Dursley家的時候⋯我意識到我不能就這樣放任自己崩潰，Sirius不會希望我那樣。而預言家日報上那些受害者⋯我可能也是下一個，我們都知道Voldemort對我擁有怎樣的偏執⋯如果真的是那樣，我也一定會盡我所能拉上他——甚至是更多的食死徒與我同歸於盡！」  
「這才是你父母的兒子，與Sirius的教子！」Dumbledore欣慰地拍了拍他的背，然後再度開啟了一個新話題：「Harry，我想跟你談談你的預言。」  
「預言？」  
「我假定你並沒有告訴別人，關於預言的內容？」  
「我沒有，但我認為他們應該都知道——」「不，他們一無所知，世上唯二知道預言內容的人如今都待在這個滿是蜘蛛的掃帚間裡。」他一邊說，一邊撢掉帽沿上的蜘蛛：「他們只知道Voldemort派人去盜取預言，而這預言與你有關。」  
Harry看著面前的老校長，不是很確定自己該怎麼回答，關於那個預言的內容，他必須承認，這讓他感到胃部裡沈沈甸甸的像是裝滿了石頭，他討厭自己這樣，他剛剛才落下了狠話要拉Voldemort墊背，現在卻又因為想起自己是The Chosen One而感到身體不適。  
「而我認為——」老人舉起手，指間夾著方才的信紙，他晃了晃它們：「——Voldemort的休戰協議與此有關。」  
「你是說——」Harry露出了恍然大悟的表情，而Dumbledore點點頭，接了下去：「他沒有聽到預言的完整內容，我相信他為此感到不安，或著他對此另有打算，總之，他做了休戰的決定。」  
「所以，先生⋯」Harry試圖理解這突如其來的訊息，然後組織了一下他的語言：「你認為這不是一個陷阱？」  
「是的，我並不認為Voldemort會以此作為陷阱，考量到時間地點的安排由我們這邊決定。」Dumbledore把信紙摺起來，塞回信封裡，他們兩人的視線都停在那黑色的火漆印上，華麗的V字母彷彿在嘲笑他們的謹慎一樣，仍是那樣張狂的宣揚自己的存在感。  
「而且，決定性的因素在於，你是在Privet Drive收到信的。」在一陣短暫的沈默之後，Dumbledore再度開口，他的視線移到了Harry的臉上：「就我所知，Voldemort可不是個能忍下自己情緒的人，一定發生了什麼我們所不知道的事情，讓他轉移了對你的仇恨。 」  
「所以⋯你的意思是你希望與他談判嗎？」Harry瞪大眼睛，綠色的眼睛在昏暗的光線下有些混濁，他不敢相信Dumbledore會有這麼瘋狂的想法，食死徒剛殺了那麼多人，包括他最重要的教父，而此刻光明方的領袖，Dumbledore卻選擇盡釋前嫌，與明顯不懷好意的黑魔王休戰，這難道不是對過往犧牲的一種背叛？  
Dumbledore顯然看穿了Harry的想法，他蔚藍的眼睛變得柔和，帶著點憐憫：「我知道你心裡沒有辦法接受，但是Harry，你必須知道，為了避免更多的人傷亡，也許這是最好的打算——至少，仇恨不應該妨害我們聽聽看Voldemort有什麼企圖。」  
男孩抿了抿唇，他有些用力，像是為了忍住不要咬緊牙關生氣一樣，他重重地點了點頭，然後鬆開變得有些泛白的嘴：「我明白。」  
「那麼我假定你知道信上所提的信使在哪？」老校長臉色轉而一鬆，他把信收到袖子裡並且走到門邊，打算推開那扇老舊的木門，輕鬆愉快的語調就像每次開學時他在台上講話的語氣。  
「我讓牠跟著Hedwig一起來Burrow找我。」Harry的臉色仍然不太好看，但他也跟著轉過身，準備離開這個狹小的地方。  
「噢⋯那我假定那隻信使進不來，為了保護你，魔法部給予Burrow最高級別的保護措施，為此給Arthur跟Molly帶來了不少麻煩，但他們為了你的安全找想，對此毫無怨言。」他的手擱在門把上，轉過頭來看著他，臉上帶著嚴肅：「為了不要辜負他們的心意，你應該盡力避免冒險與莽撞的行動。」  
Harry從順地點點頭，並跟著Dumbledore走出門去，新鮮的空氣迎面而來，他深深的吸了一口夾帶露水的青草味。  
「關於這封信的後續，我會再貓頭鷹你。」Dumbledore向他點頭承諾到，就在此時，一隻白色的身影優雅地飛來，降落在Harry削瘦的肩膀上。  
「Hedwig！」Harry帶著純然的喜悅，撫摸著那女孩的頭，Hedwig輕輕地啼叫著，撒嬌似地輕啄他的手掌心：「嘿，小姑娘，那隻游隼在哪？」  
Hedwig揮動翅膀，飛到大門外的一棵樹上，灰黑的禽鳥棲息在那上面，陰鶩的眼睛盯著Harry看，忠誠的小姑娘豪不客氣地用力啄了那隻鳥一下，牠張開翅膀向女孩示威，Hedwig也不甘示弱地張開翅膀對牠囂叫。  
「噢，看來這就是我們的信使了。」Dumbledore摸了摸下巴，走了過去。  
「嘿！停下！你這隻臭鳥想對Hedwig做什麼！」Harry急匆匆地跑了過去，雖然他相信他的姑娘兇起來可是戰鬥力十足，但他可不願冒險讓黑魔王的鳥傷害她。  
Hedwig踹了游隼最後一下，接著果斷的滑翔降落在Harry的肩膀上，她不悅地整理自己被弄亂的羽毛，並安心地接受男孩保護似的撫摸。  
游隼在樹上開闔翅膀恫嚇著，叫了幾聲之後也轉而整理自己身上被弄亂的地方，Dumbledore抬頭看了看牠，抬起了一隻手臂示意牠降落。  
游隼盯著他看了好一會兒，最終不甘不願地飛下來，棲在他的手臂上，還作勢要啄Dumbledore的臉，被老人用魔杖喝止了。  
「你必須去Hogwarts等我，我之後會把回信交給你。」Dumbledore冷著臉，魔杖指著那隻鳥，游隼像是知道自己討不了好，撇過了頭，不甘願地叫了一聲，然後順著Dumbledore抬手的動作飛了出去，消失在遠方。  
Harry怒瞪著那隻鳥離去的背影，與之相反，手上的動作卻是溫柔地撫摸著Hedwig，他哼了口氣，轉身跟著老校長一起進到Wesley家，迎接Molly熱情地擁抱。


	2. Chapter 2

當Harry跟Ron以及Hermione碰面的時候，已經是他隔天睡醒之後了。  
Harry住在Fred跟George雜亂的房間裡，在他煩惱該怎麼跟他們說黑魔王的休戰信時，Ginny進來跟Hermione一起抱怨了一輪Fleur的事情，他不是很理解女孩們對於Fleur的厭煩，三巫鬥法大賽讓他明白那個有著迷拉血統的女孩極其優秀，只是在比賽中表現得沒有那麼好而已。  
但直至此刻，他才真正感受到自己回到了現實，那個充塞著沒什麼重大意義話題的，平凡的Burrow。  
沒有預言與黑魔王，他也不是被選中的人，他與Dumbledore在掃帚間裡的談話，如今像是場夢一樣。  
當他收到O.W.L的成績時，他煩惱的不是該怎麼對抗當今魔法界最危險的黑魔王，以及那封看起來像個陷阱的休戰信，而是他無法選修魔藥學以通過N.E.W.T，讓他成為正氣師這件事如今變得不可行——諸如此類的瑣事。  
他總是眷戀這樣的平凡，畢竟打小開始，他一直因為自己的不普通而飽受Dursley一家排斥與處罰，在進入魔法界後，又被屬於救世主身份的壓力逼得喘不過氣。  
但他後來還是抓到機會跟Ron和Hermione聊到了那封信，至於預言，他怕會嚇到他們，決定暫且不提，畢竟預言這事看起來比Voldemort的休戰信更捉摸不定。  
「所以⋯你竟然收到了那個人的信，而且還平安無事？梅林，這絕對是我今年聽見最詭異的事情了！」他的好友瞪大眼睛看著他，努力把剛剛噎住他的早餐吞下去：「要知道，巫師界關於詛咒信的故事可是數也數不清呢！」  
「我的天啊，Harry你應該更小心一點的。」褐髮女孩皺起眉頭，不太贊同地看向他，他知道在Hermione眼中他總是顯得過於莽撞，他有些尷尬地回應她那責備的目光：「嘿，Mione，我不是解釋了Dumbledore的保護咒確保了我在Dursley家是收不到詛咒信的。」  
「但我很確切的聽見你說，你也是剛剛才知道的！」女孩正經地抓著剛才從雙胞胎那堆雜物中撿起的黃銅望眼鏡，目光有些嚴厲，一瞬間讓Harry想起了McGonagall教授。  
「好了好了Mione，Harry這不是沒事嗎？」Ron安撫著氣勢洶洶的Hermione，把話題轉回重點上：「所以你怎麼看待那個人給你寄信這件事？」  
「我覺得這是個陷阱⋯」Harry皺起了眉頭，他放下了他的刀叉，覺得自己失去了食慾：「但Dumbledore說，保護咒確保了我收到的信是不帶惡意的，我沒有辦法想像Voldemort寄給我友好通知什麼的。」他聳了聳肩，看著Ron因為聽到自己的話而產生的想像打了個冷顫。  
「如果⋯我是說如果，Voldemort是真的想休戰的話呢？」黃金三人組中的萬事通飛速地瞥了兩人一眼，接著緊張地補充：「我的意思是，他為什麼要這麼做呢？」  
「我可想像不出這中間沒有陰謀。」Ron擰著眉頭，撇了撇嘴：「畢竟他雖然沒有佔盡優勢，卻也還沒被我們抓到把柄啊！」  
「我跟Dumbledore談過，他認為⋯Voldemort會改變主意，與預言有關。」Ron跟Hermione像是被下了靜默咒語一樣，在聽見預言那個詞的時候，他們彼此快速地交換了一個眼神，Harry覺得自己剛剛吃下去的早餐好像突然變成了石頭，讓他的胃感到有些沉。  
「但是，沒有人聽到那個預言。」Hermione飛速地說的：「我們都知道它被打碎了。」  
「但Dumbledore認為，可能是因為Voldemort最終仍然不知道預言的內容，這可能讓他產生了某種⋯不安。」  
「但是Harry⋯Voldemort想跟你談休戰的事情，雖然Dumbledore介入這件事，但⋯你真的要親自去面對他嗎？」Hermione有些憂心忡忡地看著他，也許是想起了在魔法部時的經歷，女孩看起來很是不安。  
「嘿，Mione我相信Dumbledore不會讓Harry去做危險的事情的。」Ron雖然也有些擔心，但他對Dumbledore顯然充滿了信心，他不認為老巫師會把他的好兄弟置於過於危險的處境之下，畢竟他還剛剛親自去接Harry來他家呢！  
「如果這場談判需要我⋯我想我還是會去的，我似乎還是知道自己最終得親自面對他的。」  
一時之間，三人沈默的面面相覷，然後突然碰的一聲，伴隨著女孩的一聲痛呼，一陣煙霧從Hermione手中的望眼鏡冒出，兩個男孩慌張地扔下早餐盤，大聲叫著女孩的名字。  
Hermione一邊咳嗽一邊揮開煙霧，白淨的臉上帶著一個又大又紫的青腫，圍繞著其中一隻眼睛，很明顯的，這又是雙胞胎的惡作劇實驗品惹的禍。  
最終他們草草結束話題，坦白說在他們顯然避而不談那個將會來臨的談判之後，這個暑假還算讓人愉快，儘管食死徒仍然有些動作，但Harry也無法想像他們會在Voldemort公開復出後不找麻煩。  
直到他們要去Diagon Alley採買新學期的用品，並到笑話商店拜訪Fred和George的時候，Harry才收到了來自Dumbledore的信。  
一如校長本人一樣輕快的字體在信上寫道，在他們出外採買新學期用品的兩天後，就是正式底定的談判日期，地點則理所當然地選在Hogwarts，而Harry可以透過飛路網前往，他們會派Lupin來接他。  
Harry很慶幸Wesley夫人並不知道這件事情，他可以想見如果她知道自己要去從事這麼危險的舉動，肯定會第一個跳出來反對。他對這個念頭感到溫暖，卻也更加堅定了要保守秘密的原則，事實上知道這件事情的只有Ron以及Hermione，他們對外一致宣稱不知道Dumbledore要找Harry去做什麼，這讓那位和藹的夫人略有不滿。  
撇除這將來的會面所帶給他的壓力，以及Diagon Alley不再安全的事實——Ollivander跟Florean Fortescue都從他們的店裡失蹤了——拜訪雙胞胎的行程可說是讓人愉快的，Fred跟George熱情地接待了他，並塞給他一堆神奇的發明，連Hermione都不得不承認，雙胞胎在惡作劇商品上別具天份，而且感謝梅林，她可終於擺脫了那個黑眼圈。  
Fred跟他談到他們正在開發的新商品，因應現今動盪的時局，他們開發了一系列更嚴肅的產品，他一邊向Harry介紹，一邊塞給他一對詭雷。Harry順便拿了一對防禦手套跟幾個秘魯神奇黑暗粉，他真心覺得這幾個東西很酷，也許在未來對抗食死徒的時候他也能用上這些東西，至少過去伸縮耳就幫了他不少忙。  
之後的兩天，他除了跟兩個好友私下討論Voldemort的目的，心裡有些忐忑之外，也把他認為對於自保所需的東西整理成一個袋子隨身攜帶——這次生日Hermione送給Harry一個跟珍珠包一樣的空間收納袋，他很感謝它是素面的——他把他的隱形斗篷捲好收在裡面，加上一些他在Diagon Alley買的藥水，雙胞胎的商品他也放了進去。  
他覺得自己有些過於神經質，但Hermione倒是對此感到很滿意，Ron反而是搖搖頭，覺得這種擔驚受怕的日子簡直沒法過。  
Lupin來的那天，Harry有些緊張，他不是很確定自己是否該穿上更正式一點的衣服，但Dumbledore並沒有在信中提到這點，他還是像平常一樣套上件破舊的牛仔褲跟洗得有些褪色的舊T恤，他安慰自己，至少他們是合身的。  
Lupin一邊跟他打招呼，一邊跟Molly兜圈子，顯然他們都不是很想讓她知道他們要做的事情是什麼，一蓋把責任都推給了老校長，這讓女巫有些氣結，她讓Harry吃飽了再出發，並不打算給憔悴的Lupin好臉色看。  
Lupin苦笑著，Harry歉然地看了他一眼，匆匆吃完自己的早餐跳下餐桌，跟其他人道別之後鑽進了綠色的火焰裡。  
他知道Ron跟Hermione很想陪他一起去，但為了保密，他們最好不要搞得這麼大張旗鼓。  
在難受的彷彿擠過水管一樣的感覺之後，Harry跌跌撞撞地從壁爐裡出來，勉強穩住身子不要摔倒，旁邊等著的McGonagall扶住他，並舉起魔杖幫他清理身上的煙灰。  
他咳完之後站直身子，環顧四周，鳳凰會的主要幹部幾乎都來了，瘋眼拖著他的木腿在地毯上來回走動，Lupin跟在他身後鑽出了壁爐，而Tonks立在書架旁邊，頭上仍然頂著奇怪的髮色。  
「Potter，談判在別的房間舉辦，我們給食死徒開放了另一個壁爐，那邊有正氣師負責守著。」Moody走了過來，藍色的獨眼緊盯著他，他煩躁地示意Harry跟上他，其他人則用一種保護一般的包圍陣型環繞在他身旁，一前一後地走出房間。  
他不是很喜歡這樣被護在中間的架勢，但考量到自己確實是當中實力最差的一員，他只能接受這樣的安排。  
另一個房間離這邊不遠，但很顯然他們時間抓得剛剛好，他幾乎是跟Voldemort同時進到房間裡面的。  
房間中央擺放著一張長桌，一頭坐著Dumbledore，旁邊則是新任魔法部部長Rufus Scrimgeour——他在預言家日報上看過他的照片，他看起來就像一隻老獅子——他們身後站了一個老辣而滿是傷疤的巫師，Harry猜測他應該是像Moody一樣資深的正氣師。  
長桌的另一頭仍是空的，很顯然是保留給另一方代表的食死徒們。  
他們站在房間兩端的入口處，氣氛有些緊繃，幾個正氣師如臨大敵似地圍在四個穿黑衣的人身旁，Harry認出其中在魔法部之戰中出現過的Dolohov以及Rodolphus Lestrange，然後站在Voldemort左側的，那張令人憎惡的傲慢笑臉正是Bellatrix。  
他幾乎是帶著憤怒攥緊了拳頭，感覺指甲陷入了自己的掌心，如果目光能夠殺人，他敢肯定他眼中的恨意早能把她千刀萬剮。  
直到一隻手放在他的肩膀上，給予他有力的一握，他才把視線從Bellatrix臉上移開。  
他轉頭看到了Lupin面無表情地看著他，他金色的眼睛帶著跟他一樣的憤怒與更多的克制，他定定地看著Harry，然後輕輕地搖了搖頭。  
男孩緊咬牙關後慢慢鬆開了手，按McGonagall的指示坐到了Scrimgeour的對面，其他人依次往下就座。  
「啊⋯看樣子，人都到齊了。」Dumbledore輕快地開口，他拍了拍手，Harry注意到他今天戴了一雙花俏的手套，配著他那滿載星星的紫色外袍遠比平日更為滑稽。  
茶杯隨著老人的動作分別出現在桌面上，一隻茶壺自動地幫他們斟滿熱茶：「請坐，喝點熱茶嗎？」  
Harry注意到除了Voldemort之外，所有人的嘴角都抽動了一下，只有黑魔王那蒼白的蛇臉面無表情地盯著Dumbledore，沒有嘴唇的口中吐出一句略帶諷刺的話：「你還是一樣自以為風趣，Dumbledore。」  
「喔，我把這稱謂待客之道，畢竟我想我們今天是來談判，可不是來打仗的，Tom。」Dumbledore自顧自地點了點頭，他看著Voldemort微微一笑，但Harry在他的眼中沒有看到絲毫的笑意。  
Voldemort紅色的眼睛盯著他，像蛇一樣平板的臉上沒有任何變化，但他最終移開視線，走到屬於他的位子旁，Bellatrix連忙跟上殷勤地幫他拉開椅子：「沒錯，我今天是來談判的，而我不需要那些無聊的客套話。」  
他揮開黑袍落座，白皙消瘦的手指交疊成三角形，隨意地撐在胸前，三個食死徒不敢坐下，恭敬地垂首站在他身後。  
原本跟在他們旁邊的正氣師警惕地後退，站在他們後方，盯緊著他們的手，以防食死徒們偷襲，他們的手從跟著黑魔王進門前就按在了自己的魔杖上，隨時可以拔出。  
「Rufus Scrimgeour，讓你的正氣師們放鬆點，我們可是簽過魔法契約的。」Lestrange不滿地瞥了身後的正氣師一眼，不屑地哧笑著。  
Scrimgeour銳利的黃眼睛看向Lestrange，灰白的眉毛不滿地皺了皺，隨後擺了擺手，示意他們放下魔杖。  
Harry這時才注意到懸浮在長桌中央的一捲羊皮紙，他想這大概就是Lestrange所說的魔法契約了。  
他有些好奇那是什麼，但是顯然沒有人覺得應該告訴他。  
「所以⋯作為這場談判的提議人，我們該從哪裡開始呢？」Dumbledore抹了抹白色的鬍鬚，銀藍色的眼睛閃過銳利的鋒芒，他看著黑魔王揮手制止茶壺企圖靠近他自己的動作，最終那不自量力的茶壺消失在空氣之中。  
「我雖然允許鳳凰會與魔法部的介入，但你們可沒資格與我談判。」Voldemort冷笑著，暗紅色的眼睛像乾涸的血，他伸出細長的手指，纖瘦的骨節上包著一層薄薄的皮肉，像蒼白的蜘蛛，Harry發現，他手指指的方向正是自己：「我信是發給Potter的，這場談判自始至終都是我與他之間的事情。」  
「這關乎魔法世界的和平，可不是你們說了算。」Scrimgeour顯然有些不滿，他也勾起了冷笑，隨著他的話語，在鳳凰會與食死徒後方的正氣師們整齊劃一的讓魔杖滑出袖口，握在了手上。  
「很遺憾的，我並不這麼認為。」Voldemort的嘴角掛上了一個更加刻薄的弧度，漫不經心地掃了他們手上的魔杖一眼：「就我所知，魔法部倒是一直很仰賴救世主的名聲——需要希望的時候把打敗黑魔王的責任扔給一個愚蠢的男孩，惹上麻煩的時候便轉而拿他當眾矢之的——這不是你們慣常的伎倆嗎？」  
Scrimgeour與正氣師們的臉色頓時有些不好看，Voldemort明顯地戳中了魔法部與Harry之間的矛盾點，事實上Scrimgeour也明白，今日這個場合魔法部原是參不上腳的，若不是Dumbledore一直以來替鳳凰會表明尊重魔法部的立場，今天這場談判完全可以單由鳳凰會與食死徒們私下進行。  
至於鳳凰會的人，臉上的表情倒是萬分微妙，Voldemort講出了他們一直以來對魔法部不以為然的部分，卻因為這是從黑魔王口中說出而感到彆扭。  
「那麼，原諒我這個老頭子為此感到好奇，為什麼是Harry？我以為一個男孩並不足以獲得你如此多的重視？」  
Voldemort看著Dumbledore試探的表情，由衷地露出今日第一個真心的笑容：「喔，Dumbledore，我以為我們都很明白， **黑魔王將標記他為己之同等⋯早在十四年前，他就被我所選擇。** 」  
老人的臉色瞬間變得有些慘白，他的手幾不可見地顫抖了一下，而在Harry專注注視著Dumbledore的反應的時候，男孩沒注意到自己弄翻了他面前的茶杯。  
褐色的液體蔓延在木質桌面上，Harry手忙腳亂地想用衣服去擦，卻被身旁的McGonagall制止了，她揮動魔杖替他清理桌面，臉上有著明顯的不安與不確定，事實上其他鳳凰會的成員皆是如此，魔法部那邊的人則是一種瞭然的神情，顯然他們都相信預言家日報上的鬼扯。  
Harry感到胃沉了下去，他當然明白McGonagall他們無法理解Voldemort為什麼會承認他與他是 _同等_ 的，因為黑魔王並不是在表達他的看法，而是在暗示他們，他也知道預言的後半段。  
但——這不可能！在魔法部的那場戰鬥中，預言球在被聽取之前便被打碎了，Voldemort的憤怒更是親自證實了這點，除了他與Dumbledore，這世上不可能有人再知道這預言完整的內容了！他甚至沒有跟Ron與Hermione提到過！  
「我假定你訂閱了預言家日報？」  
「你我都知道事情並非如此，Dumbledore。」蛇臉男人冷冷地哼了一聲，顯然不是很欣賞老人的玩笑：「黑魔王無所不知。」站在他身後的食死徒們也隨著這句宣言發出不懷好意的訕笑聲。  
Harry敢肯定那群跟班也搞不懂他們之間隱藏的深意，只是順著黑魔王的話附和，他可不認為Voldemort會告訴他的部下關於預言的詳情，那個多疑的混蛋。  
「無聊的閒談就到此為止。」Voldemort顯然已經失去了耐性，他轉過頭來面向Harry，蛇一般的視線牢牢盯著他：「Potter，我需要跟你談談， **單獨地。** 」  
「 **不可能。** 」Harry沒想到第一個跳出來說話的竟然是Scrimgeour，前正氣師局局長瞪大眼睛，獅子鬃毛似的黃褐色頭髮隨著他的動作飛揚，他的手穩穩地放在桌上，臉上透露出一股壓抑的怒氣：「這種事不該交由一個未滿十七歲的毛孩來替我們下決⋯」「 **Rufus！** 」Dumbledore厲聲打斷他，老巫師臉上帶著前所未見的嚴厲神情，他的聲音低沈而宏亮，一個字一個字緩慢地迴盪在房梁之中：「Harry遠比很多成人表現得更好，你不能光用年齡去判斷一個人的言行。」  
「Albus！難道我們要讓這個男孩與他單獨留下？」Moody瞪著Dumbledore，他的魔眼轉啊轉地，繞到了後腦勺，目光緊鎖住食死徒與黑魔王。  
「如果Harry必須單獨面對Voldemort，我也會替他爭取到足夠的安全措施。」Dumbledore向Harry、也是其他鳳凰會的成員保證著，Lupin跟McGonagall明顯帶著反對的表情想說些什麼，卻被校長擋下，他轉向一直沒機會發表意見的男孩，和緩了臉上的表情：「Harry，你對這件事情有什麼看法？」  
一時之間，所有人的注意力都真正地放到了他的身上，Harry咽了咽唾沫，突然感覺有些口乾舌燥，他盡量緩慢而清晰地，把他想說的話斟酌說出口：「如果Voldemort願意談的先決條件是我單獨面對他的話，我願意去做這件事。」「Harry你不必⋯」「Moony，你我都知道我遲早需要親自面對他的。」  
Lupin看著他，夾雜著長輩痛心又欣慰的眼神，他搖了搖頭，又點了點頭，最終什麼也沒有說。  
「溫情劇演完了嗎？我們可沒有多少時間可以給你們浪費。」Bellatrix歪了歪嘴角，她簡直無法相信鳳凰會的人在她的主人面前還可以演一齣這樣的鬧劇，這樣無禮的態度讓她很想代替主人懲罰他們，卻又礙於黑魔王事先囑咐過的事情無法動手，梅林知道她有多想給Tonks跟那個低賤的狼人扔一打惡咒。  
「總比有人樂於扮演Patrasche*來的好多了。」Harry忍不住反唇譏諷，他實在無法忍耐，如果Voldemort真的是想跟他本人談談休戰的事宜，他最不該帶來的人絕對是Bellatrix，他還沒從痛失教父的傷痛中完全走出來，讓那女人在他眼前活蹦亂跳的晃蕩，簡直就是在龍的面前嘗試偷蛋。  
Tonks跟Lupin沒忍住，直接笑了出來，其他人一臉茫然，讓Harry意外的是，Voldemort竟然也發出了一聲冷哼：「喔⋯救世主意外地伶牙俐齒是嗎？」  
Bellatrix顯然不懂他們在說什麼，但她意識到了Harry在諷刺她，臉孔一陣扭曲並因屈辱染上了紅色，她幾乎是下一秒就掏出自己的魔杖，想直接懲罰這個讓她在主人面前出糗的不知好歹的小子，Harry也迅速地抽出自己的冬青木魔杖，從椅子上彈起來，然而一個冰冷的嗓音制止了他們的舉動：「 **Bella** 。」  
Bellatrix下意識地一抖，馬上趴俯在地上，貼著Voldemort的袍腳：「主人⋯我的主人我⋯」  
然而Voldemort看也不看她一眼，直直看向坐在另一端的Dumbledore：「我對我們的進度不太滿意，我不想再重複一遍，無聊的閒談到此為止。」  
「如果你想跟Harry單獨待著，你必須立不破誓。」「別想，Dumbledore，沒有人可以讓黑魔王屈膝。」Voldemort顯然被點燃了怒火，Harry的傷疤突然痛了起來，他忍不住摀住額頭弓起身體，他現在才意識到，從他進房間直到剛才，他的傷疤竟然毫無反應：「我可以加簽幾條魔法契約，更多的別想，你我都知道魔法契約也具有同等的效力。」  
「那麼，你必須在契約上保證不以任何形式傷害Harry，也不能把他囚禁。」Dumbledore顯然接受了Voldemort的說法，他點了點頭，指了指懸浮在會議桌正中央的那張羊皮紙。  
「在今天的日出到明日的日出之前，我可以保證不以任何形式傷害或囚禁Harry Potter，除非他先對我施加傷害。」Voldemort冷冷地瞥了男孩一眼，Harry意外地感覺到傷疤停止了疼痛，儘管它還一抽一抽的：「至於Potter，他必須同意我接下來與他的會談內容不能被我們倆人以外的人知曉。」  
「Dumbledore你瘋了！你不能讓那個男孩替我們決定⋯」「Harry會向我們保證，在聽完接下來的內容後，他會與我們討論是否要簽署休戰協議——你對此沒有異議吧？」儘管老人打斷的是Scrimgeour的話，他看著的人卻是Voldemort，黑魔王歪了歪嘴角，並沒有出聲拒絕。  
Dumbledore召來了羊皮紙，變出一支羽毛筆，補上了幾行字，然後遞給Harry。  
Voldemort盯著他們的動作，在Harry正要接過羊皮紙的時候，他的視線突然膠在了Dumbledore的手上，那隻手被藏在花樣愚蠢的手套當中，但是男人的視線彷彿穿透了布料，在仔細端詳著什麼。  
最終他瞪大眼睛，鼻翼微張，像是確認了什麼而感到萬分地憤怒，那怒意像是幾乎要貫穿Harry的腦袋一樣，一瞬間讓他產生了彷彿木樁敲入腦中的感受，男孩倒抽了一口冷氣，死死篡住拳頭，老人擔心地看著他，接著嚴厲地轉頭看向黑魔王：「你做了什麼？」  
Voldemort閉上眼睛，深呼吸，手指緊緊地抓進桌面，Bellatrix擔心地看著他，卻不敢爬起來，Dolohov以及Lestrange畏懼地顫抖著，像是樹枝末梢被風吹襲的樹葉，等到黑魔王再次張開眼睛的時候，他的眼睛紅得發亮，他用平靜卻滿懷惡意的語調擠出兩個字：「繼續。」  
Harry眨眨眼睛，感受疼痛消退，眼中星星點點的白光也漸漸退去，他抿著蒼白的唇向Dumbledore點點頭，接過他手上的那張紙，看著上面發光的字句，但心底忍不住思考到底是什麼令Voldemort那樣的憤怒，他很久沒有體驗過黑魔王盛怒的情緒了。  
紙上那些都是關於今天這場會議的協定：不能在這場會談中使用魔法與物理方式傷害對方；不能帶超過事先說好的人數以外的人；保證地點與前往、離去方式的安全性⋯等，以及剛剛加上的條件，下方是除了自己以外，所有與會人的簽名。  
Harry握著羽毛筆，簽下了自己的全名，那一瞬間，他感受到一股熱流沿著筆尖鑽進他的手指裡，順著血液攀爬到了心臟處，他的名字在紙上閃起了豔麗的紅光。  
在他鬆開羽毛筆的同時，那張紙就在老校長的手勢下，飄到了Voldemort的面前。  
黑魔王仔細地閱讀新增的條件，簽下了自己的名字。  
羊皮紙回到了桌面的中心，儘管臉上帶著各種不甘願，除了Harry與Voldemort之外的所有人仍然都離開座位站了起來，Lupin捏了捏他的肩膀以示鼓勵，Dumbledore則深深地看入了Harry碧綠的雙眼，為他注入了勇氣：「我相信你的判斷，Harry，不要被情感蒙蔽了雙眼。」  
Harry點了點頭，他仍然站著沒有坐下，直到Bellatrix最後一個出去，帶著恨意的眼神看著他並關上了門，空蕩蕩的房間裡終於只剩下蛇臉的黑魔王與他自己。

「那麼，Potter，告訴我，你對這個東西了解多少？」

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Patrasche：英國童話A Dog of Flanders裡面忠心耿耿的狗的名字，日本為其創作了動畫又譯《龍龍與忠狗》。魔法界的人不會讀麻瓜童書，所以只有混血明白Harry在說什麼。
> 
> 人一多就爆字數⋯花了好久時間終於讓他們見面了，可喜可賀。  
> 魔法契約完全我流設定，畢竟一來覺得Voldemort不可能為了不破誓下跪，二來想說如果兩方互相懷疑這場會根本聚不起來⋯除非有個有效的保障⋯就做了這樣的“事前契約”設定了。


	3. Chapter 3

Harry看著Voldemort手上精緻的金色項鍊，金屬製的小沙漏靜靜地躺在蒼白的掌心上頭，他的心臟停跳了一秒，他想他的表情肯定出賣了他，因為他聽見男人輕柔的嗓音繼續說道：「看來你 _知道_ 這是什麼。」

「你怎麼會有——」「上次去魔法部的時候，我順便拿了點東西作為戰利品。」黑魔王像是想起什麼似地露出了一個殘酷的笑容，Harry感覺到他額頭上的疤又抽痛了一下：「你顯然也看到了，我的部下們並不總是那麼的可靠。」

「不過，只要黑魔王親自出馬，我總是能得到我想要的東西。」Voldemort又恢復了面無表情，猩紅的眼睛上下打量男孩：「例如那個被你打碎的預言。」

「不，你並不總是如願以償。」Harry看著Voldemort，他感覺自己的頭腦發熱，但他無法控制自己不因為憤怒而出口反駁眼前這得意的渾球：「你就沒能成功殺了我，不是嗎？」

他感覺到Voldemort確實因為他的反擊而感到一陣惱怒——他的疤為此突突跳動——但很快又平息了，那雙紅眼帶著隱忍的、燃燒著的怒氣，像是剛被熄滅卻仍然帶著熱度的紅灰色餘燼，男人從抿成一條線的嘴裡吐出一句輕柔的細語：「以一個Gryffindor來說，你確實是有些過於伶牙俐齒了。」

「你倒是一個徹頭徹尾的Slytherin。」

「你明白那對我來說是個讚美吧？」黑魔王臉上帶著假笑，眼神裡明顯透出他覺得Harry是個白痴的眼神。

「你是怎麼得到預言的內容的？」黃金男孩決定不理會黑魔王的挑畔，轉而問他從剛剛就一直在意著的問題，他不確定Voldemort是否會跟他說真話，但秉持著黑魔王總愛炫耀的特質，他還是嘗試性地問出口。

「既然有時光器，要親自聽取預言並不困難。」「這不可能！」Harry反駁著，當初Hermione跟他一起救走了Sirius跟Buckbeak之後，女孩可是跟他嚴肅科普過關於時光器的事情，魔法部的時光器至多只能回去五個小時，不可能也不被允許往更久遠的時間段回溯。

「啊，多麽天真的Gryffindor式思維，你難道真的相信魔法部不會去研究能更長時間、更安全地回到過去的時光器嗎？」Voldemort臉上的笑容滿是譏諷，他從Harry那毫不掩飾的大腦中讀到他的記憶，看來男孩對違反時間規則來拯救良善來說並不抵制，這樣更利於他的計劃，也會省下很多遊說的功夫。

男孩有些怔住，他想起了在神秘部門的記憶，那些詭異的房間、艱深的研究領域，與種種保護措施，要說魔法部本身沒有在進行更具爭議性及危險性的實驗，他還真不相信。當然，他們對外批准的肯定是影響力最小、最安全的產品，真正危險的東西只會被嚴格封鎖在神秘部門的深處。

但是，這之中還是有一個極為不合理的地方：「如果你使用的時光器能回溯到更過去的時間裡，為什麼你不直接回到過去殺了我？」

Voldemort的紅眼閃爍光芒，男孩遠比他想像的要聰明，很快地就抓住了這場談話的重點，他帶著意味深長的表情，緩慢地回應到：「你認為，黑魔王會蠢到沒有想到這點嗎？」

Harry覺得他有些頭疼，他的腦袋對於談話的內容有點不堪負荷，他仔細地思考著，並不自主地想起了Hermione，與一年級她解決魔法石最後那道關卡時的邏輯題目，如果女孩現在在他身邊，他肯定不用如此絞盡腦汁。

「既然你試過了，我卻又存在於此⋯可見你一定是因為某些原因又失敗了，但是，不對⋯你怎麼可能不再去嘗試⋯你有幾乎無限的機會可以⋯」Harry分析著，他一邊闡述他的想法幫助思考，一邊又因為存在不合理性而自我反駁，他一邊搖頭，手指抵上下巴，聲音到了末尾越來越小。

Voldemort看著Harry愁眉苦臉的樣子，儘管他不喜歡男孩把失敗這兩個字放到他身上，但男孩並不愚笨這點，他倒是很滿意：「我確實試過了，更進行了不少次，也確實地在過去殺了你，狹義上來說，我並沒有失敗。」

Harry抬起頭看著他，碧綠色眼睛裡的困惑像是要滿出來一樣，他完全不能理解，如果Voldemort成功地殺了他，那又是什麼原因，導致他選擇現在跟自己闡述他的勝利，而不是更簡單地將他的存在抹消？儘管黑魔王是個好大喜功，喜歡誇耀勝利的人，他也並不認為他會為此浪費這麼多時間，甚至特地安排了這場會面。

況且如果Voldemort需要向人彰顯他的成功，他根本不需要把其他人支開，並要自己簽下不可透露談話內容的契約。

除非，發生了某件事情不得不迫使黑魔王做出這樣的打算。

「你想得沒錯。」Voldemort暗色的眼睛直直望進Harry的綠色之中，男孩腦中雜亂的思緒讓他有些頭疼，但至少不是全無邏輯：「我實驗多次最終發現，儘管我可以抹消你，卻無法抹消 _The Chosen One_ 的存在。」

Harry覺得，要不是Voldemort瘋了，就是他傻了，他就是被選中的那個，Voldemort要如何能抹消他，卻又不能真正的抹消他？

「你還不明白嗎？Potter。」男人對他譏笑，儘管黃金男孩比他所想的要聰明，但顯然他的智商還是不足以幫他理解事實的真相：「 **不論我殺了你幾次，回到未來後總是會發現，這個世界會製造出一個新的救世主，來取代你的位置。** 」

那蒼白的蛇臉面向他，Harry敢打賭他此刻的眼睛會如同面前這雙一樣空洞，他的大腦一片空白，意圖理解這驚人的事實：「 **對於歷史來說，誰來成為救世主並不重要，而是這個世界的進行需要一個救世主，來與黑魔王對抗。** 」

「但是⋯這、這不可能⋯」Harry聽到一個蒼白無力的聲音，過了一會兒他才意識到那句話是從他嘴裡吐出來的：「Mione、Mione跟我說過，巫師搞亂時間時，會導致自己的消失或是別人從未出生，歷史 _會_ 被改變的。」

「我假定，那些 **不重要的歷史** ， **會** 被改變。」Voldemort牽動著嘴角，臉上掛上了一個自嘲的笑容：「至於那些 _關鍵的、必須被推動的_ 歷史，不管換成是 _誰_ ，都會 _必然地_ 繼續下去。」

恐怖的沈默蔓延在兩人中間，Voldemort仍然坐在他的位置上，而Harry站在房間的另一端，感到有些暈眩，也許他需要找個位子坐下——最好再喝口茶。

過了好一會兒——也許只過了五分鐘，但Harry覺得像是過了一個世紀——Harry感覺到自己的手摸索到了桌上的一個茶杯，他馬上端起來仰頭一飲而盡，約莫過了五秒，他才發現那杯茶甜的可怕，很顯然他是拿到了Dumbledore座位前的那杯茶。

他吐了吐舌頭搖搖頭，試圖擺脫舌尖上那噁心的甜味，男孩頓時感覺到，自己的靈魂彷彿在出竅後終於回到了他的身體裡，他的大腦緩慢而忠誠地運轉著，企圖得出一個結論。

「即便真如此，那你又為什麼要找我商量呢？」假設黑魔王所言屬實，仍然有非常多的疑點，他大可以找他的部下商量，又為什麼非得找死敵來談談他那瘋狂的歷史理論。

「⋯在得出了，世界必然會給予我一個敵對的救世主這個結論之後，我改變主意，回去聽取了預言的全部內容。」Voldemort纖長的手指一下又一下地依序敲在木製的桌面上，他的另一隻手握緊了那攜帶非凡魔力的金屬製品，面色複雜地看向眼前瘦小的男孩，儘管他不相信、也不喜歡自己得出的這個結論，但他已下定了決心：「假設我們之間的結局皆已被注定，我不願意冒這樣的風險。」

Harry看著他，有些不可置信，如果Voldemort真的是如他所想的那個意思，不就代表——「你覺得你會輸給我？」

「一個愚蠢的男孩怎麼可能戰勝強大的黑魔王。」Voldemort的語氣輕柔而壓抑，但Harry知道他肯定氣炸了，因為男人的憤怒正透過傷疤傳達到他的腦海裡，他疼得大叫一聲，還不小心撞翻了一張椅子：「停下、 **停下！** 」

Voldemort瞇起了眼，細長的紅色眼睛在慘白的皮膚上像兩道傷口，他沒有鼻子的鼻翼緩緩開闔著，他的唇緊抿，像是在試圖壓抑那份怒氣，最終他成功了，Harry揉著他額頭上的傷痕，抱怨著：「為什麼那張破契約對這個竟然會沒有反應。」

Voldemort顯然被逗笑了，他不屑地看著男孩緊皺著眉頭的臉，涼涼地飄出一句：「顯然是因為這甚至算不上一個傷害。」

Harry怒視著他，他當然知道對方在嘲笑他為了額頭上小小的疼痛就有所抱怨，可有這道破疤的人又不是他！況且他的傷疤會痛還不都是因為某黑魔王太容易惱羞成怒！

「你說什麼，Potter？」很顯然地，黑魔王又讀到了他的思想，他臉上露出了一種危險的表情，但Harry並不怕他，他知道不管Voldemort有多想，他都無法在今天傷害他。

很顯然對方也意識到了這點，Voldemort換了個表情，選擇無視男孩的無禮，繼續他原本的話題：「我喜歡更穩妥的做法。」

Harry厭煩透了這種Slytherin式的談判，這種狡猾的毒蛇似的、彎彎繞繞話說一半的做派讓他拒絕開口，與其隨便猜測讓Voldemort抓緊機會嘲弄他，還不如閉嘴等那明顯意有所圖的人說完話，他告訴自己要忍耐，並乾脆在心裡默默數數。

黑魔王看著男孩的目光改變了，他上下打量了Harry一下，像是在評估一件物品的價值，這隻小獅子可能比他所認為的要更沉得住氣：「我決定跟鳳凰會合作。」

「——什麼？」Harry覺得自己肯定是聽錯了什麼，黑魔王跟鳳凰會？合作？這可絕不是這兩個名詞中間會出現的動詞：「你⋯你要改過向善？」

Voldemort的表情回答了一切，那張像是被迫得跟Dumbledore跳貼面舞一樣的臉極度猙獰，帶著顯而易見的嫌惡，他幾乎是從牙縫裡擠出了那噁心的名詞：「絕對、別想、把LordVoldemort跟 **善良** 放在一起。」「但是——」「 **夠了！** Potter！沒有但是，這一切是有前提的！」

Harry帶著果然如此的眼神看著Voldemort，碧綠的眼中燃燒著火焰，他就知道這一切是有陰謀的，他從收到信的時候起就從不相信這個惡棍會嚮往和平：「哈，洗耳恭聽。」

「你倒是很了解我，我確實不會做只圖利他人的事情。」Voldemort笑了起來，男孩敞開的大腦裡那些瑣碎的咒罵倒是把他看得透徹：「但是若你足夠理智，你便會明白我的提議將是你們最好的選擇。」

「我要你回到過去，阻止我成為黑魔王。」

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本篇文終於在Chapter 3進入重點劇情，痛哭流涕。  
> 這就是一切的開端，我想寫篇黑魔王被迫站救世主隊，然後跟他們一起打魔王的故事。


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 『』內是蛇語

Harry覺得果然他還是在做夢。

「噢，收起你那愚蠢的表情。」Voldemort厭惡地看著男孩目瞪口呆的樣子，像是在看著鞋子上的污點，他用食指指節輕輕敲響了桌面，發出像是敲門一樣的叩叩聲，Harry懷疑他更想敲的其實是自己的腦袋：「動動你那生鏽的小腦袋瓜，別告訴我你脖子上的東西僅僅是個裝飾品。」

Harry覺得他應該要生氣的，他該為黑魔王羞辱他而感到惱怒，但他只是像隻脫水的魚一樣開闔了幾下嘴巴，最終費力地把它們緊緊閉上，這場對話的內容，已遠遠超出了他的邏輯範圍。

「若不是你的魯莽，我相信分類帽會考慮把你分去Hufflepuff而不是Gryffindor。」男人冷酷而毫不留情地諷刺著，接著用食指輕輕抵在自己光滑的太陽穴上：「思考，Potter， **思考** ，如果歷史必然會產生一個黑魔王，與與之對抗的救世主，那麼你改變我的過去，會導致什麼樣的結果？」

「你是說⋯ **這個世界會自行產生另外一個黑魔王？** 」Harry為這恐怖而大膽的猜測而惡寒，老天，一個黑魔王就夠他們應付了，至於 _兩個_ ？他可不願意想像這樣的場景。

「但是你又為什麼要⋯」就在話脫出口的那刻，Harry腦中靈光一閃，他覺得自己捕捉到了Voldemort真正想表達的想法：「 **你想擺脫黑魔王與救世主的宿命？** 」

「 **看來你還不至於完全無藥可救。** 」Voldemort發出了蛇一樣的嘶嘶聲，他用拇指輕輕撫過自己毫無血色的下唇，然後點了點頭：「是的，如果這份劇本已被某種力量所撰寫，我又何必順從別人的擺佈，成為劇目的要員呢？」

Harry看著面前蒼白的，彷彿不像人類一樣的黑巫師，真心覺得這世上再也沒有比Voldemort更瘋狂、更狡詐的人了。在發現這樣驚天的秘密之後，這個總是沾沾自喜把黑魔王掛在嘴邊的人，竟然選擇這樣一種極端的方式，要擺脫被梅林所安排的命運軌跡。

男人就像一條滑溜的蛇一樣逃走，避免一切可能會不利於自己的因素，不存任何一絲僥倖。

但是——「為什麼是我？而不是，你任何的一個食死徒？我敢肯定Bellatrix一定會一邊親吻你的袍腳一邊懇求你給她這份殊榮。」Harry並不是一個自大的人，雖然他打小就背負自己不想要的救世主光環，他也從不認為自己是最優秀的，Hermione比他聰明，Ron比他懂戰術，Dumbledore比他強大，至於其他的食死徒，肯定都比未成年的他更老辣。

「噢，Potter，你的愚蠢讓我吃驚。」Voldemort在聽見Bellatrix的名字時嘴角抽動了一下，Harry不確定這是因為什麼：「這不是顯而易見的嗎？Bellatrix儘管忠誠，但她可跟你不一樣。」

「Potter，你是被我所選擇的。」「你不用一直強調——」男人惱怒地打斷沒有禮貌的男孩，解釋到：「在你被我選擇後，你也跟我一樣，成為了歷史的 _關鍵人物_ 。」

「你是說⋯」Harry眨眨眼，看著那蒼白而面無表情的恐怖面孔，Voldemort點點頭，順著他的話回答：「如果歷史被改變了，你是最不會受到影響的角色。」

「但是⋯Dumbledore⋯」「是的，我假定Dumbledore也是個關鍵人物。」黑魔王臉上露出帶著厭惡的神情，像是嘴巴裡剛吞了一把蛞蝓：「但我不可能、也不會願意讓那老蜜蜂去干涉我的人生軌跡。」

「更重要的是，Potter，你並不存在於 **我的過去** 之中。」Voldemort在那個詞強調一般地用指節輕敲桌面：「時間守則最基本的要求，穿越時空者 **不能** 見到過去的自己。」

Harry緊抿著唇，他覺得他需要第二杯茶，他有些頭痛，只能沿著桌子邊上來回走動，他基本理解了Voldemort的計畫，但是，難道他就這樣相信黑魔王的說法？他能信任這個惡貫滿盈的傢伙嗎？

「你要怎麼證明你的理論？」

Voldemort露出了今天第一個真正愉快而邪惡的笑容：「你何不親自試試？」他伸出了蒼白的手，輕輕勾了勾指頭：「過來。」

「你要做什麼？」Harry警惕地看著他，他不但沒有靠近，反而倒退了一大步，黑魔王不耐地看著他：「當然是使用時光器回到過去，難不成我還邀請你跳支舞嗎？過來，不要考驗我的耐性。」

「你要起誓你不能趁回去過去這段時間殺了我。」

黑魔王露出了一種不可思議、夾帶著一絲欣賞的眼神看著他，最終輕聲地說：「我以黑魔王的名譽起誓，我不會傷害你。」

Harry徒勞地掙扎了一下，最終忍住厭惡走了過去，他不甘不願地站到了Voldemort的身旁，被男人一把揪住手臂扯了過來，狼狽地疊在對方身上，冰冷的皮膚滑膩地貼在他身上，讓他起了一陣雞皮疙瘩，他剛想要掙扎，便被男人嘶聲警告了：「我比你更厭惡和你貼得如此之近，別動。」

冰冷而細長的金屬鏈貼上了後頸，Harry幾乎能感受到那帶著潮濕的鼻息噴在他的髮梢，他斜過眼看著Voldemort轉動了什麼，最終一股拉力拖著他，他又再次感受到三年級時那種飛起來的感受，只是遠比那次更快，光影在他身邊快速穿越而過，直到他再次感到自己站在地面上，寒冷的風撲面而來。

他站在一條鋪石路面上，地上落滿了厚厚的積雪，身邊的Voldemort從他自己頸上取下項鍊，把時光器留在男孩的脖子上。

「我們在哪？」「1926年的倫敦。」黑魔王看了他一眼，Harry震驚地發現男人的臉已經完全變成了蛇的樣貌，他的身體不斷拉長，衣服褪成白色，最終男人消失了，路面上只留下一隻白色的大蛇。

大蛇優雅而緩慢地向他遊來，在地上留下彎彎曲曲的痕跡，男孩遲疑了一會兒，小心翼翼地問：『Voldemort？』

他不知道牠或他是怎麼辦到的，總之那張蛇臉上露出了一種像是鄙視一樣的神色，紅色的蛇信從吻部鑽進鑽出：『別犯傻了Potter，我很冷。』

那條大蛇沿著他小腿往上爬，Harry一邊掙扎一邊抗議：『嘿！你太冰了！我也很冷！』那條蛇沒有理會他的抱怨，最終掛在他的肩頭上，那冰塊一樣冷涼的觸感讓Harry縮了縮脖子。

『你該使用保暖咒。』像是在抗議男孩的愚蠢，那隻白色的大蛇涼涼地說道，Harry感覺到什麼濕冷的東西觸碰到他的耳朵，過了一會兒他才意是到那是蛇的舌頭。

『我有更好的。』Harry咕噥著，不願承認自己不知道保暖咒是什麼，他掏出那個口袋，從裡面翻出一件大衣，他當初都搞不懂自己在什麼樣的情況下會需要這個，但他此刻感謝當時多慮的自己。

他套上顯然大一號的大衣，領口的毛邊引得Voldemort發出了幾聲抗議，他不理會他四處張望著，這跟他所熟悉的倫敦不太一樣，儘管覆蓋著雪，這裏所有的街景都帶著一種破舊而髒亂的樣貌，街上一個行人都沒有，甚至連窗戶都沒幾盞是亮的：『我們為什麼在這裡？』

『為了證明我的理論。』

就在這個當口，拐角一個女士搖搖晃晃地走了出來，她顯然狀況不太好，她幾乎是貼著牆壁走的，單薄而破舊的衣物明顯沒有起到多少保暖的效果，她似乎在戶外行走很久了，身上堆滿白色的雪，並且新的細雪仍不斷落在她身上。她沒有注意到Harry的存在，沿著冰冷的鋪石地面行走著，腳幾乎是在地上拖行，就在她快要靠近他們身邊的時候，她的腳勾到了一處藏在雪地裡突起的石磚，她驚叫著、揮舞雙手企圖抓住牆面，卻徒勞無功地摔倒在雪地裡。

倉促之間Harry衝上前，扶起躺倒在地的女性，直到她靠在他身上，他才發現女人挺著渾圓的肚子，並且手上傳來驚人的熱度：「妳還好嗎？」

「我的、我的孩子⋯」女人掙扎著，汙濁的手緊緊抓著Harry的手臂，深深陷進厚重的布料之中，她抬頭，樸素蒼白的臉異常乾瘦，她的頭髮乾枯像是長期營養不良，她的雙眼呆滯，像是看不到Harry一樣，男孩有些怔住，他從沒看過這麼淒慘的人。

他慌慌張張地企圖想讓女人站起來，他不知到該帶她到哪去，但很顯然他不能讓她留在寒冷的冬夜街道上。女人幾乎站不起來，她痛苦地呻吟著，Harry看見地上流瀉一攤金色的光芒，他疑惑的盯著看了好久才意識到那是一灘水，還冒著微微的熱氣。

儘管他對此狀況毫無所知，但他仍感受到了不妙，地上的水痕不斷擴大，緩慢地融開積雪，女人慌亂地大叫著：「孩子、孩子⋯我的孩子！救救他！求求你救救他⋯」

Harry不知所措，他快速地四處張望著，想尋找其他人來幫忙，但整條路上靜悄悄的，一個人影都沒有，只有紛紛揚揚的雪不斷落下，最後他費勁地觀察到附近一棟被欄杆包圍的大房子，它的窗戶上亮著好幾盞燈，Harry幾乎是用狂奔地衝過去，推開咿呀作響的鐵門——感謝梅林，它並沒有被鎖上——他奔上臺階，差點在石階上打滑，梆梆梆地用力的敲響了大門。

一個婦人不耐地打開了大門，兇巴巴地對外吼道：「大半夜的誰在敲門？」看到門外是個未成年的毛孩後，謹惕的眼神明顯鬆了鬆。

「夫人！幫幫忙！」Harry焦急地向她解釋了情況，婦人回頭朝屋內喊了幾個人出來，他們匆匆忙忙回到街上，把蜷曲在雪地裡不斷呻吟的女人帶了進去，一個小時後一個新生的嬰兒降生了，Harry站在床鋪旁邊，看著女人逐漸恢復意識，她虛弱地躺在床上，轉頭看著被婦人抱著的泛紅嬰兒，大概是因為包裹著他的舊布太過粗糙，小孩子皺著滿是皺紋的臉哇哇大哭。

儘管剛剛都被關在門外，這也是Harry第一次看見新生命降生，他的心中充滿著一種新奇夾雜著神聖的感動，這樣一個小巧的嬰兒，在這樣艱難的雪夜裡，被母親拼了命地生了下來，這種讓人想歌頌生命的喜悅讓他完全忘了黑魔王的存在。

「我希望他能長得像他爸爸⋯」那個女人帶著空茫的眼神盯著眼前的嬰兒，不知道為什麼，那樣的視線讓Harry像是被潑了一盆冷水一樣打了個冷顫，她伸出手指輕輕觸了觸小嬰兒的臉頰，用帶著點夢幻般的語氣，虛弱地說出了最後一句話：「我想要叫他Tom⋯是的⋯是的⋯Tom，用以紀念他的父親，至於中間名⋯叫Marvolo，紀念我的父親⋯姓則是Riddle⋯⋯」

Harry感覺自己彷彿五雷轟頂，他定定地站在那邊，看著女人帶著一種如夢似幻的神色說完了這些話，一種滿足的表情浮現在她臉上，最終永遠地凝固了，伴隨著傷疤傳來彷彿刀劈的劇痛，女人在他面前垂下了手，在其他人的驚呼聲中死去，然而這一切都離Harry遠去了。

他只能感受到Voldemort強大的憤怒與惡意，他彎下身子壓住傷疤，跌跌撞撞地走出房間，一片混亂之中沒有人攔著他，他在走廊上倚靠著牆壁，一隻手胡亂地在衣領中企圖抓住那隻滑溜的蛇，白色的大蛇掙扎著用力咬了他一口，在他手上留下一個血洞，Harry大叫一聲甩開他。

『好了Potter，鬧劇看夠了，我們該辦正事了。』Voldemort冷冰冰的語氣在他耳邊響起，Harry發現他的傷疤不疼了，只剩突突的隱痛，倒是手上的咬傷滲出鮮血，一滴滴落到地上：『你必須進去殺了那個嬰兒。』『 **什麼？** 』

『不要讓我重複第二次，你必須進去殺了那個嬰兒。』

『你要我殺了 **你** ？』

『這是最好的、能驗證我理論的做法。』

『 **你要我為了驗證你那該死的理論而去殺掉一個嬰兒？！** 』Harry瞪大眼睛，他想揪著Voldemort的脖子，然後把他扯到自己的面前，並對著他的臉大叫，要不是因為他手上的傷口仍然在提醒他，他最好不要再去激怒那條蛇，他一定會付諸行動。

『對，殺掉我，然後回到未來去看是否會出現一個新的黑魔王取代我的位置，這是最直接了當的方法。』Voldemort冷淡而冰冷的語氣像是他在說服Harry去殺的人不是他自己一樣：『你要明白要動手就要趁現在，嬰兒是最好下手的，一但等我長大一些，你就不可能不動聲色地帶走我並殺掉了。』

『我⋯我沒有辦法！』

『你在遲疑什麼？是我允許你這麼做的，如果你在你愚蠢的道德上過不去，你可以從廣義上來想，這算是自殺行為，而不是一場謀殺。』

『講得好像有人在我面前自殺我不會去救他似的。』Harry為Voldemort語氣中的嘲諷翻了一個白眼，他真的沒有辦法理解黑巫師的三觀，他們會被魔法界敵視真的不是沒有道理。

『哈，Potter，你知道你其實是真的有救世主情結的吧。』『好像你沒有黑魔王情節似的。』Harry嘟囔著，他覺得自己並沒有什麼救世主情結，他只是一個正常人，而任何一個正常人都不會放任別人在自己面前死去而毫無作為。

『⋯你的教父如果知道你連黑魔王都殺不了，不知道會有多失望。』

『不准提到我教父！』Harry的眼睛幾乎像是要燒起來一樣，碧綠的眼睛裡燃燒著憤怒與憎恨的情緒，如果他可以，他會一把掐死肩上的那隻蛇，但他知道Voldemort絕對不會放任他這麼做：『如果Sirius知道我為了打敗你必須殺了手無寸鐵的嬰兒，他才會對我感到失望。』

『多麽的Gryffindor，這就是為什麼我受不了愚蠢的獅子。』Voldemort冷哼了一聲，他不知道一條蛇是怎麼做到冷哼的：『好吧，既然你連這點簡單的事情都做不到，我們只好換個方式。』

『重新設定時光器上的時間，我們到另一個時間軸。』

『去哪？』

『1925年的冬天。』

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 雖說這是篇VH / TRHP文，但是談戀愛是故事非常後邊的事情了。  
> Harry會要Voldemort再次立誓，是因為魔法契約上他是承諾“今天的日出到明日的日出之前”，而回到過去後就不受限於這個契約了  
> 而且我認真的覺得、這故事少說會有兩部⋯(給自己挖了個巨坑)  
> 是說最近因為搬家非常的忙碌，我現在存稿數量有點危機了真讓人害怕


	5. Chapter 5

這次Harry隨著Voldemort的指示來到了一棟被樹林環繞的破舊屋子——在發現Harry並不會現影術後，黑魔王一邊諷刺他一邊變回人形帶他前往目的地——黑魔王指示他隱藏住自己不要被人看到，Harry沒有辦法只好從袋子裡掏出隱形斗篷把一人一蛇罩住，並在身周下咒防止說話聲被人聽見。

冬季的樹林裡光禿禿的，冷風穿過樹木與灌木叢的縫隙，讓他忍不住搓揉手臂，還好這個時節沒有下雪，不然他還得一邊前進一邊消除自己的腳印。

他觀察著那棟掩蓋起來的屋子，那是一棟非常破舊的房子，要不是煙囪裡正透出炊煙，Harry會懷疑這是一棟廢棄的小屋。屋頂破爛得不成樣子，有好幾個缺口都沒有瓦片，牆壁上爬滿了苔癬，髒得像是好幾年都沒有人打掃過，庭院裡也是一片狼籍，如果那能稱之為庭院的話。

『我們來這裡做什麼？』『阻止一個瘋女人。』

Voldemort沒有多作解釋，他讓Harry用時光器一天一天的往後觀察，直到有一天門外的空地上多了一匹馬。Harry有注意到這個時光器跟Hermione之前使用的不同，它是金色的，而且上面有數字可以旋轉到想前往的年份與日期，精確到白日與黑夜，只有設定好時間並把沙漏翻轉才會啟動，他有些好奇這個時光器最久遠可以去到哪裡。

Voldemort要他靠近窗外，窺探裡面的場景，Harry不明所以，但仍然小心地靠近屋子，但是那扇窗戶實在是太髒了，他看不到裡面的景象，反倒是牆壁似乎非常的薄，他聽見從屋內傳來對話的聲音，清晰的就像是他們在外面說話一樣：「Riddle先生，很高興你願意進來坐坐，熱茶馬上就好了。」

『解開馬匹的韁繩！立刻！』Voldemort突然厲聲說道，Harry嚇了一大跳，他轉過頭往栓住馬的韁繩上念出Diffindo，繩子應聲斷掉，那隻馬嚇了一大跳，長嘶一聲高高躍起。

「發生了什麼事？」一個好聽的男聲驚訝地說著，裡面傳來桌椅匡噹的聲響，Voldemort不理會繼續吩咐道，同時迅速地鑽出斗篷作勢攻擊那匹無辜的馬：『用Accio，召喚Amortentia！』

Harry一頭霧水，但他仍然照做了，馬受到了驚嚇，長嘶一聲奔到樹林裡去，木門被用力地甩開，倉促間Harry撇見了一個英俊的男人站在門口，驚訝地看著馬消失在樹林裡，與此同時一個東西撞破窗戶落入了Harry的手中，在男人轉過頭來的時候，他們都安全地藏回了隱形斗篷之下。

Harry看見了那張臉後大吃一驚，那活脫脫就是二年級日記本裡的Tom Riddle，在他的身後，一個女人急急地追了出來，Harry驚訝地發現，那竟然是Voldemort的母親。

「Riddle先生、請問發生了什麼⋯」「噢、該死的！」男人甩開了女人伸過來的手，匆匆往馬逃走的方向追去，女人手足無措，哀聲地懇求道：「Riddle先生，請、請喝杯茶再⋯」

「誰還管那杯該死的茶！我就不該一時心軟進來這鬼地方！」男人詛咒著，跟著消失在森林裡，女人哀戚地伏倒在地上，低聲哭了起來。

Harry感到有些難過與罪惡感，他慢慢地後退，直到回到森林的深處，再也聽不見那個淒慘的哭聲。

「為什麼要做這種事？」他扯下斗篷，看著變回人形的Voldemort，高瘦的黑魔王靜靜地看著他，臉上帶著厭煩，和一些Harry不明白的東西。

「因為你無法殺死一個嬰兒。」血紅的眼睛看著男孩，準確地說，他是盯著男孩手中的東西看，Harry順著他的視線低下頭，看著自己掌心中靜靜躺著的玻璃瓶，裡面的液體閃爍著珠母般的光澤，他想著剛剛Voldemort對他下的指示，問道：「什麼是Amortentia？」

「噢當然、當然，我聽Severus說過你那 _優秀的_ 魔藥成績了。」男孩因為這句話滿臉通紅，他氣憤地想張嘴說些什麼，黑魔王卻沒給他這個機會：「Amortentia是種最強效的愛情魔藥。」

「愛情魔藥？」「是的，一種能誘發強烈愛慕的藥劑。」Voldemort的臉上明顯對這個話題帶有強烈的厭惡，Harry看著他，緩緩地眨了兩下眼睛：「你是說，剛剛那是你的⋯⋯」

「我的父親？是的，Potter，我在墓地裡跟你提過了，而現在，那不重要。」黑魔王的臉上陰沈恐怖，Harry識相地閉緊了嘴巴，他看得出Voldemort並不想談論他的 _家庭問題_ ，照他剛剛推測出來的故事，他完全能夠理解。

「我在這裡等著，你必須回到未來去檢驗結果。」

「你是說——」「我們剛剛阻止了我的父母墜入愛河，如果我的理論正確，你現在回到未來將會遇見另一個黑魔王。」

Harry咽了口唾沫，他突然感到有些興奮，他必須承認他Gryffindor的那面對於這個答案非常的好奇，他雖沒有Ravenclaw們那麼強的求知慾，卻仍然會對未知與冒險而憧憬，他最後再看了站在樹林中的Voldemort一眼，把沙漏往相反的方向翻，感受往前飛行的奇妙感覺，不知道為什麼，在那個剎那，他突然覺得黑魔王站在樹林中的身影非常淒冷。

落地之後Harry眨眨眼，發現他正站在Fred跟George的房間裡，他把時光器藏到衣領裡，然後脫下外套連同那瓶愛情魔藥一起塞回袋子裡，現在這外套顯然不合時宜，他推開房門四處張望著，企圖找到Ron與Hermione。

幸運的，就在他正準備下樓時，Ron跟Hermione正好走上樓梯：「嘿！伙計，我們想去騎一下掃帚，要不要一起去？」

「聽起來很不錯。」他有些言不由衷地說著，然後拉住正要下樓的紅髮男孩的手：「我有一個⋯一個奇怪的問題想問。」

「什麼？」另外兩人停下腳步，回頭看他，他支支吾吾了一會，決定實話實說：「我想問那個人叫什麼？」「誰？」「黑魔王。」

Ron用一種看見山怪一樣的眼神看著他，而Hermione則是一臉擔憂：「Harry你沒事吧？」

「我很好——」「伙計，如果你不想跟我們去飛一下直說就好了，不用——」「 **聽著，這對我來說很重要，我需要知道他叫什麼。** 」他有些惱怒地打斷他們，他知道在他的好朋友們眼中他肯定表現得很奇怪，但是他渴望知道答案，而他不想在這上面耗費太多的時間，他看著他們狐疑的表情，急忙補充道：「我是說、他的 **本名** ——」「噢，Harry！你真的沒事嗎？我們都知道他的名字， **Marius Marvolo Gaunt** ！你用了他半學年的日記⋯」Harry沒有聽見Hermione接下來的話，他腦中轟轟作響，滿腦子都是 **成功了！** 黑魔王 **沒有** 欺騙他，Voldemort說的竟然是真話！歷史真的被改變了，儘管幅度並不大。

「所以，我是說，我 **還是** 救世主囉？」Harry語無倫次地問道，他看見Ron驚的下巴都掉了，Hermione也是一臉的不可置信，他最好的朋友們擔憂地看著他，Ron試探地問著：「伙計你⋯被Fred跟George的什麼實驗品打到啦？天啊老媽會殺了我的⋯」

「噢，Harry，你真的沒事嗎？你是不是因為⋯因為失去Sirius打擊太大而⋯？」Harry沒料到她會提起那個名字，他的胃一陣冰冷，他想起了Sirius，想起他穿過帷幔消失在拱門後的景象，他的心口一陣熱痛，手指深深陷在掌心之中，扯痛了那個咬傷，他到底在幹什麼？他不能，噢，他 **不能** 跟Voldemort合作，不能在他害死Sirius之後，他做不到：「我⋯我想我不太舒服⋯我要回去休息一下⋯」

他拋下憂心忡忡的兩人衝回房間，暴躁地掏出時光器翻轉中心的沙漏，回到了Voldemort等待著他的那個時間軸裡。

黑魔王仍站在原地，看起來就跟他剛剛離開時沒有兩樣，他可能甚至沒有移動：「所以？」

「⋯成功了。」Harry扯下脖子上的鏈子，用力地把它扔回給Voldemort，黑魔王一臉詫異地看著他，接住時光器。

「但我拒絕和你合作、 **我辦不到！** 」他大聲嘶吼著，綠色的眼睛裡滿溢著痛苦跟仇恨，他們之間蔓延著比之前更可怕的沈默，儘管Harry此刻一點也不害怕，但是他仍然感受到了Voldemort盛大的怒氣，他的疤為此痛得讓他額角冒汗，但他的心臟卻像燃燒的火球一樣躍動著。

過了一會兒——顯然黑魔王花費了一段時間才能忍住想詛咒他的衝動——男人帶著壓抑的嗓音開口：「令人不可置信的愚蠢。」

「隨便你怎麼說，但我——」「夠了，Potter，相信一隻愚蠢的獅子會進行理智判斷是我的錯誤，我已經盡量表現友善，試圖進行一場談判，給予你一次公平的機會，並展現誠意，讓你殺死我一次，但你顯然不明白。」Voldemort因為怒意說話的聲音帶上了蛇一樣的嘶嘶聲，他逼近男孩，紫杉木杖尖抵上男孩柔軟的下顎。

儘管知道Voldemort發過誓不能傷害他，但Harry還是不由自主地想後退，但他馬上發現自己無法動彈，男人顯然發現了他的困境，露出了一聲冷笑：「你根本就不理解你的處境。」

「你現在不能殺了我。」「是的，我不能，但是Potter，你 **也不能** 拒絕我。」Harry正想開口斥責他的傲慢與自以為是，卻發現他現在連話也說不出口了：「你沒有選擇的權利，Potter，如果你真的愚蠢到堅決不與我合作去完成這件事，我就只好找另一個救世主來 **取代你** 。」

Harry憤怒地張大眼睛，不可置信地看著他，那猩紅的眼睛望向他，蒼白的臉上露出一個滿懷惡意與殘酷的笑容：「噢是的，我可以回到過去殺掉你、或其他 **新的** 救世主，直到換到一個 **願意** 接受我的條件的救世主為止。」

說完後男人停頓著，等待著男孩消化他語句中的內容，他在那雙死咒光芒一樣的綠色中看到掙扎、恐懼以及憤怒，他放柔了語調，用著堪稱溫柔的語氣輕聲繼續說道：「我可以選擇另一個人成為救世主，但是何必呢，在我們已經這麼瞭解彼此之後。」

「我不需要浪費時間再去認識一個新的、額外的敵人，而如果你足夠聰明，你就能夠明白，與我合作是你最好的選擇。」他的另一隻手撫上Harry額頭上的傷疤，帶著一種情人似的溫柔——不可思議的，Harry覺得那頭痛和緩了——黑魔王用那迷惑人的語氣繼續說服他：「想想看，我是Hogwarts歷年來最優秀的學生、英國近代最強大的黑巫師，如果我成為你們的盟友，而不是敵人，你們戰勝這場戰爭的機率會更大，而犧牲⋯是的， _犧牲_ ⋯鳳凰會的犧牲會減少，說不定你親愛的教父，也不用死去。」他當然從男孩的腦中看見了他拒絕的理由，而他總能利用人們的弱點來達成自己的目的。

Harry閉上眼睛，掩蓋住眼裡熊熊燃燒的綠色火焰，他深深吸了一口氣，聽見自己的心臟劇烈地跳動，耳膜一下又一下隨著血液的脈動鼓動著。他無法自己的思考著Voldemort所說的一切，他一邊憤怒於被陷於這樣被動的處境，一邊艱難的在心裡叫囂著拒絕被黑魔王最後的假設所蠱惑，他殫智竭力地思考著別的出路，他不能就這樣答應他，讓這個惡魔稱心如意。

最終他絕望的發現，這並不像過往與Voldemort的對決，他與男人要馬決鬥、要馬逃亡、要馬對抗心靈控制，現下的情況正如對方所言，他其實別無選擇。

他張開眼睛，直直地望進那災厄一樣的紅色之中，最終緩緩地點了點頭，並意識到自己的嘴角被自己緊咬的牙關弄破了，黑魔王顯然在他思考的期間解除了他身上的咒語：「我答應你。」

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 雖說書上校長推測是大熱天請喝水之類的內容，但是我查閱HP Lexicon上推測1925年9月Marvolo跟Morfin被魔法部逮捕，1926年的3月Merope懷上了Tom，如果要在這中間給老Tom下藥，也只能是冬天了⋯  
> 關於我流時光器設定，設定日期後往外翻轉是回到過去，往內翻轉會直接回到屬於使用者的時間軸，然後最久遠可以回到一百年前，但並不能前往還沒發生的未來。  
> 這幾天臨時決定留在別的城市，差點趕不及在今天發文，下章開始就是Tom的回合了。


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 『』內是蛇語

Tom是特別的，他比誰都明白。

Tom有個贊助人，這在孤兒院可不多見，從來沒有一個孤兒有人照顧，雖然Tom知道他們私底下還是笑他，就算給錢不也都是被人拋棄到孤兒院的小孩嗎？但他明白那更多的是嫉妒，嫉妒有人願意不斷花錢供養他，並定時來探望他，即便他是被寄養在孤兒院。

Tom住的房間是遠離其他人而獨立的，他的房間比起其他小孩更靠近Cole夫人他們的住處，儘管只是相較之下不那麼破敗而已，但遠遠比和別的孩子擠在一起要好得多，而Tom喜歡個人空間。

為了他那些不受控制的小秘密，他比起待在人群之中更偏愛一個人待著，與書本及信件為伍——那些來自Hendrik Evans的信，噢，他的 _Daddy-Long-Legs*_ ，他勾起嘴角，雖然按照那人矮小的身高他更願意稱呼他為 _Daddy-Untidy-Hair_ 。

第一次見到Hendrik的時候，是他還不太記事的時候，他可能才剛學會走路，他只記得一雙溫暖的大手撫摩著他的頭頂，與一隻赤目白身的蛇。其他人都被嚇壞了，只有他對於那個男人與那隻蛇，感到無比的親近，像是磁極兩端無法克制的相互吸引。

具Hendrik所言，他是受託於他的父親代為看顧Tom，但遺憾的是，冒險家的工作讓他長年在外奔走，而他又尚未成家，所以他無法把Tom接回去親自照顧，只能讓Tom委身於孤兒院中，他則會定期寄信或來探望他。

當然，Tom跟其他人不一樣，他是有一筆財產的，而Hendrik代為管理，他可不是那些吃白食的孤兒，他不但有生活費並且還有一點兒零用錢，也不像其他人穿著統一的灰色袍子，他有幾套替換衣物，以及比其他孩子更多的私人物品。在這個社會縮影一般的孤兒院，一部分人嫉妒他怨恨他擠兌他，另一部分人羨慕他攀附他諂媚他，Tom鄙視他們被慾望驅動的樣貌，並體認到人類就是如此現實的動物。

而當Hendrik來探望他的時候，那才真正叫做 **精彩** ，不單平常那些討好他的人，就連暗地裡給他使絆子的那些人都會戴上乖巧靦腆的面具，涎著臉圍繞在 **他的** 贊助人旁邊，像一群咬尾乞憐的狗，想獲得Hendrik一絲一毫的注意力。

他們都會謊稱自己是Tom的朋友，噢， **Tom** ，他們叫的可親了，用著甜甜帶著奶聲的聲音說著不堪入目的謊言，說他們有多喜歡他、有多常跟他玩在一起、時常給他幫助。他總是冷淡而克制地站在遠處，欣賞著這齣鬧劇，他打三歲起就學會了不直接戳破這些謊言，等待屬於他的Hendrik摸完幾個貼得近的孩子的頭，並給他們一大包糖果分給所有的孤兒。

然後他們就會在Cole夫人的示意下，齊聲感謝他的善舉，並在臉上閃著乍看快樂的光芒散去，Tom知道Hendrik並不明白，那些孩子 **真正想要的** 究竟是什麼，事實上他懷疑就連他肩頭的蛇都比他遲鈍的贊助人要瞭解狀況。

而他對此感到滿意，因為他知道每當Hendrik發完禮物，並接著把注意力完全放在自己身上的時候，其他人有 _多麼_ 失望，而這份優越感令Tom感到滿足。

他總是帶著得體的笑容迎接Hendrik的目光，男人則會用碧綠的眼睛看著他，帶著一點溫暖跟複雜，儘管Tom一般厭惡與人接觸，但是他會允許他的贊助人撫摸他的頭頂。然後Hendrik會掏出他特地為他買的禮物——通常是一些書籍或文具，加上一點別緻的點心——在別人羨慕的目光下，他們會一起被請去會客室跟Cole夫人聊Tom在院內的情況，最終會留一點私人的會面時間讓他的贊助人參觀他的房間，看他是否缺乏什麼，並進行一些比較隱私的談話。

直到那個時候，他們才會討論他們共有的秘密。

關於美妙的魔法。

Tom是個巫師，他擁有巫師的血統，而且還不是一般普通的血統，他甚至能跟蛇對話——儘管他不明白為什麼Hendrik的那隻蛇從不開口跟他說話，他猜測牠可能有某種身體上的缺陷，而牠也是所有蛇當中唯一不喜歡他的——這件事情被Hendrik要求連對巫師都必須保密。而至於他的魔力，萬幸的是，Tom比一般的巫師小孩天賦更高，能更好地控制自己的魔力，又有個獨立的住處與特殊的身份，避免了他在孤兒院的其他人面前因為情緒失控而發生魔力上的意外。

只有在沒有其他人在場的時候Hendrik才會偷偷送給他一些屬於魔法界的小東西，有時候是巫師童話，有時候是巫師零食，非常稀少的時候，他會送給他一些魔法玩具。他還施法幫忙把Tom的一個櫃子變成麻瓜不可見的，讓他安心把帶有魔法的物品都收藏到裡邊。

最近幾次他們開始頻繁談論到Hogwarts，因為Tom去年冬天就滿十一歲了，他很快就會收到Hogwarts的入學通知，具Hendrik所言，學校應當會派個教授來說明情況，那時他人會在法國，但他向Tom保證，在那之後他會盡快趕回來帶他採買相關用品，如果教授要向他提供援助金或要陪同他購買學校用品，記得禮貌地拒絕並表明會有人幫助自己。

Tom再三向Hendrik保證自己是絕對禮貌而乖巧的，事實上他在孤兒院裡雖然冷淡而高傲，卻沒有真正樹敵。因為他偏愛獨處，他從不參和進任何團體或麻煩之中，他對那些與他不同的麻瓜們沒有興趣，而他也不缺乏任何東西，他只會在有人意圖 _偷竊_ 或 _搶奪_ 他的所有物時生氣，但那都是冷靜而克制的，他不明白為什麼Hendrik一直認為他會是個問題兒童。

他知道如果他做了什麼太過分的事情，Cole夫人絕對會向Hendrik打小報告，而他從不願冒任何惹他的贊助人生氣的風險，他一直好好扮演著孤兒院中所有大人都喜歡的模範孩子，乖巧、安靜、不惹麻煩。他現在還需仰賴別人幫助而生活，但他相信自己成年後很快就能擺脫這個狀況，並脫離這陰沈的牢籠。

至於Hendrik，他必須承認，自己是並不討厭他的，儘管他會做出摸頭之類像是對待孩子的舉動，但大多數時候Hendrik都把自己視為對等的存在，他認真的傾聽並回答他的意見或疑問，並在合理範圍內滿足他所有的要求，從不吝嗇於金錢，卻也不會讓他過得奢侈。

儘管受制於某人的情況令Tom厭惡，但Hendrik的所為從不會令他感到不舒服，他的贊助人儘管不常出現，卻非常的了解他，他從不問他愚蠢的問題，也不會逼他去跟其他人交朋友。而對於Tom的一些想法跟意見，他偶爾會反駁，但若不過份他從不加以制止，事實上即便Tom對於黑魔法感到好奇，Hendrik也僅是皺皺眉頭告訴他，魔法界對黑巫師的看法，以及他對黑魔法領域知之甚少，卻不阻止他對那些他明顯不喜歡的東西感興趣。

Tom時常懷疑，如果不是受自己父親所託，Hendrik並不會對自己這麼上心，他與他的贊助人性格愛好迴然不同，那個年輕的男人友善而單純，有時甚至像個大孩子，並且喜歡群聚，而Tom也知道，所有的孤兒都喜歡他，巴不得他的贊助對象是自己而不是Tom。

他確實會因為Hendrik為了別的孩子分心而不高興，但他明白，在Hendrik眼中，只有自己是特別的，至少，其他小孩就沒有魔法不是嗎？他們即便搶破頭也無法把Hendrik從自己身邊搶走的，Hendrik會來到這所破敗的孤兒院，從來就只是因為Tom在這裡而已。

有時候他也很好奇自己的父親與Hendrik究竟是什麼樣的關係，讓他這般不辭辛勞地探望他。他想他的父親可能已經去世了，而Hendrik顯然欠了他一個很大的人情，否則為什麼他的父親不親自養育他，而會讓他的母親在孤兒院把他誕下，並交由遠親看照呢？

但他從來沒有問過這個問題，而他的贊助人顯然也並不想談論這個話題。

作為表面上乖巧而懂事的孩子，Tom當然是不會過多追問的，但他在心底暗自發誓，他以後一定會調查出他的身世，以及Hendrik背後的理由。

而就在他以閱讀充實自己，以及暗中操弄孩子們之間的派系對立來打發時間的過程中，他度過了他人生中第十一個春天，並在夏日臨近的時候，穿著怪異服裝的教授終於出現在了自己的面前。

他眯起眼睛仔細的打量著眼前這個人，說實話，這人倒真看起來比他的贊助人還要更巫師了，至少他從沒在馬戲團外看過那麼詭異的服裝搭配。他們用估量的眼神好奇的打量彼此，直到最終紅褐色鬍子的男人伸出手，友善的自我介紹著：「你好，Tom，我是Dumbledore教授。」

「您好，教授。」

「我很高興地邀請你在今年九月進入Hogwarts就讀，也就是我所工作的學校。」Dumbledore看著他，臉上帶著愉快的笑容，輕快地把話接著說下去：「我想我接下來說的話可能會有點兒瘋狂，但⋯」「我知道，我是個巫師。」

Dumbledore驚異的瞪大眼睛，打量著面前的孩子禮貌而乖巧地坐在位置上，他漆黑的眼睛一瞬不瞬的回看他，一片清明：「我很意外，Tom，你是如何得知的？」

「如果你跟Cole夫人聊過，先生，您會知道我有一個贊助人。」Tom換上靦腆的表情說著，他握緊拳頭試圖壓抑自己心底對於入學的興奮：「他是一個巫師。」

Dumbledore眼底的驚訝更勝了，他確實剛剛有從Cole夫人那裡聽到Tom擁有一個自稱是受託於他生父的贊助人，但他從未聽說過任何一個叫做Hendrik Evans的巫師，他狐疑地問道：「你是說Evans先生？」「是的，先生。」

「那我假定你對Hogwarts的事情知之甚詳？」「我不會那麼說，先生。」Tom露出一個謙虛的笑容：「Evans先生跟我說過一些，但鑑於他就讀的是Beauxbatons，他對於Hogwarts的狀況並不十分了解。」

Dumbledore心裡略為放鬆了些，如果是Beauxbatons的人，他確實不太了解，完全沒聽說過也實屬正常，他把裝著清單與注意事項的信封交給男孩，看著他拆開那封信仔細閱讀著，略為猶豫後開口說道：「Hogwarts有特別為需要的同學設立的獎助金⋯」「先生，留給別人吧，我並不需要。」

Dumbledore對此滿意地點了點頭，原先知道Tom Riddle住在孤兒院的時候，他們便為他準備了一筆獎助金，但來了之後發現Tom竟然有一個贊助人，對於是否該給予這個男孩獎助金，便讓Dumbledore感到有些為難：「那麼，我可以陪你一起去採買——」「這個也不麻煩了，先生。」

「Evans先生囑咐過我，他希望陪我一起去Diagon Alley採買我的必需品。」Tom禮貌的說著，臉上掛上了一個略帶抱歉與自滿的表情，像是對於自己的贊助人對他的關注而滿足，Dumbledore雖然有些詫異，但他理解似的點頭微笑，一個孩子能忍耐立即看看魔法界的渴望，直到等到監護人回來，可見他儘管十分早熟，卻仍然是個依戀成人的孩子。

Tom是有些不喜歡Dumbledore看著他時那種自以為是的笑容，好像他對面前的男孩有多了解一樣，但他忍下了撇嘴的衝動，他確實是為了自己的利益一直扮演著依戀監護人的好孩子，但比起與他人結伴，他更偏好自己一個人，事實上他早就把倫敦摸透了，他一直一個人四處亂晃，從不需要任何人的陪伴。

但既然Hendrik要求了，他會允許的，至少在他成年之前，他暫時不會蠢到去為了一些小事忤逆他的贊助人。

最後褐髮男人愉快地和他道別，並表示期待在學校與他再次相見，便離開了孤兒院，留下Tom一個人不斷地閱讀那份入學通知。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Daddy-Long-Legs 1912年美國的書信體小說，又譯做《長腿叔叔》
> 
> 是說寫這段真是又快樂又為難，我個人比較偏好Harry被LV領養的劇情，但是又很喜歡寫寫Tom小時候跟唸書時期的事情，順便交代了一下，即便際遇改變，我仍然不覺得Tom Riddle會成為一個好人，不管過去現在還是未來，LV跟Tom都是同一人。


	7. Chapter 7

Harry放下了手上的報紙，有些頭疼，雖然他認為如果像之前他阻止了Tom Riddle的出生時一樣，導致黑魔王換人做，那他們回到現在的時候便不會是在Hogwarts，但Voldemort還是堅持要看報紙確定，他們分別讓人弄了幾份關於黑魔王的關鍵報紙，Moody他們都一臉奇怪的看著他，謹慎地詢問他這跟談判有什麼關係，Harry只好謊稱這是為了確認一些重要的細節，而他保證不能說出內容的。

就Tom Riddle在孤兒院時的處置，他們便進行過一場爭論，Voldemort堅持Harry若是想要試圖改變他的行徑，必須從小開始，因為他從不是一個信任人的人，如果一個陌生人直接走到他面前叫他放棄當黑魔王，他可能會扔給對方一個死咒，越大的Tom越不可能相信陌生人的建議，而他諸多邪惡的基石，也與他在孤兒院的遭遇脫不了關係。

後來Harry只好跟Voldemort表示，問題在於他們在過去根本沒有錢之後，黑魔王竟直接了當的建議他可以去殺了Riddle一家，讓他合法繼承所有的遺產。Harry幾乎是瞪大了綠色的眼睛憤怒地看著他，並嚴肅表示如果黑魔王一直是這種隨便殺人的態度，他是絕無可能跟他達成共識的。

他們最終總算達成協議，讓Harry服下增齡劑以Hendrik Evans的身份找Riddle們簽下委託扶養同意書——Harry勉強同意使用Imperius Curse，因為他心底也認為Riddle們有義務要出錢扶養自己的後代——藉此獲得了一筆可觀的資金，讓Harry有辦法回去改善Voldemort的童年，儘管每次Harry都嚴重懷疑這毫無用處。

每當他們探望完Tom就會回到現在去檢證進度，然而歷史毫無改變，Voldemort仍然是那個黑魔王。而且Harry也不得不承認，他完全看不出男人有絲毫的改變，這讓Harry每次見到禮貌而乖巧的Tom的時候，都會不自覺地想到這孩子的本性仍是邪惡的，不管他如何善待他，他最終仍然成為了魔法界令人聞風色變的惡魔。

他也對於Tom小小年紀便對黑魔法深感興趣這件事情，感到不可思議又理所當然，一個未來最強大的黑巫師怎麼可能不從小便對黑魔法產生興趣呢？他甚至沒法興起阻止他學習的內容，他是相信Voldemort不想繼續做黑魔王，但他可沒說想放棄當黑巫師呢！正如Voldemort本人所言，千萬不要把善良兩個字跟他放在一起，他也沒法產生Voldemort會改過向善的想像，但他心裡留了一個小小的心眼，希望能從Tom身上改變黑魔王對於麻瓜的厭惡。

這次再回去，Tom就要上Hogwarts了，儘管Voldemort表示過不用陪他採買開學用品什麼的，直接把錢給他就行了——他當初也是拒絕了明顯對他有意見的老蜜蜂自己跑去Diagon Alley購物的——Harry還是堅持一個好的監護人應該要陪同小孩一起去，無視了Voldemort恥笑他是否暗指Dumbledore不是個良好監護人的尷尬指控，儘管他心底止不住地認為，這個提議無比的滑稽——讓一個救世主成為黑魔王的監護人，還陪他一起採買開學用品什麼的。

Tom簡直就是乖巧無比的跟在Harry的身側一起在Diagon Alley裡行走，他的眼神滿是新奇與渴望，像一個真正的孩子一樣，卻不像其他路上的孩子一樣吵鬧，讓Harry不由自主的想起二年級時日記本裡的Tom Riddle，顯然只要Tom願意，他可以讓身邊每一個人都喜歡他。

他們把簡單的東西都先買了買，長袍店的女巫還讚美了一番Tom的外表，在Ollivander的店裡的時候，Harry慶幸自己先跑去法國買了另一隻魔杖作替代，當那年輕很多的男人用銀色眼睛貼近自己的時候，Harry強忍著想要後退的情緒，把自己的魔杖展示給他看，他聽見對方一邊欣賞，一邊喃喃自語：「啊⋯真是神奇，我剛剛還以為我又遇見了一個Potter，但⋯」

還好Tom過於專注在那些疊到天花板上的盒子上，並沒有注意到這個細節，他甚至沒有把視線轉回到Harry身上，直到Ollivander轉過去對他說話他才回過頭：「那麼現在，Riddle先生，哪隻是你的魔杖手？」

紫杉木魔杖毫無意外地回到了Tom的手上，男孩緊緊地捉著屬於自己的魔杖，佔有似的不敢放手，眼底充滿著渴望，在聽到七個金加隆的報價的時候，他敏感的看了Harry一眼，而他的贊助人眉毛都沒跳一下地把早就準備好的錢付了出去，讓他放鬆了下來。

然後他們在書店採購的時候，Tom試探性的詢問了一下Harry能不能買一些課外讀物，令他驚訝的是，Harry在跟他的蛇互看一眼之後才答應，Tom有些震驚的想，那條蛇原來不只是隻寵物或裝飾而已，而且更讓他吃驚的是，那隻蛇在他的贊助人嘀咕著：「你覺得該讓他先買點什麼？」的時候，極少數的離開了Harry的肩膀，游下來纏繞在男人的手上，引領他去選幾本書。

在Harry明顯有些不滿的眼神中，他抽出了幾本書，在蛇頭指到純血名錄的時候，很顯然一人一蛇陷入了分歧，Harry的手與蛇僵持在那邊，最後在那隻蛇作勢要咬他的時候才把那本書飛快地抽出來塞到了Tom的懷裡。

Tom突然開始認真的考慮自己是否該用他積攥的零用錢買些蛇點心，並找個機會討好一下他贊助人的寶貝寵物蛇。

「⋯你可能會需要這本書，魔法界裡有不少認為純血比其他血統更為優越的蠢蛋，你會需要提防其中的某些人。」Harry臉上不滿的表情並沒有消失，反倒帶了一點不屑，Tom注意到了他贊助人肩上的蛇換了個姿勢，身軀有些收緊的意味，而男人只是隨意把蛇逐漸勒緊的動作用兩手拉扯開來。

Tom從沒有在他的贊助人臉上看到過這樣的表情，他皺起眉頭有些困惑：「所以，純血並沒有比較優秀嗎？」「當然沒有啦！我認識很多優秀的男女巫都是混血，我一個最要好的朋友是麻瓜家庭出生的，她是我們那個年級最優秀的。」Harry一邊說一邊又扯了扯脖子上的蛇，顯然牠今天心情不是很好，也許是因為店裡人很多，對於一隻蛇來說實在是太吵了。

「那麼Hendrik，你跟我又是什麼血統呢？很顯然，我們都不在名錄上。」Tom剛剛快速地掃了一眼那本書的目錄，R開頭的只有Rosier跟Rowle，至於E開頭的則是一個都沒有。

「我們都是混血。」Harry飛速的瞥了一眼攤開的名錄，露出質疑的眼神：「我倒是很懷疑那本書審核純血的標準，雖然純血的數量很少，但不應該只有這二十八個家族。」至少他在那上面並沒有看到Potter的姓氏，而他知道自己的爸爸是個純血。

「噢，我明白，言論通常是有導向性的，很多時候書籍的出版都是為了給大眾灌輸某種思想。」Tom點點頭，把那些書跟課本放在大釜裡想去櫃檯結帳，Harry有些驚訝地看著眼前的小男孩，那完全不像是一個十一歲的孩子可以說出的話。

「⋯你為什麼會這麼想？」Harry跟了上去，臉上驚訝的神情尚未褪去，用體格上的優勢幫男孩搬那些顯然有些過重的書，一起站到櫃台的人龍後排隊，男孩禮貌地點頭感謝他，然後回答：「這很簡單，主張純血論對於什麼樣的人會有好處呢？」

「嗯⋯只會是那些純血家族？」「沒錯，還有那些依附於純血的人，所以，雖然這本書的作者是匿名人士，但我推測應該只會是書裡被提及的純血家族裡面的其中一個人。」Tom心不在焉的回應著，顯然比起這個話題，他對於手上的標準咒語初級還比較有興趣：「既然你說他們是少數，那我們實在沒必要去考慮他們的想法，我們只要用實力去征服他們就好了。」

Harry目瞪口呆地打量著眼前的男孩，他穿著整齊，長著張精緻的臉，蒼白的手指優雅地翻閱著手上的書，他實在很難想像眼前氣質像個貴族——那些所謂的階級獲利者——未來會成為屠殺麻瓜與麻瓜血統的黑魔王的孩子，正對他說著血統論並不重要。

「嗯⋯你實在是很有自信。」Harry想著男孩剛剛最後一句話，再想想當初自己第一次踏進Diagon Alley後，發現自己備受眾人期待而感到壓力的樣子，搖了搖頭，顯然黑魔王的傲慢也是天生的。Tom聞言抬頭讓視線離開書本，驚訝地看著他的贊助人：「Hendrik，是你自己說我的天賦比一般人要高的，我不想辜負你的期待。」

「我知道你很優秀，但比起你的成就，我更希望你不要作惡。」Harry嘆了一口氣，在真正執行這件事情的時候，他便明白了自己心底的矛盾，有的時候他很難把Tom跟Voldemort分開，有的時候他卻又很難把他們看作同樣的一個人，不過也許正如日記本裡的Tom所言，Voldemort是他的過去、現在以及未來，他從未改變，只是從沒有人看破那表層下的邪惡而已。

「⋯好的，我明白了。」Tom像是想說些什麼，最後轉移了話題：「那麼你還對我有什麼其他的期望呢？」

「噢⋯我不是、我不是想約束你成為我希望你成為的人⋯」Harry明顯的感覺到Tom的語氣有些微妙的警惕，他感到有些頭疼，他當然知道身為一個孤兒意味著什麼，因為他在Dursley家的時候也是這樣，儘管他再不喜歡他的親戚，他仍然盡自己所能滿足他們的期待——在房子裡表現得像個隱形人、不出頭不搞怪不惹麻煩——但是梅林啊！就算服用了增齡劑他實際上才十六歲！他怎麼可能有資格去教育一個十一歲的孩子？他怎麼可能明白是什麼樣的際遇導致一個人墮入惡途？而肩膀上的黑魔王顯然對此一點幫助也沒有：「我是說，我不在乎你是不是會進Slytherin、對黑魔法有興趣或是最終成為黑巫師什麼的，我只是希望你不要用你所學濫傷無辜，或是迫害跟你不同的人。」

Tom睜著漆黑的眼睛看著他，像是在思考什麼，最終慢吞吞地說道：「所以你不喜歡Slytherin？」Harry有些震驚，所以重點是那個嗎——「不、我不⋯好吧⋯我確實不喜歡Slytherin。」Harry有些挫敗地說著，並把結完帳的書塞到他的袋子裡。

他搔了搔自己凌亂的黑髮，斟酌著該怎麼解釋：「Slytherin的個性跟我不合，但並不是所有那個學院出來的人都讓人討厭。」——儘管他的大腦裡甚至想不出哪怕一個不惹人厭的Slytherin——「他們對純血有種偏執，不太喜歡對麻瓜友善的巫師。」

「⋯但你認為我會進入Slytherin？而我甚至不是個純血⋯？」Tom抿了抿唇，他確實是想進Slytherin，比起其他三個學院，他更喜歡關於蛇院的描述，至多他認為自己可能會進Ravenclaw，但比起成為閉關自守的學究，他深知自己更有野心，且充滿追求權力的渴望。但如果他的贊助人不喜歡Slytherin⋯那他是不是該考慮試著偽裝自己的本性進入另一個⋯

Harry用彷彿在看什麼驚奇動物一般的眼神看著他：「我懷疑你會進Slytherin以外的學院。」他偏頭想了想，憶起了現在的Tom還不知道自己血統中的秘密，他猶豫著，最終搖搖頭決定等男孩自己發現真相：「儘管大部分的Slytherin都是純血，他們還是會收混血學生的，而我認為你具備進入那個學院的特質。」

他看著Tom有些猶疑的臉，知道他還沒有被自己說服，儘管他心裡懷疑分類帽可能剛碰到Tom的髮梢尖就會喊出蛇院的名字，根本容不得他像自己一樣懇求它送自己去別的學院，他還是拍拍男孩的肩膀說：「嘿，我說了不要因為對方與你不同便迫害他，我又怎麼會反對你去Slytherin如果它能帶領你走向輝煌，而你又屬於它的話？」

Tom的眼睛第一次亮了起來，就像是打磨圓潤閃閃發光的黑曜石一樣，Harry從不知道原來有人的眼睛可以一邊吸進了所有的光芒，又流溢出這麼強烈的風采，男孩在他面前露出了一個笑容，漂亮的就像博物館裡的大理石雕小天使：「好。」

Harry有些懞了，直到他們踏上孤兒院的石階上，他才赫然想起自己忘了帶Tom去買入學禮物，儘管他知道不管是Voldemort或著Tom都毫不在意。


	8. Chapter 8

Tom拒絕了Hendrik送自己去搭車的建議，並在分類時如自己所判斷的進入了Slytherin，剛開始因為他混血的身份，Tom確實過了一段不怎麼舒心的日子，但他的天賦顯然比所有人都要高，很快地他的實力便征服了大多數的同級生，沒有人敢在蛇院裡小瞧他。

他在入學前已經預習了所有課本上的知識跟翻閱了Hendrik買給他的課外讀物，他的監護人說的沒錯，他確實需要那份純血名錄，它幫他理解了在蛇院裡究竟該注意哪些人，Slytherin純血至上的主義讓這所學院聚集了絕大多數的純血種，而他毫不意外的發現，這當中不少人多是有權有勢，這讓提防與拉攏都納入了他的考量之中。

他花費了一年的時間鞏固自己的小勢力——先從Slytherin當中少數的混血們開始——並仔細觀察每個純血家族之間的姻親關係與敵對關係，判斷自己該向哪個家族靠攏。事實上他雖然對自己的實力有自信，仍然明白想打進蛇院的純血圈子當中是極其困難的。

畢竟入場參與遊戲的門票，是你的血統，而你根本無法憑後天努力改變它。即便他一年級便獲得了Slughorn院長的偏愛，他仍然無法輕易地參與純血之間的談話。

Hendrik顯然也明白這點，他的來信中總是在詢問他進了Slytherin之後與朋友相處得如何，Tom一直斟酌著回答，避重就輕地滑開他在學校的際遇，他明白他的監護人並不喜歡蛇院，他實在沒必要增加讓他厭惡這個學院的理由，更何況，他其實喜歡這種權力遊戲。

他明白缺乏強而有力的背景讓他在Slytherin當中處於困頓的處境，但這更證明了征服這些自視甚高的純血將是一場讓人興奮的博弈，他期盼著讓那些用鼻子看人的純血們跪伏在地上向他臣服的那天。

但Tom沒有想到的是，這個機會如此輕易的在一本書上向他展示了出來：Hogwarts的四大創始人之一的Salazar Slytherin是個 _蛇語者_ ，以及傳聞他在Hogwarts建造了一個密室，用來讓他的後人進行麻瓜血統的清洗。他假裝不禁意的向其他Slytherin提到爬說嘴的事情，他們一邊恥笑他的血統，一邊說現今只有高貴的Slytherin血脈擁有這項稀罕的天賦，但他們很顯然也不知道這份血脈究竟流傳到了何處。

他對此感到興奮與疑慮，如果說蛇語是一份如此罕見而指標性的能力，為什麼他的贊助人，一樣擁有蛇語的Hendrik會 **讓他** 對其他巫師守口如瓶呢？他是明白蛇語會與極端危險的黑巫師掛鉤，但這在Slytherin卻是再 _好也不過了_ ，這會是他權力的基石，他征服純血的資本，而密室，噢 **密室** ，他可等不及去發現這個 **只屬於他自己** 的資產。

Tom也並不是沒有思量過要寫信去問Hendrik關於爬說嘴的事情，但他在提筆的那一刻，卻感到有些不愉快，他可沒有義務向他的贊助人報備他的 **一切** 吧？很顯然他的贊助人若不是不曉得關於密室的事情，便是不願意他去挖掘密室的秘密——鑑於Hendrik畢業於Beauxbatons，他更相信是前者。

那麼隱瞞這個小小的秘密，又有什麼關係呢？既然他的贊助人不想跟他多談爬說嘴的話。

之後他便醉心於挖掘屬於城堡的秘密，連聖誕節都不願意回家去了，事實上，如果可以的話，他連暑假都不想回去。說真的，看著那些純血小孩如此興致勃勃地談論他們的聖誕節假期要去哪裡度假，他便對此感到厭煩。

即便他的贊助人熱衷在除夕夜給他辦生日，仍然無法掩蓋他便是在同一天被自己生身父母所拋棄的事實，他厭惡慶祝自己被拋棄在那破爛孤兒院的日子，也厭惡必須回到那個陰沈的地方。而且他也不是個喜歡分享的人，如果不是迫於他的贊助人對此抱有某種執念，他才不會跟孤兒院那群讓人噁心的傢伙們分享 **他的** 生日蛋糕與 **他的** 贊助人。

像現在這樣他在Hogwarts快活的探索他祖先留給他的秘密，與獨享Hendrik寄來的蛋糕跟禮物，可遠比在那討人厭的孤兒院與一堆可憐又不懂魔法的傻瓜慶祝好多了，他是屬於魔法界的，跟那些麻瓜們不一樣，而且他喜歡安靜、喜歡獨處，更喜歡讓自己的所有物 _遠離_ 其他人的覬覦。

而Hendrik⋯Tom不確定自己對他的贊助人是怎麼想的，儘管他被寄放在孤兒院，Hendrik仍確實盡到了照顧自己的責任，但對於Tom來說，他並不把他當成自己的父親。

確實比起孤兒院那些討人厭的傢伙來說，與Hendrik相處是非常舒服的，他也不像Tom在Slytherin遇見的其他人，與他來往是為了某種目的，或看重他的某些價值。他當然明白Hendrik對他的照顧是源於義務，但他的贊助人卻從未對他敷衍了事。

與那個一發現他進入蛇院後態度變微妙改變的Dumbledore也截然不同，Hendrik很顯然不是個黑巫師，也明顯的對黑魔法沒有什麼好感，但他卻不像那個煩人的Gryffindor變形學教授一樣，對他的興趣指指點點，相反地他算是非常大肚的任他自由發展，他對此倒是很滿意。

儘管若他的贊助人反對他學習黑魔法，他也會偷著來就是了。

然而他舒心的日子卻在二年級結束後的暑假變了調，他是有在預言家日報大大的德國黑巫師事件旁一個小小的板塊看到麻瓜戰爭的事情，但他從未想過事情會如此的 **慘烈** 。

孤兒院三分之一的建築都被炸毀了，更別提整個倫敦有多麼千瘡百孔，他是有發現其他學院的人最近總是面色凝重，但Slytherin基本沒有麻瓜後代，他們從不談論 _麻瓜的_ 戰爭。

他對於自己對情報的遲鈍感到憤怒，更讓他驚怒的事情是，他自己的房間也有一半被炸毀了。當他從廢墟裏挖出屬於他的，半殘破的魔法物件時，他不知道要向誰去宣洩這怒氣。

最糟糕的是，他被迫必須跟其他的小孩們擠在一個房間，這簡直讓他無法忍受。

在這段惡補過往發生在麻瓜世界的事件的期間，Tom明瞭了如果不是因為孤兒們無處可去，孤兒院可能已經被疏散到鄉下，而不是和倫敦的人們一起，排隊躲進地鐵站。

第一次當警報響起時，他愣在當場，只能看著其他人麻利的抓住身邊的東西衝往最近的防空洞，而他也在Cole夫人的推搡下被塞進那個擠滿人的空間裡，跟其他跑來的男男女女們摩肩繼踵的擠在一起。

他們或眼神空洞，或喃喃禱告，感受飛過頭頂的轟炸機隆隆作響，附近的爆破聲此起彼伏，震得天花板上落下窸窸窣窣的碎屑。

就在這個時候，他總會想起他的贊助人，他在哪裡呢？在國外或安全的魔法之下嗎？為什麼他從來沒有在信裡面提過麻瓜的戰爭，以及為什麼，他仍然把自己扔在烽火連綿不絕的倫敦？

後來他開始關注麻瓜的廣播以及新聞，他驚訝的發現，有 _多少人_ 死在這場戰爭之中。

他從不祈禱，但他卻第一次如此迫切渴望回到Hogwarts，回到 **他的世界** 之中，而不是在這裡因為麻瓜們愚蠢的戰爭等死。

他受夠了抱緊膝蓋縮在黑暗中，握緊魔杖的手滿是汗水，卻不知道自己在這樣的情況下可以做些什麼，面對死亡他是如此的無力。

是的， **死亡** 。早在他回來的那天，他便發現孤兒院少了不少人，而就他打聽的結果，幾乎沒有人是逃回鄉下，而是死在轟炸之中。

而整個暑假當中，Hendrik都沒有來看望他，Tom揉皺了信紙，看著上面尋常的慰問，信中完全沒有提到戰爭的事情，他的心裡一片冰冷，並滋長出了更多疑問。

為什麼Hendrik表現的像是完全不曉得有戰爭一樣？就他所知早在今年六月，法國便投降了，那邊肯定比英國要更加滿目瘡痍，而那是他的贊助人最常前往的國度，除非他現在完全待在一個安全的魔法世界裡，或是改前往遙遠的美洲，不然他怎麼可能隻字不提？

他提筆，猶豫著該在信裡面說些什麼，如果他暗示希望Hendrik帶他離開，會不會⋯

Tom幾乎是把信揉成了一團，不，他不會去懇求的，他從不依賴別人，Hendrik也不會成為那個例外，就算他一直寄人籬下，他也不會去請求別人什麼。

Hendrik是受他父親所託，是拿他應繼承的財產來撫養他，孤兒院也是收錢辦事，如果沒有他這筆額外收入，這裏可能會經營得更困苦，他不屑地想。

最後他在信上隻字未提，只在末了詢問了Hendrik的安全狀況。

儘管當他在防空洞裡看著漆黑的石製天花板，反射著昏黃的油燈光線時，陰影勾勒的總是Slytherin學院地窖的穹頂與Hendrik的背影，如果這世界上有哪個地方對他來說意味著家的話，也許⋯⋯

他搖了搖頭，企圖甩掉那一頭凌亂的黑髮在自己視網膜上印下的殘像，不，不會有Hendrik，他 **只是** 他的贊助人，只是受自己父親所託，他與自己毫無血緣關係，更無感情基礎，他不可能會對他產生情感。

是的， **愛** 與 **信賴** ，這些是只有弱者才會產生的幻覺，人性之間總有比這些更為強大的驅動力，比如恐懼、憎恨或是慾望。人類靠著不同的感情與目的維繫彼此，而那些軟弱的感情往往是最不可靠的，愛會消失，信賴會被背叛，只有恐懼與慾望能把人真正緊密的聯繫在一起，那是人類最本能地部分，而不是那些衛道人士所歌頌的美好幻覺。

他很小就在孤兒院裡明白了，世上沒有什麼是無償的，連父母都可以為了生存拋棄自己的血緣，人類還有什麼是無法捨棄的？只有讓自己比任何人都優越，才能讓一切被緊密地掌握在自己的手心裡，所以他學習知識、渴望魔法，他想成為君臨於所有人之上的、不可被動搖的存在。

而在這朝夕不保的處境下，Tom產生了一種全新的渴望，一種期望能凌駕生死的、人類最本能的欲求在他黑暗的心底被滋養，他渴望自己再也無所畏懼。

只有他能夠擁有一切、能夠奪走別人所有，連死神都不能從他身上搶走他的任何一點東西，哪怕那是他的生命，他想要擁有無以倫比的力量，而他相信他的魔法能讓他做到。

他可以完成從未有人成就的偉業，他能成為永恆。

他冀求永生不死。


	9. Chapter 9

三年級的暑假Harry再次造訪孤兒院的時候，他簡直震驚的無法言語，孤兒院一半都成為了廢墟，並收容了很多的傷患，在經歷了最長的一夜後，這個城市已面目全非。

孤兒院的孩子只剩下不到半數，像他這樣衣冠楚楚毫無髒污的人在路上簡直看不見，他意識到了自己的異常，在Voldemort指導下在身上施了混淆咒。

他一邊抱怨著為什麼黑魔王沒有提醒他這件事情，一邊忐忑的進入孤兒院，今天是Tom從學校回來的日子，他知道他從不需要他去車站接他，他更喜歡一個人，Harry甚至懷疑他不希望其他人知道自己的存在，他猜測除了教授之外，Tom不會讓同學知道自己住在孤兒院的處境，就像他的同學們一般不理解他在Dursley家的處境一樣。

Harry知道Tom早在二年級時就發現了自己的血統，並開始追逐密室的秘密，然而男孩寄來的來信裡一封都沒有提到這些事情，除非歷史改變，不然就是Tom並不全然的信任他。至少在這件事情上，他 **不想** 讓他的贊助人知道他在追尋祖先的 _遺產_ 。

為此Harry猶豫了很久，決定除了寫信以外二年級不要回去孤兒院看他，給Tom多一點獨處時間，反正問了Voldemort他也表示他二年級暑假沒發生什麼重要的事情，現在看來他可能得質疑黑魔王的記憶力或是他的常識。

Harry不是那個年代的人，他自然沒有意識到Voldemort是經歷過二戰的老人家了，而當那個黑魔王還小的時候正是英國戰火最熾熱的時候。

當Tom看見他的時候，他的臉上顯然寫滿了驚訝，他似乎不認為Harry會來到孤兒院探望他，他很快收拾好表情，克己的走上前打招呼，並禮貌的詢問他的贊助人沿途是否艱辛，Harry只能夠尷尬的說自己很好——他當然很好啦，他遠在煙硝早就消散的不著痕跡的五十年之後。

孤兒院顯然騰不出人手來招呼他，Harry感受到男孩的態度明顯比以往更古怪，他帶著一種蛇院式的慢不禁心與疏離感，他仔細觀察著Tom，明顯的意識到在男孩漂亮的微笑下潛藏著一些情緒。

他最終猶豫再三，決定在支開Tom去找Cole夫人過來的時候，私下徵詢Voldemort一個壓在他心裡的想法：『你覺得我們能不能暑假的時候把Tom寄放在The Leaky Cauldron？當然也許只有今年？』他記得他三年級的時候曾在那裡度過剩下的暑假，他相信他們不會拒絕收留一個沒有監護人的小巫師。

Voldemort紅色的蛇眼帶著古怪，他像是在打量他，紅色的蛇信一下又一下的掃過Harry的面頰，而他並不十分明白在那血潭似的眸子中到底有著什麼樣的情緒：『我肯定是不願意回孤兒院的，但你什麼時候開始在意我的想法了？』

『我當然不在意！但是，英國麻瓜界現在顯然遠比魔法界要糟，把他扔在這真的沒問題嗎？』

『Potter，他就是我，我就是在這樣的環境下長大的。』Voldemort淡淡的嗓音隨著分岔的蛇信吐出吻部，他似乎並不覺得有什麼不妥，也想嘲弄一下Harry卻又作罷，顯然他也不想談論這個話題。而Harry沒有辦法想像自己十二歲的時候 **需要** 經歷這些——雖然他一歲起就不斷刷新差點被殺的經驗——但這跟全面戰爭是截然不同的，即便他怨恨這個人，也無法對此感到幸災樂禍。

『好吧，反正你的意思就是隨我便了。』Harry不耐地說著，打算止住這個話題，正巧Tom跟Cole夫人也從房間裡出來，Cole夫人已經不像當初那樣滿身酒氣了，Harry猜想那是因為戰時物資缺乏的關係，她帶著禮貌以及明顯的不耐煩詢問著Harry找她做什麼，他只好單刀直入的表示自己想帶Tom離開。

Tom幾乎是在他開口的說出那句話的同時，眼底便閃爍起了光芒，那種隱忍著卻渴望著什麼的表情讓他有些心虛，很顯然的Tom早就想擺脫孤兒院了，而Harry卻不敢肯定這是否是縱虎歸山。

Cole夫人幾乎是滿心喜悅的想送Tom離去，孤兒院現在已經塞進了太多無家可歸的人了，戰爭不但讓孤兒數量爆增，更讓這棟尚能遮風避雨的房子湧入了更多暫時需要棲身之地的人們。

Tom幾乎是在五分鐘內就收好了他的東西，Harry有些驚訝地發現男孩提著一個小小的行李箱便是全部，裡面光是塞下Hogwarts的必需品便不再有多少空間了，然而男孩擁有的應該比這些更多。

「去年回來的時候，我的房間被炸毀了，沒有多少東西剩下。」男孩顯然看見了他眼底的困惑，主動解釋到，並轉移了話題：「我們去哪？」

「The Leaky Cauldron⋯」Harry仍然主動幫他拿了行李，並小小聲地補上一句：「我很抱歉⋯」

「你多慮了，我知道你很忙，這種小事就不用掛慮了。」Tom禮貌的說著，不知道是不是錯覺，Harry覺得這些話當中滿是諷刺與譴責的味道，但他確實在監護人上失了職，他自知理虧趕緊亡羊補牢的討好著：「我等等跟老闆談好，也許從今年起你暑假都不用回孤兒院了。」

「所以，我不跟你回家去？」Tom有些意外地挑了挑眉頭，精緻的臉滿是驚訝，都把他從孤兒院接出來了，卻仍把他安置在其他地方？他贊助人的住處究竟是有多麽神秘？

「我在英國沒有住處，只能拜託老闆照顧你，我相信他能理解的。」Harry有些為難，他在這個時間段根本沒有房產，但這是不能跟Tom說的事情，只好半真半假的欺騙他。

Tom勉強接受了這個回答，最後他沈默地跟在Harry後頭，在對方跟老闆講話的時候扮演好一個乖巧又懂事的孩子的形象，聽著Harry如何費盡唇舌的說服對方——諸如Tom是個無依無靠的孤兒，現在就讀Hogwarts，因為麻瓜戰爭把他留在孤兒院不安全，而自己又居無定所——最後好不容易才談妥了金額讓他往後暑假一日三餐與住宿都在這裡解決。

Tom是不怎麼喜歡到處跟人說自己孤兒的身份，那就像是承認自己的某種劣勢一樣讓他不快，但他接受這樣的安排，因為能自由的混跡Diagon Alley與巫師界，還不用回那該死的孤兒院簡直是他夢寐以求的好運，更何況還不會有其他礙事的大人跟在他身邊，就算他想要去Knockturn Alley也不會有人阻礙的機會可不是每天都有的。

最終他們吃了豐盛的一餐，跟外頭麻瓜界不同，巫師屆顯然沒有受到戰爭的影響，物資上完全不缺乏，除了德國的東西因為Grindelwald的關係無法進口以外，英國魔法界簡直一片祥和安寧。

Harry最終與Tom告別，在拐角處翻動沙漏回到的真正屬於他的時間之中，而Tom則愉快地把贊助人與麻瓜戰爭拋到腦後，開始探索關於Knockturn Alley的秘密。

當Harry不知道第幾次回到現在檢查進度的時候，他終於忍無可忍地摔下了面前的報紙，他恨不得上前去揪住眼前蒼白的男人漆黑的衣領然後衝著對方大罵：「你怎麼就這麼惡習不改呢！」

他們已經回到過去好幾次了，Tom都已經快五年級了， **五年級！** 然而黑魔王的人生軌跡仍然毫無改動的跡象，他依然是那個造成魔法界長年黑暗時代的恐怖黑巫師，而Harry私下觀察過男人的言行，他完全不覺得他耗費的精力有任何實質的意義——鑑於他沒有耗費多少現時的時間，所以他可能無法說此舉簡直是浪費他的時間。

Voldemort背對著他在桌前緩緩來回踱步，他確實知道自己從小便決定要踩在眾人之上，也明白要改變自己的志向絕不是一個 _溫暖的童年_ ——想到這個形容讓他面部抽搐了一下，像是隻被踩著尾巴的蛇——能夠辦到的，但是他漫長生命中關鍵性的事件究竟是哪些導致了他成為英國近代最恐怖的黑魔王，他還真⋯一時有點難以釐清。

若說他就學時期有哪些事件舉足輕重⋯密室肯定是一個，再來就是⋯⋯

黑魔王陰沉了臉，想起了Dumbledore那花俏的編織手套，他知道他 **在** 隱藏什麼，如果他沒錯認，那絕對是他當初設在Gaunt小屋的陷阱⋯那個該死的老蜜蜂有很高機率得到了他的戒指，那他是否發現了他製作分靈體的事情？

他把指節握得劈啪作響，忍住想到處扔惡咒的念頭，不可能的，這件事情沒人知道，他邁向不朽的秘密，他，強大到無人可及的Voldemort魔王怎麼可能會不知道自己的分靈體出了意外⋯但是日記本⋯⋯

Voldemort無聲的一揮魔杖炸開了一把椅子，Harry嚇了一跳，但是他此刻並不懼怕他，他甚至因為黑魔王明顯遷怒的舉動感到怒火中燒：「所以，你 **還** 希望我怎麼做？」Harry忍住不滿，手中的報紙幾乎被他揉皺，他逐漸的懷疑這一切沒有意義。

而且，他看著報紙下方一封封的信，黑色的墨水在信封上優雅的勾勒出Hendrik的名字，如今對於Tom，他真不知道該抱持著什麼樣的心情。在那些信當中，Tom表現的就像是一個依賴長輩的孩子，懂事而不傲慢，也從不讓人操心，信上會適時地說一些無關緊要的煩惱，卻從不向他傾訴真正的困難。

他幾乎是看著Tom Riddle長大的，他越了解他越困惑，為什麼這樣各方面都很優秀的人會走上如此窮凶極惡的路途，每次前往孤兒院都令他格外迷惘。

甚至在Tom十一歲前Harry每年都會回去陪他一起過生日——一開始他簡直沒辦法想像幫一個黑魔王慶祝生日是怎麼樣的，甚至他自己直到十一歲之前都沒有人幫他慶祝生日還是這個人造成的！而且Voldemort對慶生這個念頭的厭惡還寫在那張蛇臉上——只是他明白他不能把Tom當作 **那個惡人** 去對待，不然自己是沒法讓Tom脫離成為黑魔王的宿命的，而他堅定地相信著孩子的生日都該被慶祝。

那就像所有最普通的生日一樣，與孤兒院的人一起吃生日蛋糕，然後私下贈與Tom生日禮物，他們並沒有大肆的慶祝，但已遠遠比其他人好很多。但令Harry沒有辦法理解的是，在Tom進入Hogwarts就讀後，男孩突然開始表示自己聖誕節假期都想待在學校度過，從此他們再也沒有一起慶祝過生日了。

Harry觀察過其他孤兒的生活，他知道他們過著怎樣的日子，知道他們看著 **他** 的眼神有多麼渴望，他知道他們有多麼嫉妒Tom，知道那潛藏在孩子們當中的暗濤洶湧。他曾經也在跟Dudley那群人相處時，看過那樣的眼神，那種屬於看著格格不入者的眼神，因為他的介入，Tom並沒有在孩子間顯露出他的魔法能力，但是他原本的童年，可能並不是這樣度過的。

但即便他給予了他一個比較美好的童年，仍然沒法改變Tom對於踐踏世界的渴望，至少Voldemort至今仍然沒有改變他對麻瓜的厭惡態度，他不得不懷疑Tom從骨子裡乃至於靈魂就是邪惡的，不論他們做了多少事情都無法改變他的宿命。

面前的Voldemort總算停下腳步，像是下定了什麼決心一樣，猩紅的眼睛盯著他，讓Harry感覺自己就像是被蛇盯上的青蛙，他認不住舔了舔乾燥的嘴唇，準備進入一場唇槍舌戰，他甚至不惜與黑魔王進行一場決鬥，而如果Voldemort又要提出什麼荒謬的建議，他一定要——「我想你必須去成為我的同學。」「⋯⋯ **什麼？** 」

Harry發現最好的做法是永遠不要去揣測黑魔王的思維，因為你最終會發現他們全無邏輯可言。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 哈哈哈哈沒錯，這篇文他們還要一起上學，原本看文看Harry老是重讀真的不想讓他再重讀的，沒想到寫到後來他還是不得不重讀一次五年級，真的是笑哭。


	10. Chapter 10

Tom忍住了低頭再看看自己胸前那枚閃亮的徽章的念頭，他早就知道自己一定能成為 _Prefect_ ，他比任何人都有資格拿到這份榮譽，他聰明、優秀又謙遜有禮。他在這四年裡建立了自己的人脈，不只是Slughorn的Slug Club那裡牽繫上的人，更有他在Slytherin裡的追隨者們——他最終選定了Malfoy家族及其姻親作為他拉攏的對象。

而他熱衷於在蛇群當中的博弈，噢，那真是 **有趣極了** ，憶起最初想讓他成為 **附庸** 的Malfoy發現自己的蛇語能力時的臉，就讓Tom心底產生一陣邪惡的愉悅，他原本還想再玩得更久一些的，真令人遺憾。

現在不止Malfoy，連Avery、Lestrange以及Black都向他靠攏了，他成為了名符其實的Slytherin的中心，他身邊聚集了各式各樣的人——渴望分享榮譽的野心家、暴徒與弱者，而他善於操縱他們完成自己那些無傷大雅的 _小遊戲_ ，一些 _打發時間_ 的小興趣，噢，是的，Hendrik是說過不希望他 **作惡** ，或 **濫傷無辜** ，但如果只是懲罰那些 **罪有應得者** ，便算不上是作惡或濫傷無辜了吧？

想到這裡，他忍不住勾起嘴角，反正教授們怎麼想也不會想到是他指使他們犯下這些罪行的，他掩藏的滴水不漏、毫無把柄，即便他懷疑變形學教授對他有些存疑——那個有偏見的老混蛋總是懷疑Slytherin的學生——但他得體的表現早征服了學校其餘教授與校長，Dumbledore即便質疑他也不會有人跟他站在一起，從沒有人把Tom Riddle與惡人聯繫在一起，當然就更不會有人去向他的贊助人告狀了。

啊，坦白說到五年級了，這些小遊戲玩起來都有些膩味了，Hogwarts對他來說喪失了刺激，也許只剩密室的謎題能讓他感到興奮，他花費四年時間已經搜查過城堡大部分的地方了——甚至還讓他找到了萬應室，這成為他其中一個不為人知的小秘密，為他的一些魔藥實驗與魔咒實驗找到了非常適切的場所——他有預感自己就快發現這個費時千年也無人發掘的秘密了，而這讓他感到相當志得意滿，他相信若有誰能發現Slytherin的密室，也只會是他Tom Riddle而已。

他坐在Slytherin靠近教職員桌的位置，身邊環繞著那些自認優越的純血們，他們的院長已經知道自己成為了學院的領頭羊，要說是默許不如說他甚至也推波助瀾了這一行為，Slughorn相信他未來一定大有成就，簡直迫不急待要把自己擦亮了放在他的收藏櫃上。

噢，若不是那海象一樣的男人還算有點利用價值，也確實學識淵博，他才不會浪費自己那麼多力氣與積攢下的零花錢去討好他，但沒關係，以後他會知道到底是 _誰要去討好誰_ 的。

在例行的分院儀式與校長發言結束後，Dippet校長卻沒有馬上坐下，他非常高興的表示今年會有來自Beauxbatons的交換學生，鑑於他們停辦了Triwizard Tournament，這幾十年間他們便仰賴交換生制度和其他兩校交流。

Tom記起了這件事，事實上如果不是因為密室的關係，他很有可能會參與交換生計畫，他對於其他的魔法學校深感興趣，但遺憾的是，他祖先遺留了重要的使命在Hogwarts，而他必將達成它。

但當Tom看見Beauxbatons的其中一個人，他仍然詫異的讓臉上的表情產生了變化，因為Avery開始在詢問他是否有瞧見認識的人了。而當然，不，他沒有，扣除已經畢業的Hendrik，他根本不認識任何Beauxbatons的人，但來交換的學生中偏偏有一人長著一張神似他贊助人的臉！他脖子上甚至還圍了一條一模一樣的白色大蛇！

那男孩頂著大大的圓框眼鏡與一頭亂髮，肩上掛著的蛇比他的手臂還粗，他的臉都要淹沒在蛇的背後了，這場景簡直荒唐的可笑，但Tom完全笑不出來，他緊皺著眉頭仔細打量著眼前的男孩，如果不是他的贊助人發神經喝了減齡劑跑到Hogwarts來，就是這男孩肯定與Hendrik有血緣關係，而他不相信他忙碌的贊助人會這麼 _無聊_ 。

「我敢肯定他是一個泥巴種。」Orion Black在他身邊低聲說著，語帶不屑，像是在看自己鞋子上的泥巴印子，Tom身旁的人們全都低低笑了起來，他當然知道為什麼他會這麼說，因為男孩身上穿著明顯不合身的二手長袍，跟其他光鮮亮麗的Beauxbatons學生之間簡直是個突兀的對比，然而男孩顯然不是很在意周遭的目光，他只顧著低頭看自己的鞋尖，連抬頭分一點注意力給人群都不願意。

結果令他們吃驚的是，當Beauxbatons的學生們四散到了其他的學院裡面時，只有那個男孩來到了Slytherin的長桌旁。相較於其他學院的學生好奇地馬上貼上去詢問個人與學校資訊、並熱情的套近乎，Slytherin們簡直就是冷漠的，他們只是禮貌性地點頭打招呼，各自端正地坐在自己的位置上，全然沒有人想要去搭理男孩的意思。

男孩顯然也不是很在乎，他把自己融入在角落柱子邊的陰影裡，像是不想引起其他人注意一樣彎腰坐著。Tom的目光仍然追逐著他，他當然對交換生見怪不怪了，也不會在蛇院里對泥巴種展現明顯的興趣，他至多就是禮貌的對待他們，但是，男孩的蛇實在是讓他感到 **太熟悉** 了，他眯起眼睛仔細打量，越看越覺得，那根本就是他贊助人的那條寶貝蛇。

他心不在焉地品嚐著久違的Hogwarts美食，儀態緩慢而優雅，但他對新人的興趣很顯然地被他的追隨者們所捕捉，他們或多或少地把視線移向了那個Beauxbatons的交換生，並為他不怎麼優雅的用餐禮儀而皺眉。

Tom知道身邊的人全部都在揣測他對於交換生異樣的興趣原因為何，而他不想讓他們知道關於自己有個贊助人的事情，他把視線移回身旁的純血們，開啟了關於假期的閒聊，他告訴自己要忍耐，用完餐後他必須帶新生去Slytherin的休息室，而交換生也在新生之列裡，他會找到機會與他 _私下聊聊_ 的。

而這個機會比他想像的更為容易，在Tom領著一年級新生進入地窖的時候，男孩明顯地落到後頭，他藍色的眼睛盯著自己，腳下的動作磨磨蹭蹭，Tom意識到顯然不只有自己想找人單獨聊聊。

Tom在最後一個新生進入地窖後端詳著眼前彷彿Hendrik縮小版的男孩，然後在他的面前把入口闔上，男孩停在原地，顯然也沒有要馬上進去的意思：「你好，我該怎麼稱呼你呢？我是Tom Riddle，Slytherin的Prefect。」

「你好，Tom，希望你不介意我這樣稱呼你，我是Harris Evans，我相信Hendrik叔叔在信上跟你提到過我了？」男孩禮貌的說著，伸出了手想跟他握手，但顯然是意識到自己的手有些汗濕，他剛抬起手馬上又縮回去在衣襬擦了擦，才忐忑地把手舉回半空中。

Tom猶豫地握了上去，露出友善的笑容，抱歉地說著：「我恐怕信在路上延誤了，我並沒有從Evans先生那裡收到任何的通知。」事實上在暑假的最後他確實有收到封Hendrik的信，但他不想浪費任何探索Knockturn Alley的寶貴時間，他連拆都沒拆開，Tom並不是一個閒到會 **專程** 等待Hendrik信件的可悲角色，他想讓他的贊助人也明白這點。

Harris顯然沒有料到他還沒收到信，他有些尷尬的笑了笑，不好意思地搔了搔那頭與他叔叔如出一徹的亂髮，Tom注意到這個下意識的小動作跟他的贊助人一模一樣：「噢，這真是有點尷尬，我是有些臨時決定來Hogwarts做交換生的，叔叔知道後跟我說可以聯繫你，你知道，彼此有個照應什麼的⋯」

「當然。」Tom微笑，心裡面卻隱隱有些不快，他當然知道Hendrik不是他 **真正的家人** ，他有自己的血親沒有什麼好奇怪的，他又不像Tom是個 **孤兒** ，但是，一想到他還有別的更為疼愛的晚輩，就讓Tom感到 _無法忍受_ 。

他把視線移到了蛇的身上，Harris顯然注意到了：「噢！因為我要一個人遠離家鄉，叔叔把他的蛇借給了我，你知道，怕我一個人不太習慣。」男孩露出了有些靦腆的笑容，輕輕拍了拍蛇身，那條蛇做了一個像是像是想用尾巴拍開男孩的手的動作，但被男孩躲開了。

「Evans先生一直都十分細心。」Tom臉上的笑容更加燦爛了，他忍著從胃裡湧上的酸意跟厭惡，他當然知道Hendrik有多 **寶貝** 他的蛇，他從不讓牠離身，不讓Tom以外的人碰牠，然而他卻把牠借給了自己的姪子，只因為怕他 **寂寞** ：「但是我必須遺憾地告訴你，Hogwarts授課的時候是禁止攜帶寵物的。」

「噢，沒問題的，我理解，Hendrik叔叔的蛇，我是說——」男孩點點頭，隨後像是想起什麼有趣的事情一樣，嘴角不自覺地揚起大大的笑容：「 **Vanilla** 會自己待在宿舍裡，他很乖——」

Tom緩慢的眨了兩下眼睛，他活到十五歲才知道那條蛇的名字，Hendrik一直不怎麼願意提——但是，Merlin的鬍子啊， **香草(Vanilla)** ？這取名的品味讓他下意識的抽了抽嘴角，很顯然那隻蛇也不喜歡牠的名字，牠幾乎做出了一個抽筋一樣的動作，Harris迅速地捉住了牠的尾巴，防止它抽向自己的臉部，他帶著笑意輕快地說著：「啊、你知道的，永遠不要交給女友取自己寵物的名字。」

Tom臉上掛回了一種瞭然一樣的假笑，他 _也不知道他的贊助人有女朋友_ ，事實上他發現他對他的贊助人幾乎一無所知，但他不想在Harris面前表現出來。在他們的相處中，Hendrik幾乎不談論他自己，他們總在談論Tom，像是只有Tom的事情至關重要一樣，這顯然讓他產生了一種錯覺，一種自己是某人生命重心的錯覺，而意識到自己犯的這種錯誤讓Tom感到不怎麼愉快，他覺得自己像個傻子，而他從來不是。

Harris脖子上的蛇幾乎是被激怒似的發出嘶嘶聲，牠蠕動著自己的身軀像是想要掐斷男孩幼細的脖子，但被男孩揪住腦袋制止了，Harris幸災樂禍地向Tom解釋到，牠很討厭被用那個名字稱呼，而Tom表示理解，他相信任何一個雄性都不會希望被稱作香草。

「其實不用Evans先生拜託，如你所知，Prefect有義務關照新生，今後若有什麼困難，你都可以來找我，我明天也會負責帶你參觀校園。」「噢噢噢，不，不麻煩了，Tom你很忙的吧？我就是來跟你知會一聲而已。」年輕的Evans慌張地揮舞著手，顯然有些不好意思，他最後補上一句：「叔叔跟我交代過，如果你有什麼我幫的上忙的地方，讓我全力支援你。」

Tom沈默了幾秒，最後露出了完美無缺的笑容，語氣輕柔：「Evans先生客氣了，我才是受了他不少的幫忙。」然後他打開地窖的門，做出了一個請的手勢，暗示著話題的終止：「看我疏忽了，Harris你應該很累了吧，我這就帶你去你的寢室。」

就在Harris先他進入交誼廳的時候，Tom的臉迅速覆上了層冰一樣地退去了所有的熱情與溫和，他陰沈的打量著眼前瘦小的背影，暗自思量著Harris與Hendrik究竟有 _多親密_ ？在他不知道的時間裡，他的贊助人又花費了多少心思在眼前這個 _平庸的_ 男孩身上？至少他可以肯定，他在他姪子身上花費的金錢肯定不多，看著男孩陳舊的二手長袍，Tom不無惡意地想到。

在帶領Harris到他的寢室時，Tom有些意外的發現，那個瘦小的男孩原來與他同年，看他的身型他以為他只有十三歲，顯然在Evans家族裡，矮小與亂髮相同，都是遺傳因子作祟。他忍不住想像自己十七歲的時候，說不定到了那個時候，他已經長得比他的贊助人還要高了，畢竟他上次見到Hendrik的時候，只跟他差不到兩公分。

噢，他 _應該停止_ 思考他的贊助人了。

是的，他有更為重要的事情必須煩惱， **他真正的血緣** ，他偉大的祖先留給他後繼者的謎題，Tom捱到五年級，總算成為了Prefect，他可以在就寢時間後光明正大的探索學校裡諸多禁區與白日不便搜尋的場域，校園其他地方他前四年就已經差不多摸索完畢了，甚至包括一部分的禁林，剩下的範圍很小，他相信他很快就可以找到密室的入口。

而Evans們根本不配分散他寶貴的注意力。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tom終於意識到自己會為Hendrik產生嫉妒的情緒了，但他拒絕承認自己想要親近別人的潛意識。  
> 是說查了一下，Tom五年級的時候竟然總共有四個Black在Slytherin讀書！兩個大兩歲、一個小兩歲、一個中間值(我就當同歲吧)難怪Slughorn對Black有收集癖⋯


	11. Chapter 11

Harry躺在綠色的大床上，看著頂上陌生的幃幔，感到難以入睡，他沒想到他最後竟然答應了Voldemort瘋狂的要求，但是聽到內容後，他卻無法拒絕。

Voldemort希望他阻止自己殺掉Myrtle，那個可憐的、躲在二樓女廁的悲傷幽靈。

坦白說他懷疑黑魔王會在乎一個Hogwarts女學生的性命，但蛇臉男人試圖說服他，第一場謀殺是至關重要的——儘管當初是誤殺，Myrtle因為躲在女廁哭泣剛好遇到Tom釋放蛇妖，直面了蛇妖的眼睛而死。

Harry勉強說服自己，拯救一個無辜的性命並不違背他的個人原則——儘管他並不想回去再唸一次五年級，尤其跟Tom Riddle做同學什麼的，更別提他必須進入蛇院——他打從心底牴觸這一切，但他仍然悲哀地發現在成功之前，他們必須進行各種嘗試，而且他是同情那個女孩的遭遇的。

為此他又假造了一個身份，並用回了他原本的魔杖，為了避免過度的偽裝被少年黑魔王捉到馬腳，Voldemort只在他的眼鏡上施了一個改變眼睛顏色的咒語，並給他準備了幾隻偽造字跡的羽毛筆。為了避免他不適應自己的假名，Voldemort還特地選了一個發音相近的名字，並在Beauxbatons安排好了一切，Harry真心地認為，如果沒有成年黑魔王幫助他打點一切，他可能不出一個星期便會被Tom抓到把柄。

Voldemort還幫他惡補了一下Occlumency的訣竅，他告訴Harry如果他擁有一些不重要但不願讓人知道的秘密，能基本的替他遮掩真正重要的事情，事實上把一些虛假的想像與秘密進行強化鏈結，也可以瞞過高段的破心者，而他們不用防範尚在任教的Dumbledore，因為老校長的偏心，他就任變形學教授時期對Slytherin的學生格外冷淡，他不會去注意一個在蛇院的Beauxbatons交換生的。

黑魔王還順帶恥笑了一下他毫無防備的大腦，聲稱他從未看過把Occlumency這個咒語使用得這麼爛的鎖心者，Harry儘管生氣，卻無法反駁對方，他知道自己的弱點，他太容易把情緒寫在臉上，也擁有Gryffindor式的衝動，尤其在憤怒與仇恨的情況下格外容易喪失冷靜，但這不代表他是個不忠誠的人，他知道自己在Crucio下絕不會吐出機密，但Legilimens這種卑鄙的咒語實在是他的罩門。

一雙血紅的眼睛從上而下地俯視他，他眨了眨眼適應黑暗，在透過簾幕尖隙的稀薄月光下看到一張蒼白的蛇臉正盯著自己看，他幾乎是下意識的心臟跳停，從枕頭下抽出魔杖彈起身子，下一秒便被一隻冰冷有力的手掐著手腕，深陷在床榻之中。

『冷靜，Potter。』Voldemort冰涼的嗓音細語著，在寂靜的寢室內格外清晰，Harry緊張地轉頭看了看室友睡覺的方向，壓低聲音焦急地質問著：『你做什麼，不怕被人發現嗎！』他不願意承認他是被男人嚇到了，說實在儘管與對方合作了好幾天，他仍然無法適應在黑暗中突然直面那張恐怖的蛇臉，而且他必須重申一次，他討厭對方靠得那麼近！

『我又不是個Gryffindor。』Voldemort覺得黃金男孩在鄙視自己的智商，他早就在恢復人形後馬上丟了一發Stupefy到隔壁的床上去了，他甚至謹慎地在Harry的床上施展了幾個防竊聽以及混淆的咒語：『我不想一直維持蛇的型態。』看著男孩一臉若不解釋誓不罷休的態勢，好心地給了他一個理由，畢竟這有一半是真的。

Harry嘟囔著什麼掙脫了Voldemort扣住他手腕的那隻手，但並不打算把魔杖塞回枕頭底下，他擠到床鋪的另外一頭，還把雙腳曲起來，他不想跟黑魔王有什麼過多的肢體接觸，蛇的型態已經很勉強了，他上床前還想過把蛇丟到床舖底下的，最終因為知道會惹怒對方而放棄，但他心底是期望黑魔王會自己識相一點離開的。

男人坐在床沿，看著他的動作不屑地嗤笑，但Harry並不想理會他，他縮著身體在床頭警惕地看著對方無聊地把玩著手上的紫杉木魔杖，像是在沉思，Harry不知怎麼地把他的憂慮脫口而出：『你真的覺得阻止你開啟密室有用嗎？』

猩紅的眼睛掃向他，像冬日裡壁爐燒紅的木頭一樣，在漆黑的床幔間閃爍光芒，讓Harry突然想到了黑魔法防禦術課本裡描述的吸血鬼，而男人的長相對於這個稱謂真是當之無愧：『我並沒有要你阻止我開啟密室。』『好吧，阻止你用蛇妖殺了Myrtle，你明白我的意思。』Harry在黑暗中翻了一個白眼，而他並不在乎Voldemort有沒有看見。

『我們談論過了。』男人的嗓音輕柔，就像是悠揚綿滑的弦樂器，Harry感到自己的肩膀沒那麼緊繃了，而Voldemort的紅眼眯起，像是在思量著什麼，最後拋出了一句話，Harry懷疑自己在句子裡聽到了嘆息：『我並不能夠肯定。』

『⋯為什麼你不乾脆承認自己就是邪惡的無法被改變呢？也許不管我們怎麼做都無法讓你放棄成為黑魔王。』Harry說出了他心底一直思考的事情，早在他答應陪Tom Riddle再上一次五年級前，他便這樣想了，他不明白黑魔王究竟為什麼對於擺脫既定的命運如此執著，他不相信依Voldemort的強大，他會害怕輸給自己，事實上他很難想像眼前的男人會為甚麼事情感到害怕，他才應該是那個讓人感到害怕的對象。

『邪惡只是凡人給異端冠上的名詞，我並不相信道德論者的說法，若你有足夠的智慧去理解道德的概念，便會知道倫理與道德是種相對主義。』男人面無表情地看向他，就像在看待一個無知的孩童，或是庸俗的凡人，那雙眼中沒有失望，有的只是對男孩的價值觀感到無趣。

『願聞其詳。』Harry挑了挑眉，Voldemort仍然是一臉乏味，他從來沒想過要跟救世主討論這個話題，他懷疑男孩Gryffindor的那面只會被談話內容所激怒，但是鬼使神差的，他卻選擇了繼續：『你對於吃人有什麼看法？』

『那當然是邪惡的！』男孩因為不自覺提高的音量而換來男人的一個噤聲手勢，儘管他已經做好了防範，還是不喜歡談話的途中對象對他大呼小叫，而Harry瞪著他的動作，氣鼓鼓地壓低了音量：『吃人簡直泯滅良心，這難道還不夠邪惡嗎？』

『很顯然地你並不知道，在某些文化當中，食用親人或敵人的屍體，被當作是一種責任與尊重。』Voldemort看向他，嘴角勾起譏諷的弧度：『在他們的文化當中，這不但是道德的還是給予逝者尊嚴的一種行為，而你卻指責他們為邪惡。』

Harry簡直啞口無言，他想說Voldemort在說的是種謬論，卻不知道該怎麼反駁對方，蛇臉男人更近一步地說道：『那我們來說神聖，在古埃及，他們崇拜牛為神，並把少女之身獻給金牛，在當時這是極為神聖的一項使命。』他撇了一眼男孩在黑暗中轉白又轉紅的臉，揶揄地笑了：『沒錯，就是你想的那樣。』

Harry氣他又偷看自己的大腦，他咬牙切齒地快速反擊：『你列舉的都是極端行為，人類在文明開化過後便不再從事一樣的行徑了，你那是強辭奪理。』

『你想什麼全部都寫在臉上，我用不著看你的大腦。』Harry因為男人的話，臉氣得更紅了，但Voldemort顯然不願意放過挑侃他的機會，他注意到了男孩似乎並不擅長處理與性有關的話題，他的反應簡直青澀的讓人想笑：『那我換個例子，以前同性相交是有罪並邪惡的，但現在顯然已經不是這麼一回事了。』

Harry不知道為什麼，也許是因為黑魔王從剛剛到現在一直都在談論與性有關的話題，他突然感覺有些尷尬跟荒謬，他為什麼會與一個黑魔王在同張床上討論同性相交是否邪惡這樣的談話內容，他下意識地提了提自己的褲頭，並為自己一瞬間產生的聯想感到一陣噁心。

Voldemort顯然也被他的想像噁心到了，他迅速的把話題導回正軌，避免某個魯莽的青少年無法好好控制自己的幻想：『從這些例子當中，你能夠注意到邪惡是隨著文化而改變的，他並不是一個恆常的準則。』

『即便你說的是對的，也無法證明你能被放入不邪惡的領域裡。』男人看著他，知道男孩被他說服了，而那有助於讓男孩理解他的信念，進而完成他們的任務，他露出了愉快的笑容，而那表情讓Harry發自內心的感到一陣惡寒：『我並沒有說我是不邪惡的，Potter，我只是闡述了邪惡這個概念對我來說並不存在。』

『我是被慾望驅使的，只要能達到最終目的我並不在乎手段殘酷與否或是否會被人定義為邪惡。』他毫不留情地為自己下了註解，而他在男孩的眼中讀到了他對內容的理解，滿意地想著其實這段時間相處下來，救世主在他心目中並不真的很蠢，選擇與他合作其實還算愉快：『只要你能成功說服過去的我成為黑魔王是不利於我的，我的人生軌跡便會因此產生改變。』

Harry瞪著Voldemort好一會兒，對方得意洋洋地回望他，最終他感到一陣無力，並把臉埋到枕頭當中，發出了一陣長長的呻吟，該死的梅林，他怎麼感到前途艱辛渺茫。

他當對方的監護人當了整整十五年都沒得到Tom Riddle全心的信賴，去他的說服、去他的黑魔王、去他的爛計劃！

然而最悲哀的是，隨著他越了解Tom Riddle是什麼樣的人物，他越明白Voldemort說的是真話，為了達到他們的目的，除了抹消掉Tom Riddle的存在，這簡直是最可行的方法了，但他頭痛地想著，他該怎麼贏得那個甚至不交朋友、只收跟班的、根本不願意交付信賴的少年的信任呢？

最後他哀怨地發現，在他煩惱地睡不著的同時，黑魔王早早地對床施展了無痕擴展咒，在床鋪遙遠的另一端看書，他懷疑他使用了某種咒語，以保證他在黑暗中也能閱讀，他簡直恨不得往對方頭上砸下一打惡咒。

而且為什麼他得跟黑魔王擠一張床！就算這並不真的很擠好了，他也可以去待密室啊，反正，為什麼Voldemort一定要跟他待在一起，儘管他們回到過去的時候，大多數都是一起行動的，但他們從來沒有待過這麼長的時間。

Harry越想越覺得牙癢癢，簡直想爬過去踹那個把自己陷入這種情境的男人一腳，最好把他給踹下床，但是想到真的這麼做的後果，他又摸摸鼻子躺回原本的位置，既然已經決定合作了，為了這種孩子氣的理由吵架實在沒必要——他不斷的提醒自己Dumbledore離開之前對他說的話：不要被情感蒙蔽了雙眼——至少他也不是毫無反擊的餘地，他可是給了那個討人厭的傢伙一個可愛到讓人想吐的名字呢！

一想起剛剛Tom聽到Vanilla後的表情，他就想笑，儘管Tom努力抑制自己臉上的嫌惡感，但眉角眼梢還是不自覺地露出了一點錯愕跟被噁心到的表情，如果Tom知道他所同情的那條蛇，是自己為了惡搞未來的他那個沒品味的取名方式，不知道會有多生氣。

噢不對，當初日記本裡的Tom就已經稱呼自己為Voldemort了，可見現在他已經在他的親信圈子裡使用這個 **藝名** 了⋯哼，以藝名來說，香草可比飛離死亡好多了，至少它是甜美的，而且符合他蒼白的外觀特質——Harry不無惡意的想。

Harry不知道自己最後在什麼時候睡了過去，朦朦朧朧之間，他在夢裡夢見Dumbledore讓他在吃完一百個香草蛋白霜派與和Voldemort決鬥之間，選擇其中一種方式拯救世界，最後他在吃到第七個派的時候就開始大吐特吐。

這個惡夢讓Harry在早上的時候毫不意外地睡過頭，幾乎是手忙腳亂地把衣服套到身上去，在眾人的視線中進入教室，連早餐都沒來得及吃，而更讓他感到氣憤的是，黑魔王早就不知道跑到哪裡去了，該死的，就算蛇不能一起行動，他也不該把所有的事情都 _丟給自己_ 。

當Harry一邊跟教授道歉，一邊摸到角落沒人的位置，安靜坐下的時候，他才想起，其實自打他們說要合作後，確實都是他在做苦力，而那個男人只負責擔當他脖子上的活體裝飾，讓他差點氣到折斷手中的羽毛筆，完全忘了昨晚睡前他巴不得黑魔王不要一直黏著自己行動的事情。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 可惜LV都不調戲Harry，不然光是Vanilla這件事情就可以當作情侶愛稱調戲回去了⋯  
> 我那麼愛看調戲Harry，然後Harry氣炸的劇情，怎麼自己寫的時候這兩個人就只能互懟⋯XD"  
> 話說講到Harry想像的時候突然好想看LV蛇x人類H的車啊…(慢著)是說一邊打一邊想起LV那年代DIY還是種罪呢哈哈哈哈哈哈


	12. Chapter 12

粗魯，大意，簡直糟糕透頂。

Tom幾乎是皺著眉頭看著那衣服跟頭髮亂得不成體統的男孩衝進教室的，早餐時間在大廳沒看到Harris的時候，他就有些疑惑，他原先想扮演好好同學的角色，帶對方來上課的，畢竟Hogwarts善變的樓梯跟無數的走廊對於初來乍到的人來說，是格外複雜的，但他直到不得不前往教室前都沒見到那矮小的身影。

對方這明顯睡過頭的樣子，簡直讓人嘆息，Lestrange在他身旁咋了一下舌頭：「我說，這也太丟人了吧，這才開學第一天吶？」

Malfoy上下打量了男孩那一身裝束，眉頭整個擰了起來，露出一個嫌惡的表情：「那身打扮連Malfoy家的家養小精靈都不如。」

Avery倒是有些不滿：「他現在好歹也掛在Slytherin的名下，要不是今天是第一天又正好是Slughorn院長的課，早就被扣分了。」

「即便我們因為Riddle的關係每年都蟬聯學院盃，也不代表可以這樣給個泥巴種亂扣分的。」Lestrange一邊碎念著，一邊在Slughorn的指導下習慣性地站到Tom旁邊要幫他打下手，他們四個人中Tom跟Malfoy的魔藥成績是拔尖的，通常為了成品品質與分數著想，他都是跟Tom一組，但他們沒人敢抄Tom的論文，不然的話他跟Avery肯定不會老是遲交。

Hufflepuff們照慣例地分好了組，而蛇院顯然沒有人願意跟那個非常不Slytherin的交換生一組，這次其它的Beauxbatons學生們幾乎都進了Ravenclaw，那個瘦小的身影明顯地被孤立在房間的角落。

Slughorn有些為難，他鵝莓色的眼睛轉啊轉的，最終落到了他的愛徒頭上，像是想到了什麼極好的點子一樣，他發出咯咯的笑聲，薑黃色的鬍鬚隨著他的動作上下抖動著：「Tom，我的孩子，你願意跟新來的同學——我很抱歉？」「Harris Evans，教授。」「好的，Tom可以請你跟Evans一組嗎？為了幫助他快速加入我們？」

「這正是我的職責所在，教授。」少年簡直可以說是彬彬有禮地站起來，臉上掛著親切的笑容，襯著那張英俊的臉更加富有魅力，他隨意地用魔杖指著材料挪動到Harris所在的位置，留下後面一臉陰沈的Lestrange。

「Tom，我毫不懷疑你是全Hogwarts最優秀的Prefect了！」Slughorn掛著滿意的笑容，充滿了驕傲與喜悅之情，他顯然認為Tom的順從不只是因為他本身的優秀，更是他們之間關係親密的象徵。他回過頭指揮大家快快就定位，Lestrange只好不甘不願地挑了一個魔藥成績優秀的女孩兒一組。

「嗨，Tom，呃⋯我想你很擅長製作魔藥？」Harris顯然有些侷促不安，他那頭亂髮被他揉得更不堪入目了，Tom簡直無法理解怎麼會有人的頭髮可以亂成這樣，但男孩顯然擅長於打破他人常識——好比他開學第一天便睡過頭一樣——Harris簡直是慌亂地翻著魔藥課本，Tom猜想他可能甚至沒有預習。

「我並沒有特別擅長，但也不算太差勁。」Tom含蓄地笑著，自顧自地把材料推到Harris面前打定主意讓他負責前置處理，看這樣子這男孩簡直是比Lestrange還要更沒有幫助了，Tom知道自己的回答簡直就是謙虛了，如果說他不算擅長魔藥的話，整個Hogwarts可能沒有學生敢說自己會調配魔藥了，他早就連七年級的課程都預習完了，而且感謝顯然沒什麼魔藥才能的Lestrange，他總是有更多的機會可以熟練這項技藝。

「我想你肯定比我優秀的，我還是就幫你打打下手吧。」Harris自覺地把材料接過分門別類量秤著，顯然不是很介意自己不用親自處理重點部分。其實他是做過這劑魔藥的，但一直以來他在魔藥課上都屬於Snape的重點關注對象，這門學科對他來說堪稱夢魘，他的O.W.L魔藥成績還有E簡直就是種奇蹟。

他突然想起遊說Slughorn回Hogwarts時，他對自己母親的高度評價，也許他真的有遺傳一些他母親的魔藥天份，不然他怎麼在那個老蝙蝠手下爭到這成績的？他只希望他不要在五十年前讓媽媽的姓氏蒙羞。

Tom有些惱怒地發現，Harris顯然開始神遊物外了，Lestrange可從不敢在負責幫自己打下手時分心，或著說，在Slytherin裡從沒有人膽敢這樣做，他的命令就是絕對的。

「Harris，」Tom扣住了男孩的手腕，Harris正試圖遞給他第四行的一個材料，顯然沒料到對方的觸碰，他差點一抖手把東西整個砸到正在調配的藥劑裡，墨色眼睛的少年眉頭微微皺著，一隻手仍然握著魔杖在大釜裡攪拌著，扣著手腕的那隻把男孩的手略微施力壓到了桌面上：「現在該加進去的是嚏根草糖漿。」

「噢！我很抱歉⋯」Harris有些困惑地皺起眉頭，他剛剛沒在書上閱讀到這句話啊？他以為他們已經進行到了第四行，他趕忙用另一隻手撈了一瓶藍色的液體，卻發現Tom的手仍然鎖在自己手腕上，甚至捏得有些用力，他下意識地抬頭看向對方，對上了平靜卻帶著隱約壓迫感的眼睛，Tom說話的聲音帶著溫和的責備：「你明白製作魔藥最需要的便是專注與謹慎吧？」

他忍不住咽了口唾沫，墨色的羽睫搧動了幾下，最終微微垂下半遮住那片蔚藍：「——我會注意的，我很抱歉。」

Tom的手鬆開了，纖白的指尖自然地掃過他的手腕內側，讓那塊敏感的地方起了一陣雞皮疙瘩，他像是被燙到一樣抽開了手，少年骨感分明的手從另一邊接過那瓶藍色的液體，並用無聲魔法把蓋子打開，優雅而審慎地加了兩杓進了他們的藥劑裡。

Harris也在此時發現了自己的錯誤，他顯然漏讀了書上的說明，他咬了咬下唇決定排除腦中那些亂七八糟的想法，把事情專注在現在的課題上，他已經讀過一年五年級了，不該表現得比Tom更糟糕。

Tom的眼睛淡淡地掃過男孩的臉，滿意地發現對方開始表現出應有的認真，他把注意力放回魔藥身上，沒多久他們的大釜裡便升起一股輕柔的銀色蒸氣，Slughorn早就準備好踏著輕快的腳步走向Tom的身邊，大肆誇獎了他的完美技藝，課堂上的人忙得滿頭汗水，羨慕地望向他們的方向。

Tom含蓄地笑著，不輕不重地說都是因為新同學幫了他不少的忙，榮耀並非只屬於他一個人，讓Harris慚愧地幾近把臉埋進了蒸氣之中，但他內心止不住的嘆息，即便眼前的英俊的Slytherin有多麼優秀，最終還不是走上了血洗魔法界的道路。

Tom倒是很滿意地看著Harris窘迫的姿態，心裡愉悅地想著，不知道他的贊助人是否知道自己的姪子相比自己是如此的無用呢？很顯然面前的年輕Evans遠不像自己一樣聰明，他臉上勾起了一個淺淺的笑容，反觀自己不但是Slytherin的Prefect，更是全Hogwarts最為傑出的學生，面前狼狽不堪的男孩最好能明白自己的處境與其應在的位置。

作為獎勵，Slughorn讓他們兩個各裝了一點Tom製成的魔藥回去，讓他們在焦慮的時候可以使用，但男人向Tom調笑著，聲稱他相信他優秀的學生並沒有這樣的困擾，相較之下，Harris完全被晾在了一旁，顯然所有人都明白，魔藥的成功只可能是因為Tom參與的關係，畢竟班上能完全成功的人幾乎沒有，更別提他們還是第一組完成的。

藍眼男孩向教授道謝，小心翼翼地把瓶子收好，然後把桌子整理乾淨，期間Tom完全沒有要幫忙的意思，只是專注的與Slughorn笑談著魔藥方面的學問，並不時在其他女同學靠過來詢問問題時，友善地解答著。

沒多久後Malfoy跟Avery也把完整的作品遞交到了教授規定的地方，站到了Tom的旁邊形成慣常的包圍圈，那個英俊的少年就像眾星捧月一樣被人們環繞，所有的焦點與注目如此自然地聚焦在他身上。

Harris也把視線凝聚到了那張有些蒼白的面龐上，Tom的臉輪廓分明，深邃的五官上墨黑的眼睛閃過智慧的光芒，薄唇上牽動著隱約而禮貌的笑容，柔軟滑順的黑髮自然而整齊地垂落在耳畔，男孩的談吐得體、優雅從容，一舉一動都散發出內斂而逼人的魅力，二年級在日記本中看到Tom Riddle的時候，他便意識到了這人出眾的外貌，如今更是理解了他為何能吸引這麼多人跟隨的原因。

即便他對Voldemort如此深痛欲絕，也不得不承認，年輕時期的Tom Riddle是極其迷人的，這不僅僅體現在他遺傳自他英俊麻瓜父親的外表上，他的聰明與幽默、偽裝出來的善解人意，讓所有人像飛蛾撲火一樣聚集到他身邊，而這不只限於Slytherin學院的學生而已。

當他把目光凝視向你的時候，那溫和且耐心著傾聽著的模樣，會讓你感覺你就像是被他在乎的一樣，而人們會為了獲得這份專注而赴湯蹈火，即便他從不施予比目光更多的東西，他們也心甘情願。

他是Slytherin的天選之子，存在本身體現了人生的不公平，年紀輕輕便因為才華與手段成為了學院的領頭人物，當然不是沒有人不喜歡他，而是所有企圖跟他作對或想挑戰他的人都嚐到了殘酷的惡果，而這正是這個學院所最推崇的特質，在Slytherin懷抱野心是被允許的，但把野心實現的手段才是真正幫你奪得權力的實力。

Harris低頭看了看自己，淺藍色的上好絲綢長袍因為是二手貨有些陳舊，而且他不習慣這種材質與樣式的衣服，他穿著它的方式簡直是一種糟蹋，他不自在地企圖把袍子撫平一些，卻只是越弄越糟。

等他氣惱地抬頭想稍微理順一點自己那頭亂髮時，他對上了Tom的視線，少年平靜的眼神盯著他——假如裡面有輕蔑他也隱藏的很好，至少Harris完全沒瞧見，倒是他旁邊很顯然有Malfoy血統的少年五官因為嫌棄完全擠在了一起，顯然他原本想忽略他的存在，卻被這有礙瞻觀的景象刺激的滿臉不適——嘴上還耐心地回答著旁邊人的問題，然後他禮貌地示意人群從他身邊退開，在眾人的目光中走到Harris身邊。

「失禮了。」Tom走到男孩的面前，挺拔的身軀比他高出不只一個頭，他微微彎下腰，做出了一個像是環抱一樣的姿勢，卻維持在一個極好的距離，完全沒有碰到他，Harris屏住了呼吸，感受對方的手伸到自己的後腰上輕輕觸碰著，一陣衣服輕微的拉扯感傳來，Harris感覺到有什麼柔軟的東西從他腰窩的褲頭處被抽了出來，修長的手指順著滑順的布料掠過腰側移到正面，輕輕扯動了幾下縫線的位置，手指隔著衣物懸在男孩的皮膚上，Harris花了極大的意志力才忍住用力推開黑髮少年的衝動。

Tom直起身子後退了一步，露出得體而略帶抱歉的笑容：「我看見你似乎需要幫助，你的衣服紮進褲子裡了。」

Harris覺得自己的臉肯定紅透了，他雙頰熱的簡直可以煎蛋，他無法控制自己下意識地避開與Tom的對視，然後不意外地看見站在Slytherin繼承人背後的學生臉上都掛滿著鄙視與嘲笑的表情，其中一個只差沒放聲大笑。

「⋯謝謝。」他幾乎是咬緊牙關才沒爆出粗口，他知道Tom肯定是故意的，乍看和善的舉止之下卻是要暗地裡給自己難堪，他並沒有避開別人私下幫助自己，而是在眾目睽睽當中讓自己像個寶寶一樣被人打理衣物，就是最好的證明，他不相信依少年的聰明才智會沒想到這其實是一種羞辱，當然如果是別人可能會被那副完美的面具所欺騙，但這絕不包括他在內。

「我很樂意幫助有困難的同學。」Tom臉上依然是那副毫無破綻的好學生表情，但Harris注意到當困難那個詞被說出來的時候，周圍幾個人明顯笑岔了氣。Harris咬了咬下唇，想終止這個顯然要讓他丟臉的話題，但眼前的人偏了偏頭顱，俊俏的臉斜斜地看向他，恰到好處地傳遞出困惑：「但我有些意外，你似乎並不習慣Beauxbatons的制服？」

Harris的舌尖幾乎是黏在了上顎上頭，卡在感謝的第一個音節之前，他感到背後潮濕的觸感，意識到自己冒出了冷汗，身邊Slytherin們的氣氛微妙地改變了，他們臉上仍然掛著剛剛的表情，眼睛裡卻閃爍出審視與刺探的光芒，男孩垂下眼睛盯著自己的鞋尖，闔上半開的嘴巴，想吞嚥才發現自己已口乾舌燥。

四面八方刺目的視線凝聚在自己身上，尤其正面兩道格外銳利，帶著彷彿想切開他並解剖的力度，他握緊了拳頭，又鬆了開來，最終掛上了一個彷彿秘密被揭穿了的不自然的表情：「⋯沒想到開學第一天就被發現了啊。」

然後他的視線對上那黑湖一樣幽深的暗沉色澤，接著尷尬的移開，把視線停在對方的胸膛上：「其實我今年才進入Beauxbatons的，我的父母一直很憂慮法國的時局，從小我都是在家學習，直到今年有能把我送出國的機會，才利用關係讓我入學參加來Hogwarts的交換計畫。」

其他的Slytherin們皺起了眉頭，壓低聲音跟身旁的人竊竊私語著，他們是聽說了德國與法國之間發生的事情，也明白在Grindelwald的影響下歐洲大陸魔法界一陣風聲鶴唳，但是遠在英國的他們完全沒意識到時局竟然如此嚴重。

「噢，天啊，那些邪惡的黑巫師，你的父母做了明智的選擇。」看完所有組別的Slughorn終於把目光真正地放到了眼前瘦小的男孩身上，原本看Harris的打扮他就不覺得他是從多麽有權勢的家族出來的孩子，Evans也不是任何一個他所聽過的、有影響力的魔法家族的姓氏，讓他自然而然地忽略了眼前的這個小巫師，但能讓Beauxbatons破格將剛入學的學生參加交換生計畫送出國，顯然其家族勢力不容小覷，而這份明哲保身的思慮也非常的Slytherin：「我有幸能與你的父母就法國的時局交談一下嗎？」

「我很遺憾，教授。」Harris側過身子面向矮胖的魔藥大師，眼睛快速地瞥了Tom的臉一眼，快到讓他來不及看清那鏡片下海藍色當中的情緒，他的聲音不大，卻從中透露出一股冰冷的味道：「他們為了保護我，被黑巫師殺死了。」

幾個女孩子輕輕地倒抽了一口氣，教室裡瀰漫著一種死寂的氛圍，幾個學生之間面面相覷，像是不知道該就這個情況怎麼反應，Hufflepuff的學生們顯然不知道要不要介入Slytherin學院之間的閒聊，都站在旁邊猶豫不決著。

而Slytherin幾乎聚集著英國所有的純血後代，現在的英國魔法界又是如此的和平，儘管他們或多或少從父母口中聽過海峽另一端的慘況，卻全然置身事外，畢竟，就算Grindelwald真的擴展到英國來，他的理念也對他們不具備任何威脅，Slytherin裡大多數人的家族背景都是支持巫師統治麻瓜的。

Slughorn像是沒有料想到這樣的回答，他淺綠色的眼睛尷尬地閃躲著，正想開口說出一大堆安慰話，然而就在這時，一隻手有力的搭到了Harris的肩膀上，並給予他輕輕的一握，男孩轉過頭，對上Tom深潭似的黑色眼眸：「我很遺憾。」

但讓Tom感到意外的是，Harris並沒有露出受到安慰或是感動的表情，那雙清澈的眼中閃過了驚怒，像是被他的話所冒犯到一樣，最終他的臉凝固在痛苦的表情之中，像是因為悲傷不經意似地側身甩下Tom的手，抱起他所有的東西，在下課鈴聲的映襯下在其他人的目光中跑出教室，甚至一句話都沒有留下，徒留尷尬的眾人私下議論的嗓音在地窖中形成了嗡嗡聲。

而Tom握了握自己的手，上面彷彿還殘留著布料柔滑的觸感，他轉身收拾自己的東西，並不理會Lestrange在他旁邊幫腔指責Harris態度不佳的聲音。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 勉強算是讓Tom調戲了Harry一把，愉悅(不過其實更像是給他難堪就是了)


	13. Chapter 13

之後一整天的時間裡，Harry都躲Tom躲得遠遠的，他專挑邊緣與角落的位置，這簡直就是輕而易舉，畢竟那個Prefect完全就是Slytherin的中心，而只有他一個人想遠離他周遭的位置。

他不意外的發現，Tom顯然也並沒有要繼續搭理他的意思，他專注於在自己的追隨者中扮演首領的角色，吝於施捨一個眼神到自己身上，而Slytherin們很顯然地認為他今天早上一言不發跑走的行為冒犯到了他們的領袖，他們並沒有給自己好臉色看，但比起真正地做些什麼，目前他們顯然更樂意無視他的存在。

早上的事情是個完美的藉口，讓他不用與任何人交流，他相信明眼人都不會想來打擾他，而Slytherin聚集了很多既不熱心也很識時務的人，說真的好在他早就跟Voldemort套好了說詞，儘管他從未想過Tom會那麼快發現自己對Beauxbatons幾乎一無所知，他原以為至少這星期結束他才會露出馬腳。

但他跟Voldemort顯然沒有在事前模擬中發現最大的漏洞，便是Tom Riddle對他父母的死表示 **同情** 這一事，儘管Harry是說了一個半真半假的謊話，但那個少年對此表達遺憾的舉動激起了所有他強壓下來的怒火。

他被迫與Voldemort合作，已經夠憋屈了，好在那個蛇臉男沒有一直挑動自己的神經，顯然他也明白男孩Gryffindor的性格是極易被點燃的，而Tom正好踩在了獅子的尾巴上頭——他竟敢 _跟他談論他父母的死亡_ 。

就算他對他未來的犯行一無所知、即便他尚未犯下任何一場謀殺，但他所認識的Tom Riddle是不可能為 **任何人** 的死亡感到 **遺憾** 的，而他卻用那樣的語氣跟他說他感到 **很遺憾** ？去他的！他沒扔給他一發惡咒簡直是他修養太好。

Harry幾乎是粗魯地把他的餐具用的鏗鏘作響，周圍的Slytherin們全部皺起了眉頭，不滿地看向他，而他毫不在乎，簡直是帶著仇恨地用力插起一塊南瓜派，囫圇塞到口中，然而當他心情不好的時候，總是會有人心大，不在乎他散發出來的低氣壓也要找他說話。

「嗨，介意我坐你旁邊嗎？」正在他發洩似地用力咀嚼他的午餐時，一個半長黑髮的男孩坐到他的隔壁，Harry惱怒地瞪過去，接著眨了眨眼，盯著他的眼睛裡滿是驚訝，因為男孩像極了年輕時的Sirius，他灰色的眼睛充滿好奇與和善，夾雜著一點點兒叛逆，臉上甚至帶著神似的從容神情。

對方豪不顧忌地打量著他，然後伸出手來露出大大的笑容：「你好，我是Alphard Black，跟你一樣是五年級。」「Harris Evans。」他謹慎地伸出手來和男孩握了握，他覺得他似乎聽過這個名字，興許是他在Grimmauld Place看Black家族樹的時候。而他懷疑這又是Tom想整他的某種把戲，畢竟他不認為現在會有哪個Slytherin不受準黑魔王的支配，而他對Black們的印象一直都不是很好——除了他的教父。

想到他的教父，Harry的心情又更差了，眼前的這張臉更不時地提醒他他已經失去Sirius的事實，而他對於和他談話的時光感到如此地懷念，讓他無法對面前的Black擺出他原本準備好的兇惡神情。

「我在魔藥課時聽見你的話了，我為你父母的事感到很遺憾。」Alphard露出了真摯地難過表情，至少比少年黑魔王臉上的面具真誠多了，這讓Harry的氣消了一點，也或許是因為他長得太像他教父了，他讓他想起了Sirius跟他提到他父親時的表情，Harry忍不住放軟了態度嗯了一聲作為回應。

「我只是想說，如果你有什麼需要幫忙的地方，可以來找我。」Alphard臉上的笑容十分友善，然後又像是想到了什麼似地，露出了帶了一點狡猾的表情：「雖然我非常欣賞你挑戰Riddle的作為，但如果你想平順地在Slytherin度過這一年，我想我必須給你一個忠告——最好不要去得罪Tom Riddle。」

Harry給了他一張吃到耳屎口味的全口味豆的臉，最終忍住了在全體Slytherin學生面前表演嘔吐動作的慾望：「我明白了，謝謝你。」

「不客氣。」Alphard聳聳肩，黑色的髮絲隨著他的動作滑落他的肩頭，他接著用審視的目光打量他，露出了一個笑容：「我想你比我想的還要Slytherin一點，我還以為你會衝著我大吼大叫呢。」

「我只是想，你對我們學院一無所知，你不會明白Riddle在Slytherin這邊的影響力，不過顯然是我多慮了。」

這下換Harry有些困惑了，他原以為Alphard是Tom派來警告自己的說客，但這些話卻像是衷心地在建議他一樣：「如果Riddle對學院裡的人影響這麼大，你又何必冒險來警告我呢？」

Alphard顯然沒有意識到Harry會問這個問題，這個詢問太直接、太Gryffindor了，而蛇院的人從不把話問明白，他們都知道話該留一半的說話藝術，這讓他有些不知道該怎麼回應，他在回答前打量了眼前這個男孩一眼，像是在考慮要不要跟他說出真話：「嗯，你並沒有真正的得罪Riddle，去跟他道個歉——公開的——還是有所轉圜餘地的。」

「如果我不願意這麼做呢？」像是沒有想到Harry會說出這樣的話一樣，Alphard顯然有些詫異，他有些為難地皺起眉頭，苦笑道：「若你真的要跟Riddle做對，恐怕我以後也幫不了你了，要知道現在Slytherin總共有四個Black家的人在就讀，除了我以外全都是Riddle的追隨者，到時候如果我堅持幫助你，連我家的人都會開始找你麻煩的。」

Harry突然想起他在哪裡聽過Alphard的名字了！他就是在Sirius被除名後還留給他一大筆金子的叔叔！Harry馬上對眼前神似Sirius的男孩產生極大的好感，溫和地回應道：「我就是說說而已，我會去向Riddle道歉的。」

Alphard露出了瞭解的表情點點頭，最終他們就教授與學業閒聊了下，年輕的Black感嘆著有多羨慕他不用準備O.W.L考試——Beauxbatons的測驗時間是在六年級，而不像Hogwarts在五年級，Harry一邊傻笑一邊默默地在心底想說自己可早就考過一次了，打死他也不要再考第二次。

在下午上課前，Harry抓緊機會匆匆回到寢室去檢查Voldemort是不是回來了，並不意外的發現房間裡並沒有那隻白色的蛇的蹤影，他一邊低聲咒罵著，發誓等黑魔王回來要狠狠踹他幾腳，一邊趕去上下一堂課。

下午的符咒學Harry表現得很好，這一直是他除了黑魔法防禦術外比較拿手的科目之一，況且課本上的內容他幾乎都學過了，他跟Tom是頭幾個成功的人之一，而這為他在Slytherin五年級生裡獲得一定程度的尊重，即便他們還是不喜歡他。

最終當他回房間準備寫作業的時候，意外地發現那個高瘦的黑魔王正百無聊賴地坐在自己的床上，還在用魔杖噴出幾個他不認識的咒語。

『你總算回來了。』Voldemort有些不怎麼耐煩地說著，往Harry身後的大門拋去幾個咒語，讓男孩抱著書包反射性地躲到一旁，狼狽地在地板上滾了一圈，儘管他們合作了好一陣子了，但他仍然沒辦法控制自己潛意識地感受到威脅，而他堅定地認為這全是黑魔王的錯，他立馬氣呼呼地回嘴：『這是我要說的話吧！你今天都跑哪去了？』

『當然是進行一些重要的準備。』男人放鬆地倚靠在床柱旁，像是他才是這房間的主人一樣，那姿態氣得讓Harry想把書包砸在他臉上，而他也這樣做了。黑魔王眼也不眨地用無聲魔咒把書包彈開，下一秒Harry敏捷地衝上前來，用力一踹，最終被Shield Charm彈到地上去：『你又再犯什麼蠢，Potter？』

Harry坐在地上齜牙，無視他的腳跟屁股傳來些微的鈍痛，他哼了一聲，蔚藍的眼睛狠狠地瞪著眼前蒼白的蛇臉：『不干你的事！』

Voldemort眉頭皺了起來，他顯然又有些惱怒了，因為Harry感覺到他的額頭上傳來輕微的鈍痛：『我以為你已經十六歲了，很顯然我搞錯了什麼。』

『⋯如果不是因為我們有約在先，我早就扔惡咒了。』Harry惱怒地說著，他並不是真的要跟黑魔王翻臉或決鬥什麼的，他只是忍不下心底這股怨氣，而Voldemort露出了一個似笑非笑的表情，像是在暗示他：你可以試試。

Harry毫不猶豫地抽出魔杖扔了一個繳械咒過去，而男人輕而易舉地把它彈開了。

光影在房間交錯，Voldemort受限於誓言並沒有向男孩丟躑危險的咒語，Harry憑著靈巧的身手一一躲閃開來，至於傢具就沒那麼幸運了，櫃子被炸成了碎片，衣櫃也被打穿了一個大洞。

男孩感覺自己渾身發熱，腎上腺素湧上胸口，心臟快速脈動著，就像比賽最終追逐飛賊時一樣，相比四年級的那場幾乎專注於逃命的決鬥，如今他有了更多的戰鬥手段，歸功於DA的練習，他已經不再像是一、二年級面對黑魔王時那麼手足無策了。

不過他心裡明白，即便自己擁有Gryffindor的勇氣，但他敢如此魯莽地攻擊眼前的黑魔王，是因為自己心底仰仗著對方的誓約，還有他們的合作關係，他知道Voldemort需要他、或許甚至忌憚他，儘管他不會容忍自己的挑釁，卻也不會真正傷害自己。

而Harry雖然簽了那紙魔法契約，卻沒跟他約定在這以外的時間不攻擊他。

Harry一邊閃躲一邊投擲咒語，他被自己的憤怒所控制，卻比以往都要冷靜，他在Voldemort顧忌他手上動作的時候，往男人丟出一本變形成磚塊的書，在它被彈開的同時熄滅了房間最後一盞光源，四周頓時陷入了黑暗。

黑魔王立馬點亮了杖尖，但是來不及了，男孩早在熄掉燈的那一刻便越過掩體往前衝，解除了對方的屏障，瞎子一樣地撞上床邊坐著的男人，在燈亮的那一刻，一拳結結實實地打在了對方的臉上。

下一秒Harry被倒吊在空中，魔杖也被彈飛出去落到了房間的另一端。

Voldemort緩緩地把頭偏轉回來，嘴角掛著一絲血絲，臉上依然面無表情，但映照著悠悠光線的紅眼，隱忍著怒氣，Harry毫不懼怕地怒視回去，臉上的眼鏡搖搖欲墜，男人直視男孩的眼睛，用拇指輕輕擦去唇邊的那抹紅色：『氣消了嗎？』

Harry瞪大眼睛看著眼前的男人，像是第一天認識他一樣，他突然發現，儘管他的傷疤隱隱作痛，但卻沒有像以前那樣彷彿被劈開似的疼，但他不明白，他不明白Voldemort的態度。

『如果所謂的罪惡感會讓你無法進行我們的計劃，我可在此向你承諾，事成之後，我可以回到你父母被殺的那晚，改變你的人生軌跡。』Voldemort輕柔的嗓音像是滑順的綢緞一樣包裹著他，Harry為了那話語屏住了呼吸，顯然地，沒品的男人又透過他的眼睛讀出了他今日焦躁的源頭，與Tom的那番對話又再度提醒他自己被迫與弒親仇人合作的事實。

他對眼前人的仇恨並未因他們的合作而消失，而是被他壓抑在心底，等待著釋放的那一刻，他明白直到自己受不了罪惡感跟自厭感後，肯定會不惜冒死也要反抗Voldemort。今天只是情緒的發洩而已，但他沒想到的是，黑魔王竟會向他提出這樣的建議。

『儘管你不情願、又是被迫與我達成協議，但黑魔王會報答幫助他的人。』Voldemort揮動了魔杖，Harry頓時落到了床上，他掙扎著起身，而蛇臉男人只是坐在那裡，看著他的動作平靜地補充著：『我可以讓你的父母免於被殺的命運，你可以在正常的家庭下長大，甚至擺脫救世主的宿命。』

Harry受魔法改變成藍色的眼睛映照出眼前的蛇臉，自從男人拋棄自己原生相貌後，他從裡到外都透露出邪惡，而他——謀殺他父母的兇手、企圖殺掉自己的惡魔——正在向自己建議拯救自己的父母。

而一個正常的家庭——梅林知道那是他最 **渴望** 的東西！當他還小的時候，他盯著碗櫥裡的蜘蛛網，想的總是如果他的父母沒有死，說不定他也能像Dudley一樣，會有父母幫自己慶生，會為自己 **驕傲** ，儘管自己調皮搗蛋，但仍然無條件地愛著他，而不是像個瘟疫或是恥辱一樣，被埋藏在破舊的角落，渴望他被世界遺忘。

那是一個誘人的承諾，就像是樂園裡的蛇向夏娃遞出的禁果，甜美而透著罪惡，然而Harry無法控制自己地去想像那個場景，他從不是自願成為救世主的，而在魔法世界經歷的五年生涯，讓他多麽憎恨自己的命運、他不得不承擔的責任——他不像其他人一樣有恐懼與害怕的權利，他也不能轉身逃走或著放棄，因為他就是被選擇的那個，命中註定與黑魔王糾纏至死——一切都是因為在幾十年後的萬聖節夜裡，男人因為顧忌預言向自己烙下了標記。

而他知道在他內心深處，他一直隱密地渴望著生為平凡。

房間的門把突然傳來轉動的聲響，兩人迅速看向房門口，Harry甚至嚇得跳了起來，他慌張地環顧四周的狼籍，正當他彈起來、跌跌撞撞地撲過去尋找自己的魔杖時，眨眼間一切都被恢復了原狀，而床上的男人也不見蹤影，只剩一隻大蛇盤據在深綠色的床單上，他趕忙打開門，在室友不悅的目光中尷尬地編織理由解釋著。

當他終於脫身，並把作業擺到書桌上時，才後知後覺地意識到，黑魔王最初的咒語，似乎是因為他有什麼話要跟自己說，但自己因為在怒氣之下對此不管不顧。

然而因為男人方才的提議，讓Harry不是很確定自己現在是否想繼續面對那隻危險的蛇，一個名符其實的提出誘人交易的惡魔，而他的心為此躁動不已、幾乎無法抗拒。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LV不是人好，也不是對Harry特別好，一切都是權衡之下的想法，反正對他來說擺脫黑魔王的宿命之後，Harry是不是活下來的男孩也就不再重要了


	14. Chapter 14

Tom有些意外地發現，男孩最近的心情不太好，而且那隻白色的蛇也不在他周圍出現，才剛開學便把Hendrik的寶貝寵物弄丟了？Slytherin繼承人的視線變得玩味，如果這個時候自己找到那隻蛇，並把牠掌握在手中，是否能成為以後一個很好的籌碼？

他讓自己的手下們留意那條蛇的蹤跡，他並沒有闡明自己的目的，不過他相信他們想像力豐富的大腦會自行得出一個結論，也許他們會認為自己想給交換生一個顏色瞧瞧——即便他在第二天便在交誼廳裡公開向他道歉，也擁有很好的理由，但是從來沒有人能在挑釁Tom之後全身而退——而他們不可能知道真相究竟是什麼。

他也沒有要讓人知道的打算。

事實上打那天之後，他對Harris是有些冷淡的，他知道也許男孩會向Hendrik告狀，而他無法否認他心底對於他的贊助人對此會有什麼樣的反應感到好奇，他不確定自己是不是期待著男人來向他求情，啊⋯他想他會喜歡的，喜歡那個男人低聲下氣來向自己要求什麼的樣子，但如果他是為了他的姪子而做這件事⋯⋯

Tom的眼睛眯成了一條縫，身邊的Malfoy跟Avery盡量不著痕跡地後退了一步，他們不知道究竟是誰或著什麼事讓自己的首領不高興，但他們都不想在Tom心情不佳的時候首當其衝。

大多數時候他們的Prefect都維持著禮貌而謙遜的表象，他知道其他學院的人都羨慕身為Tom **親信** 的少數Slytherin們，他們離那個完美男孩如此之近，享受著全Hogwarts最優秀的學生親密的友誼與幫助，在他們眼中Tom是溫和而友善的，儘管有著蛇院特有的疏離感，卻也沒有任何人討厭他，事實上即便是身為Slytherin對頭的Gryffindor，也有不少Tom的擁戴者。

但這僅限於蛇院以外的人。

所有Slytherin的學生都見識過Tom的手段，他殘忍、冷酷、毫無同情與憐憫，你只要接受他的支配、並展現出自己的價值，便可以在Tom的王國裡獲得一席之地，而那些無能者或反抗者，都會嚐到他隱藏在美好面具之下的邪惡本性——他對於殘忍的藝術涵養，與黑魔法的天賦異稟，這些特質讓Lestrange跟Black們格外神魂顛倒。

Malfoy則在Tom身上看到了榮耀，雖然他是個情緒不穩的暴君，但是高風險同樣代表了高回報，傲慢的純血少年不得不同意他們虛榮的院長的看法——Tom Riddle會大有作為的，而那時他會確保讓自己的家族站在最有利的位置。

「誰招惹了我們的首領？」Lestrange在拐角看到Tom之後邁了過來，他注意到了Tom若有所思的臉色，通常那代表有人要倒大楣了，他旁邊跟著Black家的堂姐弟，Walburga跟Orion，兩個人原本都板著張高傲的臉，直到看到迎面而來的三人才露出笑容，而Walburga笑得尤其燦爛。

Malfoy向三人點頭致意，百無聊賴地想也只有Lestrange見到Tom不悅的時候會像聞到血味的鬣狗一樣跑過來，他總是期待著替Tom幹那些 _骯髒事_ ，他是他們之中對血腥與酷刑最渴望的野獸，他有著不下於Tom的殘忍，卻缺乏優雅與美感，他還比較欣賞Black家的黑暗，相較之下Lestrange只是個野蠻的劊子手。

Walburga則明顯地著迷於他們的領袖，她比Tom大兩歲，今年就要畢業了，當Tom一年級剛入學時，Walburga跟Lucretia堂姐妹可沒給他什麼好臉色看，但最終她們都懾服在Tom危險的魅力之下，尤其當Walburga挑戰Tom並被他高深的黑魔法擊敗時，Malfoy認為那女孩顯然被震懾地連他們的家訓都忘了，她大概從不認為有任何一個人會比Black家的人更深諳黑魔法的精髓，更別提是個混血——在那之後Slytherin後裔的證明只是錦上添花了，明眼人都看得出來Walburga迷戀上了這個小她兩歲的黑暗領袖。

沒有人能否認Tom的魅力，他有著張輪廓分明的臉、不輸Black家族的英俊、蒼白的皮膚跟高瘦的身形，他優秀而深富領導才能，而他的殘忍與危險賦予了他黑暗的氣質，而Slytherin們 **從來** 就易受黑暗吸引。

然而他的冷酷從不只體現在對待異己上，他對愛慕與追求者們皆然，Tom從不拒絕任何人，但顯然地他也從沒把誰放在心上過，他總是掛著迷惑人心的笑容，接受來自四面八方的愛慕，卻永遠保持著恰到好處的距離，Malfoy感嘆過這簡直是暴殄天物，投懷送抱的各路絕色在冷淡的Slytherin繼承人身上討不了好，Tom **討厭** 肢體碰觸。

然而極少數的人還是上過Tom的床榻的，而他們都在這之後為了這個少年保持獨身，因為Tom不喜歡碰 **別人** 碰過的東西，也不喜歡別人碰 **他的** 東西，而他們都 _害怕_ 因為自己的疏忽失去少年領袖的寵愛。

然而⋯Malfoy又瞥了強裝從容的少女一眼，Walburga自尊心太高了，她絕對不會屈就於床伴的位置，也不願拉下臉面去主動追求，她跟Tom就像在跳著一隻危險的舞步，差別只在一個從容有度，另一個則因為不得要領而顯得滑稽。

Tom收起了原本的表情，重拾了迷人的笑容，Walburga少見地泛起了一絲紅暈，但很快便掩飾下來了，Slytherin的繼承人不著邊際地慰問著，一如繼往地稱讚少女的美麗，把話題從他的情緒上轉移開來。

如果Harris真的蠢到去找他的贊助人告狀，導致Hendrik來質問自己的話，他會讓他嚐到應得的苦果的。反正真要到了那時候，他手下還缺嗜血的毒蛇與惡狼嗎？他會開開心心地把男孩玩壞的，而他的贊助人不會知道是他幹的， **從沒有人** 抓到過他的把柄。

如果Hendrik真的敢來質問自己的話，他會讓他的贊助人明白，誰才是有價值的那個，他會教會那個年長的Evans， **他才是** 那個能支配這段關係的人，至於年幼的那個，到時候誰還需要他呢。

Tom臉上的笑容明媚的連晴天的黑湖都要相形失色，Walburga原本話正說到一半，很顯然地她已經忘了自己原先正在討論的學術話題，張著漂亮的紅唇呆呆地看著眼前小她兩歲的少年。

Orion輕咳了兩聲，禮貌地把堂姐的注意力拉回來，Walburga像個普通女孩一樣慌亂地小聲道歉著，垂下頭讓一頭烏黑的秀髮蓋住她泛紅的臉，Orion暗自嘆了口氣，自然而然地接過話題跟Tom攀談著，他們的Prefect顯然對Black家幾本稀有的黑魔法孤本深感興趣，而他們則向他保證會說服家裡把書借出來給他。

他們愉快地閒談著，直到那醒目而破舊的藍色身影從室外背著陽光走來，Walburga顯然沒有注意到，她的全副心神都在眼前的少年身上，但Orion很快地便意識到正跟那個不得體的Beauxbatons交換生聊天的人，顯然是他的堂哥Alphard，他輕輕皺了眉頭，沒注意到後面的Malfoy與Avery交換了一個眼色。

Tom當然注意到Harris正向他們走來，但他表現出自己正專注在與Walburga的黑魔法研究上，像是沒有發現那突兀的身影，他知道不用他開口，Black們也不會放任自己的親族跟有辱他們血統的人來往，更別提談笑了。

「Alphard。」Orion稍微提高了音量，打斷了笑得爽朗的Alphard，兩雙灰色的眼睛對上，年長的Black驚訝地發現，面前幾乎聚集了Slytherin核心集團的所有人，他下意識地緊繃了身體，不失禮貌地向所有人問好，Walburga心不在焉地回應他，最終滿臉錯愕的定格在她弟弟旁邊的男孩身上。

她的臉刷地變白，接著馬上因為恥辱而滿臉通紅，她幾乎是咬著牙吐出音調略高的質問：「Alphard，你在做什麼？」

Tom注意到了被晾在一旁的男孩有些不知所措，像是不知道在這個情況下該不該跟眾人打招呼一樣，他看了看唯一認識的Tom幾眼，而他只是保持著一樣的微笑，Harris見Tom沒有要跟他說話的意思，只好把注意力轉回身旁的Alphard身上。

Alphard有些猶豫，但他最終鎮定地擺出無所謂的表情：「帶Beauxbatons的新同學認識環境。」他在學校的名字上咬重了發音，像是想暗示他的姊姊不要忘了Harris不是他們學校的學生，應該表現出適當的禮貌，但顯然Walburga對此完全不在乎。

「他的衣服還沒破舊到我認不出來。」豔麗的臉上帶著冷笑，Malfoy跟Avery聞聲輕蔑地看了一眼頭髮凌亂的男孩，Lestrange則對他露出了不懷好意的笑容，Orion則看也不看他的方向，像是眼前的男孩並不存在。Tom帶著興味地發現Harris臉上疑惑的表情轉變為警惕，並隱約夾著憤怒，他帶著怒火的藍色眼睛透過鏡片看著他們，像是深冬結冰的湖面，讓Tom忍不住想像那冰層破裂之後的景象。

「你想讓我們的家族蒙羞嗎？像可恥的Weasley一樣成為純種叛徒？你難道念了幾年Hogwarts就忘了Black家的家訓？」Walburga連珠砲似的質問著Alphard，幾近怒罵。她簡直不敢相信她的親弟弟竟然讓她在Tom的面前 **蒙羞** ，這種恥辱她還從沒嚐過，他怎麼 **敢** 跟一個 **泥巴種** 談笑風生，身為一個 **Black** 他怎麼敢恬不知恥地接近那些 **卑賤的血統** 、 **骯髒** 與 **罪惡** 的存在，而且還是在 **她和Tom的面前** 。

Alphard皺了皺眉頭，他看了看Harris又謹慎地看了眼Tom，然而Slytherin的領袖只是維持著一慣的笑容，全然沒有插手的意願，他並不想跟男孩交惡，但是現在這種情況他恐怕是不得不先退而求其次，以避免更大更危險的衝突——「——不關Alphard的事，是我找不到變形學教室的路請他告訴我而已。」

Walburga瞪大了黑色的眼睛，她顯然沒有想到一個血統不純的傢伙竟然敢向自己搭話，她的臉因為驚怒而滿臉通紅，她幾乎是費盡千辛萬苦才沒有放聲咆哮，她禁不起在Tom面前出更多的糗了：「我在質問我的弟弟，而不是你，一個 **血統不純** 的傢伙還不配跟我說話——」

然而令所有人大吃一驚的是，Harris的視線變得有些古怪而困惑，他從Walburga的臉上飛速地瞥了旁邊的Tom一眼，顯然帶著疑惑著為什麼Walburga剛剛在跟Tom說話。

在場的人都明白Tom不是個純血，但Tom擁有的一部分血統高貴而悠久，更別提他是他們的領袖——Harris這樣的行為稱得上是 **極度冒犯** 了，他們所有人的神經都繃緊著，Walburga跟Lestrange更是直接把魔杖握到手中，正準備指向這個不知好歹的男孩。

一隻修長蒼白的手伸了出來，恰恰擋在了兩撥人馬中間，滑順如絲綢的嗓音響起，像是在唱著一首詠嘆調：「好了Walburga，別跟弟弟置氣了，我想Alphard也不是故意要違背你們的家訓的。」

原本像是準備進攻的毒蛇的少女驚異地換上了害羞的面貌，她嘟囔著諸如，如果Riddle這樣想，她就不生氣了之類的話。Tom轉過頭來面帶微笑，臉上帶著有些抱歉的表情，但黑色的眼睛銳利地捕捉到男孩不知道什麼時候已經握上魔杖的那隻手：「我想Evans只是不理解Black家的情況，他們特別注重與 **血統尊貴** 的人來往。」

Harris看著他的表情有些僵硬，讓Tom身後的幾個人發出了哼聲以及哧笑，但叫Tom有些意外的是，那層冰並沒有因此產生裂痕，男孩只是垂下眼來低頭看著自己的鞋尖：「我並沒有想高攀Black家的意思。」

「你也高攀不起，走吧Alphard，我光是待在這裡便覺得受到污染。」Orion從鼻尖發出了一聲冷笑，其他人稀稀落落地笑著，Alphard看了Harris一眼，最終嘆息著跟上去，他明白此刻的自己無論怎麼反駁，都只會讓男孩在Slytherin裡陷入更危險的境地。

Tom走在前頭沈思著，雖然他不確定年經的Evans是不是蛇語者——他顯然並沒有主張自己有Slytherin血統的意願，又或著正如他所猜測Evans們不明白蛇語與Slytherin的淵源——他有些心不在焉地想，排除了Alphard這個蛇院的異類，Harris怕是再怎麼掙扎，也無法再在Slytherin裡找到哪怕是一個願意親近他的人了。


	15. Chapter 15

Voldemort最近花了非常多的時間待在萬應室裡面，他並沒有欺騙黃金男孩，他在為他的目的進行準備，他趁男孩上課的時候從Slughorn的寢室劫走了幾瓶稀有的藥水以及藥材，並完美的掩飾了自己的犯行。

這幾天他熬製了幾種強效的補血與治療藥劑，並製作了一個符合他品味的小束口袋——來自Harry袋子的靈感，他擴增了那裡面的空間，並下了非常隱蔽的跟蹤咒語。

自從那個晚上他向Harry提出那份承諾之後，他便躲著男孩，當然不是說他怕那個毛頭小子——為了避免男孩逃跑，他把時光器也帶走了——他與男孩相鬥了這麼多年，他熟知他的秉性，男孩衝動、莽撞、容易被感情支配與謊言誤導、有著不必要的道德枷鎖與過剩的正義感，他明白他所提出的條件是一個極其誘人的選項，而男孩 **不可能** 有辦法拒絕。

他必須承認在他獲知預言的內容時他是好奇的，他不理解這樣愚蠢又不特別優秀的男孩怎麼會具備了自己所不知道的力量，他討厭那隻老蜜蜂的論調，他不相信 **愛** 的力量，他認為那是人類具有的最愚蠢而軟弱的情感之一。

他確實很意外，在神秘部門之戰的時候，當他附身在那個軟弱的救世主身上時，所感受到的那種痛苦，那是 **前所未有** 的感受，他從來都認為沒有比死亡還要更糟糕的事情了，而當時的Harry卻一心求死，渴望Dumbledore成為終結一切的劊子手。

**他完全無法明白。**

這世上很少有他弄不明白的事情，而Harry Potter在各方面總是給他帶來驚奇，但當他附身在男孩身上的時候，他與他的靈魂緊密相依，他感受那個毫無防備的大腦裡男孩對於教父死亡的痛苦，他聽見Harry Potter在腦中絕望的細語，死亡與這份痛苦相比不算什麼，而他情願自己代替教父死去，而這是Voldemort從未體驗過的情感，而在他們已血緣相通的現在，他不應為男孩的觸碰而痛苦了，而那卻讓他像是被火焚燒一樣難以忍受，迫使他不得不離開那具身體。

他從不明白為什麼會有人願意為了他人而犧牲自己。

也許這是一種血緣傳承下來的愚蠢，男孩的母親也是如此，他當初試圖要放過她的，但她比起自己的性命顯然更在乎男孩的安危。而儘管他不明白為什麼，也不懂這份感情的樣貌，但他總是清楚這些相信愛的傻瓜的想法，他利用了這點讓男孩跟他合作，而等到事成之後，救世主是不是Harry Potter對他來說也不再重要，畢竟他也不會是預言中註定與救世主不死不休的黑魔王了，只是也許他會有些可惜，他並不是真十分討厭跟男孩建立合作關係。

他確實曾經很憎恨男孩以及他的母親給自己帶來苟延殘喘、極度恥辱的十三年，但他在回到過去殺死男孩的過程中把這 **一切** 都討回來了，啊，他永遠不會讓男孩知道他到底對他做過些 _什麼_ 。

他給了男孩一段冷靜思考的時間，他知道男孩的對抗意識只會讓事情惡化——即便他心裡想同意他的提議，也極可能會因為自己的存在而做出完全相反的決定——那些極易被情感蒙蔽理智的Gryffindor們，Voldemort不屑的想，這便是為什麼Hogwarts **需要** 四個學院。

Voldemort覺得時間差不多了，男孩應該已經做好了決定，他不會拒絕這個提議的，拯救他的父母與他那愚蠢的道德觀全無衝突，而受這樣的利益所引誘，男孩在這場計畫中會更易於被自己操縱，而對他來說，這也不過只是舉手之勞而已。

也許，等到他不再是黑魔王的時候，他會有些想念黃金男孩在他面前犯蠢的樣子。

Voldemort沒想到自己剛以蛇的型態離開八樓便被人逮住了，他觀察了一下狀況，確認這並不是個需要解開變形去應對的情況，如果不是對方對自己的態度極度小心翼翼，他可能真的會因為這份恥辱而失控詛咒這個Slytherin的學生。

他強壓下怒氣觀察著這名學生到底想要拿自己去幹嘛，一邊不經意的猜想，莫非他才離開幾天男孩便把整個蛇院的人都得罪光了，導致有人要拿他的蛇開刀？想想Harry Potter那標準的Gryffindor式爆獅子個性，Slytherin繼承人倒風涼地覺得不是很意外。

然而當他被帶到了年輕的自己面前時，Voldemort終於感覺到情況有些棘手了，若是被年輕時期的自己針對了，他是打也不是被打也不是，他暗忖著十幾歲的自己想幹嘛來著，一邊思索著其他退路。

年輕的Prefect對Voldemort露出了友善的笑容，讓男人硬生生感到一陣胃部扭曲，然後少年時期的自己掏出了魔杖，讓什麼漂浮到了自己的面前，他聞到了一種香甜的氣味，還有吵雜的尖叫聲混雜著恐懼，過了一會兒他才意識到那是一隻乳鼠。

他耗費了極大的意志力才按下了撲上去吞噬牠的本能，然後瘋狂的詛咒梅林該死的想像力。

對於他拒絕開口的樣子，年輕的Tom顯然有些困惑，他用爬說語企圖說服眼前的這隻蛇，這只是在向牠示好，卻驚訝的發現眼前的這隻生物顯然越來越陰沈。

Voldemort的腦子飛快地轉動著，顯然年輕時期的他企圖要討好自己，然而這 **完全沒有道理** ！即便自己確實是對蛇類有好感，他也從來沒對Nagini之外的蛇產生過多少感情，而他甚至沒跟年輕時的自己說過話或有過什麼接觸，他討好自己究竟是圖的什麼？

他現在的身份只是那個該死的Potter男孩的蛇，他不認為那個顯然為了父母的事情跟Tom冷戰的小毛孩會在短時間內獲得自己的信任——這新仇反倒是有些危險，也許他是想做掉自己給男孩好看——但他現在身處交誼廳，如果他真要這麼做的話，他也會找個沒人的地方避免被捉到把柄，那麼只能是因為Potter喝了增靈劑後的那個身份了，如果討好自己意味著討好了他的贊助人，他確實會多費這個心思⋯但這絕不是必須⋯⋯

Voldemort第一次搞不明白年輕時期的自己在想什麼，而他不確定自己該怎麼反應，顯然， **他是絕對不會吃下這隻老鼠的！** 但是拒絕，沒有任何一隻正常的蛇會拒絕 _爬說嘴_ 的要求。

Voldemort轉念一想，也許他該藉此教育一下年少的自己這個道理：不是所有事情都是 **絕對** 的。

白色結實的蛇身立了起來，Tom原以為這條蛇終於被自己說服，要收下這個禮物，然而他很快便發現不對勁，那雙猩紅的眼睛顯然並沒有看著躁動的乳鼠，而是謹惕地盯著自己，他依然控制著懸浮著那隻齧齒類的魔法，他專注地凝視著蛇身上細密的鱗片，堤防牠可能會有的攻擊行動，儘管這令人難以置信，如果牠攻擊自己——而這並不是不可能，考慮牠原本的主人Hendrik也是個蛇語者，牠是有可能不會聽從自己的話——他必須確保自己能在牠咬上自己前擊退牠，但這極為困難，因為牠們攻擊的速度很快，若是距離離得不夠遠，你甚至來不及唸出咒語。

Tom突然對情況感到有點棘手，他 **不能** 在這個場合被 _一條蛇_ 攻擊，這是Slytherin的交誼廳，現在這裡充斥著無數雙眼睛有意無意地關注著自己的舉動，而他，稀有的爬說嘴、偉大的Slytherin繼承人，如果連一隻蛇都 **無法控制** ，會讓他在學院裡已經穩固的地位受到動搖。

他有些陰沈地想著，他對牠又沒有惡意，牠做什麼這麼充滿警惕呢？他是一直都知道Hendrik的白蛇跟一般的蛇不太一樣，但是，他以為牠只是有某種程度的缺陷，卻沒意識到牠竟然會不受蛇語的影響，他緩緩地往後靠到椅背上，魔杖杖尖微微垂下，讓那隻吱吱亂叫的畜生落回原本的籠子裡，墨色的眼睛對上血紅的色澤，沒有眼瞼的眼睛一瞬不瞬地盯著他，似乎沒有了要攻擊的意思，卻也沒有絲毫的鬆懈，牠蜿蜒的身軀緩緩移動著，盤旋成了更為穩固的守勢，下一秒他的魔杖噴出了一道光芒迅速地向那條白色的蛇衝了過去，同一時間那條蛇也向旁邊彈開，勘勘躲過了他的魔法，迅速地藏到傢俱的掩護之下。

Tom沈下臉色，他原先是想把牠用魔法捉住，再去思考其他的對策，沒想到那隻蛇像是早就知道他要做什麼一樣防範著他的魔杖，這根本不是一般的動物能夠擁有的本能，他用蛇語低聲私語著要牠不要躲藏，他不會傷害牠，一邊看著交誼廳裡的人因為一條失控的蛇在地上滑行而尖叫逃逸。

Slytherin的學生們並不清楚到底發生了什麼事情，也聽不懂Tom在說的令人毛骨悚然的語言，他們只能盡量遠離事發地點，但都不知道自己是否獲准離開，有一些人甚至相信這個舉動是因為他們的Prefect想懲罰現場某些犯了錯的人，並且要警告其他的無辜者，他已經不是第一次用蛇去恐嚇其他學生了。

Tom的臉上仍然維持著冷靜的表情，並在思索著事情該如何解決，那條蛇非常的狡猾，少年只要能對著牠露出來的部分施咒就可以制伏住牠，但牠把自己的身影藏得極好，在周遭人群吵雜的聲音裡也聽不見牠移動時發出的窸窣聲，他漫不經心地環顧四周的人群，臉上不動聲色，他看到他們哆哆嗦嗦害怕地看著自己的樣子，像是在擔心他的視線多停留一點自己便會被蛇所攻擊一樣，他不知道自己該就這個景象笑出來還是嘆息，就在這個當頭，交誼廳的門被一個狼狽的身影氣急敗壞地用力推開。

Harry站在門口，怒氣沖沖地大步往交誼廳裡走，卻突然頓住了，他明顯地意識到情況不太對勁，所有的人除了Tom都擠在牆邊，他們全部看向了突然闖入的男孩，他下意識地抽出了自己的魔杖，內心裡警鈴大作，警惕的視線死死黏在立在人群之外的Tom身上。

Tom的臉色有些陰沈，他一知道有人捉住了Hendrik的那條蛇，就派人去拖延年輕的Evans，但男孩仍然比他所預計的要早回來，他的手沒有把魔杖放下，但他略一思索便轉身向男孩走去，男孩盯著他的動作，緩緩地移動腳下的步伐讓自己的背離開出口的位置，避免有其他人出現而讓自己腹背受敵，這個舉動讓少年輕輕挑起了眉毛。

「Riddle，請問這是在做什麼？」他甚至不叫自己Tom了，少年偏過頭露出了輕微的笑容，看來小Evans確實被自己惹急了：「Evans，別那麼緊張，我只是對你的寵物很感興趣。」

男孩瞪大了藍色的眼睛，瞳孔在鏡片後輕微地收縮著，他的手緊張地攥緊了魔杖，聲音透著不確定，也許甚至帶著點恐慌：「你對他做了 **什麼** ？」

少年墨色的眼睛定定地看著他，然後露出了一個溫柔的微笑：「什麼也沒有，只是有人瞧見了你的小寵物似乎迷了路，把牠交給了我。」他隨意地把空著的那隻手往周圍比劃著，其他人都貼在牆邊遠遠地盯著他們：「牠把其他人嚇壞了。」

男孩甩著一頭亂髮四處張望著，在觀察人群的同時也在找尋那個熟悉的身影，然而他到處都沒有瞧見那條蛇的一星半點蹤跡：「我很抱歉，我可以——」「—— **Harris Evans！！** 」

地窖的門又再一次被人蠻橫地甩開了，遠遠比Harry剛剛做得更為粗暴，一個帶著冰冷怒意的人大步流星地邁進交誼廳裡，豺狼一樣的眼神惡毒地四處搜尋著，最終停在了那突兀的藍色身影上，Harry聽到聲音的同時便側過身體，緊張地面向兩個危險的傢伙，那是被Tom派去攔截男孩的Lestrange，他沒想到剛來Hogwarts不久的交換生會知道一條連他也不知道的Hogwarts密道，他糾纏了男孩一會兒便被他甩開自己逃掉了，他知道Tom會為此不高興的，而他不願意在他的首領面前顯得辦事不力。

Lestrange也注意到了交誼廳裡的奇怪氣氛，他的視線游移不定的在Tom跟Harry的臉上移動，主要是停在Slytherin繼承人身上比較多，他小心地收攝自己的怒氣，警慎地思考著自己該開口說些什麼，但在他開口之前，他們優秀的Prefect便淡淡地詢問他：「我的朋友，Evans冒犯你了嗎？」

Lestrange殘忍，但並不笨，他小心翼翼地觀察著Tom臉上的表情，他知道那是有人要倒大楣的臉，但他不確定是自己又或是那個該死的小雜種，他斟酌地回答著：「是的，他極其無禮的冒犯了我，我想跟他進行一場決鬥。」


	16. Chapter 16

周圍傳來了小聲的抽氣與議論聲，Lestrange是Slytherin當中最偏愛使用兇殘黑魔法的傢伙，被他找過碴的人最終都住進了醫院廂房，而魔法治好了他們身上的傷口，卻無法治癒那些人精神上的創傷，教授們雖然明白事情是出自Slytherin，卻 **從未** 有人抓到過把柄，蛇院的人都在Tom的統治下為彼此保守秘密，每次總是以沒有目擊證人為由落幕。

而Slytherin學院內部遵從強者的風氣，讓他們私底下的決鬥不斷，他們的院長也對此睜一隻眼閉一隻眼，互相撕咬一直是蛇院的常態，其中的常勝軍一直是Tom身邊的親信們。儘管他們傲慢、自大、性格惡劣，但沒有人能否認他們仍是極其優秀的一群人，也是對黑魔法最痴迷的一群狂徒，而Slytherin從不是個反對學習黑魔法的學院。

Lestrange在 **賭** ，他在賭剛剛Tom想找Harris麻煩，而他想要藉由這個機會將功抵過，因為他顯然沒有成功拖延住男孩，而他不想在他們的首領眼中顯得辦事不力，或更慘，被定義為無用者。

Evans明顯就是個不喜歡黑魔法的衛道份子，他不覺得男孩能夠鬥得過自己，至少他在Slytherin的這四年累積了不少決鬥經驗，甚至受過Tom的私下指導，他狂熱的崇拜著他的領袖，不只是因為他是Slytherin的繼承人，更因為他強大又把殘酷推到了新的層次，並深諳黑魔法的精隨。

Tom像是在思考著要怎麼處置他的要求，而Harris則是錯愕又憤怒的看著提出要求的Lestrange，他自知他所謂的無禮，其實就是男孩不理會他的挑釁而已，但這對崇尚純血並以Tom為首的Slytherin來說，理由已經足夠了，那個英俊的少年嘆了口氣：「我想我必須說Evans顯然 **不了解** 我們這裡的狀況，我恐怕他不會接受你的決鬥請求——」「—— **我接受** 。」

Tom看著打斷他的話的男孩，藍色的眼睛裡熊熊燃燒著的怒火如此讓人愉悅，他總算是瞧見那冰層破裂之下的景象了：「我接受他的挑戰，作為交換，你必須把我的蛇平安無事的還給我。」

Tom看向了Lestrange——事實上他根本沒有抓住那條蛇，牠現在可還躲在交誼廳裡的某個角落呢，男孩提出的條件反而能讓他理直氣壯地接收Hendrik蛇——少年接受到他的視線，興奮而殘忍地笑了起來：「如果你能打贏我再說。」只要他能擊敗Evans，他的首領就不用遵守這個無禮的雜種的要求了，而他是 **不可能** 會輸的。

Tom揮動魔杖移動交誼廳的傢俱，清出了一個空地，他仍然沒有看到那隻狡猾的白蛇的蹤跡，但他們等下會解決這個的，Lestrange站到了Harris的對面，飢渴似的舔了舔自己的嘴唇，陸陸續續有Slytherin們收到決鬥的消息從房間裡走了出來，圍繞在空地旁邊，Malfoy跟Avery自然而然地靠到了Tom的身旁，Black們對低素質的決鬥沒有興趣，都待在自己的房間裡，只有Alphard猶豫的在遠處觀望，頻頻把擔憂的視線移到矮小的男孩身上。

金髮少年不屑地看著他心目中的低等生物跟粗魯野獸的對決，他覺得這個景象很滑稽，像是在觀賞馬戲團的馴獸表演，只是換成了兩個學生，但他並不介意看到Lestrange欺負血統不純的傢伙。

Lestrange在互相鞠躬之前嘲諷地說著：「你該為你有機會與Lestrange家的人對決感到榮幸，這大概是你那低賤血統的人生中，唯一能讓比你尊貴的人向你鞠躬的日子了。」

Tom敏銳地發現，在聽到少年的姓氏時，男孩的眼睛睜得更大了，他臉上滿懷恨意地抿緊了唇，像是在咀嚼著這個姓氏，他嫌惡的向對方鞠了一個躬，架好姿勢在Tom數到三後，雙方的魔杖就同時向對方噴出了一個咒語。

Harris靈巧的閃過了Lestrange的Entrail-Expelling Curse，對方一出手便是極其險惡的黑魔法，反觀Beauxbatons男孩使用的是簡單的障礙咒，少年輕鬆的側身閃過了，眼中充斥著瘋狂與興奮交雜的情感，像是瞧見了草食動物的惡犬。

矮小的男孩接連射出幾個障礙咒，其中一個成功的打中了Lestrange，讓他的動作微微一滯，Harris見機扔了一個Incendio，但對方迅速用咒語防住了，零碎的火星反彈到地上，燒出焦黑的痕跡。

他們互相兜圈子，像是兩隻野獸企圖找到對方的防守空隙，Harris不停丟出威力小但是惱人的阻礙咒語，Lestrange比起閃躲更擅長擋下他們，但接連都是這種沒有什麼殺傷力的咒語讓他分外惱火：「你就只會這些過家家的玩意兒嗎？Reducto！」

地窖的地板被炸了開來，碎石四濺，Avery幫身旁兩人擋下了飛過來的小石子，但其他Slytherin便沒有這麼幸運了，幾個圍觀的人被石頭打到哀叫了起來，Harris沒有理會週遭的人以及敵人挑釁的叫囂，他在碎石的掩護下指著Lestrange的腿：「Locomotor Wibbly！」

Lestrange立馬跳開，但一隻腳還是被射中了，他中招的那隻腳癱軟了下來，讓他險些沒站穩摔倒，他憤怒的怒吼著，出口又是幾個爆炸咒與切割咒語，一時之間周圍煙塵與碎石四散，Harris破舊的二手長袍也被撕開了一道缺口，幾縷鮮血濺到了地上，但他仍然專注於快速的移動，像是疼痛並不能影響他一樣。

Tom玩味的觀看著Harris跟Lestrange的廝殺，他原先不認為男孩能撐這麼久的，但在法國逃亡的處境似乎讓年輕的Evans擁有敏銳的戰鬥直覺，他常常看都不用看便能閃躲射向他的咒語，有時候甚至以一種匪夷所思的姿勢，男孩顯然具備靈敏的身手跟良好的柔軟度。他的動作儘管不優雅卻充滿力量，像是一場致力於生存的舞蹈，反觀Lestrange就只是單純而兇猛的野獸，狂暴地揮舞著利爪想傷害那隻四處竄逃的敏捷小鹿。

Tom觀察了一會兒便不太情願地承認，Harris也許比這間房間裡大多數人要有更豐富的決鬥經驗，他注意到男孩藏在鏡片後幾個不尋常的視線，他無聲地甩出幾個咒語，穿過煙塵中少年的周身，看起來就像打偏了一樣，Lestrange大聲嘲笑著他的準頭，最終像是玩夠了一樣，召喚了一團又一團的火球，周圍的人見狀倒抽了幾口氣，他們都認出了那是Fiendfire，然而年輕的Evans顯然不認識這種陰毒的黑魔法，他愚蠢的試圖用魔杖噴出水來熄滅那些烈火，杖尖的水剛湧出便化為蒸氣，惹得Avery跟Malfoy一陣譏笑，但笑了一會兒他們便注意到身側的Tom的臉上並沒有任何一絲笑意。

年輕的Prefect沈下臉色，看著場中Harris停止施法，狼狽的閃躲著火球，作為對手的少年指揮著熊熊燃燒的火焰追著瘦小的男孩跑，他在場中奔走跳躍、時而翻滾，熱浪擦過他的臉龐，蒸發掉從男孩專注的臉上流下的熱汗。

然而就在Lestrange覺得自己勝券在握的時候，陰影覆蓋住了他的身型，伴隨著周遭傳來的驚呼聲，少年下意識地抬頭，臉色馬上轉而蒼白，原先被Tom他們挪到旁邊的傢俱不知道什麼時候被飄移到了他的頭頂上方，Lestrange咒罵著看著一張沈重的沙發落了下來，他拖著剛剛恢復卻有些酸麻的腳企圖閃躲，卻無法順暢行動，他不得不擱下對火球的指揮，往頭頂噴出幾個Shield Charm，然而它們實在太沉了，他的魔力不夠他一邊維繫那險惡的火焰，一邊發出足夠強大的防護咒語，他不得不一發又一發的補上去企圖把桌椅全彈開。

Harris趁他分心的當頭，從失去控制而變得呆板的火球軌跡下魯莽地矮身滑壘過去，熱浪燒燙了他的頭皮，卻沒有燒著他的一根頭髮，他魔杖指向毫無防備的Lestrange身側大喊著他最拿手的咒語：「Expelliarmus！」

在少年錯愕的眼神中，魔杖從他手中掙脫開來，順著美麗的拋物線落到了Harris空著的手裡，然而矮小的男孩沒有放過他，他一邊企圖甩開從背後呼嘯而來的火球，一邊往Lestrange跑去，連射出幾個障礙咒妨礙他閃躲的動作，沒了魔杖的少年就像失了利爪與尖牙的狼，只能狼狽的閃躲著掉落的傢俱與Harris的魔法，然而他最終仍是被男孩施咒封鎖了全身的動作，手啪的一聲貼上身側，兩腿僵硬的抽直，像立正一樣順著慣性迎面摔在了地板上，剩下的傢俱依序地墜落在少年旁邊，他其中一隻腳被一張椅子砸中，卻因為牙關緊閉而叫不出聲。

然而就當Harris想鬆一口氣時，火球卻繼續向他衝了過來，他驚訝的往旁邊一滾，卻還是燒到了衣服的一角，惡毒的火焰沿著他的袍子往上蔓延，Harris慌張地試圖用水熄滅它，卻依然毫無作用，他不得不施法切下自己的衣服，那片布燃燒著落到了地上，竟然點燃了石頭地面，四周響起抽氣聲，但Harris沒時間在意其餘狀況，閃躲著仍然追逐著他的火球，只聽得見自己如雷的心跳聲。

就在這個時候Tom往前一揮紫杉木魔杖，無聲的熄掉了所有的火焰，男孩停下逃竄的腳步，魔杖隨著他的手臂肌肉輕微的震顫而顫抖著，他大口大口的喘氣，目光卻緊緊的盯著Slytherin繼承人面無表情的臉，他的臉上都是塵土，藍色的袍子也污濁不堪，衣服下擺與腿上都是被魔法撕開的裂口，鮮血沿著他的小腿肚滴落在地上，但是Harris仍然挺直著身體毫無畏懼的直面著蛇院的統治者。

周圍沒有一個人敢說話，他們暗自思考著他們的首領是否要親自教訓Harris，並意識到Lestrange這次倒大楣了，然而整個交誼廳裡沒有任何一個人同情那個失敗者。 令他們意外的是，Tom對那狼狽不堪的男孩露出了笑容：「很高興Harris為我們示範了憑著中低階咒語打敗使用高深黑魔法施咒者的方法。」

「我想大家都注意到了，關鍵點在於無聲的漂浮咒，沒有人說不能利用被清出場外的道具，而在戰鬥中若注意到對方停止施咒的同時，應該意識到敵人極有可能把精力集中在維持某個咒語上。」他一邊評點著這場戰鬥的關鍵之處，一邊漫不經心的走向矮小的Beauxbatons男孩，期間少年看也不看躺在地上的Lestrange一眼，而所有人都注意到了Slytherin繼承人對於男孩稱呼上的改變，接著他向Harris伸出手，露出了友善的微笑：「恭喜你贏得了這場決鬥。」

Harris猶疑的藍眼睛看向他，他舔了舔乾燥的唇，順從地把自己的魔杖收進口袋裡，並擦了擦手心的汗，然後握上了年輕Prefect的手：「Tom⋯我的蛇⋯」「不管有沒有這場決鬥我都會把牠交還予你的，只是我很遺憾，我恐怕牠是被嚇到了，正躲在交誼廳裡的某一處呢。」

Harris有些懷疑地看了他幾眼，然後把另一隻手上握著的Lestrange的魔杖遞給了Tom，他四處張望著，然後大叫著那個讓所有人都傻眼的名字：「Vanilla？出來吧！」

Tom臉上維持著原本的表情，倒是Malfoy的臉一瞬間像是吃到了噁心的全口味豆一樣皺了起來，Avery跟其他人則露出了彷彿幻聽一樣的神情，在一瞬間的茫然與錯愕中眨眨眼，試圖弄清楚自己是不是 **聽錯** 了什麼。

白色的蛇從掛毯的陰影中游了出來，緩慢的滑行過男孩身邊狼籍的地面，Tom覺得自己在牠的臉上瞧見了陰沈的殺意，男孩跟蛇交換了一個像是： **我等等會給** **你好看** 的眼神，最終白蛇沿著他的手臂攀爬回他的肩膀之上。

那個滿是髒污的男孩向Tom禮貌地說了聲晚安，自顧自地回房間去了，完全不理會被自己綑綁在地板上的少年。而Tom看了周圍的人一眼，所有人便自動的上前來修復交誼廳的狼藉，他滿意的點點頭，轉身走回了自己的寢室。

Avery跟Malfoy看了僵硬在地板上的Lestrange一眼，互相交換了一個幸災樂禍的眼神便也回房睡覺去了，而沒有任何一個蛇院的人敢去幫助顯然被他們首領懲罰著的少年，Tom甚至帶走了他的魔杖。


	17. Chapter 17

Harry一回到他房間便馬上把蛇粗暴的扔回床上，Voldemort擺出了攻擊的姿勢對他嘶嘶叫囂，他連看也不看，只是瞥了隔壁床一眼，他的室友剛剛回來正準備睡覺，他看著自己似乎拿不準要不要跟他搭話，男孩思忖著，現在看來不是個交談的好時機，他只好煩躁的翻出自己的睡衣跟魔藥，怒氣沖沖地往浴室去。

他脫下衣服後觀察身上的幾個口子，傷口不算深，有些已經止血了，倒是他的袍子因為決鬥而變得破破爛爛，他惱怒的瞪著它，覺得憑自己肯定是無法完美修復的，而他根本沒多餘的可以替換。

為了不要用到給Tom的贍養費——Voldemort沒有要求，是他自己堅持不想欠這個不必要的人情——他是在Beauxbatons領救濟金並且接受了畢業生的二手長袍，他總共只有冬夏各兩套的制服，如今這件等於是廢了，這都是那幾個討人厭的傢伙害的，想到這裡，Harry忍不住暴躁地把衣服摔到了污衣籃裡。

說實在他拿捏不準Tom對自己的態度，他是有注意到他若即若離的姿態——不管稱謂的變換也好，不著痕跡的給他臉色也好——他不知道為什麼少年對自己隱隱夾雜著敵意，按理來說他應該是會看在Hendrik的情面上善待自己啊？儘管他必須承認在開學第一天便給少年黑魔王臉色瞧確實不是一個聰明的舉止。

他進到淋浴間之中，感受溫暖的蒸氣與水包圍他，順其自然地放鬆下來，他在最初的氣頭上過去之後，一直不知道該怎麼跟Tom相處，接近是困難的，他不會成為Slytherin繼承人的親信甚至是走狗，但這幾天在Slytherin的日子讓他逐漸明白了此處與獅院的不同，在蛇院並不是你一直退讓便會有人善待你——除非你有良好的身家或血統——今天這場決鬥他展現出了自己的實力，而Harry注意到這顯然終於讓他獲得了Tom的尊重。

Harry有些苦澀的想，跟Gryffindor不同，比起個人性情與合群性，Slytherin顯然更注重你的 **價值** 與 **手段** ，而這正是他所不習慣的生存模式。

在幾瓶治癒魔藥跟一個舒服的熱水澡之後，Harry的怒火已經被妥善的壓抑了下來，他推開浴室的門，看著在幽暗光線中坐在床沿把玩著什麼的黑魔王，他的室友在床上不醒人事，正發出平常並沒有的響亮鼾聲，顯然那個惡劣的男人又扔了幾個咒語到他身上去。

他掛著濕漉漉的黑髮，水滴落在木板上啪嗒作響，留下一個又一個的小水窪，他抱胸看著眼前的Voldemort，語氣不善的吐出他今晚最大的疑問：「你怎麼被你自己抓住了？」「我 **沒有** 被我自己抓住，Potter！」

然而他氣急敗壞的語氣讓Harry一點也不相信，Voldemort強忍著朝黃金男孩丟惡咒的想法，他告訴自己，想想自己當初回去殺掉活下來的男孩時所做的那些實驗吧，他回憶著男孩在黑魔法折磨下痛苦掙扎的樣子，感到些許的安慰：「在他抓住我 **之前** 你就出現了，然後你答應了那場愚蠢的決鬥。」

「我可是為了 **救你** 在賣命！」「別說得好像你 **沒有** 被Lestrange的姓氏刺激到一樣。」Harry被黑魔王諷刺的話噎住，他確實因為想起了Bellatrix而怒火中燒，但嚴格意義上來說Bellatrix本是Black家的人，他只是在拿老Lestrange出氣，但他安慰自己反正他們一家都是為非作歹的食死徒，而他不會放任別人無理取鬧的挑釁自己而毫無表示。

「你自己呢？要不是你拿著時光器失蹤我有必要這麼緊張嗎。」Harry馬上轉移話題拋出他這幾天最大的憂慮，他一想到這就來氣，他確實是不想在Voldemort提出要拯救他爸媽的提議後見到他，但 **這不代表** 他醒來發現那條討人厭的大白蛇跟時光器都消失的時候他並不恐慌，他第一時間以為黑魔王拋下自己回到未來去了，而他則被困在了過去的歷史之中無親無故。

Voldemort紅色的眼睛停在他身上，他不確定那血潭一樣的眼睛裡漂浮著什麼樣的思緒：「我想你需要時間獨處。」

男孩瞪大眼睛盯著他，藍色的大眼因為驚訝而眨了幾下，男人突然意識到他顯然選錯眼睛顏色了，那讓他想到那隻討人厭的老蜜蜂，他發現自己比較習慣救世主的眼睛裡面盈滿Slytherin似的綠色，儘管男孩是個徹頭徹尾的Gryffindor。

他煩躁的讀到了Harry腦海裡面的想法，厭惡的反駁著：「我 **沒有** 在顧慮你的心情，我只是認為你會被情緒影響做出 **錯誤的決定** 。」

而黃金男孩毫不意外的對他翻了個白眼：「喔， **謝謝你的顧慮** 。」

然後他們又陷入了短暫的沈默，只有男孩髮梢的水珠落地的聲音在空曠的房間裡格外清晰，就在Voldemort忍不住想督促救世主男孩開口的時候，Harry堅決不看向他並拋下一句話：「我承認這很誘人，但我沒法下決定。」

黑魔王從鼻孔中噴出一聲哧笑，正當他要對男孩說些惡毒的話時，Harry飛快地開口阻止他：「在我們成功改寫你的人生軌跡後，我 **再** 給你答案，現在就先壓著這件事吧，反倒是你原本想說的計畫是什麼？」

Voldemort把原本手中把玩的東西拋了過去，Harry反應快速的接過來，那是一個天鵝絨面的綠色束口袋，上面用著銀色的線繡了條蛇，配上白色的束繩，非常的Slytherin，男孩把它翻來覆去檢查了一下，然後由衷地發表他的疑問：「這是做什麼用的。」

「一個禮物。」

* * *

在那之後Lestrange過了一段十分淒慘的日子，他的脾氣差到像是Filibuster煙火，一點就著，動不動的便把人送進醫院廂房，最終被Dumbledore逮到給關了好幾個月的禁閉，所有人都意識到自打那之後Tom對Harris的態度就變了，雖然仍然並不親近，但顯然也不至於太冷淡。

當他們兩人在走廊上相遇的時候會禮貌地點頭致意，而Tom也不用姓氏稱呼Evans了，有的時候甚至可以看到Harris跟他們的Prefect進行簡短的攀談。相較之下Lestrange受到的待遇倒是變得有些冷淡了，他仍然坐擁交誼廳裡Tom身邊的位子，卻明顯的被邊緣化，明眼人都看得出來少年因為決鬥的失敗而被他們的首領冷凍著。

不少人覬覦著Lestrange的位置，他們都明白如果他沒有辦法證明自己具有更多價值的話，很快Slytherin的繼承人身邊便會換一個人出現了。

而Tom是故意造成這個局面的，Lestrange的失敗損害了他的利益，也丟失了他自己了臉面，若不是尚且刺探出Harris的身手的話，他連自己身旁親信的位子都可能保不住，Tom **不需要** 失敗又不能彌補過錯的人，而這只是個小小的警告，讓他的獵犬知道不能只靠尖牙俐齒廝殺，他必須學會更為狡猾的狩獵方式。

而恥辱一直是這種視尊嚴為生命的純血最大的動力，他相信再過不了多久Lestrange便會把他的仇恨化為行動，他很期待到時候年輕的Evans要怎麼樣招架毒蛇的惡意。

他是改變了對男孩的態度，但並不代表其他人也必須如此，即便是他的親信他也從不給予他們安全的承諾。在Slytherin裡，Tom的喜愛是種危險的雙面刃，它會給予你在蛇院一定的地位，並伴隨著其他人的嫉妒，他們互相廝殺著以爭奪首領身邊的位置，能殘存下來的人都具有一定的自保能力，這暗地裡成了不成文的規矩——如果你沒有這樣的實力，便不配得到Slytherin繼承人的偏愛。

而他給予男孩的關注是恰到好處的，這不至於讓Harris能在這場權力遊戲中討到好處，卻足以刺激剛慘敗於男孩手裡的Lestrange，他早看出來那個Beauxbatons男孩並不具備政治的敏銳嗅覺，他太 **Gryffindor** 了，如此的直率而魯莽，對於人有單純的好惡，而不會去在乎利益與風險，男孩說不定還有那套俗世的善惡價值觀，他懷疑Harris來到這個學院只是因為年長Evans的指示——就好像他Tom Riddle會 **願意** 當誰的 **保姆** 似的。

喔他不會偏袒他的， **絕不** 。既然他要來蛇院，就必須照著Slytherin的規矩來，而如果他學不會這邊的生存模式，那麼被人私下解決也不過是 **理所當然** 的事情。

他蒼白的指尖翻過殘舊的書頁，沒過多久就是萬聖節了，照慣例Slughorn會辦一個比聖誕節還要小的聚會，至少不會有在校生以外的人參加，而他相信Harris會被邀請，他已經不只一次注意到那胖院長在刺探Evans的身家了，而男孩總是找著各種理由閃避著他的邀請，而他會確保Harris萬聖節那天無法逃掉。

而這絕對會點燃Lestrange的怒火，他既期待著他部下的反應，更好奇著男孩會怎麼接招。

但讓他有些意外的是，Lestrange顯然忍不到萬聖節了。

十月中旬第一次去Hogsmeade的早晨，雖然是假日，但所有能去的學生都早早地起床準備，Hogwarts雖然是個舒適的居所，但能出去透透氣顯然讓這群年輕人蠢蠢欲動。

就在Tom不疾不徐地解決自己的早餐的時候，Harris突然用一種勢如破竹的氣勢站了起來，他肩上的蛇甚至因為他勢頭過猛差點被甩了下來，男孩還弄翻了他的杯子，讓橙色的南瓜汁流淌在桌面上，惹得身旁的人一陣抱怨跟咒罵，但Harris像是完全沒有意識到自己把桌面搞得一片狼籍一樣，Tom注意到男孩的臉上有種做夢似的茫然神情，他的臉上帶著一種病態的蒼白，彷彿下一秒就會倒下一樣。

他轉過身想往Ravenclaw的餐桌走過去，卻因為心神不寧而被長椅絆倒，差點摔在地上，但Harris急切地踉蹡起身跑去另一個學院的長桌旁，一些學生停下了進食的動作困惑地看著他想做些什麼，Tom也是其中之一，他瞇起眼睛打量著年輕的Evans，並很肯定他身上有些不對勁。

Harris喃喃自語著些什麼，焦躁的在桌子旁遊走，頭四處轉動像是在尋找什麼人似的，但很顯然他的目標並沒有在位子上，因為他身上的失落跟沮喪簡直像是實質似的漫了出來，他轉過身，臉上甚至帶著恐懼，Tom有些好奇是什麼讓他有這樣的表情，接著他注意到男孩把視線移向了自己，他的臉上帶著種陰沈與決絕，他抽出了自己的魔杖帶著暴風雨似的氣勢向自己走來，Slytherin繼承人有些詫異地放下刀叉，迅速的把魔杖攥到了手裡，他身邊的小蛇們也警惕似的掏出了魔杖。

「你傷害她了嗎，Tom。」

Tom有些驚訝的瞪大了眼，他纖長的睫毛搧動了幾下，噢，這真是個巧妙的問題，他傷害的人可多了，梅林知道男孩說的是誰，但是——她——儘管Tom對男女一視同仁，但他可一直維持著表面上良好的紳士風度，他 **還沒** 傷害過一個女性。

「這可是一個很嚴重的指控，Evans。」在年輕的Prefect回話前，他身邊的Avery便站了出來替他辯駁，他皺著眉盯著眼前看起來似乎不太正常的Beauxbatons男孩，隨時堤防著他可能有的危險舉動，儘管他們其實都知道他們的首領不需要任何人的保護。

「Harris，你說的她是誰呢？」比起男孩的指控，Tom倒是對他那麼緊張的對象感到好奇，男孩才來Hogwarts沒多久，又被蛇院的人所冷落，但他卻已經有能看重到甚至不惜與自己為敵的人了嗎？

而Harris的反應讓他大吃一驚，男孩小麥色的臉頰上簡直是一瞬間染上了潮紅，他用有些扭捏卻夢幻的神情看著Tom，儘管那雙蔚藍的眼睛不是真的聚焦在自己身上，還是讓少年起了一身雞皮疙瘩，一種溫柔的詠嘆似的語氣從男孩的口中把那個出乎意料的名字吐了出來：「當然是Myrtle Warren啊！」

大廳裡所有關注著這邊情況的學生都因為錯愕而沈靜了下來，Tom是他們之中最快恢復正常的一個，他花了點時間才想起來Myrtle到底是誰，那是之前曾迷戀過自己的一個Ravenclaw，能力與長相都不怎麼出彩，個性也很軟弱，而她也是眾所周知的著名戲弄對象。

「我並沒有傷害她。」——如果說拒絕對方的愛慕不算一種傷害的話——但不論對誰Tom永遠都把這塊處理得很好，他從沒真正地讓迷戀上他的對象因他的拒絕而悲痛欲絕，他的假面是完美的：「容我好奇的詢問，你為什麼在乎她呢？」

「為什麼不呢？喔她是個多麼好的女孩，善良而友善，尤其是她透過鏡片看著你的眼睛，簡直像是湖面盛滿了星光⋯⋯」「天啊我不行了，我快吐了，我不敢相信有人會稱讚Myrtle那個Mudblood漂亮——」「 **你竟敢污辱她！** 」Orion說到一半，一個咒語便往他身上招呼了過來，被一直警戒著的Avery眼明手快地擋下了，Black男孩因為被冒犯而瞪大眼睛，他嘴裡咕噥著什麼惡毒的咒罵，正想向前做些什麼時，卻被Tom伸手攔了下來。

少年看也不看他的追隨者們，只是微微地撇頭示意他們教師餐桌上正往這邊走過來的Dumbledore跟Slughorn，Orion用一種怨毒的眼神看向Harris，陰沈的退回原處：「聽起來像是你喜歡上她了。」

「喔不，不是喜歡，我想⋯⋯ **我想我愛她** 。」男孩又回到了那種靦腆的表情，Tom敢說年輕的Evans顯然在戀愛方面沒有多少經驗，他想他基本上搞清楚發生在Harris身上的行為是怎麼一回事了，他感到一陣些微的不滿，若說這是Lestrange的報復的話，這未免有點太孩子氣了，而他期待他的僕人去做一些更具效果的復仇。

然後Harris的眼睛突然瞪大了，他顯然陷入了一種緊張的情緒，所有注意著男孩的人都順著他的目光看到了禮堂的入口處，那個剛進入大廳裡，戴著標誌性厚鏡片眼鏡的女孩正是Myrtle。

Harris慌張的跑到Slytherin繼承人面前，他一手扯著身上的藍色長袍，一手試圖整理他那頭亂髮，卻仍舊把一切弄得更糟，他焦慮不安的藍眼睛看向少年，露出求救的神色：「Tom我⋯我看起來怎麼樣？」

Tom不得不說他現在這副可憐的神色讓他感到很受用，但坦白說男孩看起來仍是糟透了，Orion在他的身後譏笑，Malfoy搶在所有人之前嘲諷地拉長語調：「你跟她簡直是 **天生絕配** ——血統跟外貌都讓人 **不敢恭維** 。」

「真的嗎？」Harris露出高興的神情，顯然他的大腦已經不足以讓他理解金髮少年的諷刺了，他不斷地看著Myrtle的方向像是想要過去，卻又似是決定了什麼的回過頭來握住了Tom的手：「Tom，你答應我不要傷害她可以嗎？」

少年忍住了馬上把手抽回來的衝動，焦躁的感受那溫暖的手心上薄薄的繭，他耐著性子，輕聲用著溫柔的語調引誘神智不清的男孩回答他的疑問：「為什麼你認為我會傷害她呢？Harris，我甚至不認識她。」

「因為你—— **噢** ！」就在Harris想說些什麼的時候，他肩頭上的蛇狠狠的咬在了他的手臂上，讓他縮回了握住Tom的手，手忙腳亂地企圖抓住那個顯然在生氣的爬蟲動物，就在這個時候紅褐色鬍子的男人晃到了他們身邊，他銳利的銀藍色眼睛掃視著Slytherin們與他們的魔杖，臉上沒有絲毫笑意：「發生什麼事了？」

「Dumbledore教授，我想有人對Harris下了愛情魔藥。」Tom收回視線，向變形學教授點頭致意，反正用不了多久那個討厭的傢伙也會自己查出來的，他維持著彬彬有禮的樣子，把魔杖收回自己的袖子裡，其他Slytherin見狀也收起自己的魔杖。

「你確定？」Dumbledore有些吃驚，他看向剛剛制服住自己肩上的蛇的男孩，眉頭微微皺了起來，這種事發生在來自Beauxbatons的交換生身上，對Hogwarts來說可算不上是什麼好事。

「是的，要我說，Harris的這種迷戀顯然⋯不太正常，他剛剛甚至為此攻擊Orion。」

「啊、啊⋯好的，我明白了，看來我必須把他交給你們的院長處理——Horace，我想只有你能照顧好Evans先生的問題了。」紅褐色鬍子的男人向男孩走過去，把手搭在Harris的肩膀上，想把他推到矮胖的Slytherin院長面前，那隻蛇在男孩的手中做了更為激烈的掙扎動作，尾巴粗魯地甩到Dumbledore的手上，讓他噢的一聲縮回了手，Tom差點就為了這個景象笑了出來。

「啊⋯Evans，如果我們快一點的話，今天說不定還是來得及去Hogsmeade喝一杯奶油啤酒的，來吧孩子。」Slughorn伸出肥短的手指，扶在Harris的後背上，顯然他不想重蹈Dumbledore的覆轍，他一邊哄著男孩一邊推桑他離開大廳，期間Harris時不時的回頭過去往Ravenclaw的桌子不斷張望，而老練的院長用各種花言巧語哄誘他先暫時離開。這件事很快就從Slytherin裡傳開了，沒過半天整個Hogwarts的男女老幼甚至是幽靈都知道了早上的這場鬧劇。

Tom雖然覺得這事也挺丟人的，但如果Lestrange就這本事，他可得好好評估評估他身邊親信的位置該有誰了。

不過他倒是有些好奇，為什麼Harris會認為自己會去傷害一個微不足道的Ravenclaw女孩呢？


	18. Chapter 18

Harry沈吟著把他的臉埋在手心裡，他在Slughorn灌了他一大杯魔藥與一杯酒後便逃難似的躲回了房間裡面，那種難受的感受與理智回歸後的懊悔夾擊著他，讓他完全沒注意到有陰影覆蓋上了他的頭頂。

『這實在是太難看了，Potter。』Voldemort嗓音輕柔而危險的從薄薄的嘴唇裡吐出，他伸手抹去唇邊一抹嫣紅，嘴巴裡仍然滿是男孩的血的味道，而他為了自己不得不用咬人這種野蠻粗魯的手段阻止男孩說出不該說的話而惱怒著。

『⋯吵死了。』Harry陰沈的說著，他只不過讓南瓜汁離開他的視線一下，那時候好像有個不認識的低年級Slytherin學生問了他一個關於Beauxbatons的問題，他在躲回寢室的路上仔細思考後，覺得犯人應該就是趁那時下手的。

他以後真該注意一下自己吃進去的東西的，想起今天的遭遇就讓他冒出一陣冷汗，如果不是Voldemort的動作夠快，他多半已經把Tom打開密室用蛇怪殺了Myrtle的事情給說了出來。

如果說有誰會對他下這手，似乎也不是很難猜——雖然他潛意識想懷疑Tom，但以Harry對Voldemort的了解，他不認為少年會使出愛情魔藥這麼⋯小家子氣的手段，如果是少年黑魔王下的手多半他的飲料裡面加的會是吐真劑之類的危險物品，而且他相信會在一個更為私密的場合。而比起吐露出他心底最深的秘密之類的作法，讓他喜歡上Myrtle頂多只會讓他丟臉一時而已。

說起Tom，少年現在的態度總讓他感到有些曖昧，他既不看在監護人的面上給自己特權，卻也沒有明面上來找他碴，如果不是因為Harry非常了解Voldemort的為人，年輕Prefect的優等生面具幾乎是毫無瑕疵的。

但他實在不明白為什麼Tom不喜歡自己，也許是因為自己的Gryffindor式性情太明顯了？雖然他也全然沒有要討好少年的意思——他只要能阻止他放出蛇怪殺人就行——但讓少年黑魔王成為自己的敵人很有可能會對他們之後的行動產生阻礙。

而另一個值得令人懷疑的傢伙就好想多了，他真正在Slytherin得罪的人也就只有Lestrange而已，今天他的不在場也很可疑，那個Tom的走狗怎麼可能不尾隨在他的主人身後。他會讓那隻狡猾的毒蛇知道，獅子被惹怒了可是很可怕的——若要談惡作劇，他Harry Potter可是有從Marauders那邊遺傳下來的優良基因。

當他思考著該用哪樣Weasley惡作劇產品整治Lestrange時，他並沒有注意到Voldemort逐漸陰沈的臉色，黑魔王顯然並不喜歡有人無視他的存在，在一聲驚呼聲中，Harry頭下腳上的被吊在了他的床鋪旁，男孩慌亂地揮舞著手臂，怒氣沖沖地瞪著眼前的罪魁禍首：『 **你幹嘛呢？！** 』『教你禮貌，顯然我們的救世主很缺乏禮儀。』

男人居高臨下地看著他，猩紅色的眼睛微微眯起，他兩道裂縫似的鼻孔舒張著，嘴角帶著嘲諷的笑容：『我希望你明白我不喜歡我說話的時候有人缺乏專注，顯然你的腦袋需要更多的血液才能運作，我願意善良的提供你這方面的幫助。』『我為什麼一定要聽你長篇大論！快放我下來！』

Harry在垂下來的長袍裡四處摸索，好不容易抽出收在口袋裡的魔杖，他馬上想要指向Voldemort以阻止他，卻被男人眼明手快的抽走了那根冬青木棍：『啊，這可不是求人的態度，小男孩。』

『你這個討人厭的、該死的 **蛇臉怪胎** ！』『我從不指望你喜歡我——準確地說，這個念頭令人作噁。』男人不屑的撇了撇嘴，他慢條斯理的來回踱步，無視Harry仍然被吊在他面前，並逐漸因為血液逆流與氣憤導致通紅的臉：『我不是很介意我的外貌，而顯然除了攻擊我的外貌不符合你的審美，你也沒有什麼其他可以批評我的地方了。』

在他的手勢之下，男孩被抬得稍微高了一點，臉從男人的腰部轉移到胸口，Harry覺得他幾乎快踩到石製的天花板了，但顯然那個該死的黑魔王有留意到這點，他掐著恰到好處的高度，沒給他的身體獲得絲毫支撐的機會：『而要我說，Potter，在我眼裡你就是個愚蠢、魯莽、暴躁而缺乏理性的Gryffindor。你明白你今天的行為有多輕忽嗎？』

Harry轉而伸手向前，張牙舞爪的企圖抓住眼前霸道又專制的討厭鬼，然而對方早就料到他的意圖，就在他伸手向前的時候，Voldemort往後優雅的退了一大步，讓男孩的手抓了個空：『而我並不喜歡為粗心大意導致的失敗回頭修正，Potter，如果我今天不在，你的輕忽會給我們造成更多的麻煩，而我不想一次又一次的替你的愚蠢收拾。』

『這難道是我能控制的嗎！莫非你要我以後對所有端到我眼前的食物都測毒？』Harry不知道自己是因為憤怒還是因為腦充血而感到有些暈眩——又或許是因為解除魔藥的後遺症，或是Slughorn給他的那杯酒，誰知道呢——他發現自己的視線有些渙散，但這顯然不是因為他的眼鏡歪斜的緣故，他深吸了幾口氣，晃了晃腦袋，企圖讓自己的思緒清晰些，卻反而更糟糕了。

Voldemort沒有注意到男孩的異狀，或著說他注意到了，但他覺得只是倒吊一會兒沒有什麼大不了的，他繼續批評黃金男孩在他眼中究竟有多麽粗枝大葉：『我也收過不少愛情魔藥，你不至於要檢查每一樣入口的東西，你只要吃別人先於你吃過的東西，並保證不要吃下離開自己視線的食物就好。』

『這樣就可以避開大部分下口的東西是有問題的麻煩，也不會被別人發現你在顧忌其他人對你下藥。』Voldemort侃侃而談，Harry意識到他說的其實是真話，男人多疑又缺乏信任，並且實話實說，Tom Riddle十分英俊，他相信黑魔王說自己收過很多愛情魔藥的事情是真實的，而他也很難想像他會因為這種小把戲而中招。

『我為什麼要聽你的？快放我下來！』Harry感覺自己的腦門脹痛，頭上的疤凸凸的跳動著，卻不像是因為往常男人的怒氣所導致那樣，他感覺到有什麼溫熱粘膩的東西沿著他的鼻樑流下一路蜿蜒到眼角，就在他想伸手擦去的同時，黑魔王停止了原本的話頭，眼神古怪地看著他。

下一秒他馬上頭上腳下的回到正常的姿勢，並狼狽的跌坐在深綠色的床鋪上，他噢的叫了一聲，感到一陣頭暈目眩，他花了一段時間才聚焦在眼前的黑袍上頭，臉上的眼鏡歪歪斜斜地掛著，他伸手把它扶正，然後發現自己的手與眼鏡上沾滿了血：『——怎麼回事？』

『 **安靜** ， **Potter** 。』那張蛇臉透露著一種不妙的氛圍，紫杉木魔杖快速揮動著，射出一道又一道的魔咒打在男孩身上，Harry過了會兒才意識到自己竟然已經不會下意識的閃開Voldemort射向他的咒語了，他在心裡譴責自己因為那個口頭約定而鬆懈，他潛意識裡竟認為黑魔王不會傷害他，而這顯然是一個糟糕的習慣。

當那隻蒼白的手停下動作後，男人的臉上已經完全覆蓋上了一層陰影，他抿了抿唇，伸手在Harry的抗議聲中摘下他的眼鏡，並隨手清理了男孩臉上的血跡，他用冰冷的手指撐開他的眼皮，紅色的眼睛銳利的端詳著他的眼睛，然後又仔細的查看了男孩的面部。

在結束這些動作後，黑魔王退回原先的位置，陰陰地說出讓Harry大腦再度停擺的話：『把衣服脫掉。』

『 —— **什麼？** 』『快點，把衣服脫掉。』男孩瞪大眼睛盯著眼前的傢伙，像是第一次見到眼前這個人一樣，Voldemort煩躁地看著他把手防衛在胸前的樣子，不耐煩的咆哮著：『 **愚蠢的男孩！** 你被 **詛咒** 了，快把衣服脫了，我必須確認你身上沒有危險的東西。』  
  
  


* * *

「所以，你詛咒了Evans？」Tom端坐著，身邊圍繞著Malfoy等人，他們面前都擺著一杯奶油啤酒，其他Hogwarts的學生則遠遠的觀望著，這群人在Three Broomsticks也維持著優雅的姿態，與週遭人格格不入，但即便他們再怎麼好奇或關注這群人，卻都聽不清他們談話的內容。

「愛情魔藥只是障眼法，我知道Slughorn一定會很想趕快來Hogsmeade喝一杯——」少年得意地抬了抬下巴，指向那個在吧檯前與人搭話的肥胖身影：「——他不會有心思替那雜種仔細檢查的。」

Tom的食指輕輕貼上凸出的顴骨，他滿意地微笑著，至少Lestrange並沒有真那麼愚蠢，旁邊的Orion興致勃勃地問著那個因為首領露出笑容而春風滿面的少年：「這個詛咒有什麼樣的效果？」

「他的內臟會慢性受損，長期之後會臥床不起甚至失去魔力，但這用一般的檢測咒檢查不出來，只有用黑魔法檢查才會找出問題。」Lestrange咧嘴大笑，如果其他桌的人瞧見了他的笑容，肯定會為那其中所飽含的深沉惡意而不安。

「有解除方法嗎？」Tom饒有興味的眯起了眼睛，他思考著Harris變成廢人後會對他帶來的好處，並考量它是否能成為一個有價值的砝碼。

少年很顯然就在等人提出這個問題，他故作神秘地壓低嗓音，無視了Malfoy在一旁興趣缺缺的臉：「其實解除的方法很簡單，找個強大的黑巫師餵養黑魔法就好了。這東西是Lestrange家製作來對付白巫師的，那雜種顯然也是那些正義之士，他是不會想到或有辦法去找個黑巫師來替他解咒的，而等到一切不可挽回之時，他早就不在Hogwarts了。」

「你確定你下手的時候手腳足夠乾淨嗎？」Avery皺著眉頭，懷疑的對Lestrange上下打量，惹來對方一個惡狠狠的神情：「我動手的時候用了Imperius Curse控制了他倒霉的室友，偷了他決鬥那天損壞的制服，我知道Evans那窮酸貨肯定沒辦法修補好那件制服，我找我家的家養小精靈補好那團破布後把東西別了上去，再讓他室友把它放回去。」

「既然都成功對他下咒了幹嘛還要冒險多下愛情魔藥？嫌你的勞動服務還不夠多嗎？」Avery瞪了回去，嘴角擒著一個冰冷的弧度。

「我說了，愛情魔藥是個 **障眼法！** ——當然我也想讓Evans立即吃點小小的癟——但主要是因為我估計他的身體最近開始會有些徵兆了，可能會流流鼻血什麼的，我想讓他們把問題歸咎於藥物導致。至於下藥的時候我用Polyjuice Potion變成了一個低年級，而且我手腳很隱蔽，我確信沒有人察覺。」

「那麼就是要我們 **等** 了？」Malfoy慢條斯理的端起酒杯啜了一口奶油啤酒，然後用手帕小心的擦去嘴邊的殘液跟奶油泡沫：「時間就是金加隆。慢性詛咒真是個好用的方法，我們要檢證效果也要等到個把個月之後，誰知道你有沒有 **成功** 詛咒Evans那個家養小精靈呢。」

「Malfoy家的人什麼時候到了需要在乎金加隆的地步了？還是你最近花了太多錢在小情人們身上，入不敷出了？需要的話我可以借你一些零花錢，我知道你爸爸最近都不回家。」Lestrange惡毒的笑著， Malfoy沈下臉，他父親最近流連於情婦們的閨房，鮮少回家的傳聞在純血家族中成為嬉笑的談資，他們是不太在乎自己風流的名聲的，但從未有人敢在他的面前以 **這種語氣** 談論這件事情，這種無禮的挑釁足以讓他對少年提出決鬥。

「啊，我親愛的朋友們，就別糟蹋難得的假日了。」Tom微笑著，指尖輕敲桌面，兩個少年聞言收斂了臉上對彼此的惡意，回到平時若無其事的表情，在附和了Tom幾句後低頭各自啜了一口面前的奶油啤酒。Tom也拿起杯子欲飲，卻在嘴唇觸碰到奶油泡沫前頓了頓：「但若是詛咒 **沒有** 在之後顯現出它應有的效果，我想我可能需要重新考慮一下我身邊的位置。」

儘管年輕Prefect的語氣十分輕柔，Lestrange仍然無法克制自己的心臟為之緊縮，他掩藏好眼底的恐懼跟驚慌，信心滿滿的向他們的首領保證一切絕無問題，而Tom亦用溫和的笑容回覆他：「我也希望如此，我親愛的朋友。」


	19. Chapter 19

兩天後Harris在藥草學的課堂上因為突然湧出鼻血，並被藥草學教授以污染植株為由轟出了溫室，並在次週的魔藥課上把血滴進大釜裡差點炸飛鄰近的三組學生，也正好打亂了Slughorn想邀請他參加萬聖節晚會的計畫。男孩被送進了醫院廂房，雖然在前往廂房的路上血便已止住了，也沒有被檢查出任何的問題，但Harris仍用身體不適為理由婉拒了Tom的邀請。

若不是因為知道Lestrange詛咒了Beauxbatons男孩，Tom會以為Harris正在用一種拙劣的技巧閃避Slug Club的活動。

萬聖節的當晚，Tom一行人如常參加晚宴，今日只是一個學校內的飯局，相比之後聖誕節會有的舞會，與會者都更為放鬆。在飯後甜點的時候，Slughorn一邊品嚐著冰淇淋，一邊遺憾著Harris的缺席。

「教授你對Evans的期望太高了，他並不值得你的注意。」Lestrange誇張地提高音調，做出一副為自家院長著想的神情：「他前幾天還差點炸掉魔藥教室呢。」

「噢，你這個善妒的孩子，Evans才剛來Hogwarts沒多久呢，你怎麼就不待見人家啦？」Slughorn咯咯笑著，避重就輕地接下少年的不滿，Lestrange家的勢力從不是他想得罪的對象，然而Evans家情勢尚未明瞭，他還不願放棄。

而Lestrange在意的若只是血統問題，他還少接納麻瓜家庭出生的孩子嗎？而他的學識與人脈即便是Black家都不得不給點面子的

「我嫉妒他？我才不需要嫉妒Evans什麼呢，他要血統沒血統、要身份沒身份，我只是覺得他並不值得教授你費心思去關注他而已。」Lestrange嘴角掛著不屑的弧度，無視餐桌禮儀地攪動著玻璃碗內的冰淇淋，讓它們融合成一個詭異的色澤，在他一旁的Malfoy投過來一個嫌惡的眼神，但最終什麼話都沒有說出口。

Walburga從話題轉到Beauxbatons男孩身上後就一臉不屑，顯然因為上次的遭遇讓她極為不待見Harris，在她旁邊的Alphard只好低頭專注於自己的碗中，假裝對早先被自己擱置在一旁的薄荷葉很感興趣。

「喔？你對Evans的身份背景有了解？」Slughorn反而對少年的話語產生了興趣，他的身體微微前傾，小背心上精緻的扣子被繃得更緊了，Lestrange因為吸引到院長的注意力流露出了洋洋得意的臉色，他沒有注意到隔兩個座位旁的Tom也不動聲色的擱下了他本就不怎麼感興趣的甜品：「我家在法國也是有些朋友的，法國有頭有臉的家族裡可沒人姓Evans。」

「說不定是因為他們家族特別避世？Evans說了他原本並沒有打算去Beauxbatons就學的。」Slughorn身體一鬆又往後坐了回去，圓潤的身形靠在椅背上發出了一聲危險的吱呀聲。若要說法國那邊的人脈，他又怎麼不會有呢？原本他以為Lestrange有自己獨有的情報，但顯然這不按世事的小少爺本就只有血緣與魔法資質可取。

「事實上，我很好奇關於Evans家避世的程度。」Tom放下抿過嘴角的餐巾，在其他人驚訝的視線中接過話題：「畢竟他雖然在法國長大，卻說著標準英語*，全然沒有一絲法國口音。」

「這事我也注意到了，我想Evans家要不是幾乎不跟外界往來，就是把他保護的很好，而他的家族想必是有些英格蘭血統的。」Malfoy點頭附和著Tom的話，雖然他對Harris半點興趣都沒有，但是在Lestrange被男孩擊敗後，他還是有稍加觀察過男孩，很難不注意到他與其他Beauxbatons交換生的不同，男孩的英語實在說得太標準了。

Slughorn聞言點點頭，他側頭思索著，卻瞧見一旁的Alphard露出一臉欲言又止的表情，他好奇地向男孩打探：「Alphard你知道些什麼嗎？」

Walburga聞言臉色更鐵青了，在弟弟能說出些什麼之前，她搶先一步厲聲否認：「我們Black家不可能跟那樣的人有什麼瓜葛。」

「Walburga，我們明白的。」Tom在少女想繼續說些什麼前柔聲的打斷了她，Walburga露出一種古怪的神情——像是在生氣跟難為情之間來不及轉換——她匆忙低頭收拾臉上難看的神色，再次抬頭時眼睛直直地對上了Slytherin繼承人深邃的眼眸：「Alphard可能只是聽說了什麼，而這並不代表他跟Evans有所往來。」

Walburga抿了抿唇並快速地看了身邊的弟弟一眼，最終沈默地妥協了，Alphard一臉複雜的看著他的姊姊與Slytherin的領頭羊，他在心裡嘆了口氣後把灰色的眼睛轉回他們學院院長身上：「我曾聽Evans說過，他的父母都是英格蘭人。」

「我可從未聽說過任何一個姓Evans的家族。」Lestrange噘起了嘴，發出了幾聲冷笑：「他的父親一定是個麻瓜。」——事實上，Harris的父親更有可能是混血，Tom的手指輕輕撐在顴骨上，用掌心遮住嘴角上不明顯的笑容。

而這就是他所期望的，把注意力從Evans的父親上轉移開來，等同於把鎂光燈從他的贊助人身上挪開——他並不希望別人知道自己跟Hendrik之間的關係，也並不想讓大家發現自己跟Harris之間有這樣一層聯繫。

「假若Evans真有什麼了不得的家世的話，也只能跟他母親有關了，然而他母親的姓氏不從他本人身上是很難打聽出來的。」Avery挑了挑眉，暗示到他們的談話再度走到了死胡同，其他學院的人顯然無法參與這個話題，只能好奇地聽著他們談論這個貌似有著不尋常背景的男孩，他們大多不認識在Slytherin做交換生的Harris，只聽說了他前些日子因為愛情魔藥而愛上Myrtle的笑談。

「是的、是的，顯然如此——Tom，你願意聖誕節的時候再替我說服一下Evans來參與我們的小聚會嗎？我想我只能仰賴你的個人魅力了。」Slughorn點了點頭，意識到他們今天的聚會顯然也該告一個段落了，他再次看向他最鍾愛的學生，並對他俏皮的眨了眨其中一隻眼。

儘管知道那是信賴的表現，Tom仍在心底感到一絲不快，但他英俊的面龐上完全看不出絲毫不悅：「教授你說笑了，Harris今日因為身體不適的關係不克到會，我會再讓他確保在聖誕節的時候空下時間的。」

「我從不質疑你的能耐。」Slughorn滿意地笑著，薑黃色的鬍鬚在空中飛揚，他起身站起來宣布聚會結束，並一一把學生送出門，在走出門口沒多久的時候，Tom聽見在他背後的Lestrange嘟囔著：「也要他那時身體能有辦法來參加才行，不然就只能指望他在女士們的裙子上沾點鼻血了。」

這話倒是提醒了Tom，也許他也是該去關心關心一下Harris的身體狀況了，而不知道Hendrik會不會收到男孩生病的消息。

* * *

Harry再也沒有比此刻更想大聲讚美Fred跟George的速效逃課糖是多麼有用的發明了！他原先收著這份禮物的時候可沒想過它會在這種時刻派上用場。

在Voldemort逼他脫下衣服好找出詛咒物品的那天——想到這件事就讓Harry眉頭擰得死緊，臉上滿是憋扭—--他可是萬般不願意在黑魔王面前更衣的，但當時還是迫於情勢快速把制服脫下換成了睡衣。

Voldemort仔細地搜查了他的制服，最終從斗篷領口處挪下了一個小巧的銀質別針，男人認出了那鳶尾花造型的銀飾是Lestrange家的小玩意兒，也是導致Harry流鼻血的元兇，而它所能造成的效果遠遠比這更危險。

在男孩心驚膽戰的聽完說明之後，他們因為是否該立即解除詛咒而起了一番爭執，Voldemort顯然認為過早地治好Harry會讓Lestrange產生疑心，而他們必須讓少年看見詛咒的效果，不然那個傢伙肯定還會再來找他們麻煩。

Harry心不甘情不願地在心底承認男人的考慮是正確的——儘管他也同樣認為黑魔王想讓他吃些苦頭——好在他在又一次鼻血湧出時靈光一閃，想起了他袋子裡的Wesley產品，裡面提供的症狀大多符合他的需要——除了在藥草學上他是真的因為詛咒沒完全根除而流鼻血外，魔藥課的意外完全歸功於鼻血牛軋糖，並讓他順利地逃過了Slug Club的萬聖節聚會。

而男孩意外的發現Voldemort對Wesley雙胞胎的產品顯然很感興趣，他把它們個別拿起來檢閱，並在閱讀使用說明時對一些產品的創意感到驚奇——雖然男人沒說出口，但Harry能從他閃爍的紅色眼睛中看出來——男孩忍住想把可食用黑魔標記拿出來招惹他的念頭，他可不想給Fred跟George惹來麻煩，但他暗地裡想像著如果黑魔王看見雙胞胎店外的U-No-Poo廣告後，臉色究竟會有多難看。

最後他們兩個一致同意在之後的日子靠速效逃課糖來掩人耳目，而在Harry轉念去思考該怎麼整治那個討厭的Slytherin的時候，竟意外的發現，黑魔王竟然不反對他去報復Lestrange：『——要我說，早點吃些苦頭對他來說可能成長會更大些，Lestrange家的優點一向只有忠誠與殘暴—--除此之外他們確實不如Malfoy家精明狡滑，也不如Black家學識淵博。』

『但單論忠誠的話，Barty要能幹得多，而在我手下的殘暴之徒，Greyback絕對更勝一籌。』

Voldemort心不在焉的說著，他把玩著Harry翻找時扔出的詭雷，仔細研究著，男孩懷疑他甚至想拆開它：『要我說他們現在就是群被家裡保護地好好的嬌少爺，儘管比其他學生有更多決鬥經驗以及我的個人指導，但跟你過去經歷過的相比，還是遜色多了。』

「不知道是拜誰所賜⋯」沈浸在回憶中的Harry嘟囔著，翻了一個大大的白眼，在他下意識地轉過拐角時，沒有注意到迎面而來的一群Ravenclaw。

在他還沒搞清楚發生什麼事之前，他身後的Slytherin們突然湧出了吵雜的議論聲，最後這甚至演變成了一種興奮的起哄，他茫然地四處張望，在人群包圍下，他總算瞧見了站在對面顯然跟他一樣不知所措的女孩。

Myrtle正慌亂地試圖從人群中擠出去，卻不斷被身邊的女孩們以嬉笑的姿態推回去，Harry背後的Slytherin們甚至開始吹口哨，大叫著要Evans上前去進行愛的告白。

女孩抱著書本看著自己的腳尖，滿臉通紅地從厚鏡片後頭偷偷瞥著男孩的臉，Harry感到一陣由衷的尷尬，他四處張望著，然後意識到自己完全沒有任何人可以求援，他不知道此刻應該怎麼做才好，只能慌亂的解釋著：「呃，我、我很抱歉，那是一個 **誤會** ——」

他的話還沒說完，就被Myrtle羞憤交加的臉給嚇著了，那個女孩的臉漲得比剛才還要紅，她咬著下唇發出抽泣的聲音，Slytherin們開始發出喔喔聲，像是在責怪Harry惹女孩難過，而他不知道自己該不該安慰Myrtle，只能夠尷尬地站在原地。

「呃、Myrtle我真的很抱歉——」「噢！ **夠了！** 你不用 **特地** 到我面前來跟我道歉！」女孩大聲的打斷了Harry的話，厚重玻璃眼鏡後的眼睛盈滿了淚水，她憤怒而屈辱的壓抑著抽咽的聲音：「反正你⋯你跟他們 **一樣** ⋯我當然知道這是個誤會，但你何必到我面前來跟我說這一切都是個誤會呢！哈，反正 **只有** 被人惡作劇下了愛情魔藥 **才會** 有人喜歡上可憐的Myrtle，你們想說的就是這個吧？」

Myrtle憤怒地握緊了拳頭，眼淚不斷滑落她的臉頰，旁邊的人持續鼓譟著，圍繞在一旁的人顯然沒有一個真的在乎那女孩是否真為此感到傷心，而這讓Harry覺得糟透了，他伸出手想說些什麼，卻被對方一把揮開，在眾人的口哨聲中Myrtle略過男孩身旁並推開Slytherin的人牆衝了出去。

儘管這完全不是他的過錯，Harry仍然感覺到罪惡感像是一塊石頭一樣沈沈甸甸的落在他胃裡，他陰沈著臉無視身旁鼓譟的人群，轉身想往圖書館的方向走，卻直接撞進了某人懷裡。

「「 **噢！** 」」

「——我很抱歉！我剛剛在想事情⋯」Harry快速地後退並抬起頭，滿臉的尷尬在看見眼前的人時凝固在了臉上。

「我想我現在顯然來得不是時候？」Tom站在他的面前，整理自己被弄亂的制服，他漆黑的眼睛看向男孩，臉上帶著禮貌而溫和的笑容，半分沒有被人撞到的不悅。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Received Pronunciation又被某些人稱作BBC English，Harry長大的Little Whinging位於Surrey郡，因為靠近倫敦，口音屬於標準英語。


	20. Chapter 20

Tom看向他的身後，Slytherin們下意識地噤了聲，他們拿不準現在是不是繼續嘲笑Harris的好時機，對面的Ravenclaw們也因為氣氛的轉變而安靜了下來。

「方便借一步說話嗎？」少年像是沒意識到自己對週遭的影響力似的，臉上維持溫和有禮的表情看向男孩，原來還不死心的人群因為這句話確認了今天怕是沒法再取笑Harry而逐漸散去。

Harry猶豫地看著Tom，他不是很確定自己是否要答應少年，距離晚餐還有一段時間，想必這段談話不會太快結束，而他現在勢單力薄的，真的能好好應付眼前難纏的少年黑魔王嗎？

「不會耽誤你太多時間的。」Tom露出安撫似的笑容，卻讓Harris想起了屠夫宰掉牲畜前的低聲安慰——他必須承認自己對於少年仍然帶有偏見，要知道再過幾個月他可是能眼也不眨地把剛剛哭著跑走的Ravenclaw女孩殺掉——他強忍著想逃跑的慾望，點了點頭，少年露出了滿意的笑容，示意男孩跟上他。

他們在年輕Prefect的刻意為之下，走在鮮有人煙的僻道上，Harry知道他是為了避免有人竊聽他們之間的談話，他懷疑他甚至施展了干擾用的咒語，而這讓他的好奇心像隻狂躁的貓，猛烈地抓燒著他的心臟。

「你的身體還好嗎？」就在男孩警戒著Tom會跟他說什麼時，走在前頭的少年回過頭來，拋下的第一句話就讓他措手不及：「你最近似乎時常流鼻血，去給醫院廂房看過了嗎？」

Harry錯愕的看著他，原本他以為Tom想刺探他關於Myrtle的事情，但此刻他特意到這種沒人的地方，卻是先關心他的身體狀況？說到底這不正是他手下搞出的動靜嗎！他可不相信Lestrange能忍著不屁顛顛地馬上跟他討賞！

那麼，是為了撇清與自己的關係？或是為了觀察他的反應？噢， **他真心討厭跟蛇院的人對談！**

「呃⋯還好吧？我也不知道怎麼搞得，我去給醫院廂房檢查過了，他們說可能只是因為天氣轉變，讓我再觀察看看。」Harry把臉上詫異的表情轉換成對問題的困惑，Tom漆黑的眼睛專注地看著他，深邃的瞳色中看不出任何真實情緒。

「不跟Evans先生聯絡一下嗎？我注意到你沒有跟他通過信。」

Harry再次因為話題的走向而困惑，怎麼突然就轉到了自己的另一個身份身上了？他忍不住思索自己全然沒跟名義上的叔叔通信是否是件很詭異的事⋯這樣似乎是有些生疏了，他既然把蛇都交給了他，自己好像也不至於該連封信都沒寫⋯

但是他跟Voldemort都沒想到這點！畢竟，他們兩個都是孤兒，根本沒有跟家裡人通信的習慣——他唯一真的稱得上家人的只有Sirius，而他們還因為他的教父被通緝而不能時常聯繫——而他身為Hendrik的時候為了省麻煩選擇和Tom通信，但卻完全沒想過自己混進Hogwarts後也應該要跟自己通信！

梅林啊，光想這事情就要讓他腦袋打結了！

「呃，這事不用讓叔叔知道吧，我不想太麻煩他。」

「噢，瞧我糊塗了，我忘了Evans先生在最後的信中提到過他年末前都會在一個無法通信的地方。」Tom露出了一個略帶歉意的笑容，儘管那不是真心的。自從今年回Hogwarts後，Hendrik便斷絕了音訊，男人的理由是會去到一個貓頭鷹無法進入的地方，但他保證會在節日期間與Tom聯絡。

但他仍然私下留意了另一個Evans的收信狀況，並滿意的發現男孩從來沒有收過家人的信件與包裹，他對此感到邪惡的滿足，如果讓他發現他的贊助人沒有聯絡他，卻聯繫他的姪子，他不清楚自己會做出什麼樣的事情來。

「噢是的，叔叔確實說過他之後的工作十分忙碌。」Harry像是想起什麼似地連忙回應，很顯然他完全忘了這件事情，這不禁讓Tom產生了更多的好奇感：「你似乎跟Evans先生有些生疏？」

他哪能 **不生疏** 呢？Evans們根本都是虛構的存在！

Harry心中頓時警鈴大作，他原以為關於自己家的事情早已蒙混過關了，但Tom莫名的對他的身世格外感興趣，而這可不是他樂於見到的：「還好吧，叔叔因工作需要常年在外奔走，只有節假日的時候會來我家跟我父母一起聚聚。」

「節假日？例如聖誕節嗎？」少年的眼睛微微眯起，Harry意識到顯然是因為他開始懷疑了些什麼——當他跟Voldemort談話時，男人也會在思考的時候露出這樣的神情——但好在這個問題他能回答，他 **知道** 聖誕節的時候Hendrik都會到孤兒院去：「不，聖誕節的時候不會，他回來的時間也不是那麼固定的，但我生日的時候他多半都會到場。」

「那麼今年的聖誕節呢？我想你會回去跟Evans先生一起度過？」Tom的笑容仍然是溫和有禮的，卻不知為何讓Harry感到一陣不寒而慄，他不是很確定Slytherin繼承人的不快來自何處，只能小心的回答著：「不，我想不會吧，他應該也不會在英國，我也比較想要留校。」——方便盯緊你。這句話他當然沒有說出口。

「真讓人遺憾。」然而Harry懷疑這遺憾是因為自己也會留在學校，而不是指他不能回去跟叔叔過聖誕：「說到聖誕節，院長衷心希望你能來參加他舉辦的私人舞會。」

「我⋯」「請不要拒絕，我想你應該明白一而再再而三的拒絕學院教授的邀約是不禮貌的，如果你有其他方面的困難，我很樂意替你解決。」儘管懷疑少年最後的承諾的真實性，Harry仍有些動搖，他想到了他的復仇計畫，而聖誕節舞會顯然是個 **很好的** 時機。

「那麼⋯請替我轉告院長，我會參加聖誕節的聚會。」就在男孩對Tom作出承諾的時候，他發現他們已經走到了Slytherin的交誼廳附近，而這段談話似乎也進入了恰好可以終結的時機：「我還有事情要處理，恐怕我⋯」

「看我疏忽了，等會兒餐廳見。」Tom仍然是那副標準的歉意表情，Harry忍不住在心裡想著，難道都沒有人會對少年的完美感到奇怪嗎？還是只要包裹在禮貌的舉止之下，他們便無條件的相信眼前這位Slytherin的優等生？正當他打開門要告辭的時候，少年絲滑的低音在他背後飄了過來，滑膩的溜進他的耳朵裡：「那麼祝你早日康復。」

男孩最後回以尷尬的笑容一溜煙逃進他的寢室裡去。  
  
  


* * *

聖誕節當日，在一堆愛慕者與跟班的禮物中，Tom收到了久違的信以及一個小巧的包裹，Hendrik在信中祝福他聖誕節與生日快樂，並在信末囑咐Tom在年末當晚去找Harris，年輕的Evans會負責把生日禮物交給他。他看著坐在角落的男孩，男孩也在拆著屬於自己的信，快速地看了兩眼便收到兜里，興許是上頭有什麼不能告人的秘密、或是只有渺渺幾句話，Tom不能肯定是哪種。

少年在回信中除了祝福他的贊助人一切順利，並體貼的說會替他照顧Harris之外，Tom並沒有談論太多關於自己與男孩的事情。他不明白男孩為什麼沒有跟Hendrik提到他後來又流了幾次鼻血並昏倒過一次的事情，男孩似乎並不對自己身體上的微恙感到擔憂，而這微小的違和感令他有些在意。

Tom一邊打發著身旁親信對於自己私人信件的刺探，一邊思量著為Evans們浪費一個晚上究竟值不值得，他原先是想趁聖誕節假期間，多搜查幾個平日人多的地方，這封信打亂了他原本的計畫，讓他有些不悅，不過他必須承認自己很好奇，究竟有什麼樣的禮物是必須透過另一個Evans交由自己，而非貓頭鷹能送來的。至於那個小巧的包裹，是個綠色的束口袋，裡面巧妙地施展了一個Tom沒學過的空間魔法，他必須承認這讓他感到十分受用——尤其是發現Harris並沒有收到信之外的包裹的時候。

晚上Slughorn的晚會一如往年浮誇，他用各色布幔把他的辦公室裝飾成帶有異域氣息的空間，並在周圍妝點上漂浮的發光寶石營造出神秘的氛圍。在場的男女巫們也花費不少心思在自己身上的裝扮上，Tom也穿著一套簡單卻得體的禮服，即便那不是在場最耀眼的服飾，少年仍然成為全場矚目的焦點。

他隨意又放鬆的倚靠在沙發椅背上，修長的手指端著香檳杯，身旁圍繞著他的親信們，他不得不承認，正如自己一般，他的院長的確擁有敏銳的政治嗅覺，他們挑選結交的對象總是如此一致。

與其他人不同，他並沒有攜帶女伴參加，他知道期盼與他作伴的人最近總在他身邊徘徊，甚至巴不得的親自來邀請他，但每次Slughorn的聖誕節聚會都是他一年的重要項目，他們的院長總是忙不迭地幫他引薦各領域的知名人士，他實在沒有多餘心思把力氣花費在滿腦子只想跟他接吻的女孩身上——儘管裡面有幾個聰明的傢伙，確實懂得如何去取悅他。

正當Malfoy開始不得體的調戲起他的女伴的時候，那個藍色的身影晃入了他的視野裡，Harris正如他所想的一樣穿著制服前來，那個男孩看起來就像是既沒有錢也沒有心思準備禮服的類型。

令他感到意外的是，男孩在瞧見他們後並沒有避開來，而是擠過人群走向他們所在的注意力中心：「聖誕快樂！Tom！」

「聖誕快樂，Harris。」Tom注意到男孩臉上掛著過度燦爛的笑容，他簡直是容光煥發，他不意外的發現除了他之外周遭沒有人搭理Harris，但包括他在內所有人都不經意地讓視線掃過Beauxbatons男孩的制服領口，小巧的銀質別針仍然穩穩地待在上頭。

「是什麼讓你這麼開心？」基於禮貌與好奇，作為唯一會搭理男孩的對象，Tom漫不經心的開口問道，他注意到當他開口的時候，Harris藍色的眼睛裡閃過一抹晶亮的光彩：「噢！有這麼明顯嗎？」

男孩臉上露出一絲尷尬的笑容，但這邊的人精都知道那不過是層虛偽的表象：「事實上，我今天，收到了一份禮物。」男孩一邊說著一邊從腋下掏出一個已經被拆開包裝紙的盒子，他小心翼翼的打開盒子展示出裡面的東西，他的姿態讓Tom身邊原先興趣缺缺的眾人都忍不住把注意力放到他的身上。

「⋯太妃糖？」Avery忍不住質疑出聲，盒子裡被美麗的包裝紙包裹的東西怎麼看都只是英國隨處可見的太妃糖：「我從不知道法國是個連太妃糖都沒有的可憐國度。」

「別這樣，法國現在可正在打仗呢！」Lestrange臉上掛上了虛情假意的同情神色，但他甚至不願費力去掩飾嘴角的笑容：「Evans生活在物資缺乏的地方，可能從沒見過樹根之外的東西。」

「得了吧，Lestrange，少在那邊賣弄你的 **見識淺薄** 了。」Harris斜斜的瞥了少年一眼，從鼻子哼笑出聲，Tom從不知道男孩原來也會擺出這樣的神情：「這是我叔叔送來的，才不是普通的太妃，我敢說當今世上除了我之外誰都沒有這項產品。」

「大話誰都會說，我看這就只是普通的太妃糖。」Lestrange伸手快速的從盒子中搶過一個，男孩下意識的把盒子闔上，但動作卻遠不夠快，他氣急敗壞的往少年撲過去，卻被一旁的Orion攔了下來：「Evans，這可不是你平常參與的那種下檔次聚會，舉動放尊重一點。」

「還給我！我可從沒說過要與你分享！Lestrange！」Harris伸長右手從Orion攔住他的肢體旁穿過揮舞著，讓Black家的少爺因為他粗魯的動作而皺起眉頭，旁邊的Malfoy也不得不把注意力從女伴身上挪過來：「不過就是顆太妃糖，Evans，既然你選擇來到了Slytherin，拜託你別再舉止寒慘丟我們學院的臉。」

因為這邊的動靜實在是有些大，周圍的客人跟喝得有些微醺的Slughorn這時都把注意力轉移了過來，Slughorn因為瞧見了Harris的身影而露出喜色，正準備往這邊走過來。Tom起先因為注意到Harris舉止中的種種疑點而不動聲色，想看男孩究竟想玩什麼把戲，此刻也不得不出聲制止：「夠了，Harris，先冷靜一⋯」

就在此刻，Lestrange嘲諷地看向男孩，並挑釁似地拆開包裝紙讓咖啡色的糖果順著地心引力落入他的口中，正當Tom以為男孩會露出憤怒的表情時，卻在那張臉上看到了一瞬間閃過的笑意。

Lestrange咀嚼了兩口，露出惡劣的笑容正想評論些什麼，卻在張口後發出一陣詭異的聲響，他立馬變了臉色，一臉鐵青的伸手進嘴裡想掏出什麼，卻發現他的嘴巴被一條紫色的細長物堵住，他忍不住彎腰嘔吐，像是想把那個東西吐出來，但那個東西卻不斷的伸長，並堵住了他的喉嚨。

眾人都因為吃驚而佇立在原地，觀賞著這齣詭異的場景，Tom最先反應過來，卻不是馬上去解救Lestrange，而是把視線凝聚在Harris的臉上，他意識到從剛才開始這就是男孩自導自演的一齣戲，他 **知道** Lestrange就是一個喜歡仗勢欺人的 **蠢蛋** ，他早就料到他一定會忍不住想搶他的東西嘲笑他，只要他向他強調那是多麽 **珍貴** 的話。

噢，這可真是，非常出乎他意料之外的 **狡猾** 跟 **聰明** 不是嗎？而他身邊那些總是習慣以傲慢姿態對待身旁他人的純血盟友們，怎麼能忍受不去欺負一個在他們眼中較他們更為 **低劣** 的傢伙？

他幾乎要克制不住自己臉上露出的笑容，對於Lestrange的愚蠢以及Harris孩子氣的報復，但男孩可真選了個 **好時機** ，Slughorn邀請來的 **權貴們** 可都恰好在此看到Lestrange出盡了洋相，而少年根本可以說是 **自作自受** 。

其他人也陸續反映了過來，Malfoy早在少年開始嘔吐的時候便下意識地拉著自己的女伴退了老遠，Avery企圖抬起Lestrange的上半身以看清楚他到底出了什麼問題，Orion則是立馬揪住了Harris的領子，並抽出魔杖指在他下巴上：「你到底對他做了什麼。」

「我剛剛就想阻止他的，是你自己偏要攔我。」Orion因為男孩的回話一愣，接著氣急敗壞地吼道：「你！ **你是故意** ——」「 **噢！梅林的鬍子啊！怎麼回事？** 」

Slughorn總算越過人群匆匆走了過來，他原本因為酒精微醺的腦袋都因為這個突發狀況而驚醒，他抽出魔杖指著顯然已經無法呼吸的Lestrange快速拋去幾個咒語，在試到第三個後那東西總算開始停止伸長並逐漸縮了回去，其他人這時才意識到那其實是少年的舌頭。

「現在，誰可以告訴我——你們在我的聚會、我 **重要的** 聚會上—— **做了些什麼？** 」Slughorn顯然很不高興，身為主辦人在聚會上發生這麼大的事情可有損他的名譽，他嚴厲的視線在瞧見一旁的Tom時露出了一絲驚訝，並馬上緩和了臉上的神色：「Tom，你可以替我解釋一下嗎？」

「是的。」少年彬彬有禮的點頭，並簡單敘述了剛才發生的事情，當Slughorn聽完後責怪的把眼神投向Harris時，男孩已經像個做錯事的孩子一樣焦慮不安的看著自己的腳尖：「Evans，我想我必須嚴厲的譴責你把這麼危險的東西帶到這裡，我不得不罰你兩個星期的勞動服務。」

「教授，我、我很抱歉，我實在是太興奮了，我叔叔一直知道我很喜歡笑話店的惡作劇產品，他總是會寄朋友的實驗品給我，我實在太想跟Tom分享了，但我沒想到Lestrange他會就這樣搶去吃，我甚至來不及去阻止他。」男孩滿臉愧疚的捏緊著手中盒子，漂亮的包裝紙都被揉得一塌糊塗，周邊一些屬於其他學院的人忍不住替Harris求情，他們或多或少都看見了剛才的情形，從頭到尾男孩都沒有要把惡作劇產品給Lestrange吃的意思。

Slughorn迫於無奈只好把懲罰改成扣Slytherin十五分，顯然他也不甚情願讓自己的學院丟分。

Lestrange此時已經緩了過來，他惡狠狠地瞪著Beauxbatons男孩，所有人都看得出來他恨不得能馬上撲上去撕碎他，院長見狀馬上指派Avery送Lestrange去醫院廂房，正好眼不見為淨。

為了表示懺悔，Harris自願離開舞會，而就在Slughorn不太情願的答應之後，Tom立馬接著說道：「我送Harris回去吧。」「噢，Tom你不用——」「教授，身為Prefect我很樂意幫助同學。」

Slughorn沒有辦法，只好在眾目睽睽之下放走他今晚兩個目標離去，他忍不住在心底記了Lestrange家的小混蛋一筆，正因為他這麼沒眼色，才會給他惹了這樣的麻煩。  
  



	21. Chapter 21

Harry忐忑不安地走在Tom身側，他並不明白少年為什麼執意要跟他一起回交誼廳，他確實不認為自己可以瞞過那些心機重的傢伙，但他可是抱持著用勞動服務換Lestrange出糗也很值的心情來策劃的。

而現在他逃過了勞動服務的懲罰，反而還害Slytherin扣分，Tom說不定是看不下去要來找他麻煩？但如果他真攻擊他⋯剛剛舞會上的所有人都知道是少年跟他一起回交誼廳的，這其中風險太大，他不認為那個狡猾的Slytherin會做出什麼太出格的事情。

然而下一秒他就被推進了一間廢棄的空教室裡，並在來得及反映前被用魔法釘在了佈滿灰塵的桌面上。

Tom優雅的撢去身上沾到的飛灰，像是他剛剛抵達一場舞會在拂去路上的風塵一樣，而相反地Harry只能狼狽的在桌面上試圖掙扎，卻發現自己除了頭部外完全動彈不得。

「我不得不承認，Harris，你比我想像的還要聰明許多。」蒼白的月光透過窗戶照射在他們身上，然而少年黑魔王巧妙的把他的面龐藏在陰影之中，讓Harry完全無法看到他的表情——儘管他懷疑即便自己看到了也無法看破對方那層表象。

「你想做什麼？」當他平靜的聲音在空蕩的教室裡迴盪的時候，Harry才發現Tom並沒有奪走自己說話的能力。

「別緊張，我只是想問你幾個問題而已。」雖然看不到對方的臉，但Harry可以肯定少年在說這句話的時候臉上肯定掛著嘲諷的笑容。

「首先，惡作劇糖果是誰給你的？」

Harry眨了眨眼，迅速的回答：「我剛剛已經說了是Hendrik叔——」他的半截話語被修長的手指扼殺在口中，Tom掐著他的臉頰，臉脫離陰影貼到男孩面前，近到他可以在黑色的眼眸中看見隱隱燃動的怒火：「Harris，我知道你沒有透過 **任何** 一隻貓頭鷹取得過哪怕是 **一個** 包裹，而我 **討厭** 別人對我說謊。」

隨著少年的話語，冰冷堅硬的觸感從他耳後滑下，Harry意識到那是少年的紫杉木魔杖：「而考量到我為了你放棄一場重要的舞會，我想你應該表現的更 **聰明** 些。」

「⋯好吧，那是我自己帶來的，不是收到的。」男孩妥協的回答，這也不是什麼必須隱瞞的事情，他並不介意向Tom坦承實情，事實上他因為少年上次的刺探，這次至少記得要寄一封信給自己，已經有了足夠的掩飾，吹舌太妃糖是不是Hendrik給的根本無關緊要。

「也許你比我想像中還要Slytherin一些，你有時候意外地很識時務。」Tom放開他的臉，但並沒有後退：「而且顯然你足夠狡猾，也不怎麼遵守校規⋯客觀來說Lestrange確實不如你。」

Harry沒忍住翻了個白眼：「我可不覺得我像個Slytherin，這個學院的人都太傲慢了。」

「我對此很好奇，Harris，為什麼你明知道他們很傲慢，卻還是要挑釁呢？」Tom的手壓在了男孩的右手臂上，撐起身子居高臨下地看著他：「我不認為你是個會毫無理由便找人麻煩的人。」

「我想我們都知道我不是毫無理由。」Harry咽了口唾沫，強裝鎮定地冷笑著，他不確定少年黑魔王懷疑到了哪一步，他焦慮地意識到，自己再次單槍匹馬的面對Tom，如果他說錯了什麼或做錯了什麼，可沒有Voldemort再給他咬上一口。

「我想想，愛情魔藥是嗎？」少年微微偏過腦袋，月光在輪廓分明的臉上變換，凸顯對方大理石雕般英俊的容貌，但那勾勒出的笑容只讓Harry不寒而慄：「還是其他什麼——」

下一秒抵在他頰側的魔杖發出一道光照亮漆黑的教室，Harry感到一陣冰冷的寒意沒入他的體內，讓他忍不住顫抖，他心中掀起一陣恐慌，不知道Tom到底對自己做了些什麼，少年面無表情地端詳了他一會兒，然後他揮舞著手上的魔杖，男孩注意到一個銀色的東西掠過他的眼角，飄到了Slytherin繼承人的面前。

那是那枚銀製的鳶尾花別針。

Tom瞇著眼睛檢查了一會兒，低聲念著什麼，然後那個別針緩緩地變型成一個抽屜把手。

「高明的變形術。」少年看了Harry一眼，像是在估量他有沒有辦法使出這麼優秀的魔法：「你是怎麼解除詛咒的。」

「 **你對我做了什麼？** 」「剛剛那個？一個小小的把戲罷了，為了檢查你身上的詛咒是否解除了。」Tom漫不經心地說著，但Harry感到更加困惑，黑魔王上次檢查他的時候可沒有那種被冰塊淹沒的感受：「我回答了你的問題，你是否該回答我的？」

男孩沈默地回視，即便光線晦暗不明，Tom也可以看出男孩在努力運轉大腦考慮怎麼回答他的問題，雖然他心裡已經有了一個大膽的猜測：「⋯⋯認識的人幫我解除了，至於更多的我不能說。」

Tom像狩獵前的猛獸一樣半闔上眼，事實上他也明白男孩只有這一種解除的辦法，但他從未想過年輕的Evans會認識 **黑巫師** ！不過也許這不太令人意外，Hendrik一直給他一種不喜歡黑魔法的感覺，但他從未阻止自己去學習它們。如果Evans一家有一個黑巫師朋友，一切都解釋得通了——關於男孩怎麼有辦法破格進入Beauxbatons唸書並來Hogwarts交換、Hendrik對黑魔法的態度、Harris如何在父母雙亡的情況下躲過黑巫師追殺以及男孩的戰鬥技巧——Evans們肯定認識至少一個黑巫師，並且關係還不差。

看來Evans家比他想像中擁有更多的秘密，而男孩也還有足夠的利用價值。

他解開Harry身上的束縛，並友善地伸出手來意圖幫助男孩起身，男孩看了他一眼，沒有拒絕，只是抱怨似地補了一句：「下次你有什麼事情想問我的話，可以不要用這麼粗暴的方式嗎？」

Tom聳了聳肩，隨手替Harry清理他身上滿佈的灰塵：「我發現人們在被威脅到的時候總是比較誠實。」

男孩用著一種古怪而防備的眼神看著他，Tom注意到他的手已經按在了魔杖上：「可你平常看起來不像是這樣的人，優秀的Slytherin Prefect。」

「而我相信不會有奇怪的傳言在學校裡流傳，不然我不得不給你一個Obliviate。」年輕的Prefect向Harry露出了一個假笑，而這卻讓男孩放鬆了下來，Tom顯然沒有要再繼續加害自己的意思，但他仍然對少年撕下偽裝的舉動感到困惑：「你不怕我跟別人說你攻擊我嗎？」

「試問一個全校最優秀的模範生，跟一個差點害同學在院長的舞會上被自己舌頭噎死的交換生，他們會更相信哪一個？」Tom意興闌珊地回答，並嘲諷似的回頭看了Harry一眼：「已經有些晚了，Harris，如果我們太晚回去，恐怕院長又要以為你給Slytherin惹了什麼新麻煩。」

* * *

回到宿舍後Harry向床上蟠踞的蛇使了個眼色，一邊跟室友打招呼一邊鑽進浴室裡，他快速的沐浴更衣後，出來又是室友在床上呼呼大睡而Voldemort坐在床上等他的景象，不得不說，黑魔王這事做得倒是越來越熟練了。

他簡單的跟黑魔王交代了一下Lestrange如何中招，以及剛剛被Tom逮住問了幾個問題的經過，男人沉思了一會兒，猩紅色的眼睛淡淡的瞥向他：『我看Lestrange暫時不會回來找你麻煩了。』

Harry目瞪口呆地看著那蒼白的蛇臉，男孩並沒有因為這個消息而高興得手舞足道，他反倒氣惱的說：『怎麼會？我都已經準備好好幾個回擊他的辦法了！』

『我不覺得在你向年輕的我暗示你有個黑巫師幫你後，我還會放任Lestrange那蠢材來挑釁你。』Voldemort冷冷地嘲笑他，Harry只能張了張嘴後又抿了回去，男人說得沒錯，雖然Tom不在乎自己的手下，但所有人都明白這些出去咬傷人的毒蛇都是他有意無意放出去的，他們或多或少都象徵了Slytherin首領的力量，而狡猾的少年不會想還沒畢業就為了這種蠢事得罪一個黑巫師的。

『其實你做得比我想像中還要好，雖然不願承認，不過你確實成功誤導了年輕時的我，把一切導向對我們有利的方向去。』黑魔王不太高興地撇了撇嘴，他不太願意承認自己被Harry耍得團團轉，儘管這是他們兩個一起策劃的局面，他仍然不喜歡看到自己犯錯的樣子。

Harry嘟囔著些什麼，顯然對不能再給Lestrange一點苦頭吃耿耿於懷，但他突然想起Tom逼問自己實施展的那個魔法，轉頭對坐在床邊陷入沈思的Voldemort問到：『我有一個疑問，為什麼醫院廂房檢查不出我中了詛咒的事情，但你一下就發現了？』

『噢，沒什麼，那是個黑巫師才知道的小技巧，一般人不會用這種方式檢查，而且Lestrange家的東西上的咒語特別難纏，他們採用了一個很隱蔽的古老咒語。』男人心不在焉地回答著，相比這件事情，他比較在意他最近的計畫，他前陣子趁男孩熟睡的時候溜去圖書館把關於魂器的書給盜了出來，他把上面教授設下的追蹤咒等都消除掉了，改了封面後暫時收到了男孩從未來帶來的那個袋子裡去，他不想讓年輕時的自己看見這些書裡關於魂器的部分，但上面的知識十分寶貴，他實在不願就此毀去，而他現在仍沒考慮清楚該如何處理這些東西。

『他的原理到底是什麼？你又是從哪裡得知的？』Harry好奇地繼續追問，如果能學會這個方法以後未嘗不能使用，檢測詛咒聽起來實在不像黑魔法。

『純血家族總是有些特別古老的東西流傳下來，而且這其實不是它本身的效果，是它的附帶條件。』黑魔王看了男孩一眼，繼續解釋道，他知道救世主男孩的打算，然而他不認為這有什麼好隱瞞的：『這其實是一個詛咒，而它成立的條件是中咒者身上不能有其他的詛咒纏身。』

『⋯ **什麼！？** 』Harry簡直難以置信，他幾乎是從床上跳起來只差沒扯著Voldemort的領子大罵：『你幹嘛沒事往別人身上扔詛咒！如果原本沒有中招不就反而會被你給詛咒了嗎！』

『我 **確定** 你中咒了，Potter，我只是要 **證實** 我的推測。』那張蛇臉上再度露出了不以為然的笑容：『而且這詛咒沒什麼大不了的，並不是很難解除，然後效果也不是什麼致命的東西，要我說，他的附帶價值比詛咒本身要有用得多了。』

『該死的，所以到底是什麼——』『守貞咒。』Harry眨了眨眼，他看著眼前的男人，像是想確定自己不是產生了什麼幻聽，Voldemort看著男孩顯然搞不明白的臉，大發善心的繼續解釋道：『又叫處子咒，簡單來說這是為了讓對象守貞而發明出來的咒語，雖然它並沒有檢查中咒者是不是處子的能力，但可以確保中咒者無法跟任何人發生親密關係。最有名的案例就是Malfoy家的Lucius一世，謠言指出因為Elizabeth一世拒絕他的追求，讓Lucius一世詛咒她導致她終身未嫁——不過Malfoy家從來沒承認過就是。』

Harry感到一陣暈眩，他倒坐在床塌上，內心咒罵著，梅林啊！他 **一定、一定要殺了眼前的蛇臉混蛋，跟Tom Riddle！這都搞什麼呢！！** ——但是他還沒有放棄希望，黑魔王說了這詛咒的解除方法也不是很困難，說不定他明天就可以解除它了：『解除方法是什麼？』

然而問句出口後Harry才發現自己的聲音帶著一絲顫抖，Voldemort古怪地看向男孩，他沒有辦法理解這雞肋的詛咒有什麼大不了的：『很簡單，這原本就是為婚姻而發明的，解除方法當然也會與此有關。』雖然他當初很肯定男孩身上已經被詛咒了才用此作為檢測手段，但他也從來沒考慮過如果Harry不小心中了這個詛咒要怎麼解，男孩未來會不會與人交往結婚對他來說根本無關緊要：『跟施咒者接吻。』

解釋完後是一陣沈默，只有隔壁床的室友大聲的打呼聲穿透床幔迴盪在空曠的房間裡，男人看著男孩變換著不斷扭曲的神色，慢慢地想通了什麼：『⋯⋯你中招了？』

看著Harry投過來的怨懟眼神，黑魔王馬上就把事情聯想在一起，很顯然地，年輕時期的他已經知道Lestrange使用的是哪種詛咒了，為了檢測男孩是否已經把它解除了，他一定也是使用同一種辦法來得到自己想要的答案，而他從來不是個會考慮他人是否會因此中招後並感到困擾的人，那麼，如果男孩執意想要解除這個詛咒，他只能——

意識到了那個令人噁心的想法，Voldemort也跟著沈默了下來，而Harry室友嘹亮的鼾聲並無法消除這份尷尬，最後兩人決定把這件事當做沒發生過，各自盤踞在床的一隅，黑魔王直接把這件事從他腦中排除掉了，Harry只能掩耳盜鈴似的決定等自己不得不解決它時再煩惱該怎麼辦才好。


	22. Chapter 22

除夕夜裡，Tom坐在交誼廳裡，壁爐的火焰熊熊燃燒著，他坐在平時的位子上，悠哉地翻閱黑魔法書籍，這是從禁書區裡借來的，他從Slughorn那裡討來了許可，若是平日他也不會這麼光明正大的在眾人面前閱讀，但今年Slytherin除了他跟Harris外沒有人留下來過節，諾大的地窖空曠的彷彿聚集著亡靈。

Tom思考著Harris爽約他的可能，一邊等待著，時鐘的時針走動著，距離午夜只剩一個小時，再過一會兒就是新年了，而宵禁的時間早就過了，晚飯過後他便沒有再瞧見那個瘦小的身影。

少年陷進舒適的單人扶手椅中，皮革的觸感光滑而細膩，因為是冬天，椅背上鋪上了柔軟而蓬鬆的毛皮，他把視線移開老舊的書頁，轉而看向躍動的火焰，如今他已經十六歲了，很快的他就要成年了，然後不久他便必須離開Hogwarts，他沒有多少時間了，除非能在畢業之後留下來，他得盡快發掘密室的所在，在離開前成就他的第一項偉業。

入口的石門打開了，一頭亂髮率先冒了出來，男孩探頭進來四處張望著，醜陋的眼鏡反射出地窖綠色的光，看不見底下眼睛的顏色，他瞧見在扶手椅裡的Tom，像個粗魯的Gryffindor一樣揮舞著手臂，呼喚著青年過去。

Tom皺了皺眉，他並不十分想如此順從的聽從別人的召喚，但他仍然把書本闔上收了起來，並站起身來走了過去，他的步伐很輕，即便在空曠的地窖裡都聽不到腳步聲的回音。

Harris顯然沒有要進來的意思，他站在門口，一手撐著門四處張望著，像是在確認周圍有沒有其他人，就在Tom走近了之後，他壓低嗓音說道：「跟我來。」

少年挑了挑眉，裝模作樣地看了一下時間然後問道：「現在？你要違反校規？」「我第一次知道Slytherin也會遵守校規。」男孩狡猾的笑著，說著他們都知道是謊言的話，Tom也露出了笑容，跟著一起踏出門外，石門在他們背後緩緩闔上了，把光線與溫暖隔絕在了另一邊。

「所以你要做什麼？」Tom往自己身上施了個保暖咒，看著眼前裹著厚厚衣物的男孩羨慕的瞥了他一眼，男孩搖了搖食指、故作神秘地笑了：「你去了就知道了。」

然後他們穿行在走廊之中，只有男孩後來點亮的仗尖在黑暗中發出幽光，他們避開醒著的肖像與飄蕩的幽靈，Tom驚訝的發現，Harris知道的密道竟不比自己少，他微微蹙起眉頭，Harris才來幾個月，就已經把城堡摸得這麼透了，這完全不可能，除非每個晚上他都偷偷溜出去，即便如此，但男孩怎麼可能從來沒有被逮到過？

他開始懷疑年輕的Evans想帶他去哪，他當然有自信迎戰任何危險，他並不感到懼怕，反倒是男孩竟然不怕再次與他單獨相處，這讓他忍不住發笑。他如此毫無防備的背對著他⋯沒人知道他們倆單獨在一起，而這裡遠離地窖，如果他對他做了些什麼，沒有人會查出來⋯⋯

Harris突然停下腳步，弓起了身體，像是在警戒什麼，卻不是在警戒背後的少年，Tom也下意識地舉起魔杖指向前方，舌尖停在咒語的開頭，然後從窗戶透進來的月光照不到的黑影中，一對閃爍著光芒的紅色寶石飄了過來，男孩瞧見了後鬆下肩膀，Tom這時也認出來了，是Hendrik的白色大蛇。

牠顯然因為寒冷而有些病懨懨的，他沿著Harris伸出的手攀爬而上，然後回到了他平常盤據的位置，那裡現在被圍巾取代著，男孩迫於無奈只好扯下圍巾，把蛇包到裡面去重新圍好，Tom有些看不下去的給蛇施了保暖咒，他通常對這種生物很友善，或許遠比人類要友善的多，至少他就沒好心給Harris也添個保暖咒。

Tom注意到在咒語快碰到那隻蛇時，牠一瞬間緊繃了一下，然後又鬆開，Tom之前就十分好奇，一隻蛇竟然對魔法有這樣強的警戒心，Hendrik究竟是在什麼樣的環境下生存著的？相較之下男孩倒是顯得有些粗心大意，Harris沒有任何反應，只是嘟噥著什麼，可能是小氣之類的，然後繼續邁步在前面領路，最終他們停在二樓的一個門口，Tom過了會兒才認出這似乎是一間女生盥洗室。

Tom不是很確定這是不是一個不怎麼幽默的玩笑，莫非Harris要跟自己分享的竟是一個絕佳的女廁偷窺點？如果真是這樣Tom很難保證自己不會咒他，但他倒還拿不準該怎麼跟自己的贊助人抗議。

男孩毫不猶豫地踏進了那塊某種程度上也是禁地的地方，Tom不想讓自己顯得畏縮，也自然地跟著邁過了門檻，他們停在洗手台前，玻璃鏡面在暗淡的光線下反射出他們兩個蒼白的面容，就像是恐怖故事裡寄居在廁所的亡魂。

Harris轉過頭來，幽藍的眼睛像是夜晚閃爍著月光的湖面一樣反射著杖尖的光芒，他張開雙手做出了一個戲劇性的動作，像是馬戲團表演時主持人宣布演員登場的華麗手勢，光源隨著他的移動在石質的穹頂上投射出變換的光影。Tom雙手垂在大腿兩側，魔杖至始至終都沒有收起來，他偏過頭似笑非笑地看著男孩，等待他向自己揭露出他的真實目的。

「生日快樂，Tom。」男孩裂開嘴露出了一個格外燦爛的笑容，但青年沒從他的眼睛裡漏看一絲頑皮，他仍然在自己的臉上維持一慣的面無表情，他清楚當自己臉上掛著這樣的神情時能產生恰到好處的壓迫感，他端詳著Harris，不發一言，他不覺得這個男孩有膽量戲弄自己，所以他這麼做肯定是因為這裡有什麼他並未發現的東西存在。

他無聲點亮杖尖，仔細的觀察起這間盥洗室，與男生使用的沒有太大的不同，只是取代了小便斗的是一間又一間的隔間，他優雅地繞著廁間查看，小心的不要觸碰到髒污，他像是在花園裡信步觀看一樣，在廁所裡走動著，但眼角餘光從未從Harris身上挪開注意力，隨時提防著男孩可能的偷襲，然而男孩只是帶著笑容看著他四處檢查。

最終他走向男孩，檢查著他背後的洗手台，然後他發現了那個讓他為之屏息的小小圖騰刻在金屬製的水龍頭上。

一隻小巧的 **蛇** 。

下一秒熄滅了光芒的紫杉木杖尖抵上了Harris的下顎，高大的身影覆在那矮小的身軀之上，墨色的眼瞇成一條縫隙，裡面反射不出一絲光線，他的聲音輕柔卻危險地在石質廁所裡迴盪：「 **這** 是什麼意思。」

男孩仰著頭睜大蔚藍的眼睛一瞬不瞬地看著他，脖子拉扯出了一個漂亮而脆弱的弧線，他能感覺到隨著他吞嚥的動作手上的魔杖被輕微的推動著，他露出了一個忐忑的表情：「我以為⋯我是說⋯Hendrik叔叔認為你會想知道密室在哪裡。」

Tom感到一陣惡毒的憤怒從他的腹中升起，他的喉嚨滾過幾個極其黑暗的咒語，最終被他緊咬的牙關所阻擋，他以為、他竟然 **天真的** 認為Hendrik對密室一無所知，而他獨享的這份秘密，他的 **個人財產** ，竟然被兩個Evans蒙在鼓裡，而他竟像一個蠢蛋一樣尋找了整整三年未果——不，他漏了一個很重要的事情，Hendrik是個 **蛇語者** ，而他從未真正盤查過Harris是否也具備蛇語的能力，如果男孩也是，那是否代表了Slytherin的繼承人並非只有他一個？

『你怎麼知道這個秘密的？』『呃⋯叔叔從你母親的家族那⋯』——太好了，現在Slytherin裡存在著不止他一個蛇語者了，而這極有可能讓他的王國產生動搖，那些愚蠢的血統論者非常可能會向Harris靠攏，儘管眼前的小男孩是個白癡，遠遠比不上他的優秀，但是稍微聰明一點有野心的傢伙，肯定會想扶植這樣的一個人成為魁儡領袖，來跟自己作對。

噢，他露出了一個邪惡的笑容，如果真那樣也是十分有趣不是嗎？他可以把他們一一擊潰，並藉此揪出那些 **不忠誠者** ，儘管他靠恐懼與利益統治那群庸才，但他知道其中有一群人是格外容易立場不堅定的，他可以在他的王國尚未足夠壯大前容忍他們，而這並不會是永遠。

但是相比他分析出的益處，Tom心底此刻被一種隱密的渴望所填滿，他渴望向他的贊助人 **報復** ，他想藉由傷害Harris來向Hendrik宣戰，他怎麼 **敢** 對自己隱藏Slytherin的秘密， **屬於他** 的秘密，而他 **討厭分享** ，他討厭有人把手伸到 **自己的** 東西上，而Harris的出現一次踩在兩個一直以來獨屬於他的東西之上，他的 **贊助人** 與 **他祖先的遺產** 。

**如此無禮而粗魯的** ——Tom瞬間後退了一步，他一直留意著Harris的魔杖，卻下意識地忽略了男孩脖子上一直在休息的蛇，那隻蛇白色的頭警告地抬起，紅色的眼睛緊鎖在他身上，像是在暗示牠隨時有可能會攻擊一樣，Tom沒有馬上移開抵在男孩弱點處的魔杖，他評估著詛咒男孩同時躲開蛇咬的可能性，最終忍下殺了男孩的渴望。

Harris在少年的魔杖離開後咳了幾下，小心翼翼地盯著面前陰沈的Tom看，他斟酌著用詞，像是深怕會再次激怒眼前的少年：「雖然你都沒有提到，但叔叔猜你已經發現自己是Slytherin的繼承人了，他認為是時候該告訴你屬於你家族的秘密了⋯」

Tom皺起眉頭，他捕捉到了那個關鍵字：「 **我的家族？** 你跟Hendrik不也是蛇語者？」「我們會蛇語跟Slytherin沒有任何的關係。」Harris快速地回答著，臉上甚至帶著點厭棄：「我跟叔叔會蛇語是因為被一個黑巫師詛咒了。」

一個詛咒便讓一個家族擁有了爬說嘴的罕見天賦，聽起來倒像個祝福，但男孩的表情與他贊助人對待爬說嘴的態度到不像是個謊言，Tom勉強接受了這個說法，他站到了流理台前：「你進去過了嗎？」

「沒有，我對密室沒有興趣。」Harris表示無辜地舉起雙手退到一旁，看著青年研究著是否有什麼樣的機關，偏頭想想後補充道：「如果你希望，我可以在外面等你出來。」

這反而倒像是個陷阱了，雖然Tom琢磨不出Evans們可能會傷害自己的理由，但他可不想在探索一個危險的遠古秘密時，出來被人暗算一把，倒不如把男孩帶在身邊，如果遇到什麼危險還能把男孩推出去擋，一舉兩得：「不了，我們一起進去。」

然後少年瞇眼看著那隻小蛇，退開一步，詭異而低沈的嘶嘶聲從他嘴裡吐了出來：『打開。』

Tom明白自己猜對了，刻著小蛇的水龍頭發出耀眼的白光，照亮了整個盥洗室，流理臺慢慢地陷了進去，露出了巨大的水管，像是一隻怪物張開的嘴巴，猙獰的面向他們想把人吞噬進去，少年盯著那骯髒潮濕的入口，皺了皺眉頭，接著笑容出現在那俊逸的臉龐上，他模仿剛剛Harris誇張的動作，對著男孩做出了歡迎的手勢：「客人先請。」

Harris看了看他，又看看那個可以容納一個人的黑漆漆的洞口，再看了看肩膀上的蛇，最終嘆了口氣，任命地越過Tom上前，捏緊鼻子跳了下去。


	23. Chapter 23

要Harry說的話他一點都不懷念那個滑落下水道的溼滑觸感，他在下面沒待多久，Tom也落了下來，他似乎使用了某種咒語讓自己的身體隔絕了骯髒的水管壁，就像什麼事都沒發生的一樣整潔。

一切就像二年級密室時的重演，差別只在跟自己一起下來的人變成了少年黑魔王與成年黑魔王，也沒有巨大的蛇怪從雕像口中爬出來，當然，他挑選冬天可是有原因的，這個季節所有的蛇都在冬眠。

稍微探索後，Tom便放棄在寒冷的冬夜裡召喚蛇怪的念頭，反正他現在知道密室在哪裡，他有得是時間下來——但他們都明白真正的原因是因為Harry也在，如果有什麼更深的秘密或是價值連城的寶藏，Tom絕不會想要跟他分享。

Harry倒是不怎麼在乎少年的想法，說真的，他一點都不想在那陰森的密室裡多待上幾個鐘頭，相比那潮濕又充滿不快樂回憶的地方，他情願回到Slytherin的交誼廳——僅管他如此懷念Gryffindor溫暖的紅色扶手椅，蛇院那一點也不溫馨的色調總讓他感覺很冷。

所以當他們鑽回地窖裡時，他馬上窩到壁爐前取暖，他一邊對著手心哈氣一邊烤火，另一旁的Tom則慢悠悠的坐到他原本的位子上沈思，他琢磨著在聖誕節假期結束前把密室仔細的搜尋一遍，並思量著該怎麼運用這份資產。

說到底，雖然他從文獻上推測出，密室裡圈養著的生物是蛇怪，但經歷了那麼漫長的歲月，Salazar Slytherin的寵物是否還存活著便值得研究，如果牠仍然生存並且能被他所支配，在使用其向其他純血家族們宣示自己力量之餘，也許他會繼續他偉大先祖的遺願，把Mudblood們驅逐出這所校園。

思及此，Tom抬眼看了那個在壁爐前瑟瑟發抖又髒兮兮的男孩一眼，雖然男孩在蛇院一直被當成Mudblood看待，但他應該同年長的Evans一樣是個混血——想到了男孩的爬說嘴，他的心中又是一陣陰霾覆蓋，他實在不喜歡原本只屬於自己與Slytherin的聯繫被Hendrik之外的人所分享。

他雖然執著於發覺密室的秘密，卻對祖先的殘願沒有多大程度的熱情，他更多的是想藉此證明自己的身份與實力。解析歷史後便可知曉，四巨頭時期正是教廷實施巫術狩獵最嚴重的中世紀，Salazar Slytherin對麻瓜以及麻瓜血統巫師的厭惡其來有自，這種夾雜在兩組對立勢力之中的不穩定因素與其授與知識和力量，不如驅除來的安全，與和麻瓜們關係緊密的Mudblood為伍反而會暴露出更多魔法界的弱點。

若要說Gryffindor擁有開創的精神，Slytherin只是較為保守而已——當然他也並不否認他們確實格外容易著迷於黑暗殘酷的事物，並致力於讓自己處於優越地位。

然而時代會改變，在他入蛇院並研讀英國純血家族族譜時他便已發現，發展到現今英國根本沒有真正意義上的純血家族，所謂的純血家族或多或少都滲入了麻瓜的血液，即便屬於Slytherin後代的自己也有一半的麻瓜血統，如今的巫師早已離純粹甚遠。

而在現今英國魔法界中，真正狂熱於純血論的非Black、Lestrange與Gaunt家莫屬，他們不惜近親通婚也要保持血統的純粹性，而這些純血家族地位的鞏固來自於國際保密規章的通過，而其中狡猾的Malfoy一家絕對是純血家族中最大的得利者。

他之前便想過，在Hogwarts以Slytherin後裔的名義驅逐Mudblood們是一步不錯的棋，證明自己是正統繼承人的同時，也傳遞給所有純血家族一個訊號——自己與先祖相同，憎惡麻瓜——他知道不少頗具影響力的家族厭惡日益壯大、並顛覆他們現有權力架構的混血與麻瓜血統巫師族群⋯⋯

少年纖長的手指在皮革扶手上來回依序敲擊，陷入了更深層的推演，如果他提倡把Mudblood驅逐出魔法界，大多數保守而位居權位的純血們都會附議，雖然英國的純血人數並不多，但都把權著社會各重要機構的中樞—--這腐朽的體制尚未被新時代所取代，正如同工業革命後的麻瓜社會仍然受貴族階級所支配一樣，權與利不平等的集中在少數人手中——而他若想要快速的崛起勢必要 **掌握** 著這批人。

不過——他想到他 **親愛的** 親信們，露出了殘酷的笑容——看看這些 **無能者** ，他們坐擁金銀與古老的知識，卻沒有多少人具有相應的實力與智慧，只是群歷史悠久的古董上蝕出的鏽斑，攀附著過去的榮光不放，緊守著自己的利益不被麻瓜血統瓜分。

這是個遲早需要被汰換掉的社會結構，而他會保證這必然將發生在他的帶領之下。

但是他是個Slytherin，天生狡猾的政治家，不是那些熱血的Gryffindor革命份子，他不會採用激烈的手法企圖一夕之間顛覆這一切，他更喜歡慢性的滲透與洗腦，他會先給他們甜頭嚐嚐，讓那些傻瓜以為自己是站在他們那一邊的——是會幫助他們、帶領他們統治麻瓜的 **領袖** 。

他會讓他們以為自己是英國的Grindelwald，而當他的力量與勢力足夠強大的時候，他會讓他們明白，不是純血的利益凌駕英國魔法界，而是他——Lord Voldemort——凌駕於 **所有人** 之上，而只有他的個人利益與願望 **會** 是整個魔法界的共同目標。

至於Evans們⋯他再度看了一眼蜷縮在壁爐前的男孩，他就像是一隻摔進水溝裡的小鹿，骯髒又受凍，然而在那破敗的表象之下埋藏的謎題卻那麼多——Evans們正如隱藏在森林裡的人馬族群一樣，避世卻洞悉局勢，多麼古怪。

Tom不禁想起來當初Hendrik總是對他的職業含糊其辭，他至今沒弄懂過他的贊助人總是在離開孤兒院後消失到哪去，而因為Harris的出現，他覺得自己彷彿捉住了男人掩藏在迷霧中的輪廓。

Harris身上的詛咒若要解除，肯定只能趁Hogsmeade週的時候，才能不被人知道地跟城堡外的人見面，而這位盟友肯定是個黑巫師，這是否指明了Evans屬於一個勢力？歐洲目前最強盛的黑暗勢力非Grindelwald莫屬了，而Evans們可能是不願意附庸於Grindelwald，導致男孩的父母被黑巫師所殺，而他被迫流離失所。

就Tom所知Grindelwald不像是個會把時間花費在無名小卒上的人，肯定是因為Evans們有什麼他想要的東西，或著只是單純因為Evans們本身是具有威脅性的？也許這跟那神秘的黑巫師有關⋯

他無法按耐想挖掘Hendrik秘密的渴望，那個男人身上帶著太多的謎，而他從未比此刻更想破解它們，在他還小的時候，他問過他的贊助人，關於對方的一些問題、長大後也理所當然地調查過他，然而Hendrik就像是憑空出現在這個世界裡一樣，總是在他攀附著線索直至某處便段無蹤跡可循。

他甚至因為Ollivander那句隨口說的話調查過Potter家族，但他們除了一頭亂髮與男人相同外，沒有任何姓Evans的姻親，也沒有失散的血脈，更沒有人頭上擁有一個奇怪的疤痕。

他也從他父親那裡下手過，Hendrik是父親的朋友，讓他先入為主地以為Riddle才是他巫師血脈的來源，然而他卻無法在任何一本家譜當中找到Riddle的姓氏⋯直至男人告訴他他身上Slytherin的血緣來自他母親，甚至指使Harris向他揭示密室的所在——儘管無論如何，他自己遲早都會搜查出來——才讓他肯定了自己的魔法血統源自於母親的事實。

但男人卻不向Tom透露出這背後更多的意圖⋯他摸不清Hendrik的想法，難道他就從未想過自己會遵從Salazar Slytherin的遺志去狩獵麻瓜血統的學生嗎？

而他不認為男人那正直的秉性會默許自己去傷害那些無辜者。

莫非Hendrik相信自己不會做他所不期望的事情？

Tom沉下臉，年長的Evans未免 **太看得起** 他對自己的影響力，儘管他名義上是自己的贊助人，但Tom使用的金錢從來都是來自於他的生父，男人最多就是照看自己，憑什麼對他指手畫腳？

他不會、也不允許Hendrik成為自己的絆腳石，沒有任何人可以讓他放棄自己的霸圖、他對於權利以及永生不死的渴望。

Tom猛地站了起來，行至男孩身後，那隻蛇老早就遠離那個髒兮兮的瘦小身影蜷踞在壁爐旁的一角：「Harris，你對密室瞭解多少？」

「用蛇語可以打開入口，裡面藏著Slytherin眷養的怪物？」Harris疑惑的看向他，他正在對自己的袍子施展清潔的咒語，但顯然效果不彰，淺藍色的袍子上沾黏著不知道是什麼形成的深色污漬。

少年見狀嫌惡的皺了皺眉頭，他熟練地揮動魔杖，讓那些散發著難聞氣味的痕跡消失無蹤，男孩向他道了聲謝，他則敷衍地回應並繼續追問：「Evans先生有跟你提到其他更多的事情嗎？」

「關於密室嗎？沒有。」Harris臉上流露出純然的困惑，並且像是為了證實自己所說的話一樣，男孩從口袋裡掏出一張皺巴巴的小紙片，上面簡單地下達著帶Tom到指定地點的指示，甚至沒有更多的慰問。

年輕Prefect皺起了眉頭，他粗略掃過上面熟悉的字跡，抿緊了唇拉扯成一條直線，他感到有些煩躁，他不想從Harris身上探聽Hendrik的事情，但是他卻沒有更多的渠道可以運用，他拒絕讓他的親信們知道贊助人的存在，而他同樣也不喜歡自己陷入被動的狀態。

他站在男孩面前，心底各種思緒盤根錯節，他想刺探Harris在這舞台上扮演著什麼樣的角色，想挖掘出Hendrik所策劃的劇目，然而他的話卻梗在喉頭，怎麼樣也說不出口。

最終他只扔下一句，我知道了，便轉身回到自己的寢室，徒留男孩一人站在公盪盪的交誼廳裡目送他離去的背影。  
  


* * *

節日過數月，天氣漸暖，Tom已經數度潛入密室，並成功召喚出蛇怪，他讓牠沿著管壁跟自己一起去禁林裡覓食，並在心底暗自盤算誰該成為掀起帷幕下的犧牲品。

坦白說，Hogwarts裡實在是太多可有可無的人了，真要精挑細選起來，Tom還真不知道該殺哪個人好，而他還得從那些蠢蛋中先扣除純血——平心而論，他曾在腦海裡閃過Lestrange的名字，但令人遺憾的是，他背後的家族仍然對他有用——再把混血也剔除，才總算剩下沒多少人供他挑選。

最終少年總算決定了日子，他把目標的男孩用某種緣由約到了魔藥教室附近一個僻靜的角落，然而就在他剛從密室的入口領蛇怪出來的時候，他在廁間裡聽見了隱約傳來的哭聲，Tom敏銳的抬頭，攥緊手中的紫杉木魔杖，他側過身子看向隔間的同時，在自己的身上飛速的下了一個Disillusionment。

他一邊用蛇語低聲安撫著他的寵物，微微瞇起地眼中閃過殘忍的殺意，心中為這一突發狀況而感到不快，他想直接殺了這個礙事者——任何會暴露密室所在的因素都應該要被排除——然而裡面若是一個純血統的蠢女孩，事情就麻煩了，Slytherin眷養的怪物是用來驅逐骯髒的麻瓜血脈的，如果有純血因此死去⋯

也罷，若是純血，就把屍體藏到密室裡去，把這件事情跟這次的行動撇清關係⋯

他嘶聲讓蛇怪注視著這房間裡藏著人的地方，裡面的女孩顯然因為注意到有他人存在而止住哭聲，帶著怒意的腳步聲響起——Tom舔了舔嘴角，血液裡流淌著黑暗的滿足與即將到來的殺戮所產生的戰慄——然後碰的一聲，門被用力地甩開了，伴隨著女孩的怒斥——

——整個世界突然陷入了黑暗之中。

Tom微微一愣，立馬點亮魔杖，卻毫無效果，他立刻意識到是自己被剝奪了視力，肯定有人躲在暗處看到自己施展了Disillusionment，然而女孩恐懼的尖叫推翻了他的想法，那個刺耳的高分貝叫聲迴盪在石質的廁所裡：「怎、怎麼回事，是誰在惡作劇！快住手！我知道你不該出現在這裡，我聽到你的聲音了！」

Tom的腦袋快速地運轉著，他沒有見過這種魔法，無聲無息地剝奪所有人的視線、或是一切的光源，而Lumos甚至不能穿透它——很顯然地，蛇怪的視線也不行——那個該死的Ravenclaw雜種逃過了一劫，他認出了那個聲音，那是Myrtle Warren，而她恰好是他名單上毫無用處的Mudblood之一。

但是沒關係，蛇怪可以在黑暗中靠嗅覺攻擊，如今她與那個未知的幫手只能慘死在蛇怪的毒牙之下，相較於此，死於致命的視線下反倒是種仁慈：『用你的毒牙攻擊那個女孩，並找出藏在黑暗中的另一個！』

然而在他感覺到蛇怪開始行動之前，他前方忽地傳來重物倒地的聲音，緊接著他便被什麼給用力地撲倒在地上，後腦勺硬生生地磕上了堅硬的實質地板。

Tom的手緊緊地攥著他的魔杖沒有放開，嘴裡滿是血味，突如其來的衝擊讓他不小心嗑破了嘴，他嘟囔著他腦中閃過的惡毒詛咒，但是一隻胡亂摸索的手撞上了他的手臂，把它用力推開，讓魔法失了準頭。

然後那熟悉的嗓音響起，激起了他全身上下每一個細胞中的怒意：「 **Expelliarmus！** 」

他的魔杖被從他手上用力彈開了，堅硬的物體抵在自己的胸口，他不用看也知道那是一把魔杖：「 **讓蛇怪停手！** 」

Tom咬緊牙關，從齒縫中吐出那個名字，因為前所未有的震怒而擠出的嗓音帶著蛇一樣的嘶嘶聲，其中飽含著幾乎要化作實質的惡毒，可以嚇退所有Slytherin學院的學生，除了他心底深處最憎惡的那一個：「 **Harris Evans。** 」


	24. Chapter 24

Tom從未被人逼迫至如此狼狽過，然而Harris Evans卻做到了這點。他想殘忍地殺了眼前這個男孩，想讓他嚐到比屈辱更勝的折磨，想讓石質地板上鋪滿男孩湧出的鮮血並讓他在其中哭泣求饒，最後悲慘的死去，連Hendrik都無法從屍體的面貌中認出自己姪子的樣貌。

但他剛發出嘶聲，冰冷的觸感便纏了上來，濕潤的細小的東西一下又一下掃在他的脖頸上，他過了會兒才意識到那是蛇的蛇信：「你如果做額外的小動作，可以試試看是我的蛇快還是你的蛇怪更快。」

他在黑暗中劇烈喘息，幾乎可以感受自己鼻尖噴出憤怒的火星，Evans **怎麼敢** ？他Tom Riddle **從不是個** 會被威脅的料，他聽著龐大的蛇怪在地面滑行的聲音，惡毒的想著也許在他開口前那個蠢女孩便會死去，然而Harris緊張的聲音打斷了他：『停下！你這怪物！不管你主人的死活了嗎！』

移動的聲音停止了，Tom屏息著側耳傾聽，他的僕人顯然因為聽到蛇語而產生了困惑，牠低聲呢喃著：『⋯主人？殺⋯鮮血⋯』移動聲再次響起，但這次是向著他們的方向，男孩緊張的用力把杖尖刺進他的胸口，語氣急促：「讓牠停下！Tom Riddle，你不要命了嗎？」

Tom不知道男孩看不看得見他，但他仍然面朝男孩聲音傳來的方向，在黑暗中露出了豔麗的笑容：「噢，Evans，」他一手用力抓住脖子上的蛇把牠扯開，並無視牠的掙扎把牠壓在地上：「別裝了，我嗅得出來， **你不敢殺我** ——」另一隻手攥住胸前的魔杖，膝蓋往上用力一頂，把愣住的Harris撞開，搶下他的魔杖，然後快速地滾到一旁：『—— **攻擊那個男孩！** 』

他敏捷地爬起來後退幾步，低聲念著Accio——一陣熱流沿著他的指尖竄入心臟，他有些意外地發現，男孩的魔杖彷彿原本就屬於他一樣，用起來格外地順手——他的魔杖順從地回到了他的掌心之中，他迅速地在身上下了幾個Shield Charm，俯低身子移動著，他同時消除自己的腳步聲並再度補上了一個Disillusionment——他不確定男孩看不看得到自己，只能為求萬無一失。

男孩倉惶的腳步聲與急促的呼吸迴響在廁所中，Tom明白這個地方太過狹窄了，不利於蛇怪戰鬥，他往四周下了幾道禁音咒，並憑藉著自己的記憶向廁所的門口上鎖，這動靜鬧得實在是太大，他只能盡自己最大的努力保證教授們不至於太快被吸引過來。

他必須在教授們來之前殺了Harris，男孩不但知道入口甚至還會說蛇語，而顯然地，Evans反對他的做法——他甚至還用某種Tom不知道的方法跟蹤他，那個膽大包天的蠢材——他一點都不懷疑男孩會告發他，他會因此退學，甚至進Azkaban，而他 **絕對不會允許** 這件事情發生！

Tom的思緒飛速轉動著，Myrtle Warren自從Harris襲擊他後便悄無聲息，那個可疑的重物倒地聲極有可能是男孩擊昏了對方——這顯然更為聰明，畢竟女孩全無戰鬥技巧，在這場混戰中只能拖累男孩而已——但這給Tom帶來了一個額外的麻煩，顯然Myrtle知道的太多了，她也必須死，然而在這場黑暗中，他不知道Harris把她藏到了哪裡去。

他不知道男孩所製造的黑暗會持續多久，但魔法總有到頭的時候，而小Evans不可能躲到最後，更何況，他現在就連魔杖都被他奪走了。Tom讓自己的聲音迴盪在廁間裡，讓人分不清源自於何處：『讓我們看看，Evans，看你能跟蛇怪鬥到什麼地步！ **撕碎他！** 』

他聽見男孩低聲地咒罵，以及有什麼在地上翻滾的聲音，木板隔間被撞碎的聲音與四濺的水聲迴盪在挑高的廁所穹頂，他知道蛇怪在追擊那個男孩，男孩可能是為了躲避在廁間底下的縫隙中逃生，他從來沒有如此極限地調動自己視力以外的所有感知，來捕捉周圍的動靜，他甚至能聽見自己的血液快速流動的聲響。

猛地一聲讓人牙疼的，彷彿巨鎚砸進肉裡的沈悶聲音響起，就在他認為男孩被蛇怪龐大的身軀所輾斃的時候，他的僕人傳來一聲驚慌的痛吟：『主⋯人⋯ **這裡不只有那個男孩⋯** 』

『什麼？』Tom的背脊隨著他移動的動作貼上了冰冷的牆面，他的皮膚因為興奮與刺激發燙，這反差的溫度讓他忍不住打了一個冷顫。

『還有一個⋯一個強大的巫師⋯氣味⋯他跟主人的氣味很像⋯⋯』Tom在黑暗中瞪大眼睛，這不可能，不可能有人能無聲無息的潛入這間廁所，唯一的出入口已經被他設下了阻礙，除非⋯除非他是從密室裡出來的⋯而氣味⋯

「Tom Riddle！快讓你的蛇怪停手，我不會告發你的！」Harris的聲音從另一端傳來，帶著粗重的喘息聲，男孩顯然經歷一番險象環生的處境，現在也累得夠嗆：「如果有學生被殺，Hogwarts會被迫關閉的，這難道就是你所期望的嗎？」

牆面的溫度讓Tom冷靜了下來，他沈下心，意識到Harris所說的並非不可能，而Hogwarts被迫關閉絕非他希望造成的效果，儘管他可以把過錯推到Rubeus那個愚蠢的半巨人身上，他知道那個傻子在學校圈養八眼巨蛛，但是他不願意冒這個險。

「你有幫手。」當他說出這句話的時候，他比自己想像的還要冷靜，他不得不承認自己陷入了前所未有的劣勢當中——教授們隨時都會發現他們、Harris有一個強大的巫師幫手，很可能是他之前所猜測的那個黑巫師、如果事成他所能得到的好處與壞處參半——而一個Slytherin永遠懂得審時度勢。

「⋯是的。」男孩停頓了一會兒才回答，沈默蔓延在黑暗之中，只能聽到破裂的水管嘩嘩噴濺的水聲，以及三個人略為急促地呼吸聲，他不明白為什麼那個幫手依然沈默不語，而Harris適時地補上了一句話：「你讓蛇怪回去並再也不讓他出來害人，他就會離開。」

Tom抿著唇，眉頭微蹙，他討厭別人跟他提條件，也討厭被人脅迫，而男孩做盡了所有他討厭的事情，他卻殺不得他，這種感覺格外讓人不悅：「我憑什麼要相信你？」

「你真的認為如果你殺了我，學校不會知道嗎？」Harris的聲音帶著一種壓抑的語氣，而他辨別不出其中的情緒，也許是憤怒，但Tom還聽出了一些額外的東西：「Tom Riddle，你為什麼會想用殺人來解決所有事情呢？」

「Evans，這重要嗎？也許只是因為我喜歡？」少年皺起眉頭，男孩的觀念跟他叔叔簡直一模一樣，這種相似令他不悅，而他並不覺得Harris有資格質問自己：「你為什麼要在乎與你無關的人的死活呢？還是其實你真的愛上了她？」

「沒有任何人的死活是無關緊要的！也沒有人應該因為你的個人喜好就被殺，你——」男孩的聲音帶著一種顫抖，盛怒之中夾雜的另一種情緒被Tom辨別了出來，那是 **失望** ，而他不明白男孩為什麼會對他產生這種情感，他從不認為男孩喜歡自己，Harris再次開口前深吸了一口氣，像是在努力按下自己的情緒：「——你必須相信我，不然等會兒教授們來的時候你肯定無法解釋。」

Tom確實沒有把握能在短時間內擊退小Evans跟那個未知的幫手，從Lestrange那場失敗的打鬥中他就發現了矮小的男孩身手敏捷，特別會逃竄，這讓巨大的蛇怪在充滿障礙物的狹小空間追捕他變得格外困難。他也更加緊惕那個突然出現的神秘人，他對這巫師也有著探求的渴望，但對方顯然完全不想搭理自己，這讓他高傲的自尊心受到了挑戰，但是能讓蛇怪感到棘手的人物顯然不是他能迅速擊敗的，尤其現在他們仍被困在不知何時會褪去的黑暗之中。

他的大拇指撫摸著紫杉木的握柄，瞇著眼沉思了一會，然後嘶聲開口：『回去密室裡待著。』

蛇怪龐大的身軀在石頭地板上磨擦出嘶啞的聲音，他感覺到那個龐然大物越過他身側，潛入密室的入口之中，沿著溼滑的管線下滑，直到聲音漸漸無法被聽見，Tom一直向著男孩的方向保持警戒，他仍然沒有撤掉自己身上各種掩蓋蹤跡的咒語，但作為顯示誠意的象徵，他把男孩的魔杖滾到對方的方向去，並壓低嗓音輕柔地問道：「那麼，你什麼時候撤掉這陣黑暗。」

正如他的猜測一樣，Harris嘀咕著：「等等它就會自行散去了。」他顯然收到了Tom還回去的魔杖，向四處拋去幾個修復用的咒語，少年沉思了一會兒也加入了修復的行動，儘管他懷疑他們根本不知道自己的咒語拋向何處並落在什麼東西之上。

然後就像是有什麼被逐漸擦去一樣，黑色的視野慢慢褪去，光線一點一滴地回到這個空間之中，Tom逐漸能辨別出物體的輪廓，以及遠處那個四處張望的黑色影子，整個廁間裡只矗立著兩個人，他與Harris，那個蛇怪所說的巫師已經消失了，而Tom絞盡腦汁也想不出他到底是怎麼來到這裡的，除非一開始小Evans就不是獨自一人。

男孩從最遠的邊間裡把昏迷的女孩拖了出來，至於Hendrik的蛇早不知道逃竄到了哪裡去，男孩仍然不時警戒地四處張望找尋他的身影，他忍不住想像一下殺掉男孩的場景，但意識到這實在是毫無意義，他有太多事情想從男孩身上挖掘出來了。

他來到男孩身側，解除身上的Disillusionment顯露出身型，Harris幾乎是嚇得蹦了起來，他勾起嘴角嘲諷地笑了，並示意男孩把昏迷的女孩交給他，Harris警戒地把人擋在身後，讓Tom百無聊賴地想，也許他對於男孩愛上Myrtle Warren的推測也不是全然空穴來風：「別緊張，Evans，我只是施展個小小的記憶咒，她知道的事情太多了。」

男孩瞪大藍色的眼睛懷疑地打量著他，最終不甘願地讓開身子，但他顯然並不信任Tom，堅持要握著魔杖守在他們身旁，少年嘲諷地笑了：「你就沒有別的事情好幹了嗎？這麼寶貝她？」

Harris幾乎是氣紅臉憤怒地瞪著他，在他確認Tom似乎沒有要攻擊女孩的意圖後，認份地轉過身去修復方才胡亂拋擲咒語中沒有被修復到的地方。

Tom看著昏倒在地上帶著厚重眼鏡的女孩，她的眉頭緊皺，神情滿是驚恐，從各種意義上來說一點都不迷人，他不懂為什麼男孩就算豁出性命也要拯救這樣一個毫無價值的生命。

他嘆了一口氣，Evans們身上實在是太多他想要破解的謎題了，而殺了這個女孩所能得到的價值顯然並不足以讓他放棄這次的機會。Tom心底也不情願地承認，自從Harris介入後一切就變得麻煩了，他確實不可能幹掉男孩卻不讓他的贊助人發現，而Harris以及那個神秘巫師的出現，則明顯地表達出了男人的立場，他果然並不願意見到自己傷害學校的學生。

他抿著唇不無憤怒地想，男人實在管得太多了，但是他仍然未成年，他所有的財產都掌控在那個人手裡，即便他也有其他辦法，但Hendrik擁有太多屬於自己的秘密，他既不願意暴露出所有的底牌，也不希望因為男人的證據讓他自己被學校開除。

他從未這麼急迫地感受到，他必須抓住男人的把柄，也許，他該開始調查他母親的身世。


	25. Chapter 25

在收拾善後後，Tom跟Harry匆促地準備離開現場，青年一踏出女廁，Harry在他身後馬上把隱形斗篷披到身上，匆匆越過Tom身旁，在對方反應過來前逃去跟從窗戶溜走的Voldemort會合。

Tom氣急敗壞地發現男孩一轉眼竟從他眼皮子底下溜走，只能不得不先去處理原本被他叫到魔藥教室附近，那個他企圖謀殺的男孩，而Harry也順利摸上七樓，打開那扇只有自己能看見的大門。

『你確定這真的有用？』Voldemort靠在萬應室變出來的扶手椅上，撥弄著手中的魔杖，Harry隱形斗篷都沒來得及完全脫下便把他的疑問脫口而出，他並不認為青年會因為一次的失敗便放棄，而男人僅僅只是睜開猩紅的眼睛看了他一眼：『嗯，足夠了。』

『為什麼？我不明白。』男孩坐上了另一張扶手椅上，眼睛一刻也沒有離開黑魔王，相反的， Voldemort則全然沈浸在自己的思緒裡，沒有再看向Harry。

『在年輕的我知道你有一個能潛進Hogwarts的黑巫師幫你，而且這極有可能是Evans家的背後勢力之後？Potter，我以為你明白Slytherin的特質是審時度勢，而不是衝動魯莽。』他理解自己的思路，即便是年輕時的自己，也不會願意背負這麼多的風險去完成祖先的遺願。

他的視線掃過男孩狐疑的臉，轉回了對他來說更要的計畫當中——趁著黃金男孩引走Slytherin繼承人全副注意力的同時，魂器的書被他確保了下來，而Harry Potter對此仍 **一無所知** ，他依然深信那場微不足道的謀殺至關重要。

男孩從來不理解他，兩個彼此憎恨的人實在難以真正地達成共識，雖然他不願意承認，但那個該死的老蜜蜂顯然是最理解他的人。Dumbledore不但知道他的過去，更理解他的思路，甚至因此順藤摸瓜奪走了他的戒指——魔法界的光明領袖比誰都清楚黑魔王的思維模式，這想法讓他忍不住諷刺地一笑。

誠然阻止自己開啟密室後放出蛇怪殺人，引來Dumbledore不必要的關注也是他所希望避免的，但魂器才是他最大的秘密與執念，他可以不要當黑魔王，也可以不要做出七個魂器，但要他放棄永生不死的機會卻是絕無可能，若不是萬不得已，他絕不會放棄製作魂器的念頭。

只要避開了在Hogwarts獲得知識的機會，他不相信Dumbledore依然能捉住這條線索，而至於魂器是否會導致他成為黑魔王…等到學期末男孩放下對密室的擔憂後，他再回到未來去檢驗歷史的走向即可。

Harry忍不住打量著眼前明顯在計畫著什麼的Voldemort，黑魔王心不在焉的態度讓他隱隱覺得不對，但男人若不想告訴他，他是不可能從這狡猾的傢伙口中得到答案的。

而他必須承認，Voldemort剛剛的說明很有說服力，他不可能比他更了解Tom——那可是黑魔王的少年版——既然他都表達了此事沒太大問題，看樣子他最多只需盯著年輕的Prefect到學期末。他自覺自己已經仁至義盡，反觀Voldemort…Harry一陣不爽，手上魔杖一抬便扔了個呵癢咒過去。

不出他所料地，男人本能地把紫杉木魔杖一揮，便擋下了這小家子氣的惡作劇，男孩撇了撇嘴，儘管他本來便不指望能擊中那個老滑頭，但當他看著那張蛇臉向他投來一個覺得他莫名其妙的眼神時，仍然忍不住再扔了個Tarantallegra過去，黑魔王再次擋下了，猩紅的眼明顯有些不耐煩：『做什麼。』

『沒做什麼。』

Voldemort抿緊了唇，面部輕微的抽了一下，但他意識到了眼前直覺敏銳的小獅子看出了他的分神，並為此有些不太高興，而他一點也不想在這個話題上跟男孩多做討論。因為必須時常變形的關係，他不得不把改變書封的書繼續存放在Harry的袋子裡，反正那個蠢獅子顯然也不是個會沒事翻書的類型。

他早已在Secrets of the Darkest Art裡面加了幾張自己製作魂器的筆記，但還沒琢磨好該在過去的哪個時期讓這本書回到自己手上，他明白依自己自負的個性，肯定不會輕易改變製作七個魂器的野心。

而在考慮這個之前…他有些頭疼地看著眼前把情緒直白地寫在臉上的救世主，安撫男孩顯然更為迫切一些。

* * *

Myrtle很快地被Olive發現昏倒在盥洗室裡，在其他人的幫助下被抬進了醫務室，最終歸結於情緒起伏過度而引發的昏迷後不了了之。自打那之後Olive因為愧疚而收斂了許多，欺負Myrtle的人也因為老師的近一步關注而減少。

在校長宣佈暑假開始，並遺憾地向Beauxbatons的學生們告別的同時，Harry總算把最後幾個月憋著的那口氣鬆了下來。正如Voldemort所說的那樣，Tom沒有再開啟過密室，自那以後他甚至再也沒有來找他麻煩。

不如說Slytherin繼承人一門心思都放到了圖書館裡去——不少人相信Tom是為了O.W.L做準備，畢竟除了Beauxbatons的學生，Hogwarts所有五年級跟七年級生都為了考試而焦頭爛額，但Harry非常懷疑那個Hogwarts史上最優秀的學生就算最後幾個月都不念書，也不會拿到O以外的成績。

他暗中調查了他的借閱紀錄，發現少年黑魔王在借閱進階魔法書的同時——Harry難以置信地發現，他竟然已經在自學N.E.W.T的範圍——也夾帶著不少純血家族的祖譜，很顯然的，Tom因為某種原因在研究純血家族的脈絡。

這是一項龐大、複雜而乏味的工作，Harry無法理解為什麼有人會想花時間去研究它，儘管蛇院的人確實更為注重純血，但正如當年年幼的Tom Riddle與他討論純血名錄時，男孩所說的一樣：純血統的資訊顯然只對純血論者有益。

而Harry不明白的是，Tom不但早已克服了混血的身分，成為蛇院裡拔群的社交家，更藉由蛇語跟密室證實了自己Slytherin後裔的身份，他不理解為什麼少年魔王會選在 **此時此刻** 去研究那枯燥無味又毫無價值的內容。

在他的觀念裡，Tom Riddle如果對純血家族的族譜有任何 **不正常** 的興趣，肯定是為了找到自己與Salazar Slytherin之間的聯繫，然而這一切早就被證實了，這讓Harry百思不得其解少年黑魔王的意圖，但當他跑去問成年黑魔王時，Voldemort卻只是露出了一個果然如此的表情，並淡淡回了他一句：『這件事情與你無關，本來就會在這個時候發生。』便打發他了。

Harry差點沒忍往在黑魔王身上試驗一下惡作劇商品的邪惡慾望。

身為Harris Evans，他拒絕了和其他學生一起回Beauxbatons的提議，並委婉地表示自己暑假有事要待在英國，隨後便跟著Hogwarts的學生擠上火車抵達King's Cross station，他盤算著等Tom回到暑假的住處後，差不多就可以回到未來去檢視產生了哪些變化。

而他現在正憋扭地扛著行李跟變成蛇的Voldemort，奮力擠開人群往Prefect專用的車廂附近尋找Tom的身影，Slytherin繼承人那挺拔的身姿在人群中依然醒目，他很快便看見他正在跟那群圍上去討好的小跟班們告別，黑髮少年顯然有些心不在焉地敷衍著他們邀請他一起過暑假的話語，在Harry走近前，少年隨便應付幾句後便毫無留戀地轉身離去。

男孩艱難地跟著他在接小孩的家庭中逆行了一會兒，卻發現他們之間的距離越來越遠，少年黑魔王的路線也越來越飄忽，而他逐漸難以追逐上對方的身影。

意識到Tom想甩開他，Harry便立馬把行李縮小扔到袋子裡去，並利用身形瘦小的優勢，敏捷地緊隨那高挑的身影穿過九又四分之三月台的入口，他的思緒飛快——如果是要回去The Leaky Cauldron為何需要甩掉他或其他人？Tom肯定是有什麼不想讓人知道的計畫——而Harry很難不把它跟邪惡連想在一起。

然而即便只是少年版的黑魔王，當他決心想甩掉討人厭的尾巴時，仍不是Harry能夠追上的，很快地在一個右拐之後，他徹底地失去了Tom的蹤影。

他四處張望卻片尋不著，徒勞無用的瞎繞了一會兒後，Harry只能氣急敗壞地鑽進一間公廁裡，鎖上門後一回身，蒼白又消瘦的身影已然立在他跟流理臺中間，猩紅的眼睛緊緊地盯著他，像是恐怖電影裡用到爛的經典場面。

他暗自腹誹了一下Voldemort不知是第幾次B級片般的登場手法，一邊下意識地等待著對方對四周設下每次私下談話時都要用的那幾個咒語，心中微微詫異地發現，他竟然已經習慣這樣的相處模式了。

Voldemort卻只是看著他，然後指了指他的脖子說：『可以回去了。』

『回去？在被Tom甩開之後？』Harry緊鎖著眉頭，上下打量著對方：『你…Tom Riddle要去做什麼？在我看來可不像是什麼好事。』

『你的救世主情結又發作了嗎？Potter。』Voldemort嘲諷地笑著，眼底毫無笑意：『我是來找你阻止我當黑魔王，而不是來對我進行保護管束的。』

『我以為那正是我一直在做的事情。』Harry一邊的眉毛挑得老高，雖然Tom小時候的一些道德勸說是他擅自而為，但他一直說服自己，這能減少更多的犧牲。而既然他的為了阻止少年魔王殺Myrtle而重讀一次五年級，那麼再阻止一兩件可能發生的不幸事件又有多少差別？

『Potter，我們原本的目的已達到，你犯不著再自找麻煩。』黑魔王不耐煩地向前踏了一步，向男孩迫近：『還是這一陣子下來你對我產生了感情，非要弄清楚我做的每一件事不可？』

Harry眯起眼睛，裡面燃燒著藍色的怒火：『你不用轉移話題試圖激怒我，那個跟蹤咒可還在Tom身上，我不用你的幫助也可以找到他。』

『多麽偉大的救世主情結。』

『少用那套刺激我，你顯然清楚Tom要去做什麼，並且不希望我去干涉。』Harry不理會Voldemort的挑釁，反而肯定地說著，這段時間的相處已經讓他比以前更能掌握黑魔王的想法，Voldemort知道他的脾氣不是很好，便總是用激怒他的方式轉移話題，然而這次他可不會讓男人得逞。

而且，他隱隱有種感覺，這幾個月來對方十分反常，黑魔王顯然一直有些心不在焉，他不得不懷疑他在計畫什麼危險的事情。Harry同時也懷疑男人有些焦躁，因為他甚至沒法好好隱藏他的情緒，讓他覺察了出來。

Voldemort的唇抿成一線，他以為黃金男孩很想回去，他不明白Harry為什麼變得刨根問底，儘管年輕時的自己所要去做的事不是一件需要隱瞞的秘密，但他仍不喜歡男孩的態度：『你踰矩了，Potter。』

『我可從未尊敬過你。』男孩雪亮的藍眼睛看向他，那格外相似Dumbledore的顏色讓他煩躁，然而Potter是對的，從一開始他就一直是如此桀驁不遜。

『…我去找我外公*。』他深呼吸了一口氣，不得不妥協，而他討厭這種感覺。

『你說——你說你去找你的父親？』Harry愕然：『你不會、 **你不會十五歲就殺了他吧？** 』他想起在墓地裡的時候，復活的黑魔王高談闊論，向他介紹他父親的墓碑，並解釋因為他的復仇，老Tom Riddle才會埋骨在此。

『為什麼不？』Voldemort明白男孩誤會了，但事實上他在找到Gaunt家的同時也發現了Riddle家，事情的進展與男孩的理解並沒有太大的偏差：『反正他遲早都要付出代價。』

『…你！這難道 **不是** 我們必須去阻止的事情嗎？』Harry簡直快氣瘋了，年少弒父這事情怎麼看都比誤殺 **更** 像一個黑魔王的作為，然而Voldemort卻 **絲毫沒打算** 把這件事情納入考慮——『你這個有病的瘋子，你根本缺乏常識——』

他怒氣沖沖地想轉過身打開門，追上Tom Riddle那個憤世嫉俗的反社會青少年，蒼白的手越過他抵在門上，男人慍怒的嗓音自亂糟糟的黑髮後頭傳來：『別得寸進尺了，Harry Potter。』

久違的疼痛自額頭蔓延，男孩一隻手壓在腦門上，憤怒地回頭：『你才不要太過份了，Voldemort！』

他抓住他的手試圖推開他，但男人的氣力卻比他想像中大，那隻手如同焊在門上一般，紋絲不動，他只能怒視對方：『你知道我們想要成功必須 **合作** 吧？』

『這件事沒有商量的餘地，Potter， **那個男人必須死。** 』

『他注定會死在你之前！』Harry大吼著，只希望眼前這個不可理喻的魔頭能夠開竅：『他是個混帳沒錯，但你 **仍然沒有權利** 去奪走他的生命！』

『哈！多麽高尚的言論！你是否忘了Quirrell是因你而死？而你用蛇牙貫穿我的日記時可 **沒有任何猶豫** 。』Voldemort扁平的臉貼近他，猩紅的眼裡恨意像實質ㄧ樣猛地刺入Harry的閃電疤痕之中。僅管他必須緊咬牙關才能忍住大叫的慾望，但男孩仍努力從牙縫中擠出反駁的話語：『Quirrell是被你害死的！而且日記本只是你的一段記憶——』『——不，你這 **愚蠢** 而 **自命清高** 的Gryffindor，那不只是一段記憶， **那是我的——** 』

Harry不知道是因為自己的腦袋實在太疼，還是因爲Voldemort說這話的時候實在太平靜，又或是男人最後收住了口，他沒聽到話語的最後，他的大腦簡直要罷工停擺，而顯然黑魔王也絲毫沒有要重複或解釋的意願，他冷著張臉抽回手退後一步，自語著：『這真是場愚蠢的失誤…我竟然把你視作能夠溝通合作的對象。』

『隨便你想去做什麼吧，Potter，這一切都與我無關了。』

Harry感覺自己額頭上的疼痛逐漸退去，他暗自緩過一口氣的同時，也無法理解Voldemort那種冷漠的態度，那讓他產生一種不妙的預感：『…你要做什麼？』

『回去找個更明事理的人。』Harry聞言緊張地揪住自己胸前的時光器，防備似地後退一步，背抵上廁所的門版：『你若期望我不會反抗，那絕對是做夢。』

令男孩意外的是，對方甚至沒有靠近的打算，男人薄薄的唇勾起一抹嘲諷的笑容：『Harry Potter，你真的是一個真正的Gryffindor， **魯莽** 而 **輕信** ，而一個 **真正的Slytherin，永遠會為自己留下後路。** 』那蒼白而削瘦的手探入領口，在男孩驚異的目光下勾出另一條鍊子，精巧的金色沙漏靜靜地懸在空中，在Harry來得及撲過去以前，男人手指一撥，從原地失去了蹤影。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *英文的爺爺外公不分，都是Grandfather


	26. Chapter 26

Voldemort站在Potter家對街，冬日的Godric’s Hollow十分寒冷，路上嬉鬧搗蛋的萬聖節孩童還在外面逗留，吵吵鬧鬧地從他面前跑過，他已經不是第一次站在這棟建築物外頭，思考著自己有多麼厭惡Potter一家、以及要如何殺光他們。

當他第一次這麼做的時候，他的身體因為Lily Potter的犧牲分崩離析，他嚐到了此生最大的失敗，以及在阿爾巴尼亞森林裡苟延殘喘的恥辱，那苦澀又慘痛的滋味像是遊走在血管中的蛇，讓他無數的日夜裡難以安身。

第二次他回到這裡的時候，他的心中存滿著復仇的快意，他小心地避開可能導致失敗的因素，殘忍地虐殺了Potter一家，然後志得意滿地離去。

然而未來並沒有因為Harry Potter的消失而改變，就像是一隻無形的手在書寫一個故事，既定的架構早已被決定，不管是男孩或自己都只是故事當中的一名表演者，扮演著攸關歷史脈絡的角色，卻沒有任何不可被取代之處。

他為了顛覆這一切找男孩聯手——他此生的死敵，他無比憎惡的存在——而如今他又站在此處，深刻地意識到，只要牽扯上Harry Potter，自己的計畫總是會遭遇不可預測的變數。

但是沒關係，他永遠都有準備後手。

早在他寄出那封信的同時，他便料想過男孩回到過去後不聽話的可能，他把其中一個時光器設在那個讓他失去一切的萬聖夜，只要Potter那裡出了問題，便能馬上回到此處換掉那個不聽話的男孩，去找新的救世主合作——即便所有的一切都必須從頭來過，也無所謂，他早就有此事不會輕易達成的覺悟。

再過幾個小時，十三年前的自己便會破開這扇大門，迎接從未料想過會有的失敗。男人把玩著手中的紫杉木魔杖，慢慢思量著該如何殺了男孩才會令他解氣，早在他決定放棄繼續與Harry Potter合作的同時已回復冷靜，但這不代表他不會做些什麼以轉換心情，而他現在最不缺乏的，則非時間莫屬。

但Voldemort所沒想到的是，關於Harry Potter，有一件事是絕不會改變的，只要扯上男孩，他的計畫便注定會脫離自己的掌握。

猩紅的眼睛瞪著眼前突然出現的人影，意識到事情再度超出了自己的掌握。就在他盤算著是不是要把男孩的皮扒下來的時候，不存在於過去的訪客現影到了Potter家的門前，那個身影顯然既不屬於自己、也不屬於Wormtail那個膽小的蠢材，而是一個他 **從未見過** 的人。

那是一種奇怪的感受，從旁觀者的角度目睹這一切：一樣的慘叫聲、一樣的綠光；不一樣的時間、不一樣的執行者⋯

當房子右側屋頂炸裂之後，他才總算移動了身子舉步踏入那棟屋子。

James Potter的屍體依然橫陳在客廳與走廊之間，他越過它踏上階梯，邁步向上，一路上都可以聽見嬰兒嘹亮的哭聲，Lily Potter倒在嬰兒床前，身邊散落著被毀壞的屋瓦，毫無生氣的軀體像具破敗的布偶，失去光澤的綠眼仍望著嬰兒床的方向，她的兒子則揪著桿子賣力哭泣，那張小巧的嬰兒床令人驚異地在這廢墟中保持著完整。

Voldemort緩步走近，想著要不要給吵鬧煩人的Harry Potter來個Silencio，男嬰卻在看見他後眨了眨眼擠出淚水，抽抽噎噎地止住了哭泣，露出那雙熟悉的死咒色眼睛，緊緊地盯著他的臉不放。

Voldemort在床沿止步，低頭看著努力仰著小腦袋看著他的幼小身影，沒有唇瓣的嘴中好不容易才擠出了一句低語：「⋯你又撿回了一條命，Potter。」

他思考著究竟是因為過去的哪件事情導致了現在歷史軌跡的改變，但他立刻意識到，自從他與Potter分離後，不管男孩在他走後做了些什麼，都已是1981年的『過去』，若他想掌握自己成為黑魔王的原因並重來，他仍必須回去找那個男孩。

不用仔細思量便可知道何者更為重要，他決定先去確認自己是否仍然製作了魂器，而如果他依然擁有永生並擺脫了成為黑魔王的宿命，那麼Harry Potter冒犯的舉動與他達成的目的相比，也不是那麼重要了。

他聽見一個一個細小的爆裂聲，然後是急促的腳步聲從前院傳來，顯然有人注意到了Potter家的異狀，現影過來查看，他看著想伸手抓住他衣服的男孩，揮開那小小的手自語著：「讓我們看看歷史是否真的被改變了，而你又做了些什麼，Harry Potter。」接著便消影在破敗的房中。

* * *

Tom穿過樹林的時候，他必須死死握緊那枚Gaunt戒指以及手上的提燈才能壓抑住自己的怒氣，他沒有想到Slytherin的血脈竟墮落至了那樣的地步，看來魔法界的純血也並不是多麼了不起的一件事情——儘管他本就不認為自己母親具備多麼強大的能力，畢竟她甚至無法逃避貧窮與死亡的脅迫——但他仍然無法控制自己對於Gaunt一族所感到的失望，他為自己與這些人擁有親戚關係而感到恥辱。

但令他感到意外的是，他原本預期自己會得到關於Hendrik的訊息，卻從未預料過會得知自己的父親——那個 **該死、骯髒污穢的麻瓜** ——不但 **活著** ，而且還拋棄自己愚蠢的母親，回到對面那頭的大宅邸裡，把自己扔在了孤兒院——不過，想起Hendrik，Tom的怒火減了些許，他攥緊魔杖陰沈地想著，至少他的父親並不真是全然棄自己於不顧。

但他不明白的是，為什麼他的父親不願意去見他卻仍然派了一個贊助人去關照他？

他設想了幾種可能，但都搖頭否定了那些想法，他的手再度捏緊了手中的戒指，現在思考這些沒有意義，他一會兒便可以知道答案⋯而他的父親最好有一個 **很好的** 理由。

* * *

Harry坐在前往Little Hangleton的火車上，氣急敗壞地清理自己弄髒的衣服，Voldemort消失後他狼狽地撲在廁所的地板上，在他爬起來之後便有人推門進來，讓他不得不收拾怒氣，先追著少年魔王的方向而去。

想要去追Voldemort顯然是不現實的，黑魔王有可能去往未來五十幾年內的任何一個時間中，而只要他回到1996年屬於他的時間軸，他便會失去時空旅人的保護飛灰煙滅。

在有更好的解法之前，他不如先去解決Tom Riddle的弒父問題。

他曾和Voldemort一起去過Riddle家，他知道Tom的目的地在哪，他只希望少年黑魔王不要那麼快找到他們，他不明白Tom Riddle是如何殺了他父親的，在校外使用魔法顯然會引起魔法部的注意——鑑於他一年級暑假時Dobby給他製造的麻煩，與五年級前不得不因爲施展護法咒而站上法庭——他想不明白Slytherin繼承人是如何擺脫魔法部的追蹤。

畢竟Tom後來成為了Head Boy，對方顯然躲過了謀殺的嫌疑。

他翻找著自己的袋子，他總覺得應該準備一些東西以防萬一，他翻出了一把小刀——是四年級的聖誕節Sirius送他的那把，上面還有能打開任何鎖跟解開所有結的萬能附件——他隨手把它插到自己的口袋裡，他又翻到了雙胞胎送給他的詭雷，順手也塞到了同一個口袋之中，接著他翻出了一本Hogwarts, A History，疑惑著自己是不是收書的時候不小心將之混入其中的，反手又塞回了袋子裡頭。

他抽出了他的隱形斗篷，不確定自己是否要使用它，轉念一想便隨意捲起來塞回袋子裡，如果Tom試圖攻擊他的家人，他必須把Slytherin繼承人的注意力轉移到自己身上，而且他不想冒著隱形斗篷被少年黑魔王奪去的風險。

當Harry趕到Riddle宅的時候，已經過了深夜，山丘周圍一片漆黑，那棟華麗的大宅矗立在平整的草坪後頭，只有一扇大落地窗透出一點幽微的燈光，只要他的行動小心一點，即便不穿隱形斗篷也不會有人注意到他的身影。

他匆匆穿過農舍往亮著光的窗口前進，直覺告訴他，Tom Riddle就在那裡，而他的直覺在十五年來一直十分可靠。

當他靠近窗口時，能聽到低低的說話聲，一個年邁的婦人冷漠沙啞的聲音透過窗戶傳了出來：「⋯所以你的目的不就是想要錢嗎？」

Harry小心翼翼地探頭去查看裡面的動靜，他看到了Tom面向三個神色冷淡的人，蒼白的臉上退去了所有的血色：「⋯我不明白妳的意思。」

「得了吧，你頂著那張臉在深夜來訪，避開了僕人不就是想要勒索我們嗎？」那名婦人在沙發上挪動了身子，顯得有些不耐：「我也不是第一次被人勒索了，整個社交界裡誰不知道我的兒子拋棄了家世良好的Cecilia被個村婦給蒙蔽了——你就是那女人的孩子吧。」

「⋯蒙蔽了是什麼意思？」Harry看見少年的手因為用力握緊而有些泛白，他從對方平靜的臉上看出那之下的暗濤洶湧，他跟Voldemort相處了很長的一段時間，已經能從對方的眼睛裡讀出他極力隱瞞的情緒，他知道Tom正在努力抑制自己的怒意，而那山雨欲來的沈靜黑色讓他感到十分不安。

「那個妖女⋯用某種⋯邪惡的魔法蒙蔽了我，唆使我跟她結婚。」站在長沙發另一頭的男人把視線從酒杯上轉向面向他們站著的少年，男人與少年簡直像是一個模子翻出來的樣子，Harry知道那是Tom的父親，老Tom Riddle，然而他面對著自己的兒子，說話的語氣裡卻滿溢著怨恨，像是他所注視的對象不是自己的血親而是一個仇人：「她使我身敗名裂，那個骯髒的魔女用她那惡魔的把戲懷下了你，我遲早都知道會有這麼一天，你會找上門來。」

少年英俊的臉色更加蒼白了一些，他抿緊自己的唇不發一語，看著面前與他長相相似的男人憎惡的臉色，Harry聯想起了他在Dursley家的日子、那些遭遇與他們說過的話——他心底產生了一種隱隱的羨慕，因為Tom的神情既沒有展現畏懼也沒有為此感到受傷，儘管不能說少年全然沒有被那些糟糕的對待影響，但Harry看得出來，對方只為跟Riddle一家擁有血緣關係感到作嘔跟憤怒：「我不敢相信我竟然會跟那個女人結婚，跟她在一起的那段日子簡直是我的恥辱！在我擺脫那妖術之後十五年，她現在讓你過來又是想做什麼？」

「我的母親沒有讓我過來，她在我出生的時候就死了。」Tom暗色的瞳變得更加深邃，他深呼吸了一口氣，緩緩地把心底的疑問問出口：「我以為你們應該知道？Evans先生不是你們派來的嗎？」

「Evans？我們從不認識任何一個姓Evans的人，這種默默無聞的姓氏不可能跟我們有所往來。」正當老Riddle夫人刻薄地否認Tom的話，在一旁一直保持沈默的老人打斷了她，他眼神恍惚，像是在挖掘記憶深處的一場朦朧幻影：「⋯不，我記得在Tom回來的隔年，有一個自稱是Gaunt女兒朋友的男人來跟我們要錢⋯那人好像就是姓Evans⋯⋯哼，那些低劣的鼠輩什麼都幹得出來，他們難道以為有醜聞就可以拿捏身份地位遠高於—--」少年難以抑制地大笑打斷了老人最後的喋喋不休，那笑聲高亢而冰冷，讓Harry聯想到Voldemort殺掉他母親前那殘酷的笑聲，他忍不住握緊了手中的魔杖，感到自己戴著手套的手心因為緊張而一陣潮濕——他來之前決定套上Fred跟George製作的防禦手套，以防萬一。

Riddle老爺驚怒地看著Tom，他從未見過這等無禮之徒，即便是粗鄙的村民也看在他的身份上敬他三分，而眼前缺乏教養、神似兒子年輕時候的傲慢小鬼，竟與自己擁有血緣關係，還是自己兒子被女巫欺騙所生下的家族恥辱，思及此他滿是皺紋的臉上更露出嫌惡的表情：「你笑什麼？」

「我只是感到很可笑，我竟然會以為我那骯髒的麻瓜父親，肯定是做了什麼了不起的事情，才讓一個巫師關照他遺留在孤兒院的孩子。」Tom止住笑，臉上被惡意與仇恨填滿，讓那張英俊的臉扭曲成讓Harry背脊發涼的面容：「事實證明麻瓜終究是麻瓜，盡是些自以為是的下等生物。」

下一秒他的魔杖從袖口滑出落入他的掌心，在咒語滑過他唇齒之間的同時，客廳的窗戶被人撞開，一個瘦小的身影竄入屋中迅速地在Riddle三人面前擋下了劃過茶几的耀眼光芒。三名成人驚疑不定地看著眼前超出現實的場景，只看見一名頭髮蓬亂的少年佇立在他們身前，而他手中的手套化為黑色的碎片散落一地。

「Evans。」Tom輕聲低語著，話語中的恨意像是毒一樣流淌過他的嘴角，意識到Evans又來打擾他的好事讓他怒不可抑，這個姓氏如今給他帶來的感受比以往更加複雜，而他不知道其中哪種情緒更為強烈一些，但對於小Evans，他敢肯定自己只想將男孩除之後快。

對面的Harry站穩身子後，便被對方深淵似的黑眸中所產生的瘋狂情緒攝住，沒有注意到Tom手腕輕微翻動的小動作。

「我會牽制住他，你們往外跑。」Harry向Riddle一家吩咐著，剛剛少年黑魔王的突然動手讓他甚至來不及施展Protego，幸好他手上還戴著屏障手套，他在心裡大聲讚美著Wesley雙胞胎，藍色的眼睛緊鎖在Tom身上。

男孩弓起身子像警戒中的貓科動物，他能感受到自己背上的衣服被冷汗浸透，Harry專注地防備著對方杖尖即將閃爍的光芒，卻在下一秒聽見Riddle一家的尖叫聲後猛然回頭，被飛掠過來的椅子擊上後背。

他快速轉動視線，瞥見身後向兩旁躲避的老Tom Riddle一家，他們的尖叫讓他錯失物品被召喚時產生的破風聲。男孩順著慣性狼狽地在地上打滾，並閃避著Tom投過來的繳械咒，在他來得及重整身勢之前，卻在視線的盲區被對方用硬底皮鞋一腳踹在門面上。

Slytherin繼承人的攻勢又兇又狠，毫不留情地踢得男孩硬生生止住翻滾的勢頭，眼鏡順著Tom粗暴的力道遠遠地飛到房間的另一端，Harry匆忙之中伸出手來護住下巴跟鼻子，嘴巴裡面滿是腥鹹的血味。

男孩意識到自己的大意，他太習慣Voldemort總使用魔法襲擊他的模式，卻沒有料想到年輕的黑魔王會選擇貼身近戰，他只顧著閃避對方的魔法攻擊，反倒沒注意到那只是Tom引他上鉤的虛招。

在他們交戰的當頭，老Tom Riddle已經衝出了房間，Riddle老爺則試圖攙扶自己腿軟的太太起身。

Tom一手制住Harry的魔杖，下半身卡入對方的雙腿之間，利用身形的優勢壓在男孩身上，另一隻手則把自己的杖尖抵上對方的喉嚨，他的舌尖滾過一個惡咒的開頭，卻在看清男孩的臉後硬生生地將後半部停在齒縫之間。

自從神秘部事件過後，Harry已經有很長一段時間沒有感受到死亡撫摸上皮膚所帶來的顫慄感，而Tom的魔杖再次提醒了他死亡貼近的感覺，他眨了眨眼擠出因為疼痛而湧出的生理性淚水，瞪大眼睛企圖看清對方臉上的表情，空出的左手用力抓上Tom的手想扯開對方的魔杖，卻馬上吃了一發Petrificus Totalus。

他的四隻僵硬，手中的冬青木魔杖被Slytherin繼承人輕易地奪走，Tom把自己握著魔杖的右手從Harry手中抽開，居高臨下地俯視著男孩。失去眼鏡的Harry看不清少年黑魔王的表清，絕望地想著自己是否終究會死在Tom Riddle的手裡。

然而讓他感到詫異的是，少年黑魔王並沒有直接向他下咒，取而代之的冰冷的觸感襲上男孩的前額，他過了一會兒才意識到那是Tom Riddle的手，在一陣詭異的沈默中，帶著薄繭的拇指撥開凌亂的黑髮，輕輕撫過他的額頭，擦去了覆蓋在男孩皮膚上的一層膚色顏料，露出了底下深色的閃電疤痕。

「是你，Hendrik Evans。」

如果不是因為他們的距離夠近，Harry恐怕自己會漏聽對方用氣音說出來的話語，Tom的語氣沒有疑惑，而是一種帶著冷漠的肯定，那語調非常輕柔，不知為何讓他想起了一年級時他被Vernon姨丈帶到岩石小屋時，那場即將來臨的暴風雨。

他終於意識到是哪裡出了問題——Voldemort替他施了偽裝咒的眼鏡此刻正躺在房間的另一端——他的眼睛肯定變回了遺傳自他母親的綠色。


	27. Chapter 27

「Incarcerous。」隨著Tom冰冷的聲音，一條繩子緊緊地把Harris——或說是Hendrik的雙手捆在身體兩側，雙腿也被另一條繩子束縛——下一秒他便解除了對方身上的石化狀態。

男孩眯起眼睛試圖看著他的方向，卻怎麼也聚不了焦，Tom見狀召回了他的眼鏡，把變形的鏡框歪歪地掛在男孩臉上，因為眼鏡的損壞，偽裝的魔法也失效了，透出了鏡片下他看了十六年的綠色：「 **為什麼？** 」

Evans張了張嘴，看著對方蒼白的臉色上沈靜的神情，卻不知道該如何回答，這其中牽涉太多未來的訊息，他不可能向對方和盤托出。

Tom的臉此刻像是一座大理石雕一樣，空白而毫無情緒，他半攝眼眸，避免讓他的贊助人從他眼中讀出任何訊息，最終對方抿了抿唇，卻因為牽扯到口中的傷口而發出一聲嘶聲：「⋯為了避免你鑄成大錯。」

「⋯ **騙子** 。」Slytherin繼承人的臉上覆上了一層薄冰一樣、拒人於千里之外的冷酷，他握著魔杖的手輕微顫抖著，強忍著不向該死的Evans丟出盤旋在他腦中的數個咒語，他跑馬燈似地閃過這一年來發生的所有事情，難以忍受自己像個被耍得團團轉的傻瓜一樣，被自己的贊助人玩弄於股掌之中。

各種陰暗的情緒在Tom內心中翻攪著，最終凝聚成了一個殘忍的笑容，在那英俊的臉上彎曲成一個讓人膽寒的弧度：「 **既然你要他們活著，我就在你面前殺了他們。** 」

Tom站起來轉過身去，右手換成對方的冬青木魔杖，把自己的紫杉木魔杖收到袖子中的暗袋裡去，他緩步逼近攙扶著腿軟妻子的Riddle老爺二人，看著兩個老人驚恐地瞪大眼睛、嘴裡哆哆嗦嗦地呢喃著惡魔之類的話語，在他身後，男孩則像條青蟲一樣在地毯上蠕動，絞盡腦汁想著擺脫束縛的辦法，一邊慌張地想要阻止Tom Riddle的惡行。

就在他們把注意力集中在兩個老人身上的時候，令所有人都沒有想到的是，剛剛跑出房間的老Tom Riddle並沒有真的逃走或是去叫人，而是衝到隔壁的書房去，把打獵用的獵槍拿了出來，滿眼血絲的男人癲狂地衝回客廳裡頭，舉起槍來瞄準了那個神似自己的高瘦身影。

Tom迅速側過身去，一發繳械咒擊飛了他的父親和他手中的獵槍，老Tom Riddle還來不及產生任何作用便飛身撞上了鑲嵌在牆壁上的鏡子，隨著閃亮亮的碎片摔落在木頭地板上，其中幾塊細小的玻璃碎片彈到了Hendrik身側，就在他想蹭過去割破繩子時，Slytherin繼承人立馬在他跟前施展了一個消失咒，在男孩碰到它們前便消失一空：「想都別想，Hendrik。」

他回過身去，冷漠地看著他的親生父親躺在一地玻璃碎片中呻吟著，像是在觀賞一隻頻死的蟲子，他把通往走廊的大門封上，輕輕撫摸著手中的冬青木魔杖，不熟悉的觸感提醒著他這根魔杖的主人是誰，他露出一個稱得上是愉快的笑容，明白自己該使用哪個咒語來讓他擁有高尚情操的贊助人感到痛苦：「Crucio。」

Riddle夫人的尖叫響徹整個房間，她的身體不自然地抽搐著，因為渾身上下痛不欲生的苦痛痙攣著，Riddle老爺被這猛烈的動作推倒在地，他目眥盡裂，佈滿皺紋的手顫抖地指著佇立在面前的少年大聲咒罵著：「你這個惡魔！住手！ **快住手！** 」

神似於他兒子的漆黑眼眸淡然地轉向他，下一秒隨著少年冰冷的施咒聲，換成Riddle老爺躺在地上抽搐，一旁他的妻子則癱軟在地上抽泣，Tom沒有理會他們，沈浸於使用酷刑咒的美妙感受裡，他像隻饜足的貓一樣眯起眼睛，漫不經心地對著身後的Hendrik解釋著：「我原本只打算殺了他們的，因為你，Hendrik，我決定改變一下這個過程。」

綠色的眼睛透過鏡片憤怒地瞪著他，男孩在地上蠕動著，感受著口袋裡堅硬的東西壓在臀下磕得他生疼，過了一會兒他才想起自己把Sirius送給他的小刀放在了裡面。

他的眼睛一亮，轉移重心，悄悄使勁挪動一隻手到口袋裡取出那把刀，卻先取出了另一個明顯不是刀的東西，他隨手擱在地上，掏出小刀在少年看不見的角落開始割開上身的繩子，嘴上一邊大聲叫嘯著：「住手！不要傷害他們！我告訴你真相！」

少年停下了動作，讓老人在地上顫抖地喘息著，他的心中沒有絲毫的憐憫，只是為了避免過早地結束這場復仇——他早在與Riddle們談判前便隔絕了這間房間的聲音，他還有些時間可以折磨這群愚蠢的麻瓜——而他也願意花點時間看看他的贊助人想玩些什麼樣的把戲。

Tom看向躺在地上的Evans，無聲地示意對方他正在等待，男孩舔了舔唇，想讓少年靠近他一些，卻不知道該如何達到自己的目的，意料之外的一聲巨響陡然在Tom背後響起，年輕的黑魔王迅速地轉過身去，警惕地看向身後冒起的熊熊黑煙，下意識後退的腳步讓他退往Hendrik的方向，男孩見機不可失，鬆開繩子彎下身去割開腳上的束縛，迅速地撐起半個身子往Slytherin繼承人的腿上用力地撲過去。

他想起他剛剛擱在一旁的東西是什麼了， **那是雙胞胎的詭雷！讚美Fred與George！**

Tom狼狽地摔倒在地上，與Harry扭打在一起，正當他們全神貫注地搶奪冬青木魔杖的時候，老Tom Riddle滿身是血地爬向他的獵槍，同時一個醉醺醺的身影從客廳的窗戶猛地跌了進來，一個滿臉被毛髮覆蓋、蓬頭垢面的男人揮舞著短小的魔杖跟一把小刀，大吼著衝向他們：『 **還給我！還給我！他會為此殺了我的！還給我！** 』

Hendrik一個分神，被Tom掙脫開來，少年迅速地起身看向闖進來的男人，因為扭打而泛起紅暈的臉沉了下來，他一眼就認出了Morfin。

Morfin撥開阻擋住他視線的頭髮，在Tom跟他父親之間來回掃視，最終衝向剛從地上爬起來的老Tom Riddle大聲咆哮著：『把戒指還給我！你這個骯髒的東西！』

Tom的眼神閃爍著，他確實在離開Gaunt小屋前給Morfin施展了一個小小的記憶咒語，把戒指的遺失歸罪於他的父親，但他沒想到Morfin這麼快便追了過來，那個戒指顯然是一個很重要的東西。

Tom把注意力放回他的贊助人身上，Evans一臉茫然地看著Morfin撲向老Tom Riddle的舉動，顯然不理解戰局為何變得更加混亂，他把魔杖指向男孩，準備擊昏顯然是全場最麻煩的Hendrik。

另一邊老Tom Riddle閃過Morfin的小刀，對方喝醉後搖搖晃晃的準頭根本不具威脅，他紅著眼睛轉向那個自己與女巫交媾所誕下的惡魔，舉起手中的獵槍，扣動板機。

在Tom的眼中世界彷彿慢了下來，在槍聲響起的同時，他正唸動第一個字節，而Hendrik的視線仍然膠著在他父親身上，他甚至沒有把視線轉向Slytherin繼承人的方向，然而他卻如同本能一般地向前撲去，猛地把Tom推倒在地上，在Tom意識到對方做了什麼的時候，瘦小的身影順著慣性用力地摔在他身上。

Tom來不及仔細感受撞擊地面的疼痛，一把扶起男孩的肩膀，修長的手指有力地抓住對方，他的思緒有生以來第一次停頓了下來，鴉羽色的睫毛眨了眨，視線聚焦在懷中人的臉上，看著血色從Evans的面頰上迅速褪去。

Tom覺得彷彿有什麼滾燙的液體沿著他與Evans接觸的地方鑽入他的血管中，沿著管壁攀爬上他的胸口，流淌過他的五臟六腑，給他帶來灼燒般的疼痛跟未曾感受過的溫暖，一瞬間少年以為自己是被某種咒語擊中了要害，從而形成這種難以言喻的痛苦。

然而從男孩腹部湧出的鮮血卻又讓他身上火燒一般的感覺迅速退去，轉換為一種徹頭徹尾的冰冷。

Tom在二年級的暑假中看過非常多中彈的傷患，他明白這個傷口並不致命——至少短時間內除了劇烈的疼痛外不會有太大的危險——但他的腦中仍然響起了一陣吵雜的翁鳴聲，掩蓋了周圍所有的聲音。

狂亂的風暴在墨色的眼中成形，少年抬頭看向正在裝填子彈的男人，一個模子刻出來似的眼睛裡無法計量的仇恨匯聚在一起，而在那個滿身狼狽的麻瓜背後，骯髒的男人從地上爬起身子，踉蹡地回過身把小刀捅向老Tom Riddle的後背。

男人此刻毫無儀態可言，長大嘴巴慘叫著，慌忙地擺動身體想甩開身後的人。Morfin在他背後一邊大聲地咒罵著什麼，一邊拔出小刀後又用力地在對方身上補上幾刀，Tom看著眼前的場景，心底感到一絲荒謬以及盛大的怒意——那個骯髒的麻瓜是他的獵物，他不允許任何人搶走他。

他抬起魔杖想擊飛Morfin，然後用所有他能想到的惡毒咒語折磨那個跟他擁有一樣名字的男人，一隻顫抖卻有力的手堅定地捉住了他的手腕，唐突地阻礙了他的舉動。他低下頭看見男孩發亮的碧綠色眼睛緊緊盯著他，泛紫的嘴唇蠕動著，卻因為疼痛而發不出清晰的聲音，但Tom卻清楚地明白了對方所希望傳達的意思。

他更加覺得這個景象十分可笑，而感到一陣惱怒，他狠狠地瞪著眼前Evans那雙含著某種他無法明白的情緒的眼睛，恨不得戳瞎它們。同時他心底有個聲音告訴他：「你早就知道Evans們就是如此 **愚蠢** 。」噢，他對自己補充，只有一個Evans。

Tom仍然沒有放下握著魔杖的手，紅光一閃，Morfin跟老Tom Riddle倒在了地上，像兩個失去支撐的布偶。

他再次垂下視線，那隻手仍然不依不饒地死死握著他，因為疼痛而泛紅的眼裡閃爍著生理性的淚光，Tom覺得自己理應為Evans這淒慘的樣子感到愉快——考量到他之前一直想折磨Harris，或是給Hendrik來場機會教育——但他此刻卻一點也笑不出來。

Slytherin繼承人的薄唇拉直成一條不快的橫線，他看著冷汗從屬於Harris的那張臉上流下，憋了好久才從口中擠出一句話：「放開。」

男孩像是沒有聽見一樣死死抓著他，甚至還有些更用力，彷彿想把自己的疼痛轉移到Tom到身上似的，綠色的眼睛一瞬不瞬地揪著黑色的眼睛，儘管他什麼都沒有說，Tom仍然讀出了滿滿的不信任。

Tom板著一張臉，考慮著是不是要把眼前的人直接打昏過去，但瞧這態勢，說不定Evans昏過去後也不會鬆開他的手，若真如此那景象實在是太難看了，他的太陽穴因為煩躁的情緒突突跳動著，他深呼吸了幾口氣，硬邦邦的開口：「你把手放下⋯我不會傷害他們，我要檢查一下你的傷口。」

男孩猶豫了一會兒，與對方大眼瞪小眼直到少年的耐性要被消磨殆盡時，才不甘不願地把手鬆開了，Tom轉動著發麻的手腕，看著留在蒼白皮膚上的紅色印痕，冷冷地哼了一聲，托著Evans的左手，卻輕輕地把人平放在地上，但仍無可避免的因為傷口的牽動而讓對方倒抽了一口冷氣。

為求更精確地控制，Slytherin繼承人換回了自己的魔杖，他施咒割開那件染滿血跡的破舊二手襯衫，盯著沒什麼贅肉的小腹上血淋淋的創口，出血量並沒有很多，子彈有很大的可能仍然留在傷口裡面，他是在孤兒院充當收容所時見過幾次麻瓜取出體內碎片或是子彈的過程，但他從未親自嘗試過。如果使用魔法，依他能動用的手段，也有很大的機率會讓子彈直接穿出身體在Evans身上開出第二個血洞。

Tom掃了一眼對方慘白的面容：「你身上有治療藥水嗎？」

男孩先是緩緩地搖了搖頭，過一會兒又像是想起什麼似地伸手到自己的口袋裡掏著什麼，最終仍是少年看不下去從他口袋裡抽出了一個小小的素色袋子，Tom往裡頭瞧一眼便明白了，這跟Hendrik送給他的聖誕禮物一樣被擴增了空間，只是裡面擺放的東西毫無章法，簡直慘不忍睹。

他翻找了一陣子，總算在一堆稀有藥劑跟奇奇怪怪的東西中找到了幾罐強效的補血與治療藥劑，他心裡總算更有把握處理Evans的傷勢了，只是他卻有一種古怪的感覺，這些藥劑封存的手法，隱隱約約讓他有些熟悉。

揮別這些雜念，Tom在不遠處的地上找到了一把小刀，看來這便是他贊助人掙脫束縛的方法，他在心中暗暗警惕，下一次若有類似的狀況，他一定不能忘記要先搜身。

準備就緒後，他看著Evans蜷縮在地上的可憐樣子，如果他有一個儲思盆，也許他會把這個場景好好保存下來供未來反覆懷念，但現在，他可沒有時間好好欣賞眼前的一切。

「這個給你咬著。」Tom從胸口抽出一條手帕，湊到男孩慘白的唇邊，男孩哆嗦著咬住了布塊，很快上面便染上了淡淡的血色。接著Tom用魔杖燃起一縷火焰，煆燒著銀白色的刀刃，然後他放下魔杖，握住刀柄，另一隻手輕輕壓上Evans的腹部，撐開那個彈孔，無視於身下的人劇烈地顫抖：「我雖然想像過類似的場景，不過，那可不是為了救你。」

然後他毫不猶豫地把刀捅了進去，少年的手很穩，沒有一絲猶豫，無視身下因為他的舉動而扭曲的肢體，Evans的尖叫聲被抑制在牙間的布團中，他的雙手用力地抓著Tom的手臂，Slytherin繼承人任由他在自己身上留下爪痕，左手依然穩穩地壓在他的腹部上頭，Tom一點也不在乎他的掙扎，只要他的贊助人不影響到自己右手的動作，直到他把子彈從他身體裡挖出來為止。

白刃取出，他迅速地咬開治療魔藥的瓶蓋，把液體倒在血肉模糊的傷口上，沸騰一樣的泡沫在殷紅的血肉上吱吱作響，在魔法的作用下，傷口完美地癒合，甚至沒有留下一個疤，而男孩則像是被抽乾靈魂一樣癱軟在地上，一動也不動。

Tom探了探Evans的鼻息，確認他還有在呼吸，他沒想到對方會痛暈過去，看樣子補血藥劑只能等對方醒來後再給他喝下去。

少年吐出一口濁氣，抬頭望了望四週的狼藉，再過不久大宅裡的僕人便會醒來，而他必須在那之前處理好一切，他起身走到老Tom Riddle跟Morfin躺著的位置，男人身上滿是刀傷與玻璃劃破的切痕，昂貴的服飾上染滿血跡跟髒污，全然不是他剛見到他時那高高在上的姿態。

他也蹲下身子探了探男人的鼻息，出氣多進氣少、十分虛弱，也許要不了多久便會再也無法吸進下一口氣，而他一點也不同情他，只覺得一陣意興闌珊。他必須轉移Evans，然後消除所有他跟他贊助人來過的痕跡，這個他早有打算，花不了太多時間。

至於他的祖父母，他們的存在對他來說可有可無，經歷過Crucio的虐待，他們要不了多少年也會一命嗚呼，而在此刻給他們一個死咒會惹來太多的麻煩。

他眯著眼睛，看著遠處蜷曲在地上的男孩，手中把玩著被他掏出來的子彈，在他冷靜下來後腦中浮現一個又一個待解決的難題，如果今天他與Evans幾盡完全地撕破臉，他不知道他的贊助人會怎麼做，而Riddle一家也許還有做為人質的價值。

況且，更為重要的是，趁著Evans昏迷的時候，他還有些事情想去確認。


	28. Chapter 28

Tom把Evans轉移到了Gaunt小屋附近的森林裡，在他前往Riddle宅的時候，他注意到林中有一間廢棄的獵人小屋，原先他便打算在這裡湊和一晚，深夜的Little Hangleton沒有回倫敦的班車，而他也還沒到可以使用消影咒的年紀。

成年⋯想起這個詞，Tom忍不住攥緊了拳頭，他會一直受制於Evans除了金錢上的因素——時至今日以他擁有的人脈，這也不是多大的問題——便是自己未成年人的身份，他的贊助人一但不再是自己的監護人，他便必須回到討人厭的孤兒院去，而他無法忍受再回去那個地方，以及回去後他們那些討厭的眼神。

但是要不了多久，今年十二月過後他便不用再忍受這些了，他曾想過在那之後他可以設下陷阱，把Evans關起來，並想辦法控制他，但他也明白想要控制一個成年巫師並不是那麼簡單的一件事情，更何況他擁有的資訊太少，他不能夠肯定不會有人來尋找他的贊助人，而一但男人逃走，再想捉住他便難如登天。

少年看著躺在簡陋榻上的瘦小身影，眉頭微微蹙起，他處理完所有人的記憶以及痕跡後，匆促轉移陣地來到這裡，還沒仔細打理過男孩身上的痕跡，男孩破舊的二手襯衫簡直像一塊被用壞的抹布一樣，暗紅色的血跡凝結在皮膚與布料之上，混雜著汗液與乾涸的魔藥，他拿出被自己收著的Evans的袋子，從中翻出了幾件上衣。

沈思著對方什麼時候才會恢復原本的樣貌——他實在是很討厭看到Harris的那張臉，那讓他想到很多不快樂的回憶以及被Hendrik耍弄了整整一年的事實——一邊選擇了大號的襯衫，他並不打算幫Evans更衣，他只想把對方身上的髒污清乾淨，然後檢查一下他身上還有多少線索存在，畢竟這種能趁對方毫無意識去挖掘他秘密的機會可沒有多少。

如果能對昏迷的人施展Legilimens就好了，Tom有些遺憾地想。

當他解開男孩身上的襯衫時，他便被一個閃爍著光芒的物品吸引住了，那是一條精緻的項鍊，細細的鏈子上懸著一個小巧而精緻的沙漏，他敢打賭那是Evans穿戴在身上最值錢的一樣東西，而他一直都有注意到，男人確實都戴著一條項鍊，但他從沒見過它的全貌。

鬼使神差的，他把它解了下來，握在手心裡仔細端詳著，細弱微塵的珠白粉末在魔杖的亮光下閃爍著淡藍色的光暈，上面細緻地刻了一圈數字，他不斷在自己的大腦中比對，最終有一個大膽的猜測，他的手因為難以抑制的興奮而顫抖，這很顯然是一個 **時光器** 。

Tom完全被迷住了，他小心翼翼地把它戴到自己脖子上，儘管這舉動很冒險，但他仍想做幾個嘗試，首先他把時間調整到半日後，在床上留下自己的錶，然後翻轉那個金色的沙漏。他停頓了會兒，什麼都沒有發生，錶上的指針也沒有任何的改變，他有些遺憾地想，看來這個時光器依然沒有突破規則能前往未來，又或者只是因為它仍然屬於被Evans使用中。

機會難得，Tom決定繼續這場實驗，這次他決定試著回到過去，他看著指盤上的刻度思索著，他不知道這個時光器運作的原理，就他所知現有的時光器都不能回溯去太久遠的過去，而Evans所帶來的時光器又能夠做到什麼樣的地步？更重要的是，他懷疑這個時光器甚至不是這個時代該出現的物品。

為了避免破壞時間守則遇到過去的自己，他決定先回到半天前，成功後再一年一年地往回推去，他有些好奇，這個時光器有沒有辦法把他帶回他出生以前的時空去？

Tom最後回到了一年前的暑假，他不是隨便挑選一個日子的，那是去年Hendrik去The Leaky Cauldron看望他時離去的日子，他站在Diagon Alley一個隱蔽的角落，使用所有他知道的魔法隱去自己的身影跟氣味。他看著自己與他的贊助人告別，那是種十分古怪的感受，他悄悄地跟了上去——他既然證實了時光器可以回到過去，那麼有些事情便能找到解答：關於他的贊助人以及Slytherin的小金匣的線索。

不出他所料的，Hendrik的行蹤幾乎毫無破綻，或著說，無跡可尋。

他總是跟自己碰過面後便翻轉沙漏離去，他根本無法追蹤那個男人。Tom抿著唇沉下臉色，如果他的猜測無誤，那麼Hendrik Evans很有可能根本不是這個時代的人，那麼他接近自己的目的到底是什麼？

從行蹤上沒有辦法下手，他只能順著原定計劃，他必須回到他的時間，去檢查Evans身上的那些東西，看看能不能從中找到一點蛛絲馬跡。

那麼下一步，他需要小金匣的線索。

在Gaunt小屋與Morfin對峙的時候，他一邊大聲咒罵著自己的母親跟一個骯髒的麻瓜跑走，同時還說道他母親離開時，帶走了Slytherin的小金匣。可他很確定，自己出生時，她的母親根本沒有留下任何珍貴的物品。

Tom翻轉了沙漏回到1926年的最後一天。

十五年前的倫敦跟如今已是大不相同，整個城市在1940年的轟炸後一片狼籍，很多地方早已面目全非，但Tom憑著自己優異的記憶力仍然找到了回孤兒院的路。他無比痛恨這段路程，曾發誓今後的人生再也不會踏上回去這裡的道路，但諷刺的是，這是他唯一擁有的關於他母親離開Gaunt家後的線索。

也是因為他母親，才讓他人生中的前十三年都在孤兒院裡度過。

他無法原諒他母親的軟弱，正如同他無法原諒他父親的愚蠢。

在接近孤兒院後，他四處搜尋，總算在大雪地裡找到了一個獨行的落魄女人。Tom遠遠地跟在那狼狽的身影後頭，仔細地觀察她，他隱去自己的身影，一邊消去自己的足跡一邊跟在那女人身後。

如他所想像的一般，那女人顯然非常窮困，她身上的衣物破舊又單薄，在這寒冷的平安夜根本無法保暖，他仔細地觀察了一下，那女人甚至沒有自己的魔杖，也沒有任何的行李，她一手捧著大大的肚子，一手扶著牆壁向前踽僂前行，顯然地，因為她足夠的愚蠢且無能，她有極大可能性把小金匣賣了。

Tom毫無感情地看著眼前應是自己母親的女子那可悲的姿態，他並沒有產生同情或憐憫的感受，不如說這景象更加深了他對於弱者的不齒，以及心底對於力量的渴望，畢竟他母親就是最好的證明—--即便擁有魔法，仍有機率變成如此淒涼的樣貌。

而他母親是個無能的女人，會死也不過是必然。更別提她毫無責任感，擅自地誕下自己，卻放棄承擔自己的責任。

Tom遙遙地望著那女人拐過一個彎，走到孤兒院門前的那條道上，他思量著要不要出現在他母親面前詢問她小金匣的下落，但意識到她極有可能把自己誤認為他的父親，只因他們長著一張如此相似的該死樣貌，而他無法忍受那樣的場景、他無法忍受那個女人看見他時可能會露出的喜悅笑容，那令他作嘔。

就在少年的臉因為這想像而扭曲的時候，他聽到了一聲驚叫，他快速踏步向前想查看狀況，陡然聽到了一個熟悉的聲音讓他硬生生地止住了步伐：「妳還好嗎？」

他聽到了那女人可悲的哀求，以及在雪地上奔跑的雜亂腳步聲，熟悉的孤兒院鐵門聲咿呀作響，Tom下意識地握緊了拳頭，感受紛紛揚揚的細雪落在自己的睫毛上，他過了一會兒才煽動眼睫讓它們墜落，接著謹慎地確認自己仍妥善隱藏在咒語之下、從轉角處探出半張臉。

Harris Evans，或著說，年幼的Hendrik Evans帶著孤兒院的幫手跑了出來，瘦小的男孩在雪地裡奔走著，甚至差一點滑倒，他衝回蜷曲在地上的女人面前，小聲安撫她，他們匆匆忙忙地扶起那孱弱的身影，把她從雪地上一路拖行回屋子裡，只在地上留下一條濕漉漉的痕跡。

但Tom沒時間看到最後，在他們搬運他母親的途中，一陣暈眩擊中了他，幾秒過後他的胸口產生一陣瘙癢，然後是火一般的灼燒感，那強烈的痛處讓他的臉扭曲成一團，Tom下意識地屏住呼吸彎下腰，蜷縮起上半身，他又再一次感受到了那種像是被融化的黃金流過心臟，然後被包覆住的感覺，一股比上次更為滾燙的熱流竄入四肢百骸讓他撐不住地跪倒在雪地上。他懷疑自己中了某種魔法或被詛咒了，因而感到隱隱約約的恐懼，這熱燙的能量彷彿將把他從裡到外地殺死一樣讓人痛不欲生，而他卻無力抵抗、也對此毫無辦法。

這個感受跟Evans被槍擊中時，他所感覺到的那種匪夷所思的溫暖十分相像，卻比當時更為強烈，他不明白它運作的原理，卻清楚地知道，Evans是一切的罪魁禍首。

他一手揪住胸口，一手抓緊地上的積雪，試圖抗拒這種感受，他花了一段時間才找回自己的呼吸，像是剛從水裡被撈出來的魚一樣大口大口地喘氣，汗水從他臉頰上滑落落在雪地裡融出一個又一個的小洞，但他卻看不見，一直到過了段時間他的視線才開始聚焦在雪地上，痛苦如潮水般緩緩退去，只剩下一縷徐徐的溫暖在他血液中流淌，當Slytherin繼承人緩過來後，隨著沙漏的翻轉，人影消散，只餘一句低語徒留在茫茫大雪之中：「你對我做了什麼，Evans。」

* * *

Harry的意識裡只剩下疼痛以及無邊的黑暗，當他再度睜開乾澀的眼睛的時候，他的視野一片模糊，只能看到螢螢幽光以及大片模糊不清的影子。他動了動手指，意識到自己躺在床上，他企圖起身，卻因為腹部傳來酸軟的感受而呻吟一聲，他改側過身去想先找自己的眼鏡在哪，結果在黑暗中依稀看見一個高瘦的人影坐在他的身側而嚇了一大跳。

「你醒了。」冷漠而疏離的聲音花了段時間才傳入他的腦海中，他猛地直起上半身，卻馬上因為失血過多造成的暈眩而失去了平衡，一隻冰冷的手扶上他的肩膀，有力地撐著他，他剛想掙扎，卻因為另一隻帶著薄繭的手壓上腹部而產生的刺痛軟了下去。

「安分一點，你體內的傷還沒好全。」少年的語氣略帶責難，Harry努力讓自己的腦袋運作起來，回想他昏迷前最後發生的事情，被匕首用力捅進小腹的回憶讓他喉頭一陣酸苦，他強忍著才沒有嘔出一口酸水。

「把這個喝下去。」冰冷的瓶子抵上他的唇瓣，男孩剛想掙扎便被Tom所察覺，他的手毫不留情地掐住Harry的下顎，強迫他張開嘴，他一邊把魔藥湊過去強迫他喝下，一邊用截然相反的語氣輕柔安撫著：「這是你帶的補血藥劑，喝下去，你流了太多的血。」

Harry想抗議，他不是一個需要人照顧的孩子，而Tom的舉動也一點都不溫柔，更重要的是，他不記得自己有帶什麼補血藥劑，他不想吃下Tom餵給他的任何東西，但他重傷未癒的身體仍然太虛弱，少年骨節分明的手用力地撬開他的下顎，他最終仍被Slytherin繼承人強灌下了所有的魔藥。

一股暖流從腹部升起，湧入心臟，過了一會兒後，令Harry意外的是，困擾他的暈眩逐漸退去，他確實感到比剛才更有力量，而與此同時，Tom把修好的眼鏡戴回了Harry的臉上，男孩總算能看清自己身處的環境。

他們在一棟陳舊的小木屋裡，屋子非常的小，只容得下一張單人床、一張桌子跟兩張椅子，Tom坐在一張簡陋的木椅上，腿上放著一本Hogwarts, A History，他想少年肯定是太無聊了才會去讀那本書。

Harry感到有些寒意，低下頭才發現自己上身赤裸，只餘一件寬大的白襯衣虛蓋在他身上，隨著他剛剛起身的動作在他腰部擠成一團，他感到一種詭異的彆扭以及些微不對勁的感覺，他忽略它們匆忙地把襯衣穿上，熟練地把袖子捲成適合的長度。

在他忙碌的期間，Tom只是看著他，修長的腿交疊坐著，雙手擱在書上輕輕地轉動自己的魔杖，杖尖的光源因為他的舉動在黑暗的屋子裡形成光怪陸離的影子，就像有無數的怪獸在暗處伺機湧動。

理所當然地，Harry沒有找到自己的魔杖，他十分懷疑Tom會把它們還給他——不管是他原本的冬青木魔杖，或是他偽裝成Harris時買的那隻——他不覺得在今晚Riddle宅發生了那樣的事後，他們仍能像以前那樣維持一個虛偽的表象。

當他終於鼓起勇氣把視線對上那黑夜似的眸子的時候，他才注意到Tom一直在打量著他，那是一種評估的目光，像是在計量他有多少的價值，他毫不懷疑年輕的黑魔王早就準備好一份腹稿以及無數的方案要來對付他，而他不得不再次意識到此時只有他自己一人孤軍奮戰。

他腦中胡亂想著所有的可能，但Tom的第一句話仍然讓他措手不及。

「你是從未來來的？」少年的語氣幾乎是種肯定句，只帶著些微的不確定感，Harry原本準備好的理由噎在喉中，他原以為Tom會問他為什麼要扮演成Harris，但他沒有想到Slytherin繼承人已經發現了他最大的秘密。

他下意識地把手移到胸口，不出所料，他最後的保障——Voldemort給的時光器並不在那裡，他總算理解了剛剛的違和感來自何處，他已經習慣不讓那條項鍊離身了：「別找了，在我這裡。」

Tom的語氣一派輕鬆，從自己的領口掏出那條金色的鏈子，上面掛著的沙漏順著地心引力滑動，讓Harry的心也隨著它沉了下來，少年仔細打量男孩的表情，露出了笑容：「看樣子，我猜得不錯。」

「你與我之間是什麼樣的關係？」Tom把項鍊塞回自己的領口，全然沒有打算把它還給Harry的樣子，男孩感覺自己的胃裡像是塞進了太多的鉛塊，他忍不住想起三年級時Hermione嚴正警告他巫師操縱 **時間** 是多麽危險的一件事情，而這是第二次他感受到這足以傾覆世界的力量，落入了最不該擁有它的人手裡。

「⋯合作關係。」Harry斟酌地回答這個疑問，這是一項困難的技術活，他不能回答得太多、亦不能回答得太少，他必須適度地滿足年輕黑魔王的求知慾，且不能透露太多未來的消息，他還不能說太多謊，因為Tom Riddle一直都擅長察覺謊言，更重要的是，他還必須讓事情往對自己有利的方向去發展，好在這一年來他對此增加了不少的經驗：「我受你所託回來幫助你。」

「為了什麼？」Tom微微眯起了眼睛，Harry知道他在挖掘他話語中潛藏的訊息，Voldemort誘導他時也總是那樣，但他知道這些聰明人都有一個優點、同時也是一種毛病——Hermione有時候也會這樣——他們總是把事情想得太複雜：「事關未來我不能透露太多，我只能說這與一位黑魔王的崛起有關，而我受你之託來改變你的人生軌跡。」

少年深幽的眼睛盯著他，他能看出此刻Tom的大腦正高速運轉著，琢磨他潛藏在背後的深意——然而他自知自己只有一種模糊的預感，讓少年認為黑魔王另有其人可能更好，至於更多的深意他可沒有，只是把話說的曖昧不清已讓他耗心費神——他知道Slytherin繼承人會自己去揣測很多可能，而且事關未來，沒有人會嫌自己不夠小心，他的語帶保留也是情由可原。

「那麼，不殺了我父親也是未來的我的計畫之一嗎？」Harry的呼吸微微一滯，他感到一陣難以抑制的氣憤與不可置信，而他的表情顯然出賣了他：「看你的表情我便明白了，果然是你自己看不過去。」

「⋯我承認我們有所分歧。」Harry抿了抿唇，用力握緊拳頭，但他仍然直視著Tom的雙眼，並不因對方恐怖的神色而退縮：「但我認為這件事情對於計畫的成功有著舉足輕重的影響。」

「而我認為你管得有些太多了，不是嗎？Evans。」Tom的語氣輕柔，修長的手指擺弄著魔杖，像是隻蒼白的蜘蛛在攀爬，讓人感受到致命的威脅，上面的金色戒指映照著Lumos的光芒閃爍著寒光。Harry繃緊了神經，語氣強硬地警告少年：「顯然是因為只有 **我** 能做到這件事，不然你可以派更符合你心意的對象來，不是嗎？」

Tom停下了手上的動作，仔細打量著男孩，露出了一個不屑的笑容：「是的，可以想像，你不是個完美的幫手，你是如此的Gryffindor，衝動又缺乏計劃，也不懂得審時度勢，難以想像未來的我會願意與你合作，但是怎麼說呢？Gryffindor們蠢笨的同時，卻又因為道德上的束縛意外地忠誠。而且⋯」少年漆黑的眼睛像蛇一樣獲住了那雙碧綠的眼睛，他甚至可以在其中看見自己的倒影：「獅子特別容易有把柄，我想，未來的我肯定掌握了一、兩樣讓你難以拒絕的理由，我說的對嗎？Evans。」

Harry沉著臉，Tom看他不想回答的樣子便明白自己的推測八九不離十：「所以你果然是個Gryffindor？我早就懷疑過了，身為交換生的你對Hogwarts太熟悉了。」

少年的手指輕輕在書背上敲擊著，陷入了回憶中，他想起了他此身第一次感受到自己處處受制於人、無比狼狽的那個夜晚，他回想蛇怪那時所說的、讓他不明所以的話，突然意識到了真相：「密室裡的那個黑巫師，是我？」


	29. Chapter 29

Harry倒抽了一口冷氣，儘管那個聲音十分細微，仍然被Tom捕捉了，男孩背上的襯衫被冷汗浸濕，再次意識到眼前看似無害的少年，正是Hogwarts歷來最為優秀的學生、當代最危險的黑魔王，他只透露出了那麼點訊息，Tom Riddle便想通了那麼多事情：「是了，我不可能放心交給你一個人，但顯然，我受制於時間守則，不能出現在自己的面前⋯⋯難怪，時光器不受Hogwarts規則的影響，能悄然無聲地進入那裡也就不怎麼讓人意外了。」

儘管仍有些微的偏差，Slytherin繼承人依然拼湊出了大部分的真相，Harry更加堅定自己要先閉緊嘴巴的決定，但是Tom顯然不願意放過他：「那麼現在，你還有多少事情需要去進行呢？Evans。」

Harry謹慎地看著對方，不確定自己該怎麼回答這個問題，事實上他只希望阻止Tom Riddle喪心病狂的弒父行為，還沒思考過後面的事情，畢竟Voldemort已經和他分道揚鑣，而他對黑魔王的人生可一點也不了解：「在回答這個問題之前，我想問問你是怎麼處置Riddle宅裡的人？」

「那些骯髒的麻瓜真的重要嗎？」Tom顯然不喜歡這個話題，他的語氣壓抑，帶上了蛇一樣的嘶聲，黑潭似的眼睛瞇起，裡面閃動著惡意的光芒：「你是為了我還是為了那些人去阻止這場事件的？」

Harry有些愣神，如果不是因為他太熟悉Voldemort，他可能會以為Tom是在 **嫉妒** 而不是⋯諷刺，而這很顯而易見不是嗎？Tom怎麼可能會在乎這種小事，他肯定是為了要尖酸刻薄他而已：「⋯我沒有救世主情結，我只是認為這件事情會讓你跟邪惡靠攏。」

「我只是說你很Gryffindor，可沒說⋯未來的我很常說你有救世主情結嗎？」Tom玩味地看著他，露出了一個愉快又邪惡的笑容：「我以為你應該很瞭解我？我懷疑我會在乎邪惡與否，我只在乎結果跟成效，你也從不阻止我學習黑魔法不是嗎？」

「那是不一樣的，我當然不認為你會成為一個善人——」Harry翻了一個白眼，接著神情複雜地看著眼前的少年：「——那太違反你的本性了，我只是⋯」

只是什麼？

男孩突然頓住了，他不知道自己該做何解釋，是的，他不認為Tom有向善的潛力，就算他一開始有，後來也改變了這個想法，他是有點天真，但不至於是個理想主義者。

但他不得不承認，自己心中有一部分隱隱有些期盼，Tom Riddle雖然不可能成為善人或是什麼守法公民，但他也許可以走上另一條既不為非作歹、也不惡貫滿盈的路。畢竟，虐待麻瓜、屠殺反對者，這些都是足以被冠上黑魔王之稱的做派吧？如果他仍走上這條老路，Voldemort是不可能擺脫與救世主相鬥的宿命的。

他知道Voldemort嘴巴上不說，但他是明白這個改變意昧著 **什麼** 的。Harry雖然從未向對方確認過這點，但他隱約猜出Voldemort心裡的打算，他打算成為一個 **溫和派** 的危險份子，是的，危險份子——你怎麼可能指望Voldemort不去追求權力跟追隨者？

只是Harry相信如果想避免Tom成為黑魔王，他的弒父是一個關鍵事件，但Voldemort卻不覺得殺這麼幾個麻瓜會造成多大的影響，他並不認為血親對一個人的影響有如此重要。

而這些他都不可能對Tom Riddle說出口，他可以想見少年如果知道自己會成為黑魔王，他說不定會採取更多激進的做法，甚至可能連同偽裝的表象都可能會直接捨棄，而他可不願意冒這個險：「⋯你的父親遲早會死在你之前，你不需要去做這件事情，這會在你的人生中造成不利的影響。」

Tom沈默地看著他，Harry原先想說這會在他的人生留下把柄，但想想Voldemort最後逍遙的樣子，覺得這個謊言一定會被少年所拆穿，他只好說出一半的事實，成為黑魔王在他的觀念裡本就不是什麼好事。

「⋯他活不過今晚的。」少年突然開口，語氣平靜，就像是他與Harry正在談論的是一劑魔藥配方而不是他自己父親的性命，男孩瞪大眼睛看著他，正想說些什麼，卻被對方的手勢打斷：「我沒有殺了他。」

「Morfin Gaunt，我的⋯舅舅，在你中槍後襲擊了他，離開前我檢查過，他的出血量有些大，等到大宅的人醒來發現他們的時候，多半救不活了。」少年撫摸著手上的戒指——Harry剛才就有注意到，只是因為實在是太過緊張，他沒有仔細打量它，那是一枚很醜陋的戒指，粗糙的金制戒身上鑲嵌著一個深黑色的石頭，那東西與Tom的氣質格格不入，他不明白少年怎麼會對這東西感興趣——像是完全不認為自己說的話語有什麼大不了的Slytherin繼承人繼續闡述到：「我修改了他們所有人的記憶，明天他們只會記得Morfin Gaunt為了找尋失物、闖入大宅攻擊他們的事情，不會有人記得我們倆昨晚拜訪過那裡。」

Harry想對Tom放任親生父親自生自滅、以及使用不赦咒攻擊祖父母後又把罪行推給自己舅舅的行徑進行譴責，但是他剛開口，便意識到自己還能對一個準黑魔王期待些什麼呢？儘管所作所為有瑕疵，卻仍按照他所希望的，沒有親自殺了他父親，還放過了他的祖父母，他甚至沒有對自己見死不救⋯⋯

這也許已經是他所能期望的最好的結局？也許老Tom Riddle的死亡真是歷史的必要事件？否則怎麼Tom被阻止之後，仍然有Morfin去攻擊他呢？

Harry的心緒一片混亂，他沒有辦法判讀歷史的走向，事已至此也難以再去指責對方，畢竟如果責難有用，Tom Riddle還會成為一個黑魔王嗎？

然而Tom沒有要放過他的意思，他緊接著扔下一個重磅炸彈：「我受夠你干涉我的人生了，Evans，從今往後你想做些什麼時都該與我商量，至於你的時光器，就交由我來保管。」

「——什麼？」Harry簡直難以置信，Tom的意思難道是他從此往後都要緊跟著他一起行動嗎？難不成他希望自己成為他的*蟋蟀？他可沒那個本事被失手弄死後還化作幽靈去給他建言：「你不能這樣，我不能永久地留下來。」

「為何不？只要我想，我甚至可以毀掉時光器，讓你再也回不去未來。」

Harry簡直要被嚇壞了，他不敢想像如果時光器被毀壞後他會怎麼樣，也不敢想像他被困在過去後未來會發生什麼可怕的變化，他看著少年臉上的神情帶著惡毒的滿足，想方設法要說服對方：「未來會被劇烈改變的！而且，我也有可能會被時間消抹，從未有人能在回到過去後待上那麼長的一段時間，一年已經是極限——」

「我又為甚麼要在乎呢？不過⋯我倒是有些好奇，你是從哪個時代過來的？倘若我還給你時光器，等到你任務完成後回到未來，我又將如何找到你？」

「1996年的暑假、我來自1996年，到那時候我會去找你的！」

Harry幾乎是搶著回答對方的提問，他希望Tom能放棄把時光器扣押甚至銷毀的想法，而Slytherin繼承人仔細地觀察著男孩慌張的神色，裝作不經意地向他提問：「對了，你的減齡劑什麼時候失效？我比較習慣你原本的樣子。」

減齡劑？Harry有些微怔，這個不熟悉的名詞讓他花些時間才意識到Tom在詢問什麼，顯然他認為，Hendrik才是他真正的樣貌，但梅林啊！他⋯

「⋯你 **沒有** 使用減齡劑，我說的對嗎？」顯然因為他的遲疑，Tom覺察到了真相，少年幾乎是咬牙切齒地擠出這句話，Tom很少會有這種失態的時刻，而每一次都與Evans有關，他冰冷的憤怒像實質一樣讓Harry忍不住感到退縮：「 **你一直以來都只有十幾歲？** 」

Harry的眼神閃躲，他不明白自己為什麼要心虛，反正不管是使用增齡劑或減齡劑不都是騙嗎？不過，誠然Hendrik這身份欺騙Tom的時間跨度更長一些⋯

Slytherin繼承人握著魔杖的手用力到發白，Harry毫不懷疑下一刻它的杖尖便會指在自己身上，但他錯了，Tom的忍受力比Voldemort要高得多，他只是在幾個深呼吸後吐出一句話，並因為強烈地憤怒而帶著蛇一樣的嘶聲：「⋯從來沒有人能夠這樣把我耍得團團轉。 **從來沒有** 。」

Harry忍不住在心底偷偷翻了個白眼，還不是因為Tom現在只有十五歲，等他七老八十的時候就知道什麼叫吃癟的滋味了，他讓Voldemort吃的癟還少嗎。而且，嚴格意義上來說，是 **他自己** 把自己耍得團團轉。

Tom眯起眼轉動著紫杉木魔杖，一陣沈默過後，他把項鍊從脖子上取下，在男孩鬆了一口氣的同時粗暴地揪住對方的衣領，把Harry整個拉到面前，讓他嚇了一大跳。他們貼的距離極近，他幾乎能感受到對方說話時所產生的微風撲上臉龐：「你可以回到未來，Evans，我想我還不希望你太快消失⋯顯然和你玩的這場遊戲有趣多了。」

「但你必須明白， **你是屬於我的** 。」在少年吐出這句話的同時，Harry感覺到有什麼柔軟的東西輕輕地觸碰在他的額頭上，他感覺到自己的疤上傳來了一種過電般的感覺，那是一種很奇妙的感受，他的疤痕一直以來都只會給他帶來程度不一的疼痛，而這⋯這截然不同——他不知道具體究竟發生了什麼事，Tom也有一瞬間的困惑，在一陣茫然過後，男孩才遲鈍地理解到原來那是因為少年黑魔王在他的疤上留下了一個 **吻** 。

「如果1996年你沒去找我，在未來掘地三尺我也會找到你，你別想逃走。」Tom在男孩愣神的同時，把項鍊戴回Harry的頸上，那與其說是在歸還屬於對方的東西，更像是在把枷鎖套在囚犯的脖頸上，讓男孩回神後感到脖子上因為毛骨悚然而產生強烈的不適感。  
他完全無法理解方才發生的一切，Tom Riddle說的每一句話他都明白，但Harry不明白的是，為什麼Tom要對他宣示 **所有權** ？他以為在種種事情之後，Slytherin繼承人不該很厭惡他才對嗎？而天殺的那個舉動以及那些話語⋯

Harry心亂如麻，他感覺自己的胃裡像是有一群蛇在裡面扭動似的，這跟他當初邀Cho一起參加聖誕舞會時的感覺很像，但他很肯定這不一樣， **這絕對不一樣！** 他才沒有因為天殺的Tom Riddle而臉紅，就算他是他所見過最英俊的人也不會！該死的他幹嘛想起眼前這個人很英俊的事實——

他不知道自己現在的表情是不是很蠢，因為Tom笑了起來，喉結隨著磁性的嗓音在蒼白的脖子中央震動，Harry尷尬地想挪開視線，卻不由自主地被少年的表情所吸引——Voldemort笑出聲時多半是冷酷而殘忍的，而Tom則從未在他面前露出過這樣的笑容，他更多時候只會在臉上有著愉悅的弧度——若要讓Harry形容，他會說這是他在Slytherin繼承人臉上，看到最能稱之為快樂的正向表情。

而他原以為Tom Riddle是不能理解快樂為何物的。

Harry真的不明白，究竟是在哪個環節出了狀況，Tom對他的佔有慾也好、原本少年黑魔王所無法產生的快樂也好，究竟是因為發生了哪些關鍵事件，才造成如今這樣的結果？他不覺得自己有做些什麼足以改變Tom Riddle的舉動，在他昏迷的這段期間，是不是又發生了什麼驚天動地的事件？還是其實眼前這個人是中了什麼強大的詛咒而導致性格大變？

稀薄的晨光透過骯髒的玻璃照進室內，給殘破的小木屋鍍上一層銀白色的微光，夏天的太陽起得很早，要不了多久整個小鎮就會甦醒。Tom像是被陽光驚擾了一樣，臉色回歸平靜，少年側頭去看窗外漸漸明亮的天色，因為他們地處森林中的關係，天已經亮了好一陣子才有光線照進來，而他早該準備出門去做些後續處理。

「⋯我去買上午的車票，你待在這裡等我回來。」他把Harry的袋子與魔杖還給他，卻把一直放在膝蓋上的書收到了自己的束口袋裡，站起身：「我會順便去探聽一下大宅的事情，你不要亂走動。」

「能做到嗎？」Tom居高臨下地看著他，眼神中帶有一絲警告，卻沒有多少危險的神色，Harry想想自己暫時也不知道下一步該怎麼做，便先答應了下來。

Slytherin繼承人走後，Harry下意識地鬆了一口氣，Tom的壓迫感實在太強，而隨時隨地都必須要保持警覺的感受實在是太累了，他真的很討厭跟蛇院的人講話，他們的心思滿是懷疑跟算計，跟獅院的氛圍截然不同。

男孩一邊翻看自己的袋子，想檢查看看Tom有沒有拿走更多的東西，他最擔心的是他的隱形斗篷、其次是劫盜地圖，他重要的身家財產都在裡面，而他並不想跟少年分享。

然而就在Tom離去後不久，一個人推開門走了進來，Harry原先以為是少年遇到了突發狀況撤回來，但當他看到那蒼白消瘦的熟悉身影，臉色立馬沉了下來：「Voldemort。」

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Talking Cricket 木偶奇遇記裡的蟋蟀，原作中曾因為批評Pinocchio有顆木心被Pinocchio失手用錘子打死後化為幽靈不時出現在Pinocchio身邊給他建言。


	30. Chapter 30

當Voldemort順著他施在袋子裡的跟蹤咒找到年輕時的自己時，不怎麼意外地發現黃金男孩也跟他在一起，顯然那個正義感過剩的蠢獅子是無法放著自己一人回去殺了那該死的一家子的，只是不知道結局是否如Potter所願。

Tom顯然不認為這附近會有其他的巫師，他沒有設下太嚴謹的保護咒語，他透過幾個成年去旅行後才學會的方法監看著屋內的狀況，看著自己假模假樣地照顧著男孩、然後因為真相揭露而產生的惱怒。坦白說，黃金男孩的表現超出他的期待，Harry Potter也許並不真的是一隻徹頭徹尾的Gryffindor蠢獅子。

他一邊百無聊帶地思考著年輕時的自己會不會失手把男孩殺掉、或是把時光器佔為己有，一邊看著事情的發展。這假設都是他認為自己會做的事，但Voldemort卻沒有料想過等著自己的會是這樣匪夷所思的景象。

——自己不但把時光器還給耍弄了自己的Potter，甚至還 **親吻了那個噁心的小混球？**

Voldemort頓時懷疑少年時的自己是否在他離去的途中，中了某種強大而古老的詛咒。不過，他很快的否認了這個想法，看Potter的反應便明白了，活下來的男孩顯然沒有什麼戀愛經驗——男人忍不住嘲諷地笑了一下，看來打敗黑魔王的英雄這一身份也沒有長相好看來得加分——年輕時的自己應該是覺得男孩還有更多的價值，也是，畢竟是擁有豐富未來資訊的寶藏，他不可能輕易把男孩殺掉或放走，那麼選擇 **另一種** 掌控Potter的方式也就不難以理解了。

他以前確實不常用外在條件、以及他認為毫無價值的感情手段去操縱他身邊的人，等到他成年並改變相貌後，便完全停止了這一行為，但這不代表他當初不明白怎麼利用自己的優勢——他是討厭那張跟他父親相似的皮相，但他知道凡人對於他的皮囊有多麽趨之若鶩，他也利用那些迷戀外在的蠢材得到了不少好處。

而他從未想過這對Potter來說 **同樣有用** ，畢竟，Harry Potter應該是明白他光鮮外表下的真實黑暗，他從不知道原來男孩在他面前也能露出那樣的神情。

Voldemort有些五味雜陳，他既感到有些噁心，卻又覺得滑稽。但他隱隱也有些好奇，到底在Riddle宅發生了什麼樣的事情，才會讓自己願意放下對欺騙的憎惡選擇用這種方式去操縱Potter？

他無視於男孩明顯不怎麼友好的姿態，裝模作樣地撢了撢座椅上的灰塵後坐了下來，他慢條斯理地打量男孩，悠悠地開口：「所以，你失敗了？」

「你才是吧？我以為你會帶著新的救世主回來？」Harry用了他所能做到，最為刻薄的語氣去回應黑魔王的提問，然而這對Voldemort來說顯然不痛不癢。

「出了些意料之外的狀況，我決定先回來看看。」男人大大方方地承認了自己改變想法的事實，Potter的齜牙對他來說僅僅只是隻鬧脾氣的小貓在虛張聲勢，他掌握著絕對的優勢：男孩不像他一樣，他害怕改變歷史而不敢隨意使用時光器，又有嚴重的道德包袱，他既然無法趁自己還沒成長起來把自己解決掉，那麼等他開始變成男孩眼中的惡人時，Potter就已經對付不了成長起來的Tom Riddle：「在我那個麻瓜父親家裡發生了些什麼事？」

Harry一臉糾結，像是在想該從哪裡開始說明、同時又掙扎於是否要告訴Voldemort事情的經過，但這對男人來說不是問題，透過男孩死咒色般的眼睛，幾個Legilimens後黑魔王很快便理解了事情的來龍去脈，現在那雙猩紅的眼睛看著Harry的同時還帶著一種彷彿在看珍禽異獸般的神情。

他心底更加肯定了自己原先的想法，黃金男孩顯然病的不輕——一種在Gryffindor中盛行的疾病——缺乏理智判斷的自我犧牲精神與嚴重的救世主情節。

但是這是第一次他興不起想嘲諷男孩這種愚蠢情懷的念頭，在Potter的記憶中，男孩根本也沒搞懂自己為什麼會出於本能的從槍口下推開Tom Riddle，而他無意浪費自己的唇舌去探討對方大腦裡明顯缺乏的智商。

但他多少感到一絲彆扭，儘管那一槍未必能殺死自己，卻仍然無法改變他被自己的死敵救了的事實——噢，假若他脫離黑魔王的命運，他們很快便不會再是彼此命中註定纏鬥到死的仇人了——而被Harry Potter救了這種事，簡直像是老蜜蜂幫他慶生一樣讓他渾身上下都感受到強烈的厭惡感。

想到那些因為男孩而帶來的失敗跟屈辱，在在顯示出男孩拯救自己這件事情有多麽的諷刺又可笑。

Voldemort突然產生一種衝動，過了很久他才意識到那是一種想嘆氣的感受，而他已經很久很久沒有嘆氣的舉動了，但顯然，又是那句老話，只要牽扯上了Harry Potter，事情總是會失去控制、出乎他的意料。

他開始思考，這是否才是預言裡面所說的，男孩具有的未知力量，而不是Dumbledore老是掛在嘴邊的、Gryffindor們所崇尚的愛的力量？不然怎麼那麼多人當中，就只有Potter可以一次又一次地給自己惹那麼多麻煩？

「⋯什麼都不要說了。」在Harry總算整理好思緒，要開口跟Voldemort解釋時，男人揮手打斷了他，一副頭疼的樣子，讓他把到嘴的話硬生生擰成酸言酸語：「⋯我為什麼要聽你的命令？你對現在的狀況有意見的話何不自己來處理你自己的毛病？」

「⋯我只對你的愚蠢有意見，Potter。」赤色的眼睛瞪了男孩一眼，但男孩也不怕他，反正他們之間的誓言仍然有效，黑魔王不能對他做什麼太出格的事情，不過他仍因為緊張而握緊了拳頭，畢竟一旦Voldemort再次離開，他又會陷入被動的局面。

「我對現狀沒有什麼不滿意的，我只是必須確認你是怎麼做到的。」Voldemort把玩著手中的魔杖，Harry突然意識到Tom也有同樣的習慣，他反覆咀嚼著男人所想表達的意思，猛地得出了一個驚人的結論：「你是說——」

「是的，我在意圖更換掉換救世主的過程中發現，我們的目的已經達成——黑魔王已經改變了。」Voldemort看著男孩臉上不可置信的神色，隨即那神情轉變成一種夾帶著狂喜的解脫，他冷不妨往男孩身上潑一盆冷水：「冷靜，Potter，要知道當我回到未來後，這幾十年間發生的事情都已經是過去，我們不能夠肯定這改變是因為現在這個時間線前你所做的那些事情。」

「那你還在等什麼？」Harry幾乎是用蹦的從床上跳下來，卻馬上因為體內沒好全的傷口牽動而齜牙咧嘴，惹來男人一個不屑的眼神，但他現在沒心情理會對方一如既往的刻薄：「我們快點回到未來去確認！」

「⋯毛毛躁躁的Gryffindor。」Voldemort往男孩身上丟了個咒語，幫助男孩體內的傷口恢復快些，他雖然樂於看男孩受苦的樣子，但不斷被提醒那是為了救他而留下的傷口，就讓他心中滿是不快：「你忘了你答應年輕時的我什麼了？袋子拿來。」

Harry先是震驚於黑魔王送他一個明顯不帶惡意的咒語的事實，接著緊張地握住自己的袋子，懷疑地看著對方：「你想要幹嘛？」

「你以為相處這麼久你裡面有哪些東西我會沒有看過嗎？」Voldemort回以一個看白痴的眼神，讓男孩忍不住臉一紅，但仍然硬著脖子回嗆：「誰知道你會有什麼邪惡的打算。」

「⋯這愚蠢的對話真是夠了，如果你想要事情儘快解決，就把袋子給我。」黑魔王顯然不想再浪費時間跟對方廢話，他伸手接過男孩不甘不願遞過來的袋子，翻出了他之前下過咒語的羽毛筆跟一張紙。

Voldemort在找筆的期間仔細找過了，他之前留下來的關於魂器的書已經不見了，早在他在外頭觀看的時候，他就注意到了年輕時的自己手上的那本書，那顯然就是他改變了書封的Secrets of the Darkest Art，他掃了男孩一眼，顯然這隻愚蠢的Gryffindor什麼也沒有發現。

他用Harris的筆跡寫下了一串訊息，把紙張留在床榻上以防萬一，Harry好奇地湊過去看，發現上面建議Tom Riddle畢業遊歷世界後，放棄英國魔法界前往法國發展：「為什麼是法國？」

「英國有未知的新黑魔王，德國又有Grindelwald的殘存勢力，法國是個不錯的選擇，距離英國近又飽受戰亂摧殘，我可以帶走一部分的追隨者並保留我在英國的影響力，還可以運用他們在法國培植新勢力。」Voldemort隨口回答了男孩自己的想法，這可沒有什麼好隱瞞的，末了他又冷笑的補了一句：「而且如果我願意，也可以去Beauxbatons發展，畢竟Dumbledore拒絕了我的任教請求。」

「Dumbledore教授拒絕了你——什麼？」Harry顯然有些驚訝，他上下仔細地打量了一下眼前的黑魔王，語氣猶疑：「你⋯ **你想教書？** 」

「除了你的智商，我是否連你的語文程度都該開始質疑？」Voldemort的眼睛輕蔑地掃向男孩，語氣冰冷：「是的，我申請過兩次黑魔法防禦術教師的職位，一次是我剛畢業的時候，Dippet教授因為我太年輕而拒絕了我，而等到我過幾年回去的時候，Dumbledore已經成為了校長，哼，他拒絕我純粹就是因為看我不順眼。」

「我毫不懷疑Dumbledore教授肯定一眼就能看穿你的目的不單純。」Harry毫不猶豫地反駁黑魔王，臉上滿滿的是對老校長的信任，Voldemort沈默了下來，彷彿蠟雕似的臉上又是那種讓人不安的平靜神情。

「也許吧，Potter，也許我是目的不單純，但其他的學校同樣擁有悠久的歷史跟資質優秀的後代，Durmstrang對黑魔法的態度也比Hogwarts開放多了，我為什麼要自討苦吃去選擇有Dumbledore的地方教書呢？」男人看著男孩因為他的話語而變得迷惑的神情，嘲諷地勾起了嘴角，他訴說的語氣如此輕柔，卻讓Harry感到一陣寒意：「我想你們從未思考過也許我只是喜歡待在Hogwarts的日子。」

「哼⋯我又跟在墓地時一樣變得多愁善感起來了⋯不過，我也不是當年那個能忍氣吞聲的小孩了，他既然不給我那個位子，我就詛咒沒有人能在那上面待得久。」Voldemort臉上的笑容逐漸變得殘酷，Harry既覺得自己無法在上面看到當年他還是Tom Riddle的樣貌，又覺得自己彷彿能在那神色中看出少年在Riddle宅時被仇恨與惡意所填滿的臉。

「好了，Potter，無聊的閒談到此為止，我們該出發了。」黑魔王又恢復平常那種冷淡的神色，他把視線轉向男孩，猩紅色映在碧綠之中：「在回去之前，Potter，我承諾過，作為答謝，我可以幫你改寫成為救世主的宿命，讓你在正常的家庭下長大，我想現在是這個承諾可以兌現的時候了。」

Harry怔住了，儘管當初被人所打斷，但Voldemort相信男孩最終會同意這項條件，畢竟男孩是如此渴望擁有一個家庭，而這對他來說僅僅只是舉手之勞，但令他沒有想到的是，Harry Potter再次顛覆了他的判斷。

「⋯不，不用了。」顯然拒絕這件事情非常困難，男孩臉上的表情顯得很痛苦，然而那雙綠眼卻透露出了從未有過的堅定，甚至比當初他對他施展Imperio時還要堅毅，那雙死咒色似的眸子閃爍著光芒，像是最上等的祖母綠寶石，讓Voldemort的目光不由自主地被吸引，陷入男孩敞開的思緒之中。

男孩顯然不是因為一時衝動或是出於逆反心理而選擇這個回答，他從他的眼睛中讀到Potter是 **真的** 經過深思熟慮才給出這個答案——他比任何人都深刻地暸解擺脫救世主的命運 **意味著什麼** 。

他所嚐到的孤獨、不幸、匱乏的童年生活，都將轉嫁到另一個陌生人頭上；他做夢也想擺脫的命運、那些他不願承受的重擔、救世主的包袱，將由另一個人去承擔；而在他獲得夢寐以求的幸福的同時，另一個人將代他深受苛刻的命運所折磨。 

Harry Potter終於獲得此生第一次選擇的權利， **他卻選擇成為了救世主** 。

Voldemort不得不說，這真是既愚蠢又⋯ **勇敢** 的一項行為，是的，勇敢，他一直認為男孩具有這項特質，只是有時候很難與衝動跟無知劃分界線，但男孩在對抗他的路上一直都有著常人所不具備的勇氣，他從不 **真正地** 畏懼他。

Potter不但比自己弱小、也不比自己聰明，除了靈活的身手還有無數願意為他赴湯蹈火的巫師，他從來就不足以與自己匹配為敵。扣除私人恩怨，他甚至不把男孩放在眼裡，比起The Chosen One，他永遠更忌憚Dumbledore。

而男人此刻才認真地思考起一個可能——他曾經想過，歷史決定他成為黑魔王，是因為他是所有人當中最強大、最邪惡、最適合成為黑魔王的人，而這是否意味著Harry Potter也是所有可能成為救世主的人當中， **最符合救世主之名的人** ？

Voldemort第一次用這種全新的角度去看待眼前這瘦小的男孩，當初他會選擇Potter家而不是Longbottom家，正是因為他認為混血的Harry與自己更為相像，他忌憚男孩同自己一般成長成強大的巫師。但後來男孩的表現毫不出彩，讓他起了輕視的想法，並覺得自己的失敗分外屈辱，但如今看來，男孩 **確實** 有資格與他 **對等** 。

「⋯令人驚訝，Potter，我不得不說，我很驚訝。」紅色的眼睛上下打量著對方的臉，像是在重新評估Harry的價值，Harry忍不住翻了一個白眼，彆扭地把臉撇向一旁，強忍著自己心中湧上的對父母產生的愧疚感。

「我想，預言是真的有其可靠性的。」Voldemort再次在心底裡堅定了自己脫離黑魔王命運的選擇，畢竟預言裡不但說他們必將死於對方之手，還提到了男孩擁有消滅黑魔王的力量，儘管他曾在男孩面前否認，但他確實忌憚於預言的內容。

「⋯我恨死那則預言了。」如果沒有那個預言，Voldemort就不會到自己家去，而他的父母也不會在他那麼小的時候便死去，而這一切都起因於黑魔王獲悉了半份的預言。

Voldemort第一次認同Harry的看法，如果不是因為疑懼於那半份預言，他又怎會因為Lily Potter而幾盡喪失一切、被迫脫離自己的軀體，變得比靈魂還不如，虛弱而可悲地逃竄到阿爾巴尼亞的森林當中，忍辱負重了十幾年的時光。

而這一切，不禁讓他深刻感受到，名為 **命運** 的這種不可抗拒的力量的存在。

「那麼我在此向你承諾，我會盡我所能，幫助你的教父，Sirius Black，遠離死亡的陰影。」Voldemort略一沈思，便明白自己該給予Potter什麼樣的代償，正如他佈下魔法部的陷阱時所判斷的那樣，唯一能讓男孩不計代價前去救援的人便是他的教父，而Sirius Black的死亡與否，並不會改變男孩救世主的宿命。

Harry用一種複雜的眼神看向他，感受到自己內心的渴望跟憎恨翻湧、夾雜著滔天的痛苦，就像血淋淋的傷疤再次被人無情揭開。與他父母不同，他失去他們時還太小，幾乎沒有任何的記憶，而Sirius的存在給予了他曾以為此生不會擁有的親情，這種失而復得又被剝奪的感受，遠比一開始就沒有更為痛苦。

「這次，我們分開回去，我有一種預感，如果真如我們所希望的一樣，事情已經成功了，我們會在不同的地方。」Voldemort從自己的領口中勾出他的時光器，他看著同樣準備好的男孩，點了點頭：「那麼，我們1996年見，Potter。」


	31. Chapter 31

在經歷光影在他身邊扭曲穿梭而過的失重感後，Voldemort再次感受到了當初他殺掉Harry Potter後歷史改變而產生的擠壓感，當時他還沒想通為什麼會產生那種現象，但在之後數度嘗試替換救世主後他便明白了，這是歷史自動修正後所造成的脈動，然而這次這份壓力比之前的任何一次都要強烈。

他在想這是因為此次改變的是他自己的命運，所以這種時光修正的代價要比之前幾次都還要嚴重，若干年的蝴蝶效應積累成一場風暴，他幾乎能感受到自己的臉因為痛苦而變形，他的骨頭喀喀作響，像是被人拉扯開來又重組回去，他的皮膚下面則像是有針線在穿梭，重新紡織著他的靈魂跟肉體，比他過往所經歷過的黑魔法實驗都要殘酷。

但最讓他無法忍受的是，在他的血管之中，有一種焚燒一樣的疼痛，像是有融化的金屬在自己血液內流淌，給予了他從未有過的痛苦跟溫暖，從裡到外的焦灼他，讓他的靈魂都為之震顫。

就在這所有的痛苦到達巔峰的同時，他的軀體落到的堅硬的地表之上，他蹌踉地撞上了堅硬的物體，喘著氣把雙手撐在那東西之上，周圍的物品因為失控的魔力風暴而四處飛舞，而體內那種難以忍受的苦痛逐漸消退，只殘存血液中的一點餘溫在他體內流動。

Voldemort平息了一會兒才把視線聚焦，他低頭看著桌上散亂的紙張，意識到自己扶著的是一張華貴的大木頭桌子，上面散落著內容幾乎全是出自自己與Barty的字跡，看得出來他們正在謀劃些什麼，而他緊握的手掌則因為一個東西磕得生疼，他舉起來端詳才發現那是一面小巧的方形鏡子，鏡邊又舊又髒，被他手心的汗水所浸濕。

Voldemort看著手中的小鏡子，有一瞬間的疑惑，然後隨著雜亂的記憶被梳理，他露出了笑容，是了，他知道這是什麼了，這是Black家的雙向鏡——很久以前他從Regulus那裡要來的。

但鏡子裡面一閃而過的身影令他疑惑，他仔細端詳鏡面裡的倒影，卻沒看到自己的臉，或著說，他復活後的那張臉——他的臉仍然保持著Tom Riddle時期的樣貌，只是看起來有三十歲左右、漆黑的眼睛中不時閃爍著紅光——他對於這個發現感到惱怒，不明白為什麼自己會保留他惹人厭的麻瓜父親的長相，但他之後會處理這個的。

他仔細整理自己混亂的思緒，現在他的大腦裡面存在著兩份記憶，而新的經歷讓他的思維殿堂像是凌亂的萬應室——他經歷的改變比Potter大多了，時間的跨度也比較長，他必須去仔細整理這兩份記憶，放在相應的時段並比對出不同，這需要花他一段時間，但他知道自己能處理好，他對於資訊方面的處理一直以來都很擅長。

跟前幾次回到未來不同，之前由於人生沒有什麼大幅度的改變，僅僅是遙遠的童年記憶中有一些細微的偏差，但這次費時一年的佈局產生了決定性的不同，他幾乎可以確定自己已經不再是英國近代最危險的黑魔王了。

Voldemort停止思索，環顧著周圍熟悉又陌生的環境，這是一間古老而華麗的議事廳，空間並不十分大，他注意到其中一面牆壁前的壁爐上方雕刻著一個熟悉的徽章，那是他很久以前就拋棄不用的舊時代遺跡——Knights of Walpurgis。

事情變得有趣起來了，男人移動腳步，厚重的地毯吸收了硬底皮鞋的腳步聲，他走到窗邊低頭往下看，想知道自己身在何方，磚石鋪成的大路上車水馬龍、人潮湧動，綠色樹蔭下的咖啡雅座坐著三三兩兩的行人，享受著明媚的夏日陽光。

整潔的米色建築並排而建，蔓延至遠方，最終止於一扇巨大的拱門前，他不用細看便明白自己身處的地方——巴黎著名的觀光大道，香榭麗舍大街。

看來他最終留下字條的目的已達成，他信步回到桌前，粗略地掃過上面零散的資訊，然後注意到了在他原本站著的位置附近有一封信，上面細細又圓圓的討厭字體讓他一下子便認出了寫信的人。

Dumbledore作為鳳凰會的代表，邀請Knights of Walpurgis合作對抗英國的黑暗勢力。

* * *

Harry踏回實地的時候，感到一陣輕微的暈眩，他扶著冰冷的洗手檯檯面防止自己跌倒，幾息之後他便緩了過來，他稍微張望一下便發現自己是在Hogwarts的一間廁所裡面——感謝梅林！是間男廁！

他有些疑惑自己為什麼身在Hogwarts的廁所裡，如果說他們成功了，那麼他應該也不會在暑假來到學校才對；而若說他們失敗了，那麼他不也該跟Voldemort一起回到了他們原本待著的會議室嗎？

他轉開水龍頭想清洗一下臉龐，將混亂的思緒理清，當他把手伸向握把的時候，才注意到自己的手中正捏著一個陳舊的方形小鏡子，第一時間Harry便想起了Sirius留給自己的雙向鏡，但他馬上否決掉了這個想法，在那場——他的心一陣抽痛——神秘部的意外發生之後，他把鏡子摔破了，然而他手上的這個鏡子卻仍然完好無損。

Harry疑惑地想著鏡子是如何修復的，卻在腦海裡浮現一個陌生又熟悉的畫面，在他很小的時候，曾經有一個男人把這面鏡子交給他，用來與他保持聯繫，而那個男人的名字，就是Tom Riddle。

「Harry你怎麼了？會議都開始了你怎麼還沒回來？」正當Harry震驚於這個回憶的同時，Ron推開廁所的門走了進來，他一看見站在流理檯前發呆的好友，馬上大聲抱怨著：「你又在跟Tom聯繫啦？伙計，你也不用急著現在跟他講話吧？你們三不五時就要通話一下的⋯」

Harry既震驚又困惑，他張了張嘴想問，卻馬上又想起了新的記憶，那些新記憶與舊記憶交纏在一起，讓他有些頭疼，他需要花些時間區分這些東西，但是Ron剛剛跟他說的話讓他十分在意，會議⋯

Harry想起來了，是的，今天他們會在Hogwarts正是因為Dumbledore召集了一場會議，裡面理所當然的有鳳凰會的成員，但是奇怪的是，這次他、Ron以及Hermione也被找了過來，一般來說，大人們總是不願意讓他們參與這些事情的——至少Wesley太太一直都很反對。

他一邊聽著Ron興奮的嘮嘮叨叨，一邊心不在焉地應付著，他努力回想著這十幾年來自己身上所發生的事情，並與他原本的記憶做比較，全然沒有聽進Ron對於這場會議的猜測，他就這樣跟著好友進入會議室裡，在眾人齊齊的目光中回過神來。

「Harry，你還好嗎？」男孩猛地把視線轉向聲音的來處，Sirius坐在Dumbledore旁邊的位置，男人灰色的眼睛憂心忡忡地看著他，讓Harry覺得自己彷彿正身處在夢境之中一樣，他從來不敢跟任何人提起他有多少次夢到他的教父仍然安然無恙，並在跟他說話，而現在對方手上纏著繃帶，人卻完整地在他的面前，甚至比記憶中更為精神。

他的腦海裡不自主地翻湧起許多的回憶：Sirius臉上帶著驚懼的神情，落入那個拱門垂掛的破爛紗幕之下，再也沒有出來；他對Dumbledore大吼大叫，然後四處亂砸校長室裡的東西；他打開被人粗略包裝的包裹，對著裡面的雙向鏡呼喊Sirius的名字，最終摔碎了它，因為它毫無用處；他問Nick關於死者的去處，失望地發現他的教父無法成為幽靈回來—--

Sirius一臉震驚，他猛然從位子上站起來，很多其他人也站了起來，但Harry沒有看清楚那些人是誰，因為他的眼睛已經被淚水阻礙了視線，在他伸出雙手胡亂地擦臉的時候，他已經落入了他教父的懷裡。

他感受那個熟悉而魯莽的懷抱，溫暖堅實、活生生的，Sirius抱了他一下然後離開，雙手放在他的肩膀上，一臉擔憂：「發生什麼事了？」

Harry搖搖頭，一邊笑一邊哭，身邊的Ron嘴巴大張，大像是可以塞下一整顆快浮，Hermione則掏出一疊衛生紙，焦急地在旁邊不知所措，等他稍微緩過氣來後，他才解釋道：「我沒事，就是⋯就是很高興看到你仍然平安。」

Sirius露出了既困惑又大為感動的神色，他握緊了教子的肩膀，語氣柔和：「我知道我做的事情有些危險，但Harry你不用替我擔心，你看我這不還活蹦亂跳的嗎？」

Harry搖搖頭又點點頭，他現在情緒過去後覺得有點尷尬，鳳凰會的成員幾乎都在這個房間裡——感謝梅林，Snape不在——所有人都看到他失控落淚的模樣，但是他心底被Sirius仍活著的巨大喜悅填滿，硬著脖子坐到了他教父的旁邊——那原本是Lupin的位置，但他體貼地站起身讓給了他。

Dumbledore的藍眼睛帶著些憂慮，他似乎是想問些什麼，卻在Harry閃躲的目光下把話收了回去，他輕輕咳了聲吸引大家的注意力，替男孩轉移了聚集在他身上的視線跟關懷：「咳咳⋯我想我們該開始進入我們的會議主題了。」

Dumbledore拿著一疊信紙，上面黑色的火漆印讓Harry感到十分熟悉，他盯了一會兒便看清了上面的V字，一如既往地張揚，同時Harry也注意到校長手上彷彿被詛咒的黑色痕跡消失了：「正如前次會議的結論，我跟Voldemort聯繫了，他同意我們的合作請求。」老人停頓了一下，銀藍色的眼睛轉向他，讓Harry的心臟一跳：「但是作為交換條件，他希望Harry Potter去法國一趟。」

「我贊成這個主意。」令Harry大感意外地是，第一個跳出來贊成的人竟然是坐在他旁邊的Sirius！他瞪大眼睛看著他：「我是不喜歡Walpurgis他們的做派，他們終歸不是正派人士，但是我不得不說Voldemort顯然在法國很有一套，他們幾乎控制了整個法國魔法部。」

「這幾年我偶爾去那邊跟Regulus合作，他們確實是群狡詐之輩沒錯，但是比起英國這邊的黑巫師們，倒還算是奉公守法——至少他們沒有迫害麻瓜跟麻瓜後代。」Sirius撇了撇嘴，灰色的眼睛轉向Harry，露出慈愛的笑容：「而且，法國那邊的形勢比英國好，自從發生去年的事情後，我覺得Harry出國去避避風頭正好。」

「我反對！」Wesley太太皺起眉頭，她看著Sirius，滿臉不贊同的神色：「我們怎麼能夠確保Walpurgis會保護Harry？如果這是個陷阱呢？說不定他們跟那個人私下有什麼勾結——我認為Harry還是在鳳凰會的保護下比較安全。」

「你是說你信不過我跟我的弟弟囉？」Sirius的神色變得冷酷，他看著Wesley太太的神色有些冷淡：「自從他們在我入獄前把我劫走後，我就時常待在那裡——這點上他們可比鳳凰會有用多了——我知道那邊有些什麼龍蛇雜處之輩，但如果Harry過去，我當然也會陪同前往，我弟弟儘管是Walpurgis那邊的人，他卻絕對不會傷害我的教子。」

正當Wesley太太想繼續說些什麼時，Dumbledore打斷了她：「我必須為此說幾句話，Molly，我相信妳聽完後也會大為驚訝——在這封回信中，Voldemort為了表示誠意，他附上了一個禮物。」

老人蔚藍的眼睛再度看向了Harry，男孩能從他的眼睛中讀出濃濃的好奇，他有些困惑地接過Dumbledore遞來的小巧包裹——它顯然已經被拆開過了，為了安全考量，Harry也能理解——他打開綠色的紙盒，黑色的絨布襯墊上放著一個精緻的金色匣子，那個東西跟雞蛋差不多大，上面用綠色的碎鑽鑲成了一個花體的S字。

他把它拿了起來，金色的工藝品順著他的動作在鏈子底端緩慢地轉動著，他能感受到所有人包括他自己的目光都凝聚在那美麗的造物上，Kingsley眯起眼睛仔細打量那個東西，然後發出一聲驚嘆：「梅林啊，這是⋯這是 **Slytherin的小金匣** 嗎？」

Mundungus的眼睛都凸出來了，他的上身微傾，渴望地盯著那幾乎無價的寶物，McGonagall皺起眉頭，把視線轉向Dumbledore：「可是，這不合理啊？我記得Voldemort對自己Slytherin繼承人的身份很在乎，他幾乎是在那個人宣揚自己才是正統Slytherin繼承人時立馬登報反駁⋯Voldemort對於跟Slytherin有關的東西都有一種偏執的佔有慾，他怎麼可能⋯⋯」

「是的，Minerva，我也有一樣的困惑，Voldemort不是個大方的人，我想不明白為什麼他會指名要把Slytherin的小金匣送給Harry。」Dumbledore的藍眼睛滿是好奇與一點點的擔憂，他透過半月型鏡片看著男孩若有所思的神色：「Harry，你知道為什麼Voldemort要送你這麼貴重的東西嗎？」

Harry把它握到手心裡，打了開來，裡面放著一個金屬物體跟一張小小的紙捲，他把它攤開，看見上面熟悉的字跡寫著一句短短的留言： **戴上它，它是屬於你的。**

他把金屬物拿起來端詳，先是有些疑惑，過了一會兒才猛然想起來那是什麼：Tom Riddle從他腹中取出的子彈。

Harry看著手中的小金匣，突然想起了Dumbledore在三年級時跟他講的那句話，那時候他剛放跑了Wormtail，並為此感到自責不已，然而Dumbledore卻是這樣對他說的：「當一名巫師拯救了另一名巫師的性命時，他們兩人之間就會產生一種緊密的連結⋯⋯這是一種最莫測高深、最神秘難解的魔法。」

儘管難以置信，但是也許⋯只是也許，他跟Tom Riddle之間也建立了這樣的連結，他想起那個雙向鏡，以及關於那些他還沒整理清楚的新記憶，心臟處有一種奇妙的感覺湧了出來，那是種有些古怪的感受，既溫暖又騷動不安。Harry抬起頭，看著顯然有些憂慮的老人，露出了微笑：「噢，這是個很長的故事，但我很遺憾，校長，我立了誓言不能說出它。」

他感受到了Ron與Hermione好奇的視線，Harry知道他們完全無法理解他是什麼時候瞞著他們認識了法國最有影響力的黑巫師，他能夠想像當他們知道一直以來三人仰賴的大哥哥Tom竟然是Voldemort的時候會有多麼驚恐，然後他說出了過去的自己絕對會認為自己瘋了的一句話：「但是我相信Voldemort不會傷害我，我願意去法國。」

即便後來仍有些爭吵，這場會議的結果就在Harry的表態下被決定了，在其他人討論詳細計畫的時候，男孩把小金匣戴到了脖子上—--Mundungus的眼神實在是太刺眼了，他覺得自己最好快點把它藏起來——這才驚訝地發現，時光器不知道什麼時候碎成了粉末，只在他的衣服上留下淡淡的金色痕跡。

看來，等他到了法國，必須得跟Voldemort討論的事情又多了一項。

**一部完結**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 謝謝大家長期以來的陪伴，一部就正式在這邊完結啦。  
> 寫到一部完結四個字的時候有種謎之感動，看著當初大綱建立的日期，距今竟然也有一年的時間了。  
> 最初一開始我跟阿紗提到我想要一個『不洗白的老佛被迫站隊去當救世主一起打魔王』的故事XD  
> 對於TR，身為魔王粉的我喜歡的就是驚才絕豔、喪盡天良的壞人，我不認為他會因為身世的改變而變好，最多換一個作派，這也是這個角色吸引我的地方。  
> 至於HP，我覺得黃金男孩真的難寫多了！幫我看稿的寒祈有給我很多建議，像是我把HP寫的年紀感覺比較小⋯我試圖調整但還是效果不彰⋯因為在我腦中他就是一個小孩子(?)，希望在二部的時候我能讓他成長起來⋯  
> 不過一部其實就只是要解決『我是你弒親仇人，但讓我們來合理談戀愛』的鋪墊(X)  
> 那就是擺脫弒親仇人的身份啦～更甚者拉到同隊一起奮鬥培養感情！不然每次VH談戀愛都有夠虐、超級虐⋯想在原作的前提下甜甜蜜蜜真的好難⋯  
> 另外調查派有收到一份留言，是問我Black家兄弟的關係，二部會提到這部分，但是我覺得大概講一下也無所謂，總之一部完結後的現在世界，英國光明跟黑暗方總共是四個勢力：鳳凰會、魔法部以及新魔王、Voldemort的騎士團。光明方沒有什麼改變，變動最大的是黑暗方的政營被分化成兩個，至於原本哪些人到了哪個政營，二部都會交代，只能說最後Black家也做了最適合自己的選擇。  
> 投身光明方的Sirius仍然在年輕時候跟家裡鬧翻跑去了James家，然而Regulus的立場(也是Voldemort的新立場)已經跟改變前的世界完全不一樣了。(另外，設定上Voldemort跟Potter一家的關係也完全不同於以往了，這個在二部也會提到。)  
> 此外31章提到的入獄，是指萬聖夜Sirius萬眾矚目下被Wormtail陷害、之後鳳凰會也不信任他的情況下，被弟弟跟Walpurgis救去法國，我想這件事本身也會讓他重新思考對自己弟弟的看法。  
> (所以說因為這樣那樣的設定真的很多，我大綱還在組織中⋯)  
> 最後，再次感謝大家一年以來的陪伴跟留言，希望今後我也能把腦中各種各樣的腦洞都順利寫出來XD  
> 近期(?)再見！  
> 感想持續募集中！


	32. 論壇體 加碼番外

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 其實我原本有想些暱稱，像是「查德利砲彈隊榮譽粉絲、圖書館使我快樂、有本事你也來當富二代、皮皮鬼剋星、飛七惡夢」之類的⋯但實在沒辦法每個都想出來所以只好算了XDD  
> 人物OOC有(尤其時黑魔王特別OOC)  
> 純粹博君一笑，也是我當時寫LV在窗外時自己腦內的活動，哈哈哈  
> 補：爬了爬訊息才發現是我朋友在陪我聊大綱時提到的w(事隔一年忘光光)謝謝紗米花大天使一直陪我發神經  
> 原本想徹頭徹尾的歡樂無腦⋯但是結尾不知道為什麼突然變得很嚴肅(????)

## 問：看見年輕的自己吻了自己中年時留在仇敵身上的疤而他們似乎還搞上了怎麼辦，在線等，急 

  
原PO  
問題是仇敵還不推開，他搞什麼鬼

no.1  
沙發，未看先說在一起

no.2   
原PO邏輯確定沒問題嗎？？為什麼年輕時的自己可以吻上中年後留下的疤？時間線不對啊

no.3 原PO  
我們用時光器回到了過去

no.4   
哇這富二代式的發言，時光器這麼高大上也有

no.5   
哼，樓上窮酸少見多怪，說不準是某紅頭髮一家，時光器算什麼，我家也有一台。

no.6   
想問原PO你們之間的仇是什麼仇，來合理分析下？

no.7   
no.5>  
一句話：彈跳小雪貂

no.8   
樓上的窮酸，等等天文台單挑敢不敢！

no.9   
誰怕誰！你這媽寶！

no.10   
咳⋯冷靜點，誰知道教授們在不在這串呢！

no.11 原PO  
我弒他雙親，他害我無依無靠衰弱無比在森林深處遊蕩十三年，但我們這次更改歷史的實驗成功後，這仇就解了

no.12  
原本想說哇靠這沒救了說在一起的都散了吧，看到後面發現事情不單純！！！！！這不是沒仇了可以轉

no.13  
太激動按到送出，原PO這不是可以轉情侶直接在一起了嗎？既然年輕的你都認可了

no.14 原PO  
可是我並不認可

no.15  
說在一起的傢伙有沒有考慮過原PO心情呢！原PO說不定不是個彎呢！！

no.16  
笑死哈哈哈哈不知道該心疼圍觀群眾還是心疼原PO

no.17  
樓樓上怎麼知道原PO他們兩個都是同性別呢？說不定他們一男一女啊

no.18 原PO  
我們兩個都是男的，而且嚴格來說，我個人應該是無性戀。

no.19  
狂喜亂舞！！！  
＼在一起／＼在一起／＼在一起／

no.20  
樓上腐女退散啊，你沒看到原PO很困擾麼！  
要我說原PO要不要先上張照片讓我們鑑定鑑定，你跟你仇敵的

no.21  
同意！沒圖沒真相！

no.22 原PO  
要先找一下，沒有現在的照片  
他的我可不會有

no.23  
拉板凳，期待

no.24  
期待什麼，人家原PO殺過人呢！肯定一臉凶神惡煞

no.25  
樓上你這就不懂了！這年頭反派都流行陰鬱氣質配上盛世美顏的！沒看過之前的某德國黑魔王嗎！同求照片！

no.26 原PO  
沒有現在的照片，只有年輕時期的，不過鑑定照片是要做什麼？  
(上傳一張照片)

no.27  
求IG！！求搭訕！！！梅林啊！原PO簡直我天菜！我要瘋了！

no.28  
原PO有沒有社群媒體？求個Twitter、IG或FB粉絲團，什麼都可以拜託讓我粉你！！

no.29 原PO  
無聊，我不玩社群媒體，再說我現在不長這樣了，所以看照片是要做什麼？

no.30  
原PO這張照片是多久以前的！美少年啊哇操！好好奇原PO現在的長相！！求現場拍一張！  
看照片才能知道原PO擔心的事情有沒有可能哇！

no.31 原PO  
⋯我找人試試

no.32  
奇怪，我剛剛給我室友看了一下原PO的照片，她驚恐的尖叫一聲就昏倒了，是我打開的方式不太對嗎？還是這張照片被詛咒了？

no.33  
樓上，我看了沒問題啊？

no.34  
那可能是我室友太敏感了唄，她自從二年級被抓去密室後就有點神經質。

no.35  
期待！原PO年輕時期就盛世美顏，我賭100份雞排原PO現在一定是個男神！未看先當男神頭號粉絲！

no.36 原PO  
(上傳一張照片)

no.37  
？？？原PO？這是你嗎？？我看你這照片有點拍糊了，這樣看不太清你的臉啊，這只有一片白跟兩點紅啊，而且你是不是濾鏡開太大了，怎麼這麼白？是說原PO幾歲了還戴美瞳？？？紅眼睛不會太慘人了嗎？？？？

no.38 原PO  
等等，我讓人重拍了，這樣清楚點  
(上傳一張照片)

no.39  
⋯⋯⋯⋯⋯⋯⋯⋯⋯⋯⋯⋯⋯⋯⋯⋯  
⋯⋯⋯⋯⋯⋯⋯⋯  
⋯⋯⋯⋯⋯⋯⋯⋯⋯⋯⋯⋯⋯⋯⋯⋯  
⋯⋯⋯⋯原PO你、你對你的盛世美顏做了什麼！！！！！！！！  
原本的超級俊顏呢？？？？？？？我的男神呢？？？？？

no.40  
⋯⋯⋯  
⋯⋯⋯⋯⋯⋯我內心一萬隻奔騰而過的草泥馬  
剛剛畫風還是文藝搞基片，一轉眼變成驚悚恐怖片

no.41  
>no.32  
你的室友是否有選修占卜學，我現在想昏倒了

no.42  
⋯⋯⋯⋯⋯⋯⋯⋯  
⋯⋯⋯⋯  
等等是我手機有問題還是原PO沒有鼻子？還是我打擊太大自動忽略了什麼？

no.43  
樓上的人別說了，原PO不是說自己出過意外嗎？我看這不是車禍就是火災了，原PO肯定不是自願變成這樣的，難怪說有仇啊，我看這仇可大了，他把你臉搞成這樣你殺他爸媽也是情有可原的

no.44 原PO  
不，這是我自己弄的，還有，什麼是美瞳？

no.45  
原PO！！！！！你沒事做啥把自己搞成這樣！！！！！！你跟你的臉有仇嗎？？？？不喜歡不如送我啊！！！

no.46  
⋯我想我們還是回到一開始的主題好。  
——我想原PO甭擔心年輕自己這一吻會讓仇敵怎麼樣了！這未來的顏值要多硬的心靈素質才下得了手⋯

no.47 原PO  
他的心靈素質可沒什麼好讓人指望的，我也不想跟他有什麼合作以外的關係。  
而且，我也不想跟任何人發展主僕跟敵人之外的關係。

no.48  
⋯⋯⋯誰能聯繫下原PO的仇敵不，我想認識一下這樣的菩薩心腸，是怎麼願意把這樣的妖孽收了不讓他出來殘害世人

no.49  
樓上你沒看見原PO說是年輕的自己跟仇敵搞在一起，不是現在的自己跟仇敵搞在一起嗎？所以原PO的仇敵眼睛是雪亮的、審美是正常的啊！

no.50  
你的年輕時期的自己知道你未來會把自己搞成這樣嗎！！！原PO千萬別想不開快去勸勸他啊！

no.51  
圍觀群眾喜聞樂見，這世上少了一男神，我們就少了一競爭對手

no.52  
樓上你有毛病！原PO都有仇敵了，這顏值高不高關係到的是廣大群眾看戲的整體美觀好不好！再說了，樓上又是什麼顏值，敢拿自己和男神同框

no.53   
咳，年紀大了手一抖就把檸檬雪寶砸在部下的電腦上，對方心眼可小了⋯  
回到重點：年輕的你會吻他，這不科學但很魔法，我建議你們可以交往看看。

no.54   
樓上的邏輯呢？別仗著我筆電壞了就以為我無法阻止你上論壇說夢話，我手機還好著呢。

no.55 原PO  
⋯說交往的出來，我保證讓你死得慢點。

no.56  
且慢，原PO先別這麼緊張，仇敵未必喜歡你啊！沒有推開也可能只是嚇傻了，而不是心動啊！想問問原PO仇敵後來還有什麼反應沒有？

no.57 原PO  
⋯那個該死的P⋯嗯，那個費洛蒙旺盛的小混蛋臉紅了。

no.58  
基佬蓋章確認。

no.59  
普天同慶！我支持年輕時候的原PO跟仇敵在一起！至少其中一個顏值保障！

no.60  
＼在一起／＼在一起／＼在一起／

no.61   
我是誰我在哪裡，我不相信，⋯該死的小鬼以後休想在魔藥學拿到T以外的分數！

no.62   
容我提醒一下樓上，你已經不是魔藥學教授了，但我不得不擔心Gryffindor的學院分數⋯

no.63  
⋯什麼？？？獅院怎麼可能有人⋯等等，原PO也是Hogwarts畢業的嗎？什麼學院的？

no.64  
>no.10 梅林啊！教授們竟然真的在！

no.65 原PO  
我多年前是Slytherin畢業的

no.66  
梅林的鬍子啊！果然蛇院的人腦袋都有洞，什麼樣的人會把自己搞成這樣？

no.67  
獅院的人放尊重點，你們學院的人顯然對這種也挺心動的

no.67   
說到這個原PO的仇敵是誰啊！

no.68  
>no.67  
老蝙蝠顯然知道，但是我搞不懂我們學院到底誰會喜歡Slytherin那些討厭鬼⋯

no.69   
原PO我建議年輕的你可以試著吻別的地方試試，看到底是不是真的有感覺

no.70  
樓上的，別以為我不知道你甜食藏在哪！

no.71 原PO  
總算搞懂怎麼標人了  
>no.69  
你顯然很需要親身驗證一下不赦咒的威力  
我可以大發慈悲的賞你一整套

no.71  
>no.69  
孩子，我還有廚房聽我的吩咐呢。  
>no.70  
你抓不到我的。  
而且我是真誠的建議，我很好奇年輕的你為什麼會產生親吻的衝動，就我所知你應該缺乏愛人的機能才對。

no.72 原PO  
>no.71  
那・不・是・愛！該死的，你肯定是老蜜蜂！  
我必須說那行為肯定出自於某種目的，我們不如探討為何你的寶貝黃金男孩如此輕易便動搖了？  
只是因為那張臉嗎？

no.73  
梅林，全魔法世界都知道那小混蛋是個顏控！  
>no.71  
我不介意命令他們替你的點心加點”料”，我親自調製

no.74  
⋯我感到有點害怕，我好像知道原PO和原PO的仇敵是誰了

no.75  
>no.74  
怎麼辦⋯我覺得我好像也有些明白了

no.76  
我覺得我必須去跟我爸爸聯絡一下⋯⋯

no.77  
樓上的！等等！我沒搞懂啊！！到底是誰啊！

no.78  
>no.72  
他擁有你所沒有的力量，你不是早就知道了嗎？  
我比較意外的是，為何你會給他這個機會？讓你能去動搖他？  
就我所知，你與他之間的糾葛，不像是能讓你拉得下臉來這麼做？  
>no.73  
別讓偏見蒙蔽了你的眼睛，他肯定看見了我們所無法看見的、屬於原PO“好”的那部分  
我一直都知道他能做得比我們更好

no.79  
>no.78  
⋯⋯你最好希望你是對的。  
梅林保佑我們所有人

no.80 原PO  
我實在是厭倦了你們一直在說廢話，好了，年輕的我出來了，我可以進去去找那個煩死人的蠢獅子，不管如何，我是堅決否認我跟愚蠢的Gryffindor有任何可能，這件事到此為止。

——原發帖人已將此帖設為禁止回覆——


End file.
